


Misunderstood

by Storytins



Category: Glee
Genre: Broken Families, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Gay, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Rough Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Teen Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 100,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytins/pseuds/Storytins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderswap Quinn & Brett Fabray live with a secret and some really confusing misunderstandings. Brett Loves Santana but will he stay when going to college. Quinn absolutely needs an image overhaul because only him and Rachel think he is straight. Quinn wants Rachel, Rachel had Finn, Kurt wants Quinn, Brett wants fame and Santana needs help!<br/>May start slow but absolutely a Faberry Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's that girl??

**Author's Note:**

> Quinn has some issues, he is the only one who doesn't think he is gay, even the Great Russell Fabray knows his son is gay. Quinn has just 2 years left of highschool, 2 years that may end up defining the rest of his life...
> 
> I don't own Glee or it's characters, this is a work of fiction

It’s late, 11.30 ish and Quinn is feeling the effects of 6 red cups of cheap keg, he leans against the wall feeling more than a little dizzy. Quinn didn’t want to come tonight, he hates keggers but his brother and complete tool Brett said they need to step up and attend some of these nights. So he came, drank the cheap beer and caught the eye of a few cheerleaders and a few others along the way. He is ready to leave, all he needs to do is find Brett and he can get out of here. As he makes his way along to the end of the corridor looking for the ever ready Brett he hears a girl's voice, strained and slightly shrill.   
‘Don’t…. Don’t, keep your hands off me…. Don’t please just stop it and let go of my wrist like that… Look.’ Quinn has heard enough, not knowing what he will find round the corner but not caring either he marches towards the girl. As he rounds the corner he is greeted by the sight of a tall guy towering over a small brunette, he is moving in to kiss her again and Quinn has seen all he needs to.   
‘Hey buddy, hey, let go of her, she said no and asked nicely.’ The guy turns and Quinn is met by the face of Finn Hudson, the resident sophomore quarterback and all round good guy. This is not who he expected to see pawing at a small brunette tucked in the corner of a kegger.  
‘Hey Q! What’s up dude, you want in?’ Hudson looks wrecked and Quinn is totally taken aback by all this.   
‘Finn what are you doing man, she isn’t up for it and you’re scaring her.’ Quinn still can’t make the girl out, he knows most of the cheerios and this isn’t one, ‘Finn why don’t you go get a glass of water or something and I’ll put her in a cab OK?’   
‘Why? I’m just getting some, she agreed to come to the party with me and I’ve shown her a good time so now I get payback.’ Finn slurs most of his words and Quinn is pretty sure he is going to get punched at some point but he perseveres. ‘C’mon Finn don’t be a tool, step back and let her go, please man just back off.’ Finn lumbers closer to Quinn but doesn’t let go his grip on the girl's wrist.   
‘Back off faggot! I brought her here I’ll take her home!!’ Finn spits out at Quinn.  
Finn must be six inches taller than Quinn he easily goes 6ft 5 and Quinn still can’t push through the six foot barrier. Quinn isn’t a dud though, he can’t play football for shit and he got kicked off the hockey team too but he isn’t a wimp and he isn’t about to be pushed around by Hudson. Finn rears back to puch Quinn but Quinn jinks out of the way quickly and Finn loses his footing face planting into the wall behind Quinn. With a groan Finn slumps down the wall and lands in a pile on the floor. He isn’t getting up that is obvious and Quinn just smiles and turns to the brunette to see that she is ok but she is gone, all Quinn sees is a flash of her brown locks as she rushes out the building.


	2. I'm not a fool...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn has some things to make clear, he just needs to remember what they are...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee, all content is fictional...
> 
> Review at your leisure

Monday is never going to be Quinn's favourite day, he loves his bed too much and getting up seems an effort beyond him after a weekend spent lounging around till 10 in the mornings. He knows what is coming so rather have his forever annoying brother wake him with a trumpet or worse water he slumps towards his en-suite. Brushing his teeth he hears the creak of his floorboard as Brett attempts to catch him sleeping and unleash today's attack. As Quinn isn’t in bed he hears the door slam and Brett goes down for breakfast. Quinn gets in the shower and begins his day. Brett has a girlfriend, Santana, she is all tits and attitude and Quinn would love nothing more than to take her down a peg or two. Or failing that date her instead of his brother but as Brett seems to be the only guy for her he will settle for reliving the time he saw her boobs and get rid of his morning wood with fantasy Santana kneeling between his legs sucking him dry.  
School should be sucky, it should be but it isn’t. Quinn is top of his classes and reasonably popular, nothing like his jock brother with his cheerio girlfriend but popular enough to avoid most of the bullying that goes on in school. Once at his locker Quinn plans his day, English lit, History and an afternoon of science so he arranges all his books accordingly and makes sure his lunch stays upright in it’s container. Quinn isn’t hung up on things, not at all just likes everything to be in place, saves him time that way. Shutting his locker and turning he comes face to face with Finn Hudson, ‘Quinn, you ok dude?’  
‘Yeah man sure, you ok Finn?’ Quinn waits for the fist in the face but it never comes.  
‘Yeah, look I was wondering if you would think about joining glee next year, you know 3 days till summer then we have some freedom but you know being a junior next year I think you know an extra activity on your applications for college would only help right?’ Finn rambles on and on about glee and college and Quinn is really baffled but also kind of scared to admit he does need something to pad out his applications.  
‘I’ll think about it Finn, I haven’t really thought about it but I spose it can’t hurt.’ Finn smacks Quinn on the back in a friendly manner, looking around her moves closer and whispers to Quinn.  
‘And dude you know the arts are much more open, you know we in glee don’t care about, well you know we are like a big family and stick by each other, so it’s no big deal…..’ Finn doesn’t finish and Quinn doesn’t attempt to unravel what Finn means, he kind of knows but actually doesn’t care.  
First lesson English lit with Mrs West, thank God he won’t have to suffer her again next year, she is leaving and it can’t come soon enough. Merry one of the most unfortunately named students ever sits next to him passing notes to her friends, he like Merry, she has been a help to him in this lesson, she isn’t super bright but she works hard and the projects they have done together have garnered good marks so he doesn’t raise his eyes when she fools around. Merry pushes a note towards Quinn and he looks up to see who she wants him to pass it on to, she gestures it is for him though.  
Quinn, I wondered if you were going to Lee's party thursday to celebrate the end of the year and if so would you be able to drive me. Kurt  
Quinn looks up to see Kurt looking back at him, he smiles and nods in the affirmative, Lee throws a good party and his parents have an awesome lake house about 45 minutes away. Quinn is always a safe driver and there is no reason Quinn can see that Kurt can’t get in the car with Brett and Santana. 

 

At home things rarely changed, dinner is at 7.30 sharp, they all attend and they all participate in the conversation of the day. Russell Fabray is a proud man, he is proud of his job as state's attorney, he is proud of his wife Judy who has the correct standing at the country club, he is proud of his daughter Frannie who is almost ready to take the Barr exam and join him in the law, he is proud of his son Brett who will no doubt lead his team to a championship next year just like he did in his senior year and he is proud of his son Quinn who sits at the top of all his classes and is so helpful to his mother. All in all he is proud but what Russell is most proud of is that he has the picture book perfect family and the cliched perfect mistress to boot! He is a very proud man.  
‘Judy good choice with the Parrot invites, they have a lovely daughter and I am sure they appreciate it.’ Russell tucks into his steak, Russell like meat and potatoes every night of the week.  
‘I am hoping they can join with the housing group, he has some experience from when they lived in Oregon.’ Judy picks at her vegetables, she would like salad and fish but Russell sets the menu.  
The boys eat, Brett shovels his food down like he is starving, any moment now Russell will notice, he will smile, shake his head and utter a quiet ‘Slow down champ.’ As he always does. Quinn eats his steak, this month he is cutting back on his carbs, he wants to look good in the summer sun.  
‘Quinn is there any more classes left to send in their reports for you?’ Russell moves on to his favourite subject, the success of his family.  
‘No Sir, all in A+ average, although I did mess up my French this year, I am hoping to swap to Spanish next year.’ Quinn holds his breath, his parents aren’t racist really, they are what Quinn refers to a classist more than anything, taking French means he has a standing with the right people at dinners, Spanish means he can talk to those on the rougher side of town.  
‘OK, grades are what counts son and if you think you can achieve more with Spanish, go ahead.’ Russell ponders his answer, he knows Brett is smitten with the Lopez girl, she is smart and sassy and her parents are both Drs but they are Mexican he thinks and that won’t do long term for Brett. Maybe just maybe Quinn can throw an iron into the fire with her and make it easier for Brett to move on when college calls him.  
‘Dad, can we invite Santana's parent to the garden party?’ Brett is going to try again to get Santana accepted into his family, he hasn’t managed it so far.  
Judy buts in quickly, she never wants her sons to feel letdown and she rushes to smooth the waters, ‘We have limited space darling, remember Daddy is in election year and we have to be seen with the right people.’  
Quinn cringes, he knows what she means and he hates it, votes must be garnered and support for his father is top priority for all this year again.  
Russell finishes chewing his steak, ‘Brett, son, informally ask them and I will make sure a formal invite goes out by the end of the week, email Simon with their details, ok.’  
The room sits in stunned silence, Russell has shocked them all. ‘Yes Dad, thank you I will ask them tonight when I see Santana.’ Brett is baffled but doesn’t want to miss this opportunity.  
‘Good, now I have a meeting at the club this evening, sorry darling, won’t be long with all this stuff I promise.’ Judy looks pleased her husband networks in all the right places to ensure he remains on top, she is proud. 

Quinn is at a loss, he has no homework and nothing to be prepared for, it is the start of the summer and he has 7 glorious weeks to work on Santana and his tan. He is bored though, the routine of being on top all year means he studies and prepares so now he has nothing to do. He thinks about maybe asking for a gaming system but that will probably keep his interest for less than a day, he wonders if he should think about trying out for a team but he won’t have time once school is back. He settles on the obvious and opens up his favourite porn file, he has his favourites saved and encrypted, checking to door is locked and he is comfortable he reaches for the lube and prepares to nail Santana into the bed!!


	3. Inkling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn makes some connections, he just doesn't get the right outcomes.
> 
> Short filler for some character building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee, all characters are fictional 
> 
> Short chapter to fill some blanks

One more day and then the summer can begin, Quinn has plans, big plans. He spent a good deal of time the last few days thinking about his plans, he is going to join a club in the summer. He is sure it will work out, he can join a fishing group or a walking group or something, he needs to spend less time with Brett and so less time with Santana. She was there again with him in the shower this morning and it has to stop. He can’t spend the rest of his high school lusting over his brothers girl. So he is going to join a club or group or something that takes him away from Brett.  
‘Yo dude, how’s things?’ Dave asks him to bring him from his daydream.  
‘Oh hi Dave, good thanks, can I help with something?’ Quinn just realises he sounds like a girl but it’s too late to put it right.  
‘Yeah, well I was wondering if you knew who was going to the party tomorrow?’ Dave cocks his brow at Quinn and Quinn looks equally perplexed by this questioning.  
‘Well I’m driving Brett, Santana and Kurt but apart from that I’m not sure, was there someone you wanted to find out about?’ Quinn is seriously on edge now, Dave never really talks to him and this is just odd.  
‘Nah man, just wondering, well I’ll see you there!’ With that Dave walks off and Quinn just stares.  
Jewfro is the next person to stick their nose into his ponderings and as usual it involves a microphone and a question. ‘Quinn Fabray, you are attending the end of year lake romp aren’t you?’  
‘Yeah sure, look I gotta go,’ Quinn has learnt to try and avoid questions from Jacob, they usually get twisted.  
‘Aren’t you the safe driver for one Kurt Hummel?’ Jewfro thrusts the microphone back at Quinn.  
Just at the best moment ever Santana gets in Jacob's face, ‘Get lost creep!! How many times do I need to tell you to stick that microphone up your ass?!!’  
Santana has brilliant timing! Quinn just smirks as Jacob slinks off. Santana turns with a pleasant smile to Quinn and says ‘Quinnie just kick him in the nuts if he bothers you, I do!’ With that and a swish of her pleated skirt she turns and wanders off down the hall.

Last physics class of the year and they are watching a film, Quinn isn’t really paying attention and neither is anyone else. Just as the film reaches an important milestone Quinn is handed a note and he opens it,  
_Quinn, Thanks for the offer of a lift tomorrow and I hope this isn’t going to cause a problem with us but I have taken an offer from someone else, again apologies, Kurt._  
Quinn just smiles at Kurt who is mouthing a sorry to a rather uninterested Quinn. After physics Quinn has a study period and he considers just ditching but he agreed to meet Brett after school and needs the lift home. So Quinn finds himself in the library with his earphones in and a comic in hand just waiting for another day to end.  
‘..............’ Rachel is talking to him.  
‘Sorry what? Had my music on.’ Quinn offers  
‘Can i sit here for a while with you?’ Rachel tries again.  
‘Yeah sure, I’m just reading nothing special.’ Quinn feels the need to offer a reason for his existence again.  
The two of them sit reading and listening to their own music until the end of the day, when the bell rings Rachel gets up and walks away. Quinn watches her leaving and is struck by something he can’t quite recall.

‘Bro, how about we sneak to Leathers tonight and hit up some college skirt?’ Brett cannot be serious, what about Santana. Before Quinn has a chance to answer Brett is talking again.  
‘Santana says there are loads of older girls, and guys there and she says we will easy get in.’ Now Quinn wants to kill Brett for putting the idea of college girls in his head, he has a file with drunk college girls and he lives for the day he has his cock licked and sucked by 4 of them at once.  
‘Wait, it’s election year, you know we can’t risk being caught in a bar with fake ID, can you imagine how the press would use that against Dad.’ Now Quinn hates himself for remembering he is a good boy and that he won’t let the great Russell Fabray down.  
‘Yeah, you’re right, sucks to be us right’ Brett lets the lust haze clear from his mind and moves on. ‘Santana is at a sleepover tonight, wanna hang?’

Quinn ponders too many things, like why doesn’t his brother share more details about Santana with him? Why doesn’t his Dad care that he doesn’t play sports more? Why doesn’t his mother mind that he knows the best raising agent for a meringue. Why does Kurt Hummel send him notes in class? How does he get a girl to blow him? He ponders often and has a look, the look he has now and Brett knows it. ‘Hey, Quentin, what’s going on in that big brain of yours?’ Brett asks.  
‘Do you think Kurt Hummel likes me?’ Quinn asks without thinking.  
‘Erm, well,’ Brett stutters, this is out of his comfort zone, ‘I think he likes blondes yeah!’ That doesn’t really answer but Quinn will take it as a yes. He needs to talk with Kurt, being all nice and relaxed seems to have backfired on Quinn and he begins to look back and think of all the times Kurt has come on to him.


	4. Lady in the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn lets his fear get to him and makes a mistake of humiliating proportions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee this is purely fiction from my brain

Quinn waits by his car for Brett and Santana, the lake party starts now and he wants to get good parking but as usual Brett has other plans and is currently engaged with Santana somewhere.  
‘Hi, Quinn, Santana said to meet here, she said that you would offer transport to the lake for me along with your brother as I do not have my own vehicle yet, I mean I will have soon I am sure the failings of the licensing system will be noted and the examiner who was so wrong in failing me again will be without employment soon!!’ Rachel rambles, Quinn has noticed this before. He has also noticed her strange friendship with Santana, they seem to have little in common and Santana basically insults Rachel constantly but they hang out all the time. Quinn has also noticed Rachel wears really short skirts and she has weirdly long looking legs for someone of her stature, Quinn realises he has been pondering again just as Santana comes round the corner followed by Brett who is adjusting himself in the groin area.  
‘Yo tiny, you ready to gets your lake on?’ Santana is relatively polite to Rachel this time.  
‘I have just arrived and was explaining to Quentin how the licensing system is woefully..’ Rachel rambles again.  
‘Wow thesaurus, hold up!’ Santana raises her hand and that is enough to silence Rachel’s next installment.  
Brett and Santana climb into the back of Quinn’s lexus and Rachel takes shotgun, Quinn settles himself in for the drive.

‘That is why Daddy says I should maybe think about expanding my repertoire to include a more rock based tone in my vocals, do you sing Quentin?’ Rachel hasn’t taken a breath, she is either talking (about herself) or singing along to the songs she chose for the drive. Brett couldn’t care less he has his hand in Santana’s spanks and Santana is trying to eat Brett's’ face.  
‘Quentin?’ Rachel must have asked him a question, he needs to answer quickly but he has heard so much he is afraid of getting it wrong, Quinn goes for a hesitant ‘Yeah sure,’ please God let this be right.  
‘Well isn’t that wonderful, you really must join glee next year, you have to have an outlet for your artistic leanings.’ Rachel flashes him a smile that is infectious so he smiles and nods back. Why does everyone want him to join the stupid glee club?  
Once at the lake Rachel hops off to join her other friends, a black girl, she has a name like a car Quinn think. An asian couple, he is called Mike and she is a goth so Quinn hasn’t really spoken to her, he worries about those with darksides. And of course Kurt, always part of the little group with Mercedes, that’s her name Mercedes.  
‘Doofus, no drinking remember you are our safe ride and Mom will freak if she has to come get us!’ Brett reminds Quinn.  
‘Yeah sure, wait Brett can I ask you something?’ Quinn pulls Brett back from Santana, hopefully not by the arm he had buried in her clothes on the ride over.  
‘Sure, hit me.’ Brett isn’t really bothered by what Quinn wants he just wants to get Santana wet, in all the best ways.  
‘I don’t like Kurt, you know like, like him.’ Quinn is going to clear all this up today!  
‘OK dude so go fish!’ And with that Brett follows Santana towards the lake.

The party is a couple of hours old, Quinn has been trying and failing to get a cheerio to talk to him, not a specific one any really. Brett told him they are kinda easy when they have a drink and Quinn wants to put this Kurt business to rest once and for all. Asian Goth Girl stumbles towards Quinn, he worries she is too drunk to stand but she rights herself in time to talk to him. ‘Hi, I’m Tina, Kurt's friend, we have glee together.’ She starts and Quinn has the feeling he is about to get another invite to glee but Tina seems to have other plans for their little chat. ‘I’m sorry about Kurt, he is an idiot, I don’t think he really knows what he wants, I mean you, Blaine and now Dave, he is all over the place but you know why don’t you just talk to him, he might come round.’ Quinn has a number of thoughts all at once, what the fuck? Who is Blade and Dave Karofsky is gay? He goes with another though.  
‘Tina is it?’ She nods in the affirmative, ‘OK, so I am not gay, I don’t wanna get with Kurt or Dave or Blade, I want to get one of those cheerios to suck on my dick but now I realise you gleeks are probably ruining my chances by linking me with Kurt Fuckme Hummel!’ Quinn is about to combust, he knows he can’t lose it on a girl so he turns and walks away. Unfortunately straight into someone’s drink and someone.  
‘Fuck my life, look at this shit all down me now, watch where you’re going you, you,you..’ Quinn stops dead, it’s Rachel and she has more drink on her than him, looks like she was carrying a tray.  
Rachel doesn’t speak, she just gasps and Quinn thinks this is the first time he has seen her lost for words, he is in serious trouble now. Rule number one in Santana’s world, don’t upset Rachel, only she gets to do that. Quinn broke this rule in the cafeteria last year, he bawled Rachel out for being nosey and she cried, later he cried as Santana squeezed his balls with an iron fist. If Rachel cries, he is dead. Quinn panics, he does the most obvious thing he can think of and picks Rachel up, tosses her easily over his shoulder and makes a break for it towards the woods. Her balled up fists pounding his back to release her.  
‘What the hell do you think you are doing?’ Rachel spits at him as he lowers her back to the ground. ‘Never have I been man handled in such a way, I am extremely disappointed in you Quentin.’  
Quinn freezes, that shrill voice, the indignation and the disappointed tone ring a bell. ‘You? It was you at the party,’ Rachel just stares, ‘with Finn, he had you in the corner, I called him out, it was you?’ Quinn’s brain puts all the information together in record time and comes up with a plan. He is going to punch someone.  
‘Thank you, for that, getting Finn to back off but that doesn’t afford you the luxury of insulting me and verbally abusing my person when it was you who knocked into me.’ Rachel has a foot stomp to match her angry words.  
‘I’m sorry,’ Quinn tries.  
‘Sorry, for ruining my top, spilling my drinks and the drinks of my friends and then assaulting me?’ Quinn stops her there.  
‘Wait, hold up there was no assaulting happening, I just wanted you to stop panicking and listen to me and I didn’t want you to call for Santana and have her try to rip my balls off again.’  
‘Testicles Quentin, Testicles, not balls do not be so crass.’ Rachel has that angry doll look again and Quinn feels 4 years old and naughty under her glare.  
‘Sorry, testicles.’ Quinn corrects.  
Rachel looks him up and down and sees his plain white T-shirt has a nasty stain all down the front. She smiles then giggles and the laughs, long and hard at the situation, Quinn just raises his brow and looks on in despair. Just then Santana and Mercedes come barrelling through the clearing, oh shit he just ran out of luck, rushing him Santana pushes full on Quinn’s chest and he lands on his back in an undignified heap. ‘What’s your trouble Quinnie, can’t get Kurt so you decide you prove something with the Hobbit?’ Santana is straddling him and he is fighting urges on many sides, he wants to scream about the Kurt comment, be furious about Rachel and try harder than ever before not to let Santana’s closeness get to him. In the end it’s fighting the chance of a boner he focusses on, willing the sight of Santana straddling him and close enough to touch from his mind.  
‘Santana, please, whilst I appreciate the thought, I assure you Quentin is no threat to me, I spilt some drinks we got a little messy and he was being a silly boy and carried me in here to apologise, please let him up, he needs to change and take me to get a clean shirt from my bag in his car.’ Rachel comes to Quinn’s aid, she cannot be sure what his expression means but she is sure is cannot be good, seeing Quinn look so scared is a huge turn on to Rachel and she doesn’t know why or how.  
‘What? Rachel seriously, he has issues, you know he saw me in the shower, just ran away like a little girl, didn’t even stick around to appreciate this,’ Santana still straddling Quinn gestures to her breasts. This is a mistake of epic proportions as far as Quinn is concerned because it draws his attention to her rack and he lets free a strangled moan!  
All eyes are suddenly on Quinn and Santana leaps off him, Quinn rolls himself over and stands adjusting himself as he does, checking for his hard on which is happily no more. ‘Rachel I am sorry, let’s get you something to wear and I’ll replace the drinks.’ Quinn has allowed a calm to settle over him and he reaches his hand towards Rachel. Rachel takes his hand and allows him to lead her back to the car.

Once changed and drinks replaced Quinn settles in with Rachel and her friends, he observes them, he does that, observes rather than participating. He learnt to observe early in life, Frannie and Brett are loud and have opinions on everything, Francine Fabray knows everything, she is always right and Daddy knows she is perfect. Brett is athletic, he knows all his Father’s favourite sports and sporting heroes, he knows the games his Father played in and all the records he broke along the way. Quinn knows all these things too and he has just as many opinions but he isn’t loud and he doesn’t need Daddy to notice him, he just observes.  
‘Rachel says you may join glee next year Quinn?’ Tina is asking a direct question and he cringes internally.  
‘Does she.’ Quinn answers without commitment.  
‘I am sure with the right motivation I can make you join Quentin? What motivates young master Fabray?’ Rachel is flirting and Quinn wonders if she is drunk and why she is flirting with a gay guy, oh wait he isn’t gay, he forgets sometimes as everyone seems so certain.  
‘Nothing you have to offer Rach,’ Blade chimes in.  
Quinn observes again, they all have the idea he is gay, this is a revelation to him. He is just quiet and reserved he hasn’t shown any interest in guys ever!  
‘Want to take a swim?’ Quinn asks Rachel quietly and that amazing megawatt smile is back.  
‘Why, yes I believe I would thank you Quentin.’ Quinn stands and Rachel offers her hand to him for help, he pulls her up and slightly into him with a smirk. She really is tiny.

Down in the lake the water is pleasant, Quinn has board shorts and a vest on, Rachel has short shorts and a bikini top covering her pert breasts. Quinn can see her nipples as the water must be cooler for her and he looks at his own chest seeing his chest is prominent too. ‘Is the water too cold for you?’ Rachel enquires.  
‘No. Why do you ask?’ Quinn lets his eyes wander over her as she treads water close to him.  
‘Just wondered is all.’ Rachel is surprisingly non verbose.  
‘I’m not gay,’ Quinn blurts out, he doesn’t know why other than he is in the water with a girl who is showing him an interest and she has nipples and he likes them.  
‘I guessed as much,’ Rachel says dismissively ‘your reaction to Santana gave it away, it wasn’t cold in the woods.’  
Quinns brain catches up, he was so caught up with nipples he was being dumb. She has been looking at him, in the woods she noticed him twitch and in the water she is checking his junk out! This is turning into the best party ever, he is getting female attention and that can only be good. As if to kill his mood was a sport Brett and Santana come over.  
‘Dude you have no game, throwing drinks over Rachel and then caveman dragging her into the woods is poor form.’ Brett thinks he is hilarious. Quinn thinks he is a tool and is just about to tell him when Rachel put her body in the way, she leaning back into Quinn and reaching for his hands so he obliges and lets her circle her waist with his arms. ‘Really Breton.’ Rachel uses his full and proper name and Brett cringes. He hates his actual name, his mother chose is as she enjoyed a holiday in France with their Father. Brett thinks it’s completely gay and never uses it or allows anyone else too but Rachel get a free pass or rather a Santana pass at least. ‘Quentin got me in the lake didn’t he? So he must have some game!’ Rachel mocks Brett again and she is using all her passes up quickly.  
‘Leave them be, we needs to get a cool down after the woods.’ Santana makes it obvious her and Brett have again been going at it .  
Rachel stays wrapped in Quinn and both of them just enjoy the closeness, semi floating and not speaking.  
After ten or so minutes Quinn breaks the peace, ‘Do you want to get dry? It’s getting late we shouldn’t get chill.’  
Rachel turns and looks a little disappointed to let go of him but agrees with a nod and they move to leave the lake.

Brett wants to be dropped off with Santana and Quinn groans, she lives way out of the way but he thinks there wouldn’t be any other way for her to get home as her and Brett have been drinking so he drops her. Once alone with Rachel in the car Quinn becomes nervous, he needs to ask where she lives and his throat is dry.  
As if she really is a little psychic Rachel clears her throat, ‘I live along Holland, at the dead end.’  
‘OK, I know it, Holland that is not your house I haven’t ever been there.’ Quinn rambles and Rachel soothes him by placing her hand on his thigh, soothe may be the wrong term as Little Quinn twitches at this. Quinn begins his don’t get a boner mantra and they ride the rest of the way listening to the radio.  
‘Here?’ Quinn asks as they pull up to a modern duplex with the greenest lawn he has ever seen, on the drive are 2 prius and both are spotless too.  
‘Yep, this is chez Berry,’ Rachel quips, ‘Did you expect more pink?’  
Quinn frowns, ‘Pink? Why? Oh right yeah I forgot you have two Dads right?’  
‘I do and neither is enamored by pink.’ Rachel stares deeply at Quinn trying to read him, he allowed her to snuggle in the lake, he opened her door for her, he asked her her favourite radio station and she definitely saw his groin area grow as she stroked his thigh. OK she decides he likes me. Rachel learns a little towards Quinn and he leans towards her only to have the seat belt snap to a stop. Rachel smiles leans a little more over the console and lightly kissed Quinn’s cheek, ‘Thanks for getting me home, bye Quinn.’ And like a sprite she is out of the car and at her front door whilst Quinn assesses the tingle on his cheek and in his pants.


	5. Happy Holiday....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn has a close encounter of the Satan kind and then gets all hot and steamy with Rachel's Fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee or the characters, I just write garbage

The following morning is the first day of the holidays and Quinn only just makes it out of bed at 10.30. This morning everything is different, no school, sun is out, sky is blue and in his shower Rachel is happily sucking him off!  
Down stairs his mother has left pastries for him despite him mentioning the no carbs rule, he eats them anyway, he can hit the gym at the country club later.  
‘Morning Quinnie.’ Santana drawls at him, she is here early and he eyes her suspiciously.  
‘Where’s Brett?’ He asks as she shimmies herself into his space, he is backed into the counter and unless he wants to show fear and run he has nowhere to go. He has learnt like a demon Santana feeds on fear and especially his.  
‘So Quinnie, felt something odd in the woods yesterday,’ she slides one hand across his hip towards his junk. ‘Thought I felt Little Quinnie getting all riled up.’ This makes Santana smile, like a child catcher. Quinn has no options left, if she touches his dick, Little Quinnie will jump up to say hello quicker than a groundhog in the sun. Quinn does the one thing he has always been scared to do, he grabs Santana’s wrist and pulls it up to his chest quickly grabbing the other, he knows his grip is a little too forceful but this is life and death.  
‘Don’t fondle the goods, if you want a ride ask nicely.’ Quinn may have just signed his own death warrant but the smirk he gives her is a defensive twitch more than anything.   
Santana pulls back but he doesn’t let go, he is a little ashamed admit this is getting him hard.  
‘Let go, if you bruise me Brett will know about it!’ Santana hisses at him in full on bitch mode.  
Quinn releases her and she just turns and leaves the kitchen, Quinn looks down to his crotch and spits out, ‘Traitor!’

That afternoon at the country club Quinn has just finished swimming some laps, his pulse is racing and he sits in the steam room calming himself after an intense session. Quinn likes to work out, not like Brett who hates keeping fit for football and in the off seasons gains pounds then works like mad to drop them. Quinn does something everyday that pushes his pulse rate higher and higher, sometimes he swims, sometimes he runs and sometimes he lifts weights till his body feels like it is going to burst but he does it anyway. As he sits and calms himself a tall broad man enters the steam room. Quinn eyes him and observes as he always does, 6ft3 145lbs thinning hair well manicured hands, wedding ring, really big feet.  
‘You’re Quentin Fabray right?’ The man draws Quinn from his observations.  
‘Erm yeah, that’s me.’ Quinn defenses are up, it’s election year and they have all been prepped for a bloody press battle with his father's opponents.  
‘Yeah thought so, I’m Leroy Berry, you go to school with my daughter Rachel?’ The man's voice is real deep and Quinn feels the vibration in his chest.  
‘I do Sir, I dropped her home last night after the lake party, I hope she was on time, I didn’t get a curfew, I should have done but it was a last minute thing me driving, for her I mean I was the safe driver for my Brother and his Girlfriend.’ Quinn is an idiot, he knows he is.  
‘Santana, right she dates your Brother, Brett isn’t it? Saw some games this year he is looking the part now, you don’t play football do you?’ Quinn can feel the accusation. You don’t play football like the great Brett or have a cheerio as a girlfriend you must be a loser.  
‘I don’t sir.’ Quinn keeps this answer short just as a small guy who looks like Rachel comes through the door.  
‘Oy Vey it’s hot as hell in here, why do you insist on draining the last ounce of moisture from my skin with this torture, I swear you will find just a shrivelled sack of a man laying in here one day and they will put up a brass plaque that stats, here lie Hiram Berry, his husband dehydrated him to death in the heat.’ The man finished his rant, looks to his husband and then slowly turns to the other occupant of the steam room.  
‘Hiram dear this is Quentin Fabray, we were talking football.’ Leroy interjects.  
‘Reeaaaly,’ Hiram draws the word out, ‘Quentin Fabray, well, well, well, Rachella has told us all about you.’  
Quinn thinks he swallowed far too loudly just then, ‘She has?’  
‘Oh yes.’ Hiram continues, ‘told us about the preppy guy who swung her over his shoulder and into the woods, what were you planning prey tell.’  
The singsong sound of his voice makes Quinn flinch.  
‘Well, I, we spilt drinks on each other and I panicked, as you know she knows Santana and well I may have said something rude also as I was shocked you see, so I thought best to get out of there and apologise to Rachel as soon as I could before Sanatana crushed my nuts…..again’ Quinn was dead now for sure.  
Leroy let out a bark of laughter at Quinn’s plight, he really didn’t expect Quinn to squirm this much, Rachel told them he was quiet and reserved, kind of cold really not a gibbering wreck at the mere mention of their daughter, Rachel is right, he does like her. Hiram too picked up on Quinn’s body language and noted for later his blush at the mention of Rachel.  
‘Ooh you are too much fun,’ Leroy began, ‘My husband and my daughter do love the romantic dramas, Rachel told us about you being all caveman and lifting her into the woods, I have to say she made it sound a whole lot more romantic than you did.’ Leroy pats his husband’s leg to calm him in a manner reminiscent of Rachel’s touch in the car the other night.  
‘Well it was a dramatic gesture I s’pose,’ Hiram begins, ‘one which no doubt my husband tried on cheerleaders in his youth.’  
Hiram fixes Quinn with a stare, ‘I really meant no harm Sir-s I just panicked.’  
Leroy smiles and Quinn takes a breath, he has to get going, dinner is in an hour and his mother insists on no chlorine at the dinner table. ‘It has been nice meeting you both, I must be getting home for dinner, we always eat together and the timing is strict.’ Quinn stands.  
Hiram looks Quinn over, Quinn feels he is being sized up and regrets swimming in his little shorts suddenly.  
‘OK well lovely meeting Quentin, I do hope we see you again soon.’ Hiram was definitely judging his worthiness.

At 7.30 on the dot dinner is served, pork chops and greens, Quinn eyes the baked potato and sighs. ‘Something wrong son?’ Russell never misses a sigh, especially when aimed at his wife's meals.  
‘Oh no Sir, I had a large lunch, I’ll maybe eat only a little of the potato, I would rather that than miss the chop.’ Quinn hopes this is enough, he has been sent from the table before and it is usually followed by a visit to his room with his father and his belt.  
Russell smiles, he accepts his gay son and knows how fussy they can be, he knows Quinn tries. ‘That’s my thoughts too son, these chops are the highlight of my week, your mother excels in many things but her chops are why we married.’ Russell laughs at his own joke and the rest of the table agree Judy is a fine cook.  
The conversation in the Fabray household works to a timetable, Russell fills the silence asking questions, flatters his wife's cooking, says pleasant things about her hair/nails/dress and then the boys get a question, usually this is used to flatter their father in some way but tonight Quinn has a real question to ask his mother.  
‘Mom, when did the Berry’s join the country club?’ Quinn has been sat on this all through dinner, he knows if he asks his mother later she would tell him but he want to gauge his father’s reaction to them.  
‘Berry’s?’ Russell looks to his wife, ‘Do I know them?’  
Now Russell Fabray knows many people but the Berry family are not ringing any bells and he needs to know how worthy they are as president of the club.  
‘Hiram and Leroy, the homosexual couple, from Holland, the large very clean duplex.’ Judy replies and Brett opens his mouth to fit his foot in it.  
‘What? I didn’t realise Rachel was Dutch.’ Quinn just raises his brows and slowly shakes his head.  
Russell ignores his eldest son, making a note for later regarding him being an idiot and continues, ‘Yes of course, did they join? I said how I need to pull in the queer vote, sorry I mean gay, wait do I mean gay?’ Russell looks at Quinn. ‘Gay is acceptable isn’t it son? I mean homosexual is a mouthful.’ Brett stifles a giggle and Russell doesn’t miss it.  
‘I guess so, queer isn’t good though.’ Quinn almost knows what his father is hinting at.  
‘Good, must remember, one black one white too, I mean that’s like a full house.’ Russell is on a roll now.  
Judy cuts him off, it’s only allowed when she feels he is digging a hole and she doesn’t want Quentin being further pushed out by her husband’s words. ‘They say they will leave the final decision to their daughter, she is going to come to the family day on Sunday and look round.’  
‘Good, you two go to school with her don’t you, Brett ask Santana to come along so she will have someone to talk to, get them on board ASAP.’ Russell is pleased with himself.  
‘Santana is away this weekend, I’ll just go round and ask her to come with me, we get on well.’ Quinn baulks at this idea from Brett.  
‘Won’t Santana kick off about that, she hates you spending time with the cheerios.’ Quinn is quick off the mark, ‘I’ll ask Rachel, I spoke with her fathers today and we got along well.’  
Russell smiles to himself, of course his gay son would get along well with a queer couple. ‘Whoever, just make sure she is welcomed and they join up. Now lovely as your company always is my love I must do some more hand shaking with the conservative club this evening.’  
‘Of course dear, elections don’t win themselves do they.’ Judy sweetly accepts her husbands kiss to the cheek and watches him leave with a smile.

Quinn is angry, no way is his brother taking Rachel to the countryclub, not Sunday, not any day!! Quinn pushes Bretts door open and a number or things happen at once, Brett shoots jizz all up his bare chest, his laptop falls off his lap and someone moans from the other end of the open laptop, oh and Quinn freezes in place.  
‘What the fuck Q!?’ Brett tries to rectify everything at once and the sound of Santana’s voice comes through what Quinn thinks is Skype.  
‘Fuck yes blow that cum on my tits baby.’ Santana is seriously dirty!  
‘You are not taking Rachel to the club on Sunday, I will take her, not you, got it!’ Quinn did say he was angry and an angry Quinn is an oblivious one.  
‘Brett, what’s happening, is your dumbass brother there? Does he want to blow his load on my perfect tits too.’ Santana really has no boundaries  
‘Q fuck off!’ Brett screams.  
‘No, no fucking way, not until you say the words….’ Quinn is having a moment.  
‘What are the words Brett? I love you or what?’ Santana is a bitch.  
‘Fine you take the hobbit to the club, I don’t fucking care, now fuck off!!!’ Brett would probably smash Quinn into next week but he is holding his laptop up off his own cum and doesn’t have a free hand.


	6. Nailed it..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn isn't letting Brett anywhere near Rachel!! To make his point he needs the right moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee, the characters live only in my head

Quinn pulls his bike into the driveway of the Berry’s, he rode over, easier than asking for the car and explaining where he was going with Santana in his house, she would probably have called Rachel and warned her off Quinn’s visit.  
Quinn walks to the door and practices looking assured, it is probably a real mistake being here but Rachel was nice enough to let him cum over her tits in the shower today so he think they have a rapport going.  
‘Oh Quentin, to what do I owe the pleasure?’ Rachel asks as she opens the door.  
Now Quinn has practiced this part. Stay cool, look noncommittal, lead up to what you want, so obviously he burst out, ‘Rachel come to the country club with me on Sunday it’s family day and I need a date.’  
Rachel eyes Quinn, he can’t really be this lame can he? She quickly scans her memory for clues, he is calm aloof even, he is polite, doesn’t get into trouble and comes in top of the class for most subjects. This being the case why does he carry on like such a neanderthal around her most of the time.  
‘Come in, we can try the invitation again when you have had time to formulate better.’ Rachel waves Quinn in and he heads into the foyer.  
‘Nice house,’ Quinn tries again, ‘you were right, no pink!’  
‘I know Quentin, I live here!’ Rachel wants to be less annoyed by Quinn she really does but he is just not helping. ‘Come through I was watching some reruns, would you like a drink?’  
‘Yeah, sure drink is good, thirsty.’ Quinn is dying on his feet here and he cannot get a hold on it.  
Rachel returns to the living room with drink in hand, handing it off to Quinn she follows his next move carefully. Quinn takes the drink, gulps a little, sweats a lot and goes to place the glass on the table.  
‘Erm Rachel? Do you have a coaster?’ Quinn asks.  
Perfect thinks Rachel, Finn never thought of the furniture, feet up, drinking from a can and putting cold drinks on Daddy’s coffee table!  
‘Of course Quentin, let me get you one.’ Rachel has the smile that makes Quinn melt again and he is so pleased things are going better.  
Handing Quinn the coaster, Quinn places coaster then glass on the table and sits straight on the sofa, looking at the tv he cannot make out the show so small talk isn’t coming to him.  
Rachel watches Quinn, he is a conundrum to her, everyone says he is gay, even his own brother so why does she believe when he says he isn’t.  
‘Quinn, what did you really want when you came here?’ Rachel goes for the jugular with the question. ‘I mean I am happy to see you, I was planning on attending the family day on Sunday with my Daddies so why are you here?’  
Quinn ponders the same, he could tell her that he has been having vivid blow job fantasies about her every morning since the lake, he could ask to see her nipples again, they are rather nice. He goes with a version of honesty he thinks works best. ‘I want to date you, I like you and I am ok too so I thought why not she could do worse!’ Quinn is ready to leave, he knows she is about to throw him out.  
‘OK, I agree we have a certain quality as a couple, so lets date, maybe just a summer fling but we will see, yes.’ Rachel shocks even herself, she agrees to date the second gayest guy from school, she could end up being his beard and having no romantic encounters all summer but she is willing to try. He is kind of handsome, all the girls at school say what a waste and Kurt says he has a really nice looking penis.  
‘Yes? You will date me?’ Quinn looks baffled as he asks this.  
‘Yes quentin, we can date.’ Rachel looks at him, he was hoping she would turn him down she thinks.  
‘Proper date though Rach, like dates and touching and kisses too though, promise!’ Why oh why does Quinn open his mouth ever he wonders.  
Rachel moves towards Quinn, now or never she thinks, if there is nothing there she can end this before anyone knows. She gets real close to him, can smell his slightly sweat t-shirt and see the odd colours in his hazel eyes. It is then she realises she has never actually looked closely at Quinn before, he is pretty and that is about the only way she can explain it, he has excellent skin. Light freckles and a hint of really fair stubble. His hair is always more shaggy than combed and the blond though not as light as his brothers is really natural looking. His mouth is full lipped but she has never noticed before and he has really nice teeth. He is the all American preppy boy and she has never seen this before.  
‘Rachel,’ Quinn brings her from her own mind and she realises she has been staring. ‘Can I kiss you, I want to, I really do but I don’t want to be pushy.’  
Breathlessly almost Rachel says ‘Yes.’  
Quinn focuses on two main points, don’t go at her with your tongue and don’t blow your load if she is a good kisser, with this in mind he leans in and gently brushes his lips against hers.  
Rachel sees stars, fireworks and oh dear god she may pass out, this is so much better than she expected. Finn had kissed her many times, like he was attempting to eat her she thought. Puck went at it like a stepping stone to sex all tongue and grope but Quinn. Quinn seemed to be trying to mesmerise her, hard, soft, quick, slow and just perfect every time. Gently Quinn pulls back and quickly pecks her lips as he moves from her. She sits with her eyes closed and a look of contentment on her face.  
‘OK?’ Quinn asks, he realises he needs almost constant reassurance with Rachel and it makes him feel needy and desperate and completely alive.  
Rachel slowly opens her eyes and nods her head at an even slower pace. In Quinn's head all he thinks is…. Nailed it!!  
‘OK, good, so Sunday would you like me to meet you at the club or come here and travel with you and your Father's?’ Quinn asks and in that instant the spell is broken.  
‘Really Quentin, that’s it? One kiss and see you Sunday?’ Rachel’s voice is raised slightly.  
‘No, I just…. I just…. I, shit!’ Quinn stammers  
‘Language Quentin, please refrain from such words if you wish this to work, I will not be verbally abused in such a manner.’ Rachel is ranting and if Quinn is honest he is loving the sound, she is really funny, she rants and stamps her feet like a little angry gnome and Quinn smiles broadly at her.  
‘My apologies Rachel, I never date, I have ideas of dating but no experience, please be patient with me and I will get better I promise.’ Quinn state earnestly.  
Rachel beams at him, he is going to be her perfect leading man, after all what could be better for a star than a gay husband!!  
Rachel goes for it, stradling Quinn quickly and rushing in to kiss him again and again.  
This is exactly how Hiram Berry finds them hours later, Rachel on Quinn kissing him for all she is worth and Quinn looking like the cat that got the cream.


	7. One way glass...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn does the right thing for all the wrong reasons and Brett makes a connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee or these characters, this story is purely fiction

On Sunday Quinn sets out for Rachel’s home in plenty of time, he had hoped to maybe fit in some macking before they leave but didn’t think that likely. Hiram watched him like a hawk since walking in to find his daughter on him and Quinn’s hands roaming freely.  So Quinn walks to the Berry’s front door dressed preppy perfect and with flowers, a nice touch his mother mentioned.

‘Hi Quinn, come in.’ Leroy greets with a smile which Rachel copies when she is genuine, Quinn is noticing more the little gestures Rachel shares with each of her Father's despite biology meaning only Hiram is her real Dad. Quinn wonders if he should ask Rachel about this, real vs just dad.

‘Quentin, punctual I see.’ Hiram offers Quinn a stare that says I never want to see you with your hands in my daughters blouse again and Quinn smiles an apologetic smile for the thousandth time.

‘Dad, please don’t start, of course Quentin is on time, he _is_ my boyfriend!!’ Rachel comes to the bottom of the stairs and Quinn just knows she is perfect. She is dressed like a perfect wasp despite the Jewish part of her, the dress and silk Jacket combo is perfectly matched to complement Quinn’s polo shirt, Rachel called yesterday to inform Quinn he would need a light blue shirt to go with his slacks. His smile matches her genuine beam.

‘You look…. Amazing Rachel, just perfectly beautiful.’ Quinn gushes because she does.

‘Well my, my Master Fabray aren’t you the charmer.’ Rachel is drawn towards Quinn like the proverbial moth and flame.

Hiram clears his throat to pull them apart before Quinn defiles his sweet innocent Rachella there in the hallway. ‘Should you put those flowers in water Rach,’ Hiram prompts.

‘Silly, yes of course, thank you Quentin these are lovely.’ Rachel rushes to the kitchen with irises which perfectly match Rachel’s outfit.

‘Quinn, please ignore both my husbands grump and my daughters gushing, we have a luncheon to get to.’ Leroy is perfectly capable of keeping both in line.

‘My parents are really looking forward to meeting you both.’ Quinn is laying on his best manners in the hopes of winning both Berry men over.

‘And Rachella, I do hope they are ready to meet our little star too.’ Hiram is determined to undermine Quinn at every turn Quinn feels.

‘Dad, Daddy shall we get going, I want to be freshly pressed for this lunch.’ Rachel comes back and slots herself into Quinn’s side, she loves to touch him.

 

As they pull the Daddies black prius into the country club Quinn speaks up from the rear of the car, ‘I have a pass so we can park in the member's bay, I have my mother’s pass they came in My father’s car together.’

‘OK Quinn point us in the right way.’ Leroy says.

As they park up in Judi’s space Quinn jumps out and rushes round to Rachel’s side. As the door is opened for her Rachel hops out and on tippy toes kisses Quinn chastely on the lips.

Linking hands together with Rachel they head to the front entrance with Mr & Mr Berry.

‘Quinn, good to see you again, please sign your guests in.’ Joe the head greeter says.

‘Wow, personal treatment.’ Rachel whispers.

Quinn leads the Berry family through to lounge area, he spots his parents in the corner and remembers those three points he needs to keep control of during today. Firstly, Russell needs to keep his bigotry to a 4 out of 10 today. Secondly, Judy needs to wind down on mothering moments and not turn Quinn into a complete fool in front of Rachel and her Fathers. And finally, Brett needs a lobotomy, his idiot comments could derail any hope Quinn has to keep on dating Rachel.

‘Dad, Mom,’ Quinn waits for his parents to acknowledge him and the Berry family. He keeps Rachel’s hand tightly in his and as Russell Fabray turns to his son he spots the hands interlinked and smirks. Russell is pleased his son takes his words of welcoming the Berry family so seriously, he thinks Quinn deserves a special thank you later and maybe he would like a new rug for his room or whatever gays like.

‘Russell and Judi Fabray, may I present Hiram and Leroy Berry and this is their Daughter Rachel, we both attend William McKinley together.’ Quinn continues to follow his perfect son and boyfriend script.

Russell lunges forward with a firm handshake to Hiram and firmly shakes, he is content with the hetero nature of his greeting, as he he proffers his hand to Leroy he pauses, ‘Leroy Lambrand?’ He states as he faces the tall black Mr Berry.

‘Yes, Russell it’s been years hasn’t it.’ Leroy replies.

‘Judi, Leroy and I both attended William McKinley together although I think I may have been a year senior.’ Russell explains the situation to all involved.

 

Lunch goes well-ish and he thinks he is getting away with all this, he chances making a run for it, ‘Sir, I thought I might show Rachel around more,’ He directs to his Father.

‘Of course Son, Brett has the car here if you choose to stay on, he can get a lift back with us.’ Russell leaves no wiggle room for his eldest son.

Quinn quickly takes Rachel from the table and leads her away, he has plans and they involve Rachel and him and the private locker room.

As they make their way through the club Rachel clings to Quinn’s side.

Quinn spots the locker room and using his pass key let's them through the door. Once inside Quinn quickly pulls Rachel to him and kisses her hard!

Rachel let's Quinn lead the kiss, she likes the way he pushes against her and molds himself to fit their bodies in tandem. Rachel thinks he has the best technique ever, much better that Finn, he would hump on her as they kissed. Thinking back it was pretty bad, Quinn is different though. Quinn does assertion with flair and is precise in his movement.  Since this began they have been making out often. Quinn's lips are addictive as are his roaming hands. Little Quinn, Rachel quickly learns is very keen to meet her, he shows his best side during all their make outs and Rachel finds this flattering,when she was with Finn it was mainly uncomfortable and clumsy but with Quinn well, she is quickly getting used to being hopelessly turned on.

Quinn pulls back and Rachel actually whimpers at the loss, ‘sorry, it's been building and I didn't get to kiss you beforehand!’ Quinn is composing himself through his words, a trick he learnt growing up with Russell.

‘No, it's OK please don't apologise for kissing me like that.’ Rachel needs to make Quinn aware she is totally on board. This is turning into an epic affair already and possibly going into her memoir.

Quinn is back to composed now and Rachel spots the signs, his eye change from dark to light a trick of hazel eyes Rachel thinks. His breathing has evened out and he soothes her with gentle touches instead of the needy ones from before. The change is fascinating actually, how he gets it together and Rachel adds this quirk to this list of things she likes about this guy who is quickly captivating her.

Quinn leads them to a sofa on the far wall, from where the pool can be seen through one-way glass. Quinn loves it in here, his father gave him the key so he could study in peace. Brett isn't aware of the room so Quinn is quietly confident there have been no Santana moments on this sofa.‘Can they see us?’ Rachel asks sitting sideways in Quinn's lap.

Quinn smirks, wondering if he says yes she will be turned on by the idea of voyeurism.

‘No, it's one-way don't worry.’ Quinn replies and leans in to resume making out albeit at a more sedate pace.

Rachel's phone pulls them from this session with a message from her dad telling her they are ready to leave. Quinn needs to know something first though.

‘Are your daddies joining?’ He attempts nonchalant.

Rachel nips at his earlobe playfully. ‘Yes, they loved it when they came in the week but wanted to show me too.’

Quinn hopes his father isn't aware yet, that way he will get to break the good news. Quinn often uses little things to win favour with his father, the politics of family especially the Fabray family are important to Quinn.  Frannie has often explained to him just how to play their father and Quinn uses this information to his advantage. 

'What are you thinking?' Rachel can see the cogs turning but cannot figure Quinn out, she is finding this off putting to say the least, Quinn is a closed book and Rachel can barely contain her emotions regularly.

'My father is a powerful man Rach, he has all his ducks in a row at all times, he is not afraid to use his family to his advantage.' Quinn says.

'What does that mean Quinn?' Rachel is getting  little worried. 

Quinn pulls Rachel closer and snuggles into his girlfriend, 'He thinks I am being nice to you for votes, that this is about his election and I just want to be absolutely clear that I am here, I am with you for you and us nothing else.' 

'OK Quinn, Thank you.' Rachel soothes Quinn by running her fingers through his hair. 

 


	8. Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn has his relationship with Rachel tested, seems as though both households want to test his commitment..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee, all this is fiction and completely AU

Brett has a bone to pick, he just needs to find Quinn and poke him. Brett's mind isn't as sharp as Quinn's or Francine's for that matter but he reads people well and Rachel is into Quinn, so Quinn needs to shut this down before Santana gets wind of Quinn's game and shuts him out.

Knocking for once on Quinn's door to alert his brother of his presence Brett let's himself into Quinn's empty bedroom. Quinn is AWOL and Brett looks around his brothers room, everything is always so put together in Quinn's room, it makes Brett cringe a little. Spotting Quinn's laptop he flips it open to wait for the youngest Fabray. Looking at the last page open he raises his eyes at the title of an obvious porn file, Jesus Brett mutters, _four mouths, one cock_ sounds like a doosie. Just then Quinn comes in and spies Brett in his chair.

‘Sup, you need something?’ Quinn asks, Brett has no boundaries and Quinn has nothing to hide.

‘Rachel, you need to back off now.’ Brett states.

‘Why dude, she's cool.’ Quinn can't begin to understand Brett's interest in him dating Rachel.

‘Dude, c’mon you know Santana will flip if she finds out what you're doing.’ Brett makes his case.

Quinn doesn't get it, he isn't doing anything wrong, Rachel seems pleased with his efforts so far.

‘I never understood her attachment to Rachel but she will kill you for hurting her you know that!’ Brett continues, no way is his gay brother messing up the sweet deal he has going with Santana, she is totally into him which means he gets sex all the time virtually, he doesn't need Quinn sending Santana to comfort Rachel ruining his summer of fun.

Quinn tries again, ‘we're dating, she's into me, I like her!’

‘Really, c’mon Quinnie, not as much as you like _four cocks and one mouth_ I bet.’ Brett doesn't realise his mistake.

Quinn ponders this, Brett obviously still thinks he's gay,when will this all end?

‘Just butt out, Rachel and I have a thing, don't mess it up!’ Quinn is pissed,things with Rachel are progressing nicely and he doesn't need Brett or Santana getting in his way.

Brett just gets up, ‘I won't save you when Santana comes knocking!’

Quinn is just stunned, Brett is his brother but he is a complete tool. Quinn sends Rachel a quick text to say his is coming over and leaves his room, locking his laptop this time.

 

They are making really good progress Quinn thinks, it's only been a week and he is already at second base. Rachel's breasts are small but really perky and Quinn loves her nipples, he shows them much attention and the noises he draws from Rachel drive him nuts. Now if he can just get her to move her hands south of the border he will be in heaven.

Rachel pulls back from Quinn and takes a deep breath, ‘we should discuss what we are doing here Quinn.’

Discuss thinks Quinn, no, hands on works best…. ‘OK sorry am I moving too fast?’ Quinn's brain grabs a little of the blood back his cock is using and remembers his manners.

‘No, well not really but I think we should lay out our expectations for this fling do you not?’ Rachel wants to be absolutely sure Quinn is in this for her and so far his body says he is.

‘ERM, OK, I want to have sex with you Rachel but in a timeframe you are happy with.’ Quinn decides to just get it out there.

‘Oh, ok’ Rachel didn't expect that straight an answer. She has fooled around a little but has always kept her boundaries at second base but Quinn is there already and she can feel little Quinn searching for attention.

‘OK?’ Quinn is pleased with this turn of events, ‘we don't need to rush just lets take it at our own pace.’

Quinn has grasped the wrong end of the stick and is waving it around the room with a flourish.

‘No, I didn't mean OK OK just OK,’ Rachel clarifies.

‘OK, wait are we having sex or not? Because you said OK, then not OK and now I'm confused, Rachel seriously let's just take a step back.’ The last thing Quinn wants is a messy misunderstanding and he is good at making those.

‘Sorry,’ Rachel begins, ‘I am happy with the pace now, I haven't ever gone past second base and I didn't plan on losing my virginity until 25.’ Rachel decide that clears things well.

Quinn chuckles,’25, OK Rach that's doable!’ He thinks it is a joke, 25 is an age away and Quinn is one well place fingertip away from an orgasm.

‘Quentin, I am serious.’ Rachel bats Quinns hands from her thighs.

‘What? 25? Who keeps hold of their virginity till 25?’ Quinn is baffled, she cannot be serious.

‘I am sorry Quentin but these are my plans and I will not allow my future to be derailed by errant teenage hormones, do you know the statistics for unwanted pregnancy under 18 years of age? No of course you won’t because you are a guy and this would have no bearing on your future, just mine!!’ Rachel rants and stomps and this time Quinn isn’t smiling.

‘Ok, so this is as far as this goes with us? Second base and no returns?’ Quinn asks and Rachel looks perplexed.

‘Returns?’ Rachel need clarification of that.

‘Yes returns, so we can fool around a little and I can feel inside your bra but you won’t return the favour? Like ever?’ Quinn is indignant, he had plans, he was going to be a thoughtful and considerate lover. This is all very poor timing for him, he has a raging hardon most days for Rachel and she clearly told him a summer affair at the very least, an affair not a summer blue ball competition.

‘You don’t wear a bra Quinn.’ Rachel replies.

Now Quinn is sure this is a wind up, all the good stuff is in his pants and Quinn is pretty sure Rachel’s goodies are there too so what the hell is this?

‘Quentin, if you can’t respect my boundaries just leave now please!’ Rachel decides to just cut this off now.

Quinn is lost in thought, she is dumping him, he hasn’t done anything wrong.  Admittedly he has been thinking plenty or wrong things but he is sure nothing as of yet has crossed Rachels boundaries. He doesn’t know what to say, he is drastically searching his memory for any sort of come back that won’t make him sound like a douch or a needy little boy with a boner.

‘No.’ Quinn starts.

‘No?’ Rachel asks.

‘No, I won’t leave, I will stay and we will sort this out like almost adults, I obviously have the wrong end of the stick somewhere but I will not allow you to just brush me aside without us talking this through.’ Quinn is pleased with this statement.

‘OK, well we can talk, of course we can Quentin.’ Rachel was not expecting this, finn stamped his feet about the unfairness of it all, how she was going to kill him working him up and then letting him down and she still clearly remembers his reaction to being rebuffed at the kegger a little while ago.

‘I told you I haven’t dated before and I have little experience,’ Quinn begins.

‘I asked you to be patient with me and you turn round and throw me out. I haven’t done anything wrong, I just want to understand what you mean when you say second base and no more?’

Rachel begins to unwrap Quinns words and try to answer him.

‘I will not be having intercourse with you Quentin!’ Rachel makes a declaration and Quinn is taken aback.

‘Right, OK, well there is no way to reply to that Rachel without being a liar or sounding like a pig.’ Quinn knows he is digging a hole but this has to be said.

‘We are dating, this is us making out in your home and fooling about a bit, I like you I really do and I am a teenage guy who has too many hormones and not enough will power half the time but I won’t step over the line, as long as I know the rules up front.’

Rachel nods, Quinn is perfect and is obviously about to agree to her terms.

‘But Rach, seriously I can’t think how it is fair for us to be just going nowhere. If it is a case of me proving myself worthy, ok I will.’ Quinn tries a new route to his goal.

Quinn wants to have sex with her, she did not expect this. Rachel thinks very hard before answering Quinns comments, this could wreck what is becoming a very pleasant way to spend her summer. Quinn takes her out, he listens to her, he lets her lead the interactions, he makes her feel safe, me makes her feel wanted. Rachel sees the light bulb click on before her eyes, she really likes him, this isn’t just her waiting until finn grows up a little and makes his move back to her, this is real and Quinn has feelings for her.

‘I think we need to reasses, this, this thing between us.’ Rachel begins but quinn buts in.

‘Don’t worry Rachel, I won’t make this hard for you, I’m leaving.’ And with that Quinn stands and sees himself out.


	9. Crossed wires and buttered fingers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Rachel both ask for advice on their virginities, Quinn finally cracks and has his say...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee

Santana isn’t very awake when the next day a hyper Rachel Berry lets herself into Santanas room and begins babbling. The gyst of it Santana deduces is that Quinn gaylord Fabray has been fooling around with her little hobbit friend and now is breaking up with her because she won’t touch him under his bra. She didn’t even know he cross dresses so this is a shocker.

‘Does Brett know about all this?’ Santana is making mental notes, her boyfriend needs to tell her these things, she may need the ammunition.

‘I am unaware of how forthcoming Quentin is with his brother.’ Rachel needs help and whom better than Santana, she lost her virginity ages ago, she will understand the ramerfications of a sexual liason with Quentin.

‘So did he say he wanted you to both dress up or just him?’ Santana needs the deets now, she begins texting her idiot boyfriend for answers.

‘What are we dressing as.’ Rachel was not prepared for role play her first time out.

‘Football player and cheerleader by the sounds of it, I knew he was looking at my uniform a little too closely.’ Santana sends this to Brett.

‘And he is the cheerleader in this fantasy of his?’ Rachel doesn’t understand how Santana knows all this but as she is texting it must be coming from Brett.

‘Did he want you to do things to him?’ Santana is a little disgusted, I mean a finger up the ass to gee Brett along is completely different to this shit.

‘Yes, yes exactly, he said it isn’t fair I don’t touch him!’ Santana must be getting insider information direct from Brett.

 

Across town in the restuarant of the country club the Fabray brothers are having an emergency breakfast. Brett stares at his phone then up at his brother. Quinn has been asking him how to get Rachel to sleep with him and he is happily relaying his conquests to help his little brother along. But this, this is not what he had in mind.

‘So B, are you saying I should just keep on taking it slow but push the boundaries a little more?’ Quinn thinks he has this sussed.

Quinn needs to be patient and make Rachel aware he has feelings for her, Brett said something about buttering her up but he isn’t really sure that is anything Rachel would go for.

‘Quinn just answer me this one question, honestly and without fear that I will tell anyone.’ Brett waits for Quinn to respond and Quinn does with a curt nod. ‘OK, did you ask Rachel to dress up as the quarterback and fondle you whilst you wear womens underwear?’ Brett is stunned, he knows Quinn is pretty much in denial about his sexuality lately but this is some creepy assed shit.

‘The Fuck you mean Brett? NO I never asked her that, and where is this coming from?’ Quinn feels his blood boil and the rage build.

‘Santana is with Rachel now, she is telling Santana everything.’ Brett knows Quinns look, it is the one he gets just before he smashes something.

Quinn for the second day in a row just gets up and leaves.

 

That same evening after dinner Quinn leaves for the Berry’s house in the car.  He has been repeating the mantra not to shout all day and hopes he can hold this in. For the life of him he cannot work out why Rachel is trying to ruin him like this.

‘Ah Quinn good to see you, Rachel didn’t mention you visiting.’ Leroy greets him at the door.

‘If it’s OK sir I came on the off chance of a word, I will be real quick.’ Quinns smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

‘Of course, she is in the family room, go through.’ Leroy winks at him as he leaves to find Rachel.

‘Quentin, what a surprise, to what do I o…..’ Rachel is cut off mid dickensian babble.

‘Cut the shit Rach, what did I do? Did I piss in your vegan cornflakes or something is that what this is?’ Quinn isn’t shouting but his voice is cold as ice.

Rachel doesn’t like Quinns tone but something tells her for once to hold back on the berating. ‘Quentin, what has happened?’

‘What has happened?’ Quinn parrots back in a sing song tone. ‘You told Santana I dress in womens clothes and want you to peg me!!’ Quinn may actually have a heartattack.

‘I, no, no, no I never said that, I went to Santana for advice on my virginity and to ask for details about the act? I never accused anyone of crossdressing or having a washing fantasy. She told me you wanted me to dress as a quarter back!’ Rachel hits back to save her own skin and quickly.

‘Rachel please, I get enough of this shit, Kurt chases me, my Mom wants to share recipes and my Dad bought me a tiffany lamp for my room, a fucking tiffany lamp Rach, for the last time and I am begging you to listen, I AM NOT GAY!!

Just then Leroy comes into the room, he heard raised voices and something about a tiffany lamp. ‘Rachella? Everything ok?’

Rachel looks at her father then back to her boyfriend, ‘Yes Daddy, just a misunderstanding, I am about to sort this whole mess out.’ The last part she aims at Quinn.

Later and with a little time to smooth over the creases, Quinn is deep in though.

Quinn wonders if it’s all worth it, dating Rachel Berry is like a rollercoaster he wants to be thrown from. She confuses and confounds him at every turn, baffles him with her insane ways and yet here he is, laying on her bed with Rachel tucked into him gently stroking his chest.

‘I am sorry, I should have talked to you as soon as I became concerned Quinn.’ Quinn likes I am sorries from Rachel, especially if they are to be accompanied by hand jobs every time. He just pulls her closer and enjoys the moment.

‘My father asked Brett to bring you to the country club, to get your gay fathers to sign up that time. I didn’t want him near you but dad still thinks I did it for him and Brett thinks I’m dating you as a beard, none of that is true.’ Quinn relaxes and become loose lipped with Fabray business.

‘Was it that important to your Father they signed then?’ Rachel likes chatty Quinn, he is such a closed book usually.

‘Yeah he needs the gay vote for the election in january and thinks your dad has contacts to be impressed.’ Quinn continues, he likes this, telling the truth with someone he cares about.

‘Cynical but politics I guess.’ Rachel is unimpressed her Dad knows many people but doubts the share Russells politics.

Leroy breaks the moment by knocking, ‘Rach, time Quinn was going, it is late honey.’ He says through a crack in the door, He likes something about Quinn and thinks Rachel does too.

‘OK Daddy, he’s just leaving.’ Rachel lifts herself up over Quinn and kisses him, he is really sweet when he is sleepy.

‘OK, time for me to go, tomorrow would you like to visit the botanical gardens, I have passes and the weather will be perfect.’ Quinn wants Rachel to see he isn’t just going to trap her in his bedroom for sex.

‘And then the spell was broken,’ Rachel giggles, ‘really Quinn flower arranging, could you pick anything more gay.’ They both see the irony.


	10. Tastes just like heaven..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is very pleased with Quinn and his romantic progress, she decides it is time to move him on a step.

Three weeks later….

Quinn slowly inches his palm from Rachel's quivering abs to her bra, his fingers brushing the underside of her breasts. Rachel has chills, they have moved at a slow pace, just as Quinn promised but Rachel is struggling to keep things that way.

‘Is your door locked?’ Rachel draws Quinn's attention from his quest for her nipples again.

‘Er, yeah think so.’ Quinn has a foggy brain, with all the hormones and his brain being starved of blood.

‘Quinn, snap out of it, check the door… now Quinn!’ Rachel feels she needs to take control, it is obvious Little Quinn is driving.

Quinn gets up and goes to check the door, yep locked, he turns back to the bed and Rachel isn't there.

‘Hey, Rach you OK?’ Quinn looks for her and sees the door to the ensuite closed.

He can't hear her so just sits on the edge of the bed and waits, breathing deeply calming his loins.

The door to the bathroom clicks and Rachel steps out, her skirt and blouse missing, leaving her in just a cute little bra and panty set.

‘ERM… Rach? What happened to your clothes?’ Quinn's eyes never leave her panties, he has never seen her like this before and his imaginings are woefully inadequate she is stunning in real life.  Her legs are long and lean, her stomach taut and smooth, her ass and hips perfectly shaped.

Smiling at her boyfriend Rachel saunters towards Quinn and stands between his legs. She links her fingers behind his neck and scratches at the scruff at the nape.

Quinn still can't move his gaze from Rachel's body, she is small in stature but oh dear lord this is so much beautiful skin to explore. Finally he drags his eyes upwards to meet Rachel's eyes.

‘Hi.’ Rachel whispers breathlessly.

‘Hey,’ Quinn is enraptured ‘Rach please tell me what this is? How far is this going?’ Quinn wants to be clearer than he is and he has a memory about active consent.

Rachel smiles, takes a breath and looks deeply into Quinn's eyes, ‘strip to your boxers, keep little Quinn under wraps but make me feel good.’

Shit, Quinn short-circuits, this is unexpected. He has been waiting for this, moving towards it albeit slowly. He has to get out of his shorts and t-shirt and quick before Rachel changes her terms.

By the time Quinn is ready Rachel is on the bed in the middle. Comfortable and demure despite the obvious implications, she is sure about her and Quinn.

Quinn gets brave, he is ready for the challenge, crawling over Rachel's body and settling in to cover her with his warmth. The kiss says everything Rachel needs to know, Quinn wants her but he is going to take care of her, he is here for her and she can feel it in every kiss, every touch.

Quinn's hands run down Rachel's side and his kisses move to her neck, she feels his breath in the kisses and she shudders. The kisses move further down to her clavicle and he nips her there. The strap on her bra is the first obstacle to be disposed of. Rachel doesn't have any complaints, he is moving along perfectly. They are there in front of him, Rachel's pert titties and her pink nipples. He has felt them a number of times now but this will be the first taste and he is starving.

The first lick is surprisingly assured, Rachels breath hitches at the sensation, the feel of Quinns hot breath on her breasts is a revelation and the panties she carefully chose for the occasion are ruined. Quinn is revelling in this new task, he has been preparing as he would for any academic test. He blows onto Rachels sensitive skin and again her breath hitches and she is hot all over.

Quinn thinks things out, if he understands this correctly he needs to give Rachel an orgasm and he can think of nothing better right now. Down a little further, nips kisses and licks. He swirls his tongue into her navel and Rachel begins to shake she is worried she might actually climax before Quinn is even into her panties. Quinn can smell the arousal coming from his girlfriend and his mouth is actually watering, he cannot wait another second for this.

Rachel stops Quinn and pulls him up to her, she needs to think, she really shouldn't be this desperate but she is. She just cannot be sure she can do that just yet.

Quinn goes where Rachel takes him, he swallows down his disappointment, he can wait and he really wants Rachel to enjoy everything between them.

Rachel just stares deeply into his eyes, Quinns heart is almost beating out of his chest. ‘Rach, it’s OK, It’s just us, we can go at our own pace no rush.' 

Quinn won’t ruin what he has with Rachel, he needs to get a hold of his breathing. If this is a false start he can deal, she is more than a conquest for him and he needs her to know that.

Rachel breathes deeply, takes a moment, ‘Just stay up here with me, kiss me but please don’t stop, I want this.’

OK Quinn can do this, the kiss says so, the kiss is intense and Rachel gasps.

He moves a little quicker this time he knows Rachel is into this and he wants this with her now. He has his fingers in Rachels panties and the heat there combined with the dripping wetness almost makes him whimper. He runs his fingers through her folds gently, collecting her wetness and covering his fingers. He can feel the hood of her swollen clit and he begins to explore gently, Rachel twitches then groans and the makes a higher pitched noise that reminds Quinn of a dog toy.

Quinn is watching Rachels face, her eyes that are heavy lidded and her mouth as it opens to take in air. He thought he would be looking at his fingers as they played Rachel, bringing her higher with every stroke but it is her expressions Quinn cannot draw himself away from.

Rachel is somewhere close to heaven, she has done this herself but this is sensory overload, Quinn won’t stay in one place and it is driving her crazy. His fingers are quite magical but she is hanging on the edge and needs to find her way into the pleasure abyss.

‘Quinn, please... more... something.’ Rachel cannot find a word.

‘Rachel, baby. Look at me please,’ Quinn wants to see her when this happens he needs to be able to read the signs.

Rachel gives Quinn her eyes and he slips a finger inside with little resistance, he breathes too to stave off his own climax.

‘Rachel, do you want more?’ she nods and a second finger joins the first, she is clamping down on him and with every in stroke he puts pressure on her clit. Quinn can’t find the angle he needs, he wants to bring her over the edge but he cannot find the spot. Quinn lifts himself and hovers over Rachel, leaning down to kiss her and from this new angle he thinks he has found the spot.

Rachel is panting and clutching at Quinn both with her arms at his neck and inside at his fingers she just needs something, something……

Then it happens, with Quinns fingers buried deeply inside her and his thumb rubbing circles over her clit she cums, actually she explodes. Her legs thrash, eyes roll, chest heaves and someone else speaks for her because she never uses such words!

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, no, not, now, oh shit.’ Rachel flops boneless into the bed and Quinn is mesmerised. He finally looks down to where his fingers are still deep inside his girlfriend and he sees his hand covered in her juices. Slowly, very slowly he eases his fingers from Rachel to see her coating him and glistening all over. Rachel’s eyes are closed, and she is breathing deeply smiling a contented smile, Quinn raises the fingers closer to his face, the light musky smell is drawing him closer. Only focussed on the fingers he tentatively licks them letting Rachels taste wash over him. Quinn wants this from the source, he is hooked, she smells devine but the taste is pure nectar.

Rachel opens her sated eyes in time to see her boyfriend licking his fingers clean, all she can do is moan at the sight, it is perhaps the sexiest thing she has ever seen, Quinn licking his fingers clean right before her.


	11. Careful what you listen to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fabray family come together for Russells campaign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee

The summer has brought Quinn more than he ever expected, the plans to join in with a group long forgotten as soon as Rachel Berry gave Quinn the green light to explore her. Quinn just needs to get through these next couple of days without her and he will be golden again.  

Rachel has gone with Santana to visit some friends from middle school, a get together for old camp buddies was how Rachel sold it to Quinn and with things getting busy on his fathers campaign Quinn needed a couple of family days anyway.

Tonight Frannie Fabray will fly in from Penn State to visit with her family and support her father in his quest to remain state attorney. This part of the campaign is perhaps the most painful for the Fabray children, the smiling, the retelling of fun family stories of growing up happy with the ever present Russell Fabray.  Each child will go into a room with Simon, their fathers campaign manager and come out programmed for the evenings event. Brett will go first as Frannie will not arrive until almost five.

Simon eyes Brett, Brett is the most likely to say something inflamitory to a guest. Not because he means anything by it but because in Simons opinion Brett has the mental capacity of a tennis shoe. Every time they need to do this Brett makes Simon sweat with worry.  This year however there is something Simon needs to make absolutely clear to Brett and there will be no room for mistakes.

‘Brett, you must not mention Santana during any of this evening ok?’ Simon just cuts to the chase.  It isn’t because Simon dislikes Santana or her latino family, no this is about sex. Brett absolutely has to come across as chaste and not promiscuous.

‘I understand, don’t say I have a girlfriend and do not mention anything about sex.’ Brett is messing with Simon, he and Quinn have been warned by their father not to embarrass him and that threat is enough, they do not need Simon Fabray adding any more bullshit.

‘Good send your brother in next.’ Simon doesn’t want to spend any more time with Brett, he will ensure the brains of the family keep him in-line.

 

‘Yo Quentin, you’re up for your mind meld!!’ Brett laughs at the joke the brother share often about Simon (Mr Spock).

As Quinn lets himself into the room he takes a breath and puts his defences up, the shield that keeps him calm is at maximum to deal with Simon and his Fathers bullshit.

‘Quinn, hi, just the usual reminders about tonight and to let you know the bullet points so far.’ Simon shivers as Quinn takes a seat, he may like dealing with Quinn more in terms of keeping things running smoothly but Jesus Christ this kid creeps him the fuck out. Simon has watched Quinn grow, his eyes remain cold throughout their dealings. Simon often feels Quinn is getting ready to kill someone and probably himself, Judi panders to the youngest Fabray child letting him hide in the background when they are campaigning. 

‘Of course, there is the delegation from the Christian mothers here this evening and my brother and I will add the air of simple innocence to the evening, no mentioning girls, no sneaking drinks, keep our eyes about the chest of every lady and act like perfect hosts for our mother.’ Quinn knows all this, he just wants out of this room.

‘Good, thank you Quinn, I know this is hard for you and elections come with their tradeoffs but I know you see how these things work, politics my boy.’ Simon tries to remain light as those freaky colour changing eyes of Quinn bore into his soul.

Quinn stands and smiles as he offers Simon a firm handshake, he knows Simon doesn’t like him. He heard Simon talking at an event a few years ago about how Quinn has no soul, how he is colder than ice and scares the shit out of Simon.

Leaning slightly forward and not letting go Quinn is defined in his voice, ‘always a pleasure Simon, Where would our father be without you?’

Simon nods and wonders if Quinn is planning on burying his body.

 

‘So?’ Asks Brett as Quinn joins him in the bar area, they are allowed only soft drinks and this make Quinn laugh, mother probably started drinking at 10am.

‘Usual, they have a hang up about us and girls this year, seems a little intense.’ Quinn looks for coffee, he likes coffee despite Rachel telling him of the dangers that caffeine will reek.

‘Anything you want to share little brother?’ Brett wiggles his eyebrows and Quinn just smiles.

The brothers sit together waiting for instructions and chatting for another hour before their mother appears in the bar.

‘What’s in the glasses boys?’ She enquires.

‘Don’t worry mother, only water before lunch!’ Quinn smiles.

‘Not funny Quinn.’ But Judi gives her youngest son a smile, she knows both her sons are aware of things more than their father ever gives them credit for, she wonders if that will ever work in her favour.

‘Your father will be down in five minutes, if you need the bathroom use it now!’ Judi has been saying the same things to her sons all their lives and today will follow the script as planned.  

 

When Russell steps into the room a few moments later he heads straight for his wife, ‘where are they?’ is all he asks.

Judi cringes internally she knows her husband is stressed today and that usually leads to temper, who will break first is the game they always play.

Judi doesn’t need to answer as the brothers myander back into the bar area and take their places at their fathers side, all ready for todays farce.

 

It is late, Quinn is fed up, he has smiled and offered the usual bull to everyone at the party and he is pissed with smiling. He opens his laptop to see what is happening in the real world and moments later the ping of skype has his attention.

He takes the call and moments later Rachel is happily beaming back at him.

‘Hey you, how is the politics going?’

‘Well Russell let us leave so we assume it is all going to plan, he has been known to keep us there till midnight pressing the flesh.’ Quinn is please to talk to his girlfriend, he misses he even if he doesn’t say the words yet.

‘You better not be pressing your flesh against anyone Quentin Fabray!’ Rachel mocks him and smile.

‘Scouts honour, how is the reunion?’ Quinn wants to know things about Rachel.

‘Well some of the mean cheerleaders are still the same but other than that all is going very well.’ Rachel settles back on what Quinn assumes is her bed.

‘Are you alone?’ Quinn smirks.

‘Quentin I will not be removing even an earring for you over the internet so clean your mind of those thoughts.’ Rachel says despite missing him.

‘I wasn’t thinking anything of the sort.’ Quinn lies, he was thinking about the night he caught Brett skyping Santana and was wondering if Rachel was game but obviously not.

Just then Rachel hears a light knock on the other end and hear a voice talking to Quinn that she cannot quite make out.

‘Rach, sorry have to go, can we catch up tomorrow?’ Quinn brushes the intrusion aside.

‘Of course we can, speak tomorrow, Night. Bye Rach.' With that Quinn closes the laptop and moves to talk to Frannie.

From her room at the reunion Rachel quickly realises Quinn is still there and although she can no longer see him she can hear the conversation in the room. Rachel quickly makes a decision, momentarily she was going to close her laptop but changes her mind and listens in. She hears a back and forth between two people obviously well aquainted.

‘Bye Rach, aw Quinnie.’

‘Stop it.’

‘C’mon Quinn, details please.’

‘What details do you want Frannie?’

‘The obvious ones!’

‘No’

‘Really, nothing? Brett always tells me about Santana.’

‘Well I am not!’

‘Fine, I will ask Brett anyway.’

‘Frannie…… Leave it please’

‘How are things apart from getting your mack on now?’

‘Nothing changes Frannie you know that, he never changes and he won’t either.’

'I wonder who we are talking about.'

'We don't step outside the party line and he stills treats us like dirt so no nothing about Russell changes.'

‘I wouldn’t expect him too, you only have a few more years Quinn just hang in there, college then you are free of all the bullshit, don’t mess it up till then.’

‘Some days I wonder if college is worth living with Russell.’

‘Believe me Quinn, hang in there.’

There is a rustling noise and Rachel misses some of the conversation.

‘............. like Brett does don’t worry about that.’

‘I know but you are more likely to fight back I worry.’

‘It’s just a belt Frannie, hardly touches me, he is old now and has lost his strength.’

'I know that isn’t true.’

'Frannie stop worrying about me, I'm fine, I don't let any of it get to me, I get it, I can handle all this and I am not going to do anything stupid, anyway I have a girlfriend now so all those urges are being channelled differently. 

 

Rachel ends her eavedropping, she wishes she didn’t listen at all now.

 


	12. They really missed each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel cannot wait to see Quinn when she returns to Lima, Quinn misses her too he just needs to keep a handle on this all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee, all words are from my disturbed mind.

Quinn has his laptop open and is checking for scores in basketball when Brett comes barrelling through his bedroom door.

‘Puckerman is having a party, he has a keg and the house to himself all weekend.’ Brett is excited.

‘Good for him.’ Quinn never gets invited to pucks shindigs and doesn’t think this will be any different.

With that Brett just leaves, why does he have to have the most boring brother in the world.

 

Rachel knocks on the door of the Fabray Mansion and awaits an answer, it sometimes takes a while and she no longer panics when it does. Brett is the first to the door expecting Santana he has been on alert.

‘Oh, Hi Rach, Quinn, Rachel is here, he’s just coming.’ Brett says by way of a greeting and a summons and a dismissal to Rachel.

Quinn hops off the last step and sweeps towards a smiling Rachel, he really has missed her. Getting quickly into her space her easily picks her up and kisses her deeply.

Rachel laughs at her boyfriends silliness. ‘Quentin, what do you think you are doing man handling me.’

Rachel may have attempted to look affronted but Quinn knows her better now and her cheeky grin just makes him more determined to show her he has missed her.

‘C’mon babe, to my lair.’ And Quinn carries rachel towards his room.

 

They spend a pleasant hour kissing and laughing and talking about not much. Rachel doesn’t think she should mention her overheard conversation as it feels like a trust issue between them.

‘Rach, I want to ask you something but please don’t get all annoyed ok?’ Quinn pre-empts his thoughts and decides to take the plunge.

‘I make no such promises Quentin, I am an actress after all.’ Rachel quips.

Quinn takes a moment to decide what to say, he has been wondering some things and he knows with Rachel he has to have a clear conversation and not risk another dangerous misinterpretation.

‘I know we have talked, about sex and us and where all this is going, I don’t want you to feel pressured and I am not trying to rush us but, well….’ Quinn takes a breath and Rachel knows to wait, he is trying to get the correct words out.

‘I want, if you want… if you don’t…. I mean I was thinking about us and I want to….’ Rachel is losing patience, no matter how hard she tries Rachel Berry is impatient and Quinns mumbling is making her itch.

‘Quinn, what? For gods sake spit it out.’ Rachel pops.

‘Cunnilingus, I want to cun… Lick your…. I want to go down on you.’ Quinn fails at sounding either smooth or not desperate.

‘Oh, Oh I thought you would say something else,’ Rachel is stunned, she could feel him during their make outs and was sure little Quinn was leading the band so to speak.

‘Like what?’ Quinn wants to know what else, has he missed a cue, he might have he has been very distracted by Rachel grinding on him over the last hour.

‘Nothing, ok well I am not opposed to that Quinn but not today.’ Rachel need to prepare for that, she will need a wax or something and better panties and maybe ask Santana about it all.

‘OK, but you are down for trying it sometime soon? I understand not today and I won’t push, it is just when I have you on my fingers I love the taste and I want to try it from the actual source.’ Quinn has probably made himself sound like a complete tool but he is getting really hard again just thinking about it all.

‘Quentin, I am happy to add this to our repertoire soon, I am unprepared today and I know you will appreciate me being prepared.’ Rachel pecks Quinn lightly and hops off him to attend to something in the bathroom.

Quinn knows his hardon isn’t going away all the time he is thinking about tonguing Rachels pussy so with a quick glance to the bathroom Quinn makes a decision. Quick hand job and he can think clearly.

What Rachel sees as she steps from the bathroom makes her simultaneously gasp and drip. Quinn has his hand tightly fisting his cock and is biting his bottom lip painfully. Rachel has recently discovered she rather likes the sight of a penis, in fact she may have set her fathers firewall off looking at them on the internet.

‘Shit,’ Rachel gasps out and Quinns attention shoots to the sound. ‘Don’t stop Quinn, just keep doing that….’

Quinn is caught with his pants down literally and Rachel looks absolutely wanton watching him. He keeps fisting himself, making sure to apply extra pressure now to stave off the orgasm he was chasing. Why not, if Rachel wants to watch he wants to show her.

‘Come over her Rach, get closer.’ Quinn is brave again, this seems to happen with them when they are chasing their orgasms, Rachel likes Quinn to talk her into a climax and Quinn likes to feel in control.

Rachel moves back towards the bed, not sure where to go but settles for kneeling between Quinns thighs watching as he jerks himself off for her. She sees the precum leaking from him and how he manages to gather it as he twist his fist at the tip on the up stroke. Rachel can see his dick is getting really red and shiny as he pumps himself as a performance for her alone.

‘Do you like that Rach, watching me jerk my dick for you?’ Quinn isn’t talking for an answer he is talking to make Rachel wet.

She just nods, eyes firmly fixed on him.

‘You did this to me Rach, the thought of tasting you made me hard and I knew it wasn’t just going away this time.’ Quinn grunts a little as he is getting closer to the edge.

‘Look at you, staring at my cock like it's magical, wanna taste?’ Quinn is lost is his own haze now and saying all sorts in his head and some is just coming out.

Rachel hesitates just for a moment and then leans in, Quinn has a death grip on his cock at the base and little Quinn is bobbing around ready to explode. Rachel cannot help herself and leans further in to lick a stripe up her boyfriends member, from where his fist sits to the tip and round the bulbous head she flattens her tongue out against him and moans as she finally taste him.

Quinn twitches, grunts and ejaculates all over, he is only semi aware that he has tipped himself back towards his chest and has unloaded on his shirt rather than Rachel.

Moaning deeply and then releasing his breath he opens his eyes, Rachel stares back and he panics, shit! He just pre-jacked all over himself at the chance his girlfriend was going to blow him.

‘That was amazing Quinn, I have never seen that before.’ Rachel is hopelessly turned on and rambling almost incoherently.

The final spurts of Quinns seed that didn’t make it past the head drip down towards his hand and Rachel licks up his flaccid cock to get a real taste. ‘Mmmm, that’s good.’ Rachel purrs.

Quinn is so blissed out he cannot think of his name let alone work out what the hell just happened, Rachel is back in control.

Leaning forward to kiss Quinn she moves to his ear, ‘next time you can taste me afterwards’


	13. Party hearty.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn cannot seem to fit in at a party with his peers, Rachel is overcome with the emotion of it all....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee all this is from my feeble imagination

Quinn is a little like a fish out of water at Pucks party the next night, Rachel had an invite and couldn’t go without him so Quinn adjusts his pants again and smoothes down his shirt, Rachel chose the outfit for him this afternoon.

Puck is playing the fool, he is always the life and soul of these things and tonight is no different. Puck has his eyes focussed tonight on Rachel, damn she is looking hot lately. Puck cannot remember when her attire suddenly changed to this, sexy school tease look or why she is bothering with Quentin Fabray. Puck decides to put both Rachel and Quinn out of their miseries, Quinn is obviously diverting himself from his Kurt fantasy and Rachel is kidding herself if she thinks she can hide behind a beard from the Puckersaurus.

‘Hey Rache, looking good.’ Puch slithers up behind Rachel.

‘Hi Noah, nice party.’ Rachel for now remains polite as she tries to get away from him.

Rachel looks for Quinn, she had told him to go talk to people, he is never going to be more sociable if he doesn’t try. Where is he? She cannot see her boyfriend and now she getting annoyed on two fronts.

‘How about a drink with old Puck’ he again leans into her and again she squirms away.

‘No thank you Noah, I do not drink alcohol and if I did I would have my boyfriend bring me it.’ Rachel takes a stiff stance against Puck, hands on her hips.

‘Quinn? Oh come on Rach, let Puck show you how to have a really good summer.’ Puck waggles his eyebrows in what he thinks is a flirty and attractive manner.

‘Leave me alone Noah, just go away.’ Rachel turns to leave the area but is stopped by Pucks grip on her wrist.

Quinn has spotted Rachel and now he spots Puck grabbing his girlfriend by the arm. He is surprisingly speedy through the throngs of teenage party goers.  Quinn pulls Puck round by the shoulder spinning him round. Without even a word Quinn drops Puck with a punch and looms over him.

‘Keep your hands off my girlfriend!’ Rachel is stunned one moment she was being pulled around by Noah and the next she is standing behind her boyfriend as he rants about personal space and Quinn ending Pucks life if he ever sees Rachel hurt again.

This is too much for Rachel, she knows she shouldn't but the sight of her boyfriend going all Rambo on Puck  is a turn on for her, all the same this has to stop.

‘Quinn, Quinn please, let's go please stop, Noah isn't going to hurt me.’ Rachel is in Quinn's face, begging him now.

Quinn looks down at Rachel and calms, she is his anchor in this.  

 

Rachel managed to get Quinn out of trouble and out of the party, once she has him safely out of the way and in private she allows her emotions to takeover.

‘Quinn, that was stupid,  Puck is used to scrapping and you could have been hurt,' Quinn isn't a pushover and he knows how to take care of himself.

‘I'm fine Rachel, I am sorry if I embarrassed you.’ Quinn doesn't want Rachel being upset with him and he really should have held his temper better.

Rachel then takes Quinn by surprise, kissing him and pulling him down to her. She has had a shock and can only conclude this is messing with her mind as she is painfully aroused by it all. Her small hands force their way into Quinn's pants and into his boxers, she is desperate to feel Quinn.

Quinn really isn't complaining about this turn of events, he is more than happy to punch Puck every day if it means he is going to get Rachel to react like this. Rachel really doesn't know how to explain what is happening to her other than she is having an out of body experience, falling to her knees in front of Quinn she releases his now hard cock and leans in. Quinn doesn't have enough time to think about the rights or wrongs of this as Rachel moves her mouth forward and envelopes him. Rachel is in heaven, this is just what she was hoping for, control over the always in control Quinn. Quinn is unable to focus or form any thoughts clearly. He moves his hands to Rachel's head and lightly grips her hair, desperate but determined not to thrust himself into her mouth, he is just so very grateful for Rachel's superior breath control right now.

‘Rach, Rach!’ Quinn tries and fails to get his girlfriend to hear him, this is going to be embarrassingly quick for Quinn, this is the very first blowjob he has ever received and his imagination has nothing on the overwhelming sensations he is experiencing.

Quinn starts to panic a little, he is going to blow and he really doesn't think Rachel will want that this being their first time out.

Rachel has other ideas though, Quinn is completely at her whim, she knows it and she has all the power here. He isn't thrusting at her and she knows he is close to Cummings know so she is going to up the anti a little more. Reaching under him Rachel takes his balls and begins to stroke and gently pull them she read this somewhere in the last few weeks and time to try out a theory. She can hear him begging her to wait or move or stop or more, she knows he is completely overwhelmed and decides to see if that non existent gag reflex is going to help her.

Quinn just lets his eyes roll back in his head as he feels something other worldy happen, Rachel has all of him in her mouth and down her throat, he can feel her breath on him and he may die right now but he is dying having known what heaven is like already.

Rachel swallows, Quinn almost jumps out of his skin and cums, spurting several loads of his silky fluid straight to the back of Rachel's throat.

Quinn next realises he is on the floor, he looks about and sees Rachel smiling back at him.

‘Well?’ Quinn is stunned Rachel actually thinks he can fashion a sentence right now, he may have lost his voice along with his mind and probably his dignity!

‘Quinn? C’mon you're scaring me now…..’ Rachel has his face in her hands.

Quinn still cannot put into words what he is thinking so he cheats and just kisses his girlfriend deeply, he can taste himself on her tongue and knows it should be gross but he absolutely loves it. Rachel berry just deepthroated him and he couldn't be happier.


	14. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel surprises everyone at a sleepover and Quinn thinks about his options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee or its characters

Friday night finds Rachel at a sleepover with Santana, Tina, Mercedes and Sugar. In the past she has been pleased to be included but with things moving on with Quinn she begrudges being away from her boyfriend. 

‘So Hobbit, tell us, does Quinnie have any birthmarks in awkward places?’ Santana is always the first to turn things personal.

‘I don’t think so, I am not sharing details of anything with you Santana!’ Rachel wants to tell them so much but feels she needs more time to work up to it.

‘What about the rest of us? We can get Satan to step out,’ Sugar is actually just as rude as Santana just a little less forward in it. 

Rachel just shakes her head and turns back to the tv, her phone vibrates in her pocket but she resists the urge to look until the eyes of the room are off her.

For a while the others are lost in mindless gossip about clothes and glee and school and then back to boys, Rachel risks looking at her phone. 

QF: Hey babe, don’t let them bully you x make sure Santana keeps her clothes on lol x

RB: I am having a lovely time honestly, you worry too much x

QF: You took so long to ansa I was coming there to rescue you x

RB: Very funny Quinn, I am fine I am just enjoying a gossip with the girls x

QF: OK xx

 

‘Who’s that Rach?’ Mercedes asks seeing Rachel smiling at her phone.

‘Just Quinn, checking I am having fun, he is very thoughtful you know.’ Rachel smiles a little more.

Santana cough speaks ‘gay’ 

‘No Santana I can assure you the questions about Quentins sexuality are completely answered as far as I can see, he is very heterosexual.’ Without thinking Rachel has set the dogs on herself.

‘Really, do tell Rachel I am going to be a virgin forever Berry.’ Santana is the first to smell blood.

‘I do not think it is appropriate to discuss this.’ Rachel tries and fails to shit this line down.

‘Oh no, Rachel you do not get to hide this from us, we have shared with you about all the guys in our lives.’ Tina joins in.

‘Yeah Rach, I have given you 100s of details about me and Brett.’ Santana is hooked, Brett tells her nothing about Quinn.

‘I know,’ Santana begins, ‘Just yes or no answers’

‘No’ Tries Rachel.

‘Good, let’s begin, Tina what do you want to know.’ Santana ignores her friends discomfort.

‘OK, Right, yes or no Rachel, Quinn is a good kisser?’ 

‘Yes.’ Rachel begins to blush.

Sugar is next, ‘Yes or no, Quinn is an early finisher?’ 

‘What? NO, I assure you my boyfriend has no problems in that department.’ Rachel forgets to be embarrassed and is indignant.

‘So you have gotten past first base then?’ Mercedes pipes up. 

‘Fine, then you will leave me alone about Quentin. We have done lots of things together, yes he has given me orgasms and I have to him, we have not gone all the way but I have seen him and he has seen me and actually, he is very keen to perform cunnilingus on me but I wasn’t ready yesterday so made him wait.’ Rachel puts her hands to her hips in a challenge.

Four mouths drop open, none of them expected that.

‘Wait, so what are we talking here? Hand jobs?’ Santana is the first to pull herself together and ask.

‘Yes, I have given him a hand job and Quentin is very adept and pleasuring me manually.’ So maybe Rachel is enjoying the shock value.

‘I was sure he was gay.’ Tina speaks out next.

‘No, very much not gay I assure you.’ Rachel smirks at them.

Sugar it lining all this up in her head for a question but again Santana beats them all to ask. ‘So he wanted to go down on you and you said no? Are you mad? Guys never offer that up, I have to force Brett down there and then he is out before I can finish.’

‘He says he thinks about it all the time, he always licks his fingers when he has had them in me.’ Rachel is suddenly proud of her boyfriend.

‘No way, that’s just dirty.’ Tina gasps.

‘No, it just means he is comfortable with our intimacy.’ Rachel doesn’t want to defend Quinn, she shouldn’t need to she loves that he is so intimate with her.  

‘Well I swallow Brett when he doesn’t give me time to move so how is it different?’ Santana is surprised her little friend is getting along so well with Quinn.

The girls fall into bickering about acceptable and unacceptable with the boys in their lives  then move on to other subjects before deciding on a film before sleep takes them.

 

Whilst the girls are hanging out at Tina’s Quinn finds himself trapped into family time with his father.

‘School is just around the corner Quinn, do you have a decision on Spanish yet?’ Russell breaks the silence as they both stare at the tv.

‘I am very keen to try Spanish sir, I have heard it can be advantageous in the law these days.’ Quinn tries to dodge a race bullet.

‘Well quite right, depending on where you end up practicing there is a high number of latinos who require legal work.’ Russell isn’t impressed with Quinn's choice but the boy usually excels at anything he tries so the grades will be good at the least

‘How is the campaign sir?’ Quinn hopes his father will be content to talk about himself rather than question him. 

‘It is moving along nicely thank you, how are things with that little jewish girl, don’t go getting yourself in trouble, you have nothing to prove.’ Russell doesn’t want his son making a mistake whilst he  works out his sexuality.

‘No we are being responsible sir.’ Quinn wants to  dissolve into the sofa.

‘Trouble is with these girls that they say they take the pill and they are clean but you need to treat all of them as liars, wear a condom son until you marry that’s the best advice I can give you.’ Russell is aware how a pregnancy would look at this stage, he stands for strong family values.

Quinn tries to wipe that advice from his mind, he wants to smack his father in the mouth for daring to question Rachel in any way. 

 

Later when Russell has been called away to take a call and Quinn has excused himself to his room he wonders if he needs to be more of a guy with Rachel. She likes it when he talks a little dirty to her, maybe she wants him to be more like Brett or even Puck. Before he can get lost in his thoughts he fires off a text to Rachel, so she knows he is thinking of her.

QF: Good night gorgeous x Sweet dreams x


	15. Club Tropicana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett and Quinn take their girlfriends to the country club. Quinn opens up to Rachel and Judi learns a little more about her youngest son.

Two days later and Brett is at the breakfast bar eating well everything he could find that didn't require heating up.

‘Sup bro!’ Quinn walks in across from him.

‘Eats’ is all Brett manages.

‘Nice, you are a fucking caveman you know that right!’ Quinn turns his nose up at his brothers display.

‘You spend too much time with Berry, I didn't realise getting a girlfriend would make you even gayer than before.’ Brett loves winding Quinn up, he has almost zero ability to take a joke.

‘Yep she makes me a better gay too!’ Quinn actually couldn't care today, he has a plan to get Rachel all hot and bothered again which probably will mean he gets some.

‘Don't make plans,’ Brett begins, ‘Santana says we are all hanging out at the club today!’

‘What and I'm just gonna fall in line because she says so.’ Quinn won't be dictated to by Santana, no way.

Just then Quinn's phonebuzzes.

RB: good morning baby, we are going to the club with Santana and Brett, pick me up in half an hour x x

Brett looks closely at his brother, ‘so leaving in 10 yeah!’

Quinn doesn't answer just goes back to his room to get his things.

 

‘This is the life Rach, sun, pool, hot guys to wait on us.’ Santana says reclining on the lounger by the country club pool.

‘Quinn is not a waiter Santana!’ Rachel corrects her friend.

‘He isn't hot either.’ Santana quips.

‘Why do you dislike Quinn so Santana, he is never anything other than polite to you despite your venom.’ Rachel riles lately at even the slightest criticism of her boyfriend.

‘Pixie dust, he is weird, he is too quiet, too girlie and wound far too tightly to be anything but a serial killer, in conclusion he is a creep.’ Santana doesn't mean all of it she has always been drawn to Quinn but he has frozen her out completely over the years.

‘Don't, please Santana, you don't know him like I do, he is just thoughtful he has a deep mind that he finds hard to open up, the Fabrays have their secrets.’

‘OK let's say I give him the benefit of the doubt, tell me just one thing about him that he has opened up about to you?’ Santana cannot help herself.

‘No, he and I have lots of talks and I will not disclose his secrets to you.’ Rachel is lying, Santana knows she is and Rachel knows Santana knows it's a lie too.

Quinn sits on the end of Rachel's lounger and smiles warmly at his girlfriend, ‘do you need anything Rach, I can get us some snacks, there are vegan ones.’

‘Not just now Quinn thank you, just apply some more sunblock for me.’ Rachel likes it when Quinn touches her, she knows no one else feels his touch.

‘OK, turn for me and I'll rub you up!’ Quinn winks at her.

‘Eew gross!’ Santana has heard enough.

 

Quinn and Rachel are cooling in the pool, the weather is sweltering today and they are relishing the waters. Rachel is casually holding Quinn as he supports her, she loves feeling this close to someone and Quinn is surprisingly tactile with her.

Quinn just cannot touch Rachel enough, he never thought he would feel this much for her, he thought she was pretty, sexy even but this is deeper for him, she is his girlfriend but he is just hers completely now.

‘Tell me a secret?’ Rachel asks.

‘I have Lego in my bedroom, I make the kits and photograph them.’ Quinn smiles.

‘Tell me something else, something deeper.’ Rachel uses the scruff at the base of Quinn's neck as leverage, he cannot resist scratches there.

‘What like? Ask me anything and I'll tell you the truth Rachel.’ Quinn senses something, Rachel is probing.

‘Who was your first kiss?’ Rachel starts.

‘You don't know that?’ Rachel shakes her head. ‘Santana second grade.’

Rachel didn't know this, ‘oh, I was not aware of that, you two were close once?’ She asks.

Quinn takes a moment, this could be a girl trap like the ones that Brett tells him Santana uses all the time. ‘closer than now, she bullied me into it but she was far too advanced for me and traded up for Brett.’ Quinn is being disparaging but there really was nothing to it.

‘Are you a virgin, I mean as in have you have full penetration?’ Rachel is always more formal when she is shy about something.

‘ok, no I'm not a virgin, I have had intercourse three times, well almost, with just one person.’ Quinn is matching formality.

‘Do I know them? This person?’ Rachel asks.

‘No but if you want details I will give them just maybe not here OK.’ Quinn keeps Rachel close.

‘But you'll tell me, about them?’ Rachel asks.

‘Her? Yes I will tell you about her.’ Quinn kisses Rachel because it feels right.

‘Can I ask you questions?’ Quinn asks.

‘Yes of course Quinn.’ Rachel only half smiles this time.

‘did you… no, was I the first person you…’ Quinn makes a face.

‘ blew? Yes Quinn that was a first for me, I surprised myself but I wanted to.’ Rachel is blunt.

‘I like being your first, I want to be your first for lots of things and I promise you I will always respect you!’ Quinn is trying to be really genuine.

Just then Santana is… well Santana, she leaps at the couple and splashes Quinn right in the face.

‘Satan!’ Rachel screams.

‘This is she, how can I help?’ Santana says innocently.

Quinn just swims off, dealing with Santana when he was just enjoying time with Rachel isn't going to end well.

 

Santana looks bored, she is completely fed up with the whole Rachel/Quinn thing, they bore her. She just doesn't get it, Quinn isn't even remotely attractive and sure as hell Rachel has no sex appeal. They make no sense, Jesus Christ they bore her.

Rachel sits in Quinn's lap watching her boyfriend read his book, she is happy to just take him in. They all returned to the Fabrays and ended up in the family room with Rachel going through her iphone for appropriate songs, appropriate for what noone knows they all just went with it. Now Quinn is happy to just be with his Rachel in his lap and his book.

‘Brett, I'm getting hives, I need to be entertained.’ Santana just gets up and Brett takes that as a cue to leave.

 

‘Who was she then, your first?’ Rachel asks out of the blue.

Quinn places his book down carefully and turns into his girlfriend.

‘Last summer at Christ camp, she was a year older and certainly not a virgin like me,’ Quinn takes in Rachel's expression.

‘ what does almost three times mean?’ Rachel has been burning to ask.

Quinn chuckles, ‘it means I lost my virginity in a second, I didn't even manage to make it all the way…. In.’

‘Oh… oh you… oh  that's… erm…’ Rachel really doesn't know what to say, she thinks but nothing comes to her.

‘ yep, Finn would be proud, I didn't even get the chance to say mailman!’ Everyone knows the mailman story and unfortunately for Rachel she has experienced Finn's inability to stave off an orgasm, even in his pants.

‘ but you did it again with her, you said three times.’ Rachel wants details.

‘Yes twice more that week before the end of camp, it was pretty bad really, she lead the way I just counted back from a hundred and kept quiet.’ Quinn isn't exaggerating, it was bad and he really thought he might be gay after such a crap time.

Rachel thinks before her next question lightly stroking the scruff again.

‘So where did the gay thing come from? You have always liked girls it seems.’

‘Kurt.’ Quinn begins. ‘I was with him when he came out to Burt, Burt thought I was gay too in the confusion and told my dad we were dating.’

‘What? Why would he do that?’ Rachel is shocked burrt would be so thoughtless.

‘It was all a stupid misunderstanding Rach, my parents just thought it made sense, I'm too quiet half the time and read too many books so dad just accepted it and we never actually talked about it. Brett just parroted the same lie and Kurt thought I had a thing for him.’

‘But why let them I've seen the football team picking on you, Brett isn't much help!’ Rachel feels her anger again, it seems Quinn brings all her emotions out.

‘Brett being my brother meant it wasn't that bad, I didn't want Kurt to be the only focus those idiots had so I just ignored them.’ Quinn is being vague really he has had many run ins with certain members of the team he doesn't want to share.

‘So what now?’ Rachel asks, she wonders if this tactile loving Quinn will disappear once term begins.

‘What now? Do you mean with us?’ Quinn is a little lost, he worries that Rachel thinks his baggage too much.

‘Yes, will you deny us to have Kurt safer?’ Rachel tenses,, this is the moment of truth.

‘No Rach, summer fling is what you offered me but if you let us carry this on I will proudly walk the halls as your boyfriend.’ Quinn feels the need to be reassured by Rachel again, he loves and hates this feeling.

‘You are an excellent summer fling Quinn but I want more now I've had a taste’ Rachel winks and doesn't realise the double entendre.

‘Good, so how about you let me get a taste of you this time?’ Quinn is back to brave and flirty again.

They clash together, lips, teeth tongues and hands roaming freely, Quinn has been promised a taste and he is not missing out this time.

 

‘Quinnie do you kno…….’ Judi freezes midway through her question.

Quinn jumps up shielding Rachel from his mother to give her time to pull her top back to respectable. 

‘Mom, I thought you were at a ladies group until dinner today?’ Quinn aims for casual, praying Rachel is dressed again. 

‘Well yes but Mrs polls had to leave for her mother in law and well I came home early, where is Brett?’ Judi hopes Quinn can deal with his brother she really doesn't want to see anymore of Santana than she already has.

‘I think his room, we were at the club and came back for…..’ Quinn doesn't know where he is going with this. 

‘Mrs Fabray, nice to see you again, how was your meeting?’ Rachel steps in. 

‘Oh Rachel, lovely to see you again, yes we have a bake sale coming up for our arts group, you know we have some amazing cake makers in our group.’ 

‘Lovely, Quinn must let me know the date I can make some cookies for you’ Rachel mentally thinks she should probably make some sorry I was groping your son cookies for her regardless.

'That would be very thoughtful of you, I do hope Quinn is taking care of you.’ Judi cringes internally at her words, she really doesn’t want to think how Quinn takes care of Rachel.

‘Please find your brother and tell him dinner will be early this evening, your father has a meeting to attend.’ Judi really doesn’t want to be looking for Brett, she has seen far too much of Santana in the past.

 

At dinner that night Judi is quietly pleased, Quinn has surprised her but pleased her at the same time. She was never sure he was a homosexual but rrussell was so sure.

‘The guild would like a family shoot next week, just before you return to school boys, Simon will get the details to your mother.’

Everyone has zoned out on Russell tonight, they all have things on their minds.. 

 

 


	16. Retail therapy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn is happy to follow Rachel round the mall if it means he gets a treat everytime....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee blah blah blah

Quinn sits in a booth at the coffee shop, he nurses a frappe and waits for Rachel. They agreed to meet here after Rachels dance class, Quinn hopes this doesn’t mean they are going to shop in the mall as he cannot think of anything worse. As he weighs up his chances a shadow is cast over him, looking up he sees Kurt and offers a smile to his friend.

‘Hey, how is your summer going?’ Quinn asks.

‘So, you care? Because we haven’t seen anything of each other and I was beginning to think you are avoiding me.’ Kurt is pissed, he used to talk to Quinn before Rachel got her claws into him.

‘Of course I care Kurt, is there something wrong?’ Quinn has been wrapped up in Rachel this summer and maybe he has avoided Kurt a little.

‘No, nothing wrong, just haven’t seen you around, maybe I am a little jealous.’ Kurt slides himself in next to Quinn.

‘Jealous? Do you mean Rachel?’ Quinn asks. 

‘Well yes, she seems to have you wrapped around her finger, you seem to be getting very close.’ Kurt decides to fish a little for information, Finn has been bemoaning the fact Rachel is ignoring him.

‘We are, I really like her, she is funny and we have more in common than I ever thought and.. Well.. we are dating, it’s nice, being with her.’ Quinn doesn’t know what to say really he doesn’t think Kurt wants details of how far him and Rachel have gone this summer.

‘Kurt, hello how lovely to see you.’ Rachel spotted Kurt straight away sitting with her boyfriend and that is not making her happy.

Quinn stands and greets Rachel with a chaste kiss, Kurt spots the look of adoration in his friends eyes and sighs, Finn is not going to like this.

‘Rachel, you look glowing, how are things?’ Kurt knows he shouldn’t be but he is jealous, he wants someone to look at him the way Quinn stares at Rachel.

‘The summer has been a revelation if I am honest, Quinn and I have been enjoying the weather.’ Rachel is bristling she knows Kurt will repeat all this to Finn.

‘Well, lovely as this is I have to get to an appointment, Blaine and I are looking to decorate my room, the theme will be calm.’ Kurt says in an offhand manner, stands and leaves all in one breath.

‘OK, what was that? Who is Blaine?’ Quinn asks his girlfriend, wow she looks hot today.

‘What.. oh Blaine you have met him, he is a transfer from Dalton.’ Rachel doesn’t like the way Kurt was appraising her boyfriend.

 

Just as Quinn feared Rachel needs to walk the Mall looking for something, the only upside is that she seems happy to have Quinn touching her in someway all the time.  Quinn makes it a point to hold her hand or touch her in some way all throughout the trip, he is so wrapped up in Rachel that the time flies instead of it being a drag.

‘Well, that’s me finished for the day, I have all I need for now,I think someone deserves a special treat for being so patient.’ Rachel hints to Quinn.

‘Really, a special treat? For that I will carry all your bags M’lady.’ Quinn loves the flirty banter between them. 

 

The two teens arrive back at the Berry residence and Quinn parks on the drive, he knows Hiram is away for a few days so parking here won’t be a problem.  Rachel goes ahead and opens the door as Quinn collects up the shopping bags and follows her inside.

‘Would you like anything to drink?’ Rachel wants Quinn in her room but she will allow him a drink if he needs it.

‘Just water is good thanks, want me to take these up to your room?’ Quinn hopes Leroy isn’t coming home soon.

‘Thank you Quinn, I will be with you presently.’ Rachel hops off to the kitchen for bottled water.

Once inside Rachels room Quinn looks around for somewhere to put the bags and decides on Rachels desk. He notices a journal sitting open on the desk and quickly scans the page, he sees Puck and Finn and some numbers but little else before Rachel comes bounding into the room.

‘Quinn, are you trying to read my diary?’ Rachel spotted Quinns gaze on the desk immediately.

‘No, not really.’ Quinn doesn’t really know what to say, he would be reading the journal given the chance but he really couldn’t make anything out.

‘Last time Santana and I had a sleep over we were talking about boys,’ Rachel picks up the journal. ‘We were making some lists, all for fun of course but I was looking again at our number game again this morning.’ 

‘OK, so why do Puck and Finn have numbers in your journal?’ Quinn doesn’t really understand his emotions right now, it falls somewhere between jealousy and rage with a little curiosity mixed in.

Rachel guides Quin to her bed, pushes him to sit and straddles him. Once she decides she is comfortable she continues her story.

‘So, Finn and Puck are guys I have made out with, they received points based on their techniques.’ Rachel is closely following the changes in Quinns features. ‘Finn lost points for being too…. Sloppy.’ Rachel leans into Quinn tightening her thighs either side of Quinns hips.

‘And Puckerman, what points did he score?’ Quinn wants to kill Puck again, the idea of him being anywhere near Rachel is torture. 

‘Puck has a way.. He has experience…’ Rachel has never been this teasing before and she may be pushing the wrong buttons.

Quinn is quick in his movements, he has the journal out of Rachels hand and tossed aside before Rachel even registers a movement. 

‘Quentin!’ Rachel begins to admonish her boyfriend but doesn’t get very far.

‘No, no more of this Rach, what are you trying to do because I don’t deal with jealousy well, I don’t like the idea of anyone touching what is mine.’ Quinn has Rachel flipped round and under him on the bed in an instant, he is between her legs and holding her tighter than she is used to.

Rachel cannot remember what she was trying to achieve, she thought Quinn being jealous would be fun, Santana told her how she teases Brett about other guys all the time and it makes Brett work harder to please her.  Rachel may have misjudged this whole situation. 

‘You think Finn or Puck can make you feel better than me? Do you want to score me?’ Quinn has guessed the game, he is not intimidated by those two, he has Rachel now and he won’t be giving her up any time soon.

‘I didn’t mean…’ Rachel is still unsure if Quinn is mad at her.

‘You didn’t mean what? I think you meant lots of things Rach, like…’ Quinn grinds his crotch into Rachels core and feels her gasp slightly. 

‘How do you score Rach?’ Quinn asks.

‘I… I don’t… God Quinn I can’t think when you do that…’ Rachel is losing focus with Quinn pushing his growing erection into her.

‘C’mon Rach, I want to know how to get a good score, I need some pointers.’ Quinn leans into Rachels neck and breathes her scent, a light nip on her neck helps her focus.

‘Quinn, please…’ Rachel cannot comprehend how turned on she has become, this is getting so out of hand.

Quinn senses Rachel is losing her usual composure quickly, ‘Rachel, look at me.’ He makes eye contact with his girlfriend. ‘I want to taste you, can I?’ 

‘Yes… God Yes anything…’  Rachel desperately needs Quinn to do something to ease her aching.

Quinn eases himself slowly from Rachel, he needs to get himself back together. He runs his hands slowly up his girlfriends body pushing her tight t-shirt up as he does. Feeling no resistance from Rachel Quinn is quick to rid her of her clothes, once she is left with just panties he begins his exploration with his mouth and lips on his girfriends fevered skin. 

Down between her breasts with light kisses that make Rachel pant beneath him, lower until he can smell the arousal which is driving both of them crazy. Quinn runs the tip of his tongue along the waistband of Rachels panties and pushes himself up slightly. 

‘Rachel, hey Rach, this is ok yeah?’ Quinn checks for the last time that Rachel is with him before he continues. Her smile and nod is enough for him to tuck his thumbs under her panties and slide them from her, Rachel helps with the process by lifting her hips to make things easier. As Quinn sees her panties slide from her ankles he gently pushes Rachels knees further apart, he wants room to be able to work. 

The kisses Quinn lays on Rachels inner thighs leave her breathless, she wants so much in this moment and is struggling to not push her boyfriend into her molten core for the release. His tongue begins a dance everywhere but where she needs him the most, he is trying to kill her she decides but she will not beg.

Quinn is relishing all the sensations he is feeling, Rachel tastes amazing so far and the final taste he anticipates will be even better but he is prepared to wait for that, he wants Rachel to beg.

Rachel is close to losing her mind, she runs her hands down her own body, one hand staying to tease her own breast and nipple as the other makes a home in Quinns scruffy mane. 

The feel of Rachels hand in Quinns hair is enough to convince him she is teetering on begging and he up his game a little, running the tip of his tongue up through her slit tantalisingly slowly. The taste is like a lightening bolt going through him, nothing prepared him for this and he loses his composure quicker than he ever wanted. 

Quinn is starving for Rachel, his tongue burrowing into her pussy, desperately searching and probing.  His hands come up to lift her ass higher so that he can get deeper into her. He wants this to last forever, this amazing feeling of being part of Rachel.

Rachel is not ashamed to admit that in this moment she is whining and begging Quinn for anything and everything and nothing all at the same time, his tongue is amazing and she wants so much more. Both her hands are now in his hair guiding and pushing him into her but shame isn’t part of her right now all she wants is Quinn and her orgasm.

Quinn pulls his tongue from Rachel and replaces it with two fingers, not even thinking about warning her of the intrusion. He moves slightly up and run his tongue round and round her clit whilst his fingers set a frantic pace chasing her release. 

Rachel has no thoughts, nothing that makes sense in the moment and her mind shatters into a million pieces. Quinn is sucking on her clit and rubbing time and again on a spot inside her that makes her shiver and shake and actually scream out.

‘Quinn! Quinn! Quinn! Shit, shit Quinn, argh….’ The noise and the thumping in her head cannot completely drown out the squeal she lets rip.

Quinn slowly bring Rachel back to earth, slowly and just as intensely as he sent her into orbit, he is slow and methodically putting her back together with the same mouth that moments ago shattered her.

Quinn kisses his way back to his girfriends mouth, the kiss is deep and dirty he owns her mouth in that moment and Rachel is ready to give him her world for it.

‘You ok?’ Quinn looks down on Rachel and offers her a gentle smile.

‘Well I may have just alerted the neighbours to my orgasm but apart from that its all good, very good, amazing actually.’ Rachel begins to gush.

‘Good, thank you.’ Quinn says and kisses Rachel again, this time softly and reverently. 

‘Thank you? Seriously Quinn, I should be thanking you, your tongue needs an award or something.’ Rachel quips.

‘Well maybe a reward.’ Quinn smiles brightly and yeah he is very proud of himself in this moment. 


	17. Quinn comes undone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revelations surrounding the couple make Santana blush but Quinn has his own revelation and this one only leads to heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee, I own a small caravan in the woods...

Santana sits on the edge of the Fabray pool and dangles her feet in the cool water, Quinn and Brett have gone to get some supplies for the afternoon.  The group decided to just hangout today and this evening, it is the last day of the summer for them and tomorrow the drama that is McKinley High begins again in earnest.

‘Here, sparkling water, ice and a lemon wedge.’ Rachel sits and hands Santana her complex glass of water that she didn’t want to be a hassle.

‘Thanks, Hobbit you make a mean water based beverage.’ Santana lightly nudges Rachel and smiles at her friend.

‘We did it last night.’ Rachel begins in a blase manner and Santana so shocked she chokes on her drink and spits some over the pool.

‘What the actual fuck?’ Santana turns to stare at Rachel. ‘You did what? With gaylord?’

‘Please Santana, stop with the gay jibes at my boyfriend, Quinn I can assure you is not gay, he is very hetero actually!’ Rachel smirks at the look of horror on Santana’s face.

‘OK, so you gave your V card to Quinn?’ Santana needs to be clear on this.

‘Yes, we made love.’ Rachel smiles wistfully at the memory of Quinn and his gentle touches.

‘How was it? I mean deets Rach come on!’ Santana wants to know everything now, all the gory details.

‘I don’t think I should tell you the details of our intimate encounters Santana.’ Rachel teases her best friend, she is bursting to tell.

‘Bull shit, Quinn is currently giving Brett a blow by blow account of everything I can assure you, they are discussing every move and every moan!’ Santana is furious Brett hasn’t filled her in on the details already.

‘Well, while I don’t agree that Quentin would be so crass I will tell you he was perfect, a gentleman and so patient with me as I was very nervous, being my first time I wanted it to be memorable and Quinn made it that for me, I am so in love with him Santana he is….’ Santana holds her hand up and stops Rachels diatribe.

‘Wait up, love? Jesus Rachel what is wrong with you, love shouldn’t come into this, you don’t fall for Quinn, he isn’t going to be your epic love I can assure you of that!’ Santana cannot put her finger on the feelings she has in that moment but she knows extreme protection of Rachel is one of them.

‘What? Of course I am in love with him, he may not be my soul mate but I am certain he will go down as my first love in more ways than one.’ Rachel is getting annoyed by her friends continued behaviour towards Quinn.

‘No, sorry Rach that didn’t come out the way I meant it, I just mean that guys see these things differently and you know Quinn is still a Fabray, I don’t want you to be hurt. I promise I am not trying to belittle what you have with him, I am happy for you, that Quinn took such good care of you your first time.’ Santana is going to have words with Q as soon as!

‘He did, make it good I mean, he may not be the most forthcoming with his emotions to most people but with me he is always so open and honest.’ Rachel feels more in love than ever with Quinn.

‘Stop I might gag!’ Santana cannot help herself.

Just then the Fabray brothers come through the back gate carrying said snacks and laughing together.

Rachel eyes the brothers and feels a certain amount of dread, are they laughing at her? Maybe Quinn is just the same as all the other guys at school, maybe she is just a notch on his bedpost. She takes a small sip of her drink and offers Quinn a half smile.

 

‘Bullshit, no way will they go for that.’ Brett shouldn’t have had those beers in the sunshine and he is getting a little leery, he has always resembled Russell the most when he drinks.

‘Calm down bro, why don’t you take Satan indoors to cool down.’ Quinn tries to calm the situation, Brett can be an ugly drunk.

‘Get off me queerio, ha queerio, you should be a fucking cheerleader that would suit you!!’ Brett is getting in Quinns face now and that is never good.

‘Come on, Brett calm down ok.’ Quinn tries again.

Brett shoves Quinn in the chest and Quinn takes a step back to lessen the impact, Brett is still advancing though and this isn’t going to end well.  Brett is past the point where reason will work and Quinn doesn’t want to get into it with his brother in front of their girlfriends.

‘Brett, Brett!’ Santana tries to get Brett’s attention.

Brett leans into Quinn and his words are aimed right to the point. ‘You really are a fucking queer bitch, you know that don’t you, flouncing around with your little jew bitch won’t help you, you do know that right!!’ Quinn is trying to hold his temper and honestly he can handle Brett and his stupid insults everyday of the year but Rachel is off limits.

‘Brett, take that back!’ Quinn offers Brett an out with an apology to Rachel this will all go away.

‘Fuck you! I don’t need to take anything back, you can’t hide behind your beard!’ Brett really needed to back down but he doesn’t want to lose face in front of Santana and he has forgotten that Santana is probably going to kill him for insulting rachel as well.

‘Quinn,’ Rachel decides to try and take Quinn away from trouble, ‘He is drunk, please let’s just go.’

‘Shut up dwarf! This is between me and the queerio!’ Brett laughs at his own joke.

Rachel spots the change immediately, Quinns eyes have a dead quality to them she saw the night he lashed out at Puck, she knows what he is going to do and it happens so quickly she cannot react.

Quinn has Brett flat on his back with the first punch, Quinn is unnervingly calm and Brett knows this is trouble but he has had a drink and is unable to get away quick enough. Brett has seen this look before, it is the Fabray rage Frannie warned him about. The rage that their father has unleashed on them in the past and Brett knows this is going to hurt.

Rachel stands shell shocked as Quinn looms over Brett and drags him back to his feet only to knock him down again, Quinn isn’t in control of his actions.

As the brothers fight it out, well as Quinn beats on Brett, words are screamed and insults fly, neither Santana not Rachel even notice Russell and Judi Fabray rush from the house.

‘Quinn, Quinn stop it now!’ Russell bellows at his boys but he knows Quinn won’t hear him.

‘Quinnie, stop it, you are going to hurt him, Quentin STOP!’ Judi screams at her youngest son, she gets in his face and is shocked to see the calm face of her son as his eyes finally settle on her.

‘Rachel, take Quentin, NOW!’ Russell makes the mistake of shouting at Rachel and he knows he has made the mistake but cannot take it back in time.

‘You, you do not speak to her like that, not ever!’ Quinns words drip venom and are aimed directly at his father.

The thing Rachel had worried about ever since she overheard Quinn and Frannie comes to the forefront of Rachels conciousness all at once.

‘Quinn, it’s ok, your father didn’t mean it like that, it’s ok Quinn, please let’s just go, I’m ok, look, I am ok, nothing is going to happen, come on please Quinn just take me home.’ Rachel has Quinns face in her hands and prays her words are getting through to him.

Quinns eyes return to hazel, his face relaxes into Rachels touch and his shoulders drop slightly, ‘OK Rach, I’ll get you home.’

 

Once at the Berry house Quinn follows Rachel in silence up to her room, she doesn’t know why but she draws him to her, holding him as they lay together on her bed. Rachel can feel Quinn’s heart beating out of his chest and she just grips him tighter hoping to make it all better with her touch, she doesn’t know what she really feels for the boy in her arms, he wasn’t her Quinn with his violent actions earlier and she is unsure how she feels about it all. Quinn eventually calms and to Rachels surprise just begins to quietly sob into her neck.


	18. Fabray or nothing..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn has to accept he is a Fabray and that that comes at a price. Leroy reveals his knowledge of the Fabray family to a shocked Hiram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee or the characters

Rachel sits in homeroom staring at her email and the words Quinn wrote in the early hours of the morning. She is still in shock from it all, a week ago things were so different for her.

 

_ Tonight is the night, Rachel is going to do it! She buzzes with nervous energy, not through fear because this is her choice and she really wants to be with Quinn this way. She is nervous because everything else has been so perfect with Quinn she wants this to be the same. She has everything prepared, she is prepared and Quinn is a lucky boy.  _

_ Quinn arrives as expected on time, he is punctual every time they have arrangements. He knocks once and Rachel let's him in straight away. He doesn't know tonight's the night but he will be pleased he has worn his best boxers.  _

_ ‘Where are your dad's Rach?’ Quinn was expecting games night, he brought dimes for poker.  _

_ ‘Columbus, they were called to an old friend, some emergency so they took off until Sunday.’ Rachel loves her dad's and how they trust her alone so readily and this isn't really betraying that trust, just bending it she decides.  _

_ Rachel is impatient she has decided and wants to get on with it, trying hard to control herself she pulls Quinn to her room. Quinn loves how this is turning out, he is probably getting a blow job again. Quinn daydreams about the other time Rachel did that to him, he thinks he is in love with her mouth in a whole new way. _

_ ‘Quinn, did you hear me?’ Rachel stomps, she has plans and Quinn dreaming isn't one of them.  _

_ ‘No.’ He says hesitantly, I was thinking about your amazing mouth on me he thinks but doesn’t dare say.  _

_ Rachel smiles, he is fascinating to her, his deep thoughts and how he always knows just what she needs, tonight will be perfect. _

_ Rachel moves over to kiss him, she needs to feel him, he has quickly become an addiction to her.  The feel of his skin, the way he kisses her like she is oxygen to him. Rachel feels the burn in her skin begin, the tingles under his touch and all he is doing is holding her close to him. _

_ Rachel pulls the bottom of Quinns hoody, ‘take all this off,’ she breathes into the kiss.  Quinn is quick to comply, he has no problem striping down it usually means good things.  _

_ Both are naked, this is a first but Quinn is trying not to read anything into the situation. Rachel is on fire now, every touch and kiss Quinn lays on her is setting her further alight.  _

_ ‘I want you to be my first Quinn.’ Rachel pulls back to look into his eyes. _

_ Quinn smiles, a genuine smile and hopes this is really happening, ‘Tonight? You want this to happen tonight?’  _

_ ‘Yes, just… can we… ‘ Rachel is struggling to find the right words. _

_ ‘Just tell me to stop and I will, just relax Rachel let me take care of you.’ Quinn knows he loves this girl and not because she is giving him her virginity but because he can trust her and that is more important to him than anything. _

_ Quinn lifts off Rachel slightly and leans over to the drawer, he finds the condoms and some lube he used to show Rachel how to get him off with her hands. Placing everything within reach Quinn begins to explore Rachel more.  _

_ Rachel loves the attention Quinn pays her usually, he drives her crazy when he nips her and licks all over her skin but she wants to get on with this now, she has a plan… _

_ ‘Rachel, stop trying to lead this, let me get you ready, I promise if you just let go I will get us there.’ Quinn senses Rachel is impatient but like the first time he ate her out or the first time he finger fucked her hard she needs to let him take control. He needs her to let him. _

_ Rachel is panting and twitching all over the bed, Quinn has licked and sucked and teased her to orgasm twice already and she is almost done. If he didn’t want to do this he could have said so not try to kill her with orgasms!  _

_ Quinn is ready and he is confident Rachel is too so he is over her and between her legs, looking down at her swollen pussy which looks obscenely wet and flushed. The condom is out of the wrapper and on quickly, he has been practicing so that he can do this without fumbling. Next the lube and Rachel is confused, surely after his previous attempts she is wet enough. _

_ ‘Do you really need that?’ She asks. _

_ ‘Trust me, everything is more fun when it’s wet.’ Quinn winks at her. _

_ Then he is sliding forward on his knees and positioning himself at her entrance, he rubs his tip around and around gathering more wetness as he goes.  Rachel is about ready to leap out of her skin now, she is ashamed to admit just how desperate she is. _

_ As he lines himself up and eases slowly into her he looks for any signs of discomfort, he knows this is about her adjusting and he is trying to stave off the desire to thrust in hard.  _

_ As the first tentative inch is pressed into Rachel she just falls apart, she cannot wait any longer and all this gentle shit has to end, she wants Quinn and she is pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to stop now so Rachel throws her hips up and gasps at the intrusion.  _

_ Quinn is in heaven, she is tight and so fucking hot he has never felt anything close to this good before, composing himself just enough he opens his eyes and is met by the beaming smile of his girlfriend.  _

_ ‘Quinn, I know you are trying to make this good for me but I swear I will rip your goddamn nuts off if you don’t move right now.’ Rachel loses her usual deportment.  _

_ With the final encouragement Quinn sets about his task, he is going to deflower Rachel Berry, right here and now. _

_ Rachel has her breath forced from her lungs the first time Quinn really thrusts into her, he is bigger than she remembers from her hand for sure. All Rachel is capable of doing is holding on, she cannot trust herself to try anything else, she feels a bolt of lightning shot through her from her core and then another and another and dear lord what is happening… _

_ Quinn isn’t sure what just happened but he is determined to find that spot again and again if Rachel is going to squeal and moan like that for him, his balls are tightening and he knows this is going to be over in an embarrassingly short time but it feels so good, Rachel feels so good he doesn’t care. _

_ Rachel Berry is about to combust, she cannot moan any louder with out screaming so she tries that for a while and begins to beg Quinn, what she wants she has no idea but she wants something and he better be giving it soon. _

_ It’s almost over, Quinn is sure if he counts to three he will explode all in this condom so he needs to get Rachel cumming soon, like now soon! _

_ Quinn leans further down into Rachel and buries his face in her neck he can smell her hair and her arousal and he is losing the battle to keep going, he reaches his hand between them and somehow in his complete haze finds her clit, he squeezes and pinches at the over sensitive nub and a million things happen at once. _

_ Rachel clamps down and traps his dick in her, he can feel every beat of her heart through the pounding inside her, his balls let go and he screams out her name as he unloads himself deep inside. Rachel feels the twitching and the ungainly thrusting Quinn has taken to attempting, he is rutting into her in a sporadic manner and she knows he is filling the condom, her pussy is so sensitive she just wants him off her now but at the same time she never wants this to end or for him to leave her ever. _

_ Moments, minutes, hours later neither of them knows how long and Quinn is easing himself out of her, Rachel looks down but sees only his softening member sheathed in a condom and Quinn fumbling to get off her. Rachel calms Quinn by framing his face with her soft hands, she pulls him to her and offers a kiss. Quinn kisses Rachel, not wantonly as they so often do but gentle and with reverence, this amazing young woman has given him something she will only have to give once and he hopes she always understands he is honoured. _

_ ‘I love you Rach.’ Quinn smiles.  _

 

‘What you reading? Love letters from Quinnie?’ Mercedes comes up behind Rachel and drags her out of her memories.

‘Oh yes, well kind of.’ Rachel closes her email and turns to Mercedes who is smiling like a loon at her.

‘Aw you are so cute!’ Mercedes teases the little diva. 

‘Stop it please!’ Rachel thinks if she has to talk about Quinn this morning she might just burst into tears and never stop crying. 

‘Hey weezy, I needs the hobbit so let her go.’ Santana in all her head cheerleader glory comes to the rescue again. 

Rachel follows Santana along the hall and into the janitors closet, turning on the light Rachel sees the inside for the first time, A small couch and some cleaning items are the only thing in the surprisingly clean and tidy room. 

‘So, spill, where is Quinn?’ Santana gets straight to the point, she needs words with Quinn but he is nowhere to be found this morning.

‘I haven’t seen him or heard from him Santana, nothing since the email he sent me this morning in the early hours, he dumped me, apologised again and now nothing.’ Rachel looked for him first thing but soon gave up knowing Quinn is good at being a shadow when he wants to be. 

‘Call him!’ Santana demands.

‘No, his phone is off anyway.’ Rachel had called several times, what for she was unsure other than she wanted to hear his voice to know he was ok.

‘Wait up, he dumped you? What a ass! How dare he dump you.’ Santana is adding this to the list of things she is going to kick Quinn for. 

‘It is just a reaction to yesterday, I won’t accept his decision until we have spoken anyway.’ Rachel has already decided Quinn needs to face her. 

‘Like fuck you won’t, he needs to know you have dumped his sorry ass though!’ Santana cannot believe the fucking nerve of Quinn Fabray!

‘Santana this isn’t helping me, I know you wouldn’t understand but I still love him and he has never raised a hand to me so until we can talk things through I refuse to begin hating him for anything.’ 

‘Are you fucking mad Rach, he is a nut job, totally fucking loco and you know it, I told you he was weird and yesterday just proves it.’ Santana has decided Quinn is a violent time bomb and she isn’t changing her mind about him either. 

‘Please, Santana just be my friend for a little while longer and trust me on this, I need to talk to him and we will sort things out one way or another but he isn’t hiding behind an email that claims he loves me and then dumps me.’ Rachel feel grief, she knows what it is she misses Quinn so badly.

‘I cannot believe you sometimes, I think this is a mistake but I’ll be a good friend and support you, I will wait until you have sorted things to your satisfaction but I am still kicking his ass regardless of how much you think you love him.’ Santana reaches and pulls her friend into her.

‘Thank you Santana, you really are a friend.’ Rachel just basks in the feeling of being held. 

 

Rachel had been unable to find Quinn all day, he wasn’t in any of his classes and his phone remained off. After school Rachel made her way to her piano lesson and threw herself into music.

 

Quinn knows Rachel’s schedule he has it on his phone, Rachel and him share a calendar so they could arrange their time together.  Quinn knows Rachel has a 2 hour piano lesson and so turning up at the Berry duplex means she will not be here and he can speak with at least once of her fathers alone, he hopes it is Leroy but there are two cars on the drive so he will face both Berry men.

‘Quinn? Hi, you do know Rachel has a piano lesson, I know she gave you all the details.’ Leroy chuckles at the thought of his daughter organising Quinn’s life.

‘Yes Sir, I wanted to speak with you and your husband actually.’ Quinn steals himself for the inevitable.

‘OK, come through, I will get Hiram, Take a seat.’ Leroy is worried now, he goes through to the study and gets his husband.

 

‘OK, spit it out Quentin, what is going on?’ Hiram is extremely on edge, Quinn is here without his daughter and he swears he is going to kill the little shit if he has hurt her.

‘I broke up with Rachel last night,’ Quinn wants Rachel to be ok and he isn’t sure she will tell her Fathers the whole story.

Hiram jumps up and at Quinn, ‘You what? What the hell did you do to her?’ 

‘Calm down Rammy,’ Leroy is shocked and need to keep Hiram from doing anything stupid. 

‘Sirs please believe me I never wanted this but I know it is what is best for Rachel.’ Quinn after a nod from Leroy relays the story from yesterday, he leaves nothing out and his honesty is shocking to the Berry men.

‘So you beat your brother to within an inch of his life and your parents did nothing?’ Hiram is good at hearing what he wants from people and he has missed all the parts that show Quinn cares for Rachel.

‘No Sir they didn’t do nothing but my punishment for this isn’t my point in all this, I want you… No I need you, I am begging you to make Rachel understand.’ Quinn needs them to keep Rachel safe.

‘Make her understand what exactly, that you are a thug and an animal, if I ever find out you have laid even a finger on my daughter I swear to god I do not care who your father is I will kill you myself.’ Hiram is having palpitations with all this. 

Quinn is distraught, the whole world thinks he is either gay or a woman hater and a thug, he just wants to know Rachel will be OK. ‘Sir, Hiram, I have never, will never hurt Rachel, I love her, jesus I fucking adore her but I cannot change what has happened and I think we all agree I am not good for her, she was scared of me, I saw it in her eyes, fear, of me.’ Quinn finally breaks down, he cannot hold his decorum any longer and the Fabray mask falls. ‘I love her, she deserves to be able to look at the guy who loves her and not be afraid, she deserves the world and I have fucked everything up.’ 

Leroy steps forward, he doesn’t know how to comfort this boy who looks like his world is coming to an end right there in his front room. He gingerly puts his arm around the sobbing boy and Quinn dissolves into his arms. 

‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, she is going to think I used her, she won’t know I love her and I cannot be here with her, I love her Leroy I do, I just… I’m sorry… I’ Quinn is a wreck crying uncontrollably into Leroys chest and even Hiram takes a moment to accept this kid is broken.

 

Leroy had driven Quinn home, not trusting the boy to go home and not find  bridge to jump from, he left him with Judi at the door of the Fabray mansion and wonders if he will ever see him again. 

Hiram is in the kitchen when her returns, clutching a cup of tea and obviously thinking about the events of the last hour.

‘Did you get him home?’ Hiram asks his husband.

‘Yes, Judi took him in says she will talk to him.’ Leroy remembers Judi well from school, always popular but never quite at the level she thought she deserved.

Leroy makes himself a tea in silence and Hiram knows they need to talk before Rachel gets home, he can see Leroy is struggling with his thoughts and decides to gee him along. ‘You need to open up a little Lee, tell me what you’re thinking.’ 

‘No, I.. I have been remembering some things from the old days. Memories I had pushed down I s’pose.’ Leroy pours the water into his cup from the kettle on and waits for Hiram to settle into the breakfast bar before continuing.

‘Russell is an only child, did you know that?’ Leroy begins.

‘No, I mean I know he never mentioned any siblings when we met but that isn’t unusual for a guy who is so wrapped up in himself.’ Hiram can see the wheels turning in his Husband's mind, ‘What is it Lee?’ 

‘OK I want to tell you about him, about Russell back then but I don’t want you to be dramatic about it, please darling.’ Leroy sits beside his husband and brings his tea to the counter. 

Hiram rubs Leroys lower arm, ‘Go ahead, drama is muted, pinky promise.’ 

Leroy begins to recall his memories of Russell Fabray, the only child of Lucas C Fabry the steel man from Minnesota who treated his son like a prince. How Russell was so used to getting his own way or buying it that even the teachers knew detentions wouldn’t stick. Leroy recalls the teen who would systematically destroy anyone who got in his way, girls or boys, students or teachers nothing mattered to Russell other than being top dog.  Rumours ran rampant in the town about L Fabray senior and his womanising ways, the women left all over town and the the surrounding towns with court orders and threats of violence to keep them quiet.  No other children were sired which left people to conclude that either the old man was the most careful philanderer ever or he fired blanks and Russell wasn’t his. Any gossip which reached Russell would send him into a rage, breaking the icy exterior he usually adopted. It always seemed his fathers love was the touch paper to his temper, anyone questioning his father or his Familys reputation would be in for a beat down.

Russell had plans though for his future, Plans that didn’t revolve around the Fabray family and sticking around Lima, he was going to make it elsewhere and build a life for himself away from his father and the rumours. He had a focus throughout high school to get out and worked tirelessly to achieve this getting into Yale and becoming a hero to many in their little town.

Then just days before Russell was to leave for Yale, he had an about turn, married Judi Cross and instead attended columbus university. Bringing his new wife to Lima the following summer whilst he finished school and she raised the premature Francine with his mothers guidance. 

Hiram watches the facial expressions of Leroy, he knows his husband intimately and he knows when he is hiding something. 

Hiram just asks, ‘What is it Lee? You aren’t telling me something, something about that man.’ 

‘I have no conclusive proof for anything and I can’t back up my story with anything other than hearsay but Russell Fabray is his father's son, I just hope the apples have fallen far from the tree this generation.’ 

‘What does that mean? OK you have no proof but what do you suspect Lee, I know you and there is something bothering you about all this.’ Hiram pushes Leroy to tell the whole story. 

‘OK but really I have no proof and you cannot tell anyone about this, think about who Russell has become and remember he is powerful.’ Leroy waits for Hiram to acknowledge his terms. ‘OK, that summer at the end of highschool for Russell there were the usual parties by the lake and keggers where the jocks would be like they always are.’ 

‘Thugs? Neanderthals?’ Hiram interjects.

‘Rammy please, the 4th of July party that year at the lake was lavish, lots of the money men in the town had kids graduating that year and the parties were over the top. The lake party lasted 3 days and there were some really bad rumours surrounding some of the jocks.’ Leroy takes a sip of his tea.

‘Russell was a jock I take it, so were you if I remember.’ Hiram mirrors his husband and drinks.

‘Yes but I was at camp that week so I missed the party, I was counselling if you remember and I was a year below these jocks so I cannot say I would have gotten an invite anyway but I digress. So as I remember it two girls complained of being forced into some things whilst drunk.’ 

Hiram screws his face up, ‘Forced into what? Sex do you mean?’ 

‘Like I said, there was a lot of drink flowing around but yes the implication was they may have been raped or what we know today as date rape. No names were ever told me as to who made the allegations or what exactly went on but I was told that a group of guys took turns with some of these drunk girls.’ Leroy is still disgusted by the behaviour of young guys, he was always gay so he never got too caught up in it all but getting girls too drunk to say no was the norm for far too many of his jock friends.

‘And Russell was part of this?’ Hiram knows what is being implied but he cannot believe this would remain secret with Russell being in the position he is today.

‘Yes, Russell was one of the guys, now I do not know for sure and no-one ever told but the timing for all this would fit. I think Judi was one of these girls and I think Francine is the child that resulted from this.’ Leroy lays his theory out.

‘Wait but Francine was premature wasn’t she I remember Judi saying she was and a shock as they didn’t expect her for another month.’ Hiram recalls Judi telling the story over lunch.

‘Yes well I think that is just the party line, I think Russells punishment for getting caught was marrying Judi and staying behind in Lima.’ 

‘Wow, that fits from what I have heard about Lucas Fabray, he was a real hard ass.’ Hiram quotes. 

Just then Rachel comes in through the back door she looks exhausted.

‘Hi, Dad, Daddy, any more tea on the go?’ She asks and tucks herself into Hirams side.

Leroy glances a sad look at his husband and gets up to put the kettle on again.

‘Rach sweetie, we need to talk to you about some things, lets go through to the den.’ Hiram takes Rachel through and Leroy makes them all tea.

 

Rachel is distraught, her fathers have ruined her life she is sure of it. How dare they forbid her to see Quentin, she is sure this can all be settled if she just gets to talk to him. 

Quinn doesn’t answer her calls though and she tries and tries to get his attention through email and text but his resolve holds so Rachel is left with just her fathers story and nothing else.

  
The Berry men had agreed to a white lie to protect their daughter, Quinn understood the need and he would go along with it to keep Rachel protected. Leroy had quietly told Rachel how the fight with the Fabray boys had been caused because Brett was going to expose Quinns lies and that Quinn only dated Rachel to make Russell happy. Quinn was sorry but he needed to help his father with his campaign and the whole thing had been a sham. Rachel had cried and screamed that it wasn’t true, that Quinn loved her and that this was all a mistake because Quinn was ashamed he had lost his temper. Leroy and Hiram were shocked that both Quinn and Rachel knew so much of the others thoughts and feelings and both men questioned the decision to keep the young lovers apart but Quinn had been adamant it would be best. His father would cause trouble for Rachel if they continued to see each other, wrongly he blamed Rachel for Quinn losing his temper.  Quinn had explained how his father always blamed the woman in everything and he wouldn’t see Rachel hurt by that pig of a man. So they all lied and Rachel cried herself to sleep every night for a week.


	19. Everybody hurts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes to terms with the aftermath.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee, I am but a poor confused pixie...

Quinn leaving McKinley for Dalton academy wasn’t such a shock to people, most assumed that he left for an all male environment because he was gay.  Quinn just took it all on the chin as usual and got down to studying, getting out of Lima never looked so important as it did now. His classes were just a blur of people and lessons with little in between, he didn’t need friends he was used to the solitude.

 

Brett took a few weeks to heal and return to school when he did the story that he had come off his dirt bike whilst showing off to girls stuck with everyone. At home the brothers mainly just ignored each other and sat side by side politely at dinner with no-one questioning the atmosphere. 

 

Russell was still furious at the jewish girl for driving a wedge between his sons, he never noticed they weren’t close before all this and thought the fight had caused a rift.  His wifes insistence that the fight was nothing to do with Rachel made him more angry, why she should stick up for the little tramp he had no idea. Lydia understood him better than his wife, Judi was a frigid bitch. Lydia happily sucked his dick and let him fuck her hard like a man should.  Judi had alway been so uptight about sex, she should know a man needs the release and that his wife should be pleased to service his needs. 

 

Judi watched her family fall apart, the boys barely spoke even during the forced dinners they attended together.  Quinn was broken by his loss of Rachel, Judi knows he loved her. Judi had never seen Quinn so happy as he was during his summer with Rachel and as that summer turned into fall so Quinns moods became as dark as the evenings that drew in the days. Brett just ploughed himself into getting back to fitness for football, that was all he cared about. That and his girlfriend whom he flaunted in front of Quinn whenever he got the chance. 

 

Santana always hated the Fabray mansion and it seemed now the place was even worse than normal, the atmosphere was toxic with the brothers not speaking and Russell ignoring everyone. Brett was being even more selfish than usual in the bedroom too, like he was trying to be Russell in every way, Santana was about to call it quits with the eldest Fabray anyway. She has decided he was off to college so she didn’t need to keep things going with him. He served his purpose but she is head cheerio now and she can have her pick of jocks for her arm. 

  
Rachel set her sights on success with glee, making sure everyone was in tune with her goals so to speak. Finn was progressing nicely and they sung together most weeks, he was shaping up again well as a leading man. He had asked her to the fall dance and although she hadn’t informed him yet she thought she would give them another chance at romance. Quinn stopped filling her dreams every night and she took that as a sign. 


	20. Oops you're late...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn bumps into a harried Santana and remembers the better times...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee or the stories

The week before Thanksgiving and Quinn is at the Mall looking for a tie, his mother said it needed to go with a grey suit she has for him for the Thanksgiving dinner he needs to attend with the family, Quinn thinks pink will go and piss his father off so win win. 

‘Hey, Hey Quinn!’ Kurt rushes towards Quinn before he finds an exit. ‘Hey stranger, long time no see, how do you keep yourself hidden so well?’ Kurt notes the pink tie Quinn is looking at and smirks a little.

‘Hi Kurt, Mercedes good to see you.’ Quinn lies but is polite.

‘Hey boy, how is Dalton? I hope they are treating you well?’ Mercedes still cannot understand everyones reluctance to talk about what happened at the end of the summer. 

‘God thanks, much more structured than McKinley, it suits my learning needs.’ Quinn wants a trapdoor to open up and take him. 

‘Good, well we have lots to do, so unless you would like to join us that its? But we need to get on.’ Kurt wants to get to the stores before they close and he also wants to see what Quinn choses.

‘Oh OK, yeah I’ll let you get on, nice seeing you.’ Quinn puts the tie back and walks off, he will double back for it when Kurt isn’t spying on him. 

As Quinn leaves Kurt admires his ass, he always did have a great ass. ‘Stop perving on him!’ Mercedes spots where Kurt is looking.

‘Oh come on look at that butt please!’ Kurt smacks his lips together. 

‘Like I say, perv!’ Mercedes wants to get to the food hall and that will only happen if Kurt gets moving. 

‘So your thoughts?’ Kurt inquires.

‘On what, your home boy there? He is so gay! Obviously why him and Rachel broke up!’ Mercedes jumps to her own conclusion. 

‘I agree, I think he gave it his best shot but when it came down to the deed he couldn’t and that’s when it ended, Santana is so obviously covering for her friend.’ Kurt fills in the blanks for himself and finds a story that fits his own needs.

 

Santana cannot believe her luck, she is in cvs purchasing a pregnancy test, she cannot believe this is a possibility but she is a week late. She picks up two to be on the safe side and hopefully doubly confirm she isn’t knocked up. As she walks out of the store she cannot believe her luck and walks bang smack into Quinn who was on his way in.

‘Jesus dick head! Watch where you’re going will ya!’ She barks at him.

Quinn doesn’t see it is Santana and is helping the young lady up as she speaks, he freezes and stares at her. 

‘Take a photo it will last longer Quinnie and I won’t have to stick around with you.’ Santana doesn’t realise he has picked her purchase up nor that he has a shocked look on his face.

‘What?’ She asks as he stares at her.

‘Are you pregnant?’ is all Quinn asks.

‘What no!’ Santana panics and then the devil takes her, ‘if you really want to know I was getting them for Rachel, seems she may have missed taking her pill.’ 

‘What? Rachel isn’t on the pill, who the fuck has dared touch her?’ Quinn feels his blood boil.

‘Dared? Oh Quinnie that is none of your beeswax!’ With that Santana grabs the bag and storms off leaving Quinn seething. 

 

Quinn slams the door to the mansion and runs up to Bretts room, pushing the door open to find Brett dancing in his boxers.

‘What the fuck Q!’ The boys have called a slight truce but even so Brett doesn’t like the look on his brothers face.

‘Who is Rachel seeing?’ Quinn barks.

‘What, no-one, unless it is Finn again, he has been sniffing around her in glee a lot but I don’t think they are dating just she went to the dance with him.’ Brett is sure that is as far as it went despite Finn whining on about how unfair it was that Rachel wouldn’t give them another chance. 

‘She might be pregnant, I just saw Santana buying tests for her.’ Quinn thinks if Finn has knocked Rachel up he might tear Finns nuts off. 

‘Wait, who was buying them?’ Brett isn’t really happy to think someone might have seen his girlfriend buying a pregnancy test, how would that look. ‘Was Rachel with her?’ 

‘Just find out if she is pregnant B please, call Santana.’ Quinn seems calm enough. 

‘OK, hold on I’ll do it now.’ Brett gets his phone.

 

After some shouting and mumbling and an embarrassed looking Brett he hangs up.

‘Nope, Rachel isn’t pregnant.’ Quinn sighs in relief.

‘Thank god, Finn and her together is bad enough.’ Quinn goes to leave.

‘Santana is!’ Brett slumps on his bed.

‘Shit, really?’ Quinn joins his brother on the bed, this is bad like really really bad.

‘I am dead! I am never getting out of this fucking town now!’ Brett is fucked, Santana and him having a baby messes everything up, shit he doesn’t want a kid!

‘What are you going to do?’ Quinn cannot for a moment imagine what he would do, if Rachel had gotten pregnant firstly Hiram would have killed him the Leroy would have brought him back to kill him again.

‘The fuck if I know!’ Brett is clueless on most things, he likes himself too much to pay attention to anything other than himself. 

 

Later that night Brett has had chance to talk to Santana, she is beside herself, he suggested she talk to someone but that didn’t go down well. 

Quinn lazes back on his bed he has his laptop open and it is scrolling through his photos, most of which are photos of his summer with Rachel. He knows he shouldn’t be as it gets to a series he took of her down by the lake and she looks hot in her tight little cutoff jean short shorts and bikini top, so Quinn eases his boxers down over his cock and reaches for his lube. A little squirt to get things moving nicely and he starts to run through that day by the lake. 

 

_ ‘No, Quentin, no…’ Rachel squeals in delight as Quinn lifts her up and pulls her into the woods.  _

_ ‘Remember I carried you off that day at the lake party? I have some wicked thoughts about you and the woods you know.’ Quinn puts Rachel down gently but traps her against a tree.  _

_ The kiss and Quinn owns Rachels mouth with dominance, Rachel loves this side of Quinn.  He is so polite and put together all the time that when he starts getting all heated with her she feels his control start to slip. Quinn reaches down and again easily lifts Rachel so that her legs can wrap around him. Kissing Quinn is addictive, he is so sensual with his kisses, his tongue is never too much but Rachel always finds he explores her mouth with it. Rachel can feel Quinn hardening, he is pressing himself into her to get friction and she never thought she would enjoy grinding as much as she does.  _

_ ‘Rach, can we do something dirty?’ Quinn breathes his request into her ear. _

_ ‘Dirty? What?’ Rachel almost says yes please, do anything you want to me Quinn, I am a horny slut when you start kissing me but she thinks she should ask him what first.  _

_ ‘Can we grind a little?’ Quinn asks, he is so hard right now and he wants release he just doesn’t want Rachel to stop him once it begins. _

_ ‘Yeah, here let me take these off.’ Rachel unhooks her legs from around Quinns waist and undoes her shorts. _

_ Quinn just stares, he hadn’t thought of taking any clothes off just that he could rub one out on her, this is much better though. _

_ ‘Take them off, your shorts.’ Rachels is naked from the waist down and Quinn is taking a little while to catch up. Actually he isn’t getting anywhere near caught up to where Rachel is taking things but he decides having his dick out can only be a good thing.  _

_ Once Quinn has his shorts and boxers down Rachel mannouvers him to lean back on the tree, positioning Quinn until he is at the desired height. Rachel had read about this on the internet, she had saved it to her files. She has been researching things her and Quinn can go together that feel good but do not involve them going all the way.  _

_ Rachel spreads her legs a little and backs into Quinn, he almost loses it there and then, not sure what she is doing he reaches and holds her hips. _

_ ‘OK baby, only between the cheeks remember, I am very wet if you need some lubrication.’ A light bulb goes off and Quinn realises what is happening, suddenly grinding means a whole lot more to him.  _

_ Firstly Quinn grips his dick at the base and slides it in between Rachels legs, leaning forward he whispers to her, ‘Relax, I’m just lubing up, I promise Rachel you are going to love this.’  _

_ Quinn has his cock in the wetness between her legs, it is hot and wet and fucking amazing on his dick. Reaching round with on arm Quinn opens his palm out over her mons and feels for the head of his dick. He is collecting her wetness on himself and feeling Rachels juice over his fingers he massages gently around her clit. She squirms a little and he adjusts his pressure on the sensitive bud, he has learnt Rachel reacts better when he pays special attention to just one side of her hood rather than directly on her clit. He is starting to slip and slide near her entrance and he pulls back slowly, despite the overwhelming temptation he remains true to his word and pries her butt cheeks apart.  The sight of her tiny puckered hole makes his head spin and the thoughts he conjures up surrounding his dick and her ass make precum shuttle out of the head of his cock.  _

_ Using her wetness he has in his hand and on his dick he slicks up her ass crack, sheathes his length in the groove and reaches back round for Rachels clit.  _

_ The feeling is exquisit, he cock nestled in her ass crack her movements are perfect, she can feel his whole length and his fingers are pushing her towards a climax. _

_ The situation is becoming too much for Quinn real quick, like always the more turned on he gets the more his brain starts rambling. ‘That’s it baby, back up on me, that’s good Rach, fuck you’re so wet and swollen, do you like that my fingers playing with your clit while you jack me off with your ass.’  _

_ Rachel pants and grinds harder chasing the release, he was right this is dirty but jesus she loves being dirty with him.  _

_ ‘Inside Quinn please!’ Rachel is at the edge. _

_ Quinn for a split second thinks she means his dick, his fingers move on auto pilot though and bury themselves in her pussy, curling back to seek out the spot as Quinn thrusts himself more into Rachel. _

_ ‘Fuck baby that’s it, yes grind that beautiful ass of yours I wanna cum in it!’  _

_ With that Rachel falls apart and comes hard around Quinns fingers, unable to hold herself against his dick any longer as her legs turn to jello Quinn pumps himself hard and fast just a few times and cums in his hand and possibly some in Rachels hair. _

 

Quinn stares down at his cum all up his six pack and smiles, that was a fucking good day by the lake. 


	21. Be a pal...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn isn't beyond being a friend when Santana needs him, he fills in the gaps for her and she realises he is the only honest Fabray...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee

Quinn sits in his room, the light of his tv illuminates the photos he has on the wall and he remembers his words.  _ I take photos of my lego.  _ Every little thing reminds him of that girl, the smells that surround him and the songs on the radio she used to sing to him. He knows he still loves her and the idea of anyone else being with her is killing him.

In his usual fashion Brett comes bundling through the door, Quinn heard Santana arrive earlier and the two have been locked in Bretts room ever since. 

‘Bro be a lifesaver, where’s the condoms you hide up?’ Brett looks flushed and Quinn eyes him suspiciously.

‘Really, isn’t it a little late for those?’ Quinn asks his clueless brother.

‘What? Why? Oh yeah, false alarm she was just late.’ Brett opens up the bedside drawer and starts rooting around.

‘Here, let me.’ Quinn doesn’t like his things messed up and that drawer has many treasures. 

‘So, we are making a sex tape!’ Brett smiles the smile only a true idiot can make.

Quinn looks flabbergasted by his idiot of a brother this time. ‘Dude come on be serious, you can’t do that! Think about it.’ 

‘What? It is awesome I’m gonna do her doggie and can see her face while I do.’ Brett holds his hand up for a high five and Quinn just stares. 

 

Judi is baking, truth be told she hates baking but it is for a womens refuge and her husband said it looks good for his campaign. She finds all that very self serving and coming from her misogynistic husband kind of creepy too. 

‘Hey, Mom what you doing?’ Quinn bounds into the kitchen the smells of baking lead him down from his room.

‘Cupcakes, for your father’s campaign.’ Judi eyes her youngest child, he is sneaky quick where food is concerned and she doesn’t want to be making another batch.

‘Oh cool, what flavour I am starving.’ Quinn looks past his mother to the row of baked goods on the counter.

‘Not for Quinn flavour with a don’t you dare frosting!’ Judi smiles at her son, he is always starving according to him and she wonders where it all goes.

‘OK, well I am always available for testing.’ Quinn smirks at his mother but heads for the fridge and hopefully leftovers.

‘How is Dalton Quinnie, you really don’t tell me much.’ Judi cannot remember the last time anyone got a conversation out of Quinn.

Quinn eyes his mother, he feels sorry for her, trapped in this museum of a house with three mute guys and no-one to talk to. 

‘OK, it is much more structured than McKinley and there isn’t as much drama I guess that is the main differences.’ 

‘Do you miss your old school, maybe your friends?’ Judi asks.

‘Do you mean Rachel? Do I miss Rachel?’ Quinn starts to clam up and Judi sees the signs. 

‘Just in general is all I was asking, _ do _ you miss her?’ Judi wonders if this is the day she gets Quinn to open up.

‘Yes, I miss Rachel.’ Quinns tone is cold and he has his defences high all of a sudden. 

‘I… You could go see her?’ Judi cannot workout how to soothe Quinn, since he was a baby he has been a closed book most of the time and she missed so many moments in his life because he shut her out.

‘I won’t though, I’ll follow orders like a good Fabray man would.’ Quinn is done.

Quinn turns and walks out of the kitchen. 

 

Russell is pissed, he has waited all evening for the bloody photographer to take a photo of him doing a good deed and hanging around these homeless dropouts is getting too much for him. He has wasted this evening on all this when he could have been with Lydia, she is waiting and now he won’t have time.  He hates that he needs to go home to that fucking house with his ungrateful sons and his frigid wife. 

‘Russell we are done here for tonight if you want to get off now?’ Simon guides Russell away from the great unwashed.

‘What do you mean done? I thought this was a photo op?’ Russell seethes now at the idea this was all a big waste of his time. 

‘They have all the photos they need, social media was what tonight was all about.’ Simon smiles at the pissed off look on his cousins face, he has always resented Russell, with his big house and his beautiful wife and those perfect kids. Simon hates that his father gambled his part of the Fabray fortune away and left him and his sister to rely on handouts from Lucas Fabray. 

‘Right, good well that’s good, I am leaving then, I will be on my cell if you need me but try not to need me!’ Russell makes his intentions clear, do not disturb me. 

‘OK, see you for brunch at the country club tomorrow, the boys don’t need to attend but looks good if they are around.’ Simon would prefer the surly Quinn was kept away from the club.

‘Yep I will let their mother know.’ Russell says as he is out of the door and in his mind already half way to Lydia’s.

 

Santana lurks outside Quinns room, she is unsure what she is doing, Brett is snoring and won’t stir until the morning and she has let herself out as usual but something has stopped her by his brothers room. 

Quinn knows someone is outside his room, he senses it and moves quietly to listen at the door. He hears someone shuffle and light breathing and for a moment thinks his mother is snooping again.

Santana lightly knocks on Quinn’s door, thinking it too light for him to hear and that will give her an out. 

Opening his door Quinn is surprised to see the Latina on the other side. ‘Oh, thought you were Judi snooping on me, what do you want?’ He shows both his surprise and contempt for his brothers girlfriend in one breath.

‘To talk… It is probably a mistake so I will leave.’ Santana makes to go but Quinn stops her.

‘What’s wrong?’ Santana is flushed by the concern in Quinns eyes she has never seen him show anything like that towards her.

Santana follows Quinn into his impeccably tidy room and sits on his bed without thinking too much about it.

‘Santana I cannot read your mind, what is it?’ Quinn is genuinely concerned now, the girl never tries to engage with him unless it is a threat or to wind him up.

‘Rachel is dating Finn again, I don’t know why I thought you should know…’ Santana really dislikes Finn, more than she has ever hated Quinn, Quinn is just weird but Finn is a lumbering manchild with a temper who she doesn’t trust around Rachel. 

‘What do you want from me Santana, do you want me to rant and rave about it, go over there and drag her away from him? I can’t, I did what I had to do and I let Rachel go.’ Quinn knows Santana loves his ex and she really does want what is best for the little diva but he cannot do anything here.

‘Why did you do it? Walk away from her like that, I mean I know you didn’t really lead her on and you sure looked genuine, so why do it to her? She thinks you used her for sex and that she wasn’t good enough, fuck Q you destroyed her.’ Santana lets her emotions get to her, she has been holding this all in for the last few months and no-one wants to tell her what actually happened.

‘Didn’t that idiot brother of mine tell you?’ Quinn can deal with angry santana but emotional santana is making his skin itch. 

‘NO!, he is a Fabray afterall, none of you say anything.’ Santana edges closer to Quinn. 

‘Brett told our father the fight was because of Rachel, said to them that she was twisting me around her finger and that I was allowing her to manipulate me, he told Russell she was using sex as a weapon to get her own way with me and that I was helping her fathers in their gay rights groups.’ Quinn doesn’t drop his eye contact knowing Santana knows he is telling the truth.

‘Wait so Brett used Rachel to get at you with your Father? But why?’ Santana was never more aware that she was on the outside of the Fabray family than she is now.

‘My father has a problem with women, always has done, that’s why he doesn’t like you. You santana are strong and independent and too smart for Russell’s liking. Brett used this to excuse the fact he had taken a beating from his younger brother. My mother wasn’t able to talk Russell round so I was told, dump Rachel or see her Police chief Father pushed out of his job. Bring the little jew bitch down a peg.’ Quinn just stares at the very angry looking Santana. 

‘But you didn’t stand up for her? You just left her to deal with it all alone.’ Santana cannot believe Quinn would be so spineless.

‘Leroy and Hiram know the truth, I went to them and they promised to help her through it all. I just left for Dalton because Brett made Dad transfer me so I couldn’t embarrass him further.’ Quinn rarely talks to anyone and he certainly never tells the family secrets but Santana deserves the truth.

‘How? He told people he had a dirt bike accident.’ Santana has always known Brett is selfish.

‘Our father said the captain of the football team couldn’t be seen to be beaten up by a queer, Brett also told Dad I had been on dates with Kurt.’ Santana splutters.

‘What? When? Fuck your brother never tells me anything.’ 

‘I didn’t go on any dates with Kurt but Brett has a photo of me.. Well part of me that Kurt got hold of, I’m not sure how but think at Mike’s sleepover last year Kurt or someone took a photo of me.’ Quinn is still pissed that Kurt has a photo of his junk.

‘Wait, the dick pic that Kurt has is you?’ Santana has seen it, Kurt never told her it was Quinn.

‘Yes it is me, I am quite a heavy sleeper and I didn’t know it had been taken.’ Quinn really was asleep, unfortunately he was also experiencing morning wood when the snap was taken.

‘Who has their hand on you though?’ Santana cannot imagine being able to sleep through a hand job.

‘Kurt I think, but he didn’t get me off, literally he gripped my cock then snapped a photo!’ Quinn hates the world sometimes.

‘He has showed everyone that photo, he makes out like it was from a rough night he had with an ex.’ Quinn frowns and grunts his disapproval. 

‘I’m not gay, I should have said something when Kurt let the rumours begin but the fucking football team were going to kill him with all the gay bashing and I hate the bullying.’ In Quinns mind this is his biggest mistake ever. 

‘I don’t actually think you are gay Q, just weird is all.’ Santana lets out a chuckle at her own joke.

‘Thanks, you’re a real pal!’ Quinn bumps her shoulder with his.

Santana turns to Quinn and for reasons she cannot fathom kisses his cheek and nuzzles into his side.

Quinn puts his arm round Santana and draws her into him, she smells like Brett and Quinn hates that but she is small like Rachel and Quinn thinks she needs the hug.

‘I love her.’ Is all Quinn says.

‘I know.’ Is all Santana answers.


	22. Being Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Brett tag along to a party with Frannie and both get more than they bargained for!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee!

Thanksgiving at the Fabray house is all one big fake joke, the table setting is perfect the food is catered in to save Judi being stressed and the children are primed for action early by Simon.

‘The photos and the cameras will be here to collect some candid shots most of the day,’ Simon Fabray is giving the family their script for the proceedings. ‘Quinn and Brett can be in the background for most of it so it is ok for you guys to hang out in your rooms if you want, Frannie, some nice shots of you and James and that beautiful ring would be good and some shots with just you and your father in the study will be great for the campaign.’ Simon is keen to keep the warring brothers out of the pressure cooker so as to avoid trouble.

‘OK, think they all have that now, go about your days Simon and I have things to work on.’ Russell ends the meeting, he is on edge, Lydia is being very standoffish with him the last few days and he isn’t getting any.

 

Frannie sits on the couch with Quinn leaning into her with his head on her shoulder, they have sat in silence for ten minutes but Frannie is itching to understand her little Brother.

‘What happened Q? How did you let Brett of all people get to you?’

Quinn sighs and nuzzles closer to his sister, she has always been the only source of physical comfort in this family.

‘He wants to be just like Russell you know, he pushes and pushes, most people think he is just a stupid jock but he knows things about people and he is tuned in.’

‘But you lost your temper, mom says you were going to kill him.’ Frannie strokes Quinns hair, it always has relaxed him.

‘He sounded so much like him, he… i gave him the chance to take back what he said but he didn’t so I taught him some manners the only way he understands.’ Quinn is melting under Frannies ministrations.

‘About Rachel? He said something about her.?’ Quinn is compliant.

‘He called her a jew bitch, like he… I don’t know.’ Quinn is still having trouble putting his finger on what snapped his temper that day but he just couldn’t hold it back.

‘He isn’t Russell, Quinn you need to know that, he is selfish and a complete ass most of the time but he isn’t Russell, he doesn’t know who he is most of the time and that makes him act out.’ Frannie wants her brothers to patch it up but she knows they are complete opposites in every way.

 

After the days festivities which left the Fabray children feeling dirty they head off to a party, unusually for them they all know the host and the age difference isn’t a problem as it is a mixture of college and highschool already.

Brett breaks off almost straight away he spot Lisa who he knows from the club and who he wants to get to know better, Santana is away with her family so he figures she wouldn’t mind him finding some company.

Quinn heads for the quiet of the kitchen and hopes to find a secluded spot to hide out until a reasonable amount of time has passed and he can leave.

Frannie and James grab a drink and head for the dancing, they are well versed in parties and always make the most of them.

 

Quinn spots Finn before anything else registers, his lumbering frame can always be seen above the crowd and Quinn hopes he is alone but knows he isn’t that lucky. Next Quinn spots Mike and Tina through the crowd and for sure this time knows Rachel won’t be far away. He thinks about sneaking off but Frannie has the keys and she said one hour before he could leave so she won’t be giving in to him just yet. Quinn knows Finn has spotted him and tenses, he has no idea how this will play out, he hurt Rachel and everyone at McKinley knows this, Finn is coming his way and Quinn gets that sinking feeling.

Finn knows Rachel won’t want a scene or trouble but he really does deserve his say about Quinn and the summer he spent with Rachel. Rachel was Finns before Quinn and she has found her way back to him at last, Finn needs to stake his claim but he has learnt a lot in his time away from Rachel and he knows she hates violence.

Quinn smiles a half smile at Finn and hopes to nip any tension in the bud before this gets out of hand. ‘Hey, Finn how’s things?’

‘What? Oh yeah good, I’m doing well, season has gotten off to a good start and I look like a shoe-in for cap when your brother graduates.’ Finn is easily sidetracked and Quinn hopes to keep him on the wrong track and get out of there quick.

‘Well done, Brett will be out of there soon then it is all yours pal.’ Quinn would ask about plays and fitness but he really doesn’t know enough and would look like a tool.

‘How is Dalton?’ Finn seems to remember he came with a plan.

‘Yeah, good for me I think.’ Quinn relaxes a little, Finn is just an idiot he doesn’t know what he worried about.

‘Yeah guess so, with all those other guys and stuff.’ Finn in his lumbering way is trying to make a point, if only he can hold onto the idea he had for long enough to humiliate Quinn.

‘Look Finn, I’m not gay but then I actually don’t care what you or any other Lima loser thinks, I just need to graduate and get out of this hick town, you can have all the highschool glory you want, I am never looking back once I am away from here.’ Quinn is reaching boiling point quickly, Finn and his Brother Kurt have made high school hard enough for him already he doesn’t need any more trouble or rumours from them.

‘Lima loser? Who me? Right, I am such a loser that Rachel couldn’t wait to get back to me as soon as you fell out of the closet again!’ Finn takes a step back because Quinn is moving forward.

‘Don’t, ever speak of Rachel as anything other than a fucking saint Hudson, don’t make the same mistake Brett did and bad mouth her!’ Quinn is seeing the red begin again and at the mere mention of Rachel he is ready to kill someone.

Rachel steps in between the two guys quickly, she cannot be sure what Quinn just said but it doesn’t look friendly.

‘Finn, honey come on let’s get a drink.’ Rachel is sweetness and light to her boyfriend in front of her ex.

‘OK Rach.’ Finn returns her sickly sweet smile and makes to leave, Rachel turns to Quinn and scowls at him, how dare he get into it with Finn after all he has put her through already.

Quinn takes a deep breath and allows the couple to walk away.

 

Dani Bread is one of the mean girls from Carmel High across town, she is the HBIC and she makes the most of her status whenever she can. She has heard stories about the Fabray brothers, they have money and places at the country club which is just what she looks for in a boyfriend. Quinn is also a bit of a loser so he should be easy to manipulate, perfect for her to set her sights on.  

Quinn sees a small blonde coming his way and steals himself, he doesn’t know her but she looks like a cheerio so she is probably a spy for Santana and he doesn’t need the hassle. He turns to get away but the blonde has her small hand around his wrist and pulls him back.

‘Quinn isn’t it? I’m Dani, I go to Carmel, I’m a senior but I am sure you won’t mind that.’ Dani gets into Quinns space and leaves little room between them.

‘OK, Dani? Nice to meet you but I was just leaving.’ Quinn spots trouble but at least she isn’t a cheerio so this won’t get back to Santana.

‘No, you were not leaving because you were getting me a drink and we were going to get to know each other better, Quinn you need to understand I am used to getting my own way and tonight you are going my way all the way.’ Dani pulls Quinn towards the bar and manages to get his arm around her waist  as she does it.

Quinn goes with it, he has had enough drama tonight he doesn’t want her to make another scene.

Quinn and Dani end up after a couple of beers dancing closely together and Dani is very hands on with her moves. Quinn has decided he just needs to relax, she obviously likes him and they are having fun. Quinn pulls her in close to him again and this time bends his head down so his mouth is right by her ear.

‘Do you wanna take a break, we are getting kinda hot here dancing, we could go find somewhere to cool off?’ Quinn keeps his hands respectful but the same cannot be said for the grinding Dani is doing on him.

‘Yeah, I know where, I have been here before.’ With that Dani pulls a very surprised Quinn towards the stairs.

Rachel follows Quinn with her eyes as he and that slut go towards the bedrooms, she cannot believe this, he is rubbing her nose it! Rachel stomps her foot for no other reason than she can and turns into Finn, pulling him in for a searing kiss that Finn only smiles at.

 

Dani has pulled Quinn into a bedroom and is straddling him on the bed as they kiss heatedly, Quinn cannot say he is upset by this turn of events only surprised but then this is probably the sort of thing that happens to his brother all the time so he goes with it.

Quinn keeps Dani tight against his growing erection, feeling her core rubbing him and getting hotter all the time. She is keeping pace with his kissing and seems more than happy that he is grasping her ass possessively.

Dani thinks she has found the best kisser ever, Quinn is soft lipped but forceful in just the right way. She grinds down and is pleased to feel little Quinn making himself known to her, she is beginning to pant a little into the kisses, Quinn sure knows how to get a girl wet.

This is uncharted territory to Quinn, he has never been in a situation where a pretty girl takes him to a bedroom for making out and maybe more, he doesn’t want to ruin it but he is needs to know where this is going.

Dani makes a quick decision, Quinn has proved himself worthy of giving her an orgasm and she is going to let him decide how.

Pulling back slightly from Quinn Dani whispers heatedly to him, ‘take this shirt off, I can’t get the buttons.’

Quinn likes where this is heading so quickly gets his shirt off, leaving himself topless and Dani with an eyeful of rather toned body to run her nails across.

Quinns breath hitches as Dani starts to explore his chest and presses her palms against Quinn’s hard earned sixpack.

‘What about you? I can’t be the only one losing clothes here.’ The usual confidence takes over Quinn the more turned on he gets and he is a few strokes of her nails away from starting the dirty talk.

Dani stands, grips the bottom of her short red dress and in one smooth sweep pulls it up over her head.

Quinn admires the cheerleaders body and is thankful their coach seems to work them as hard as the cheerios do.

‘Like what you’re seeing there Quinnie?’ Dani runs her hands down across her hips and shows off her curves.

Quinn stands and goes to the girl and pulls her into another searing kiss, lifting under her thighs she gets the hint and wraps her legs around his body. Quinn deepens the kiss a little more, his tongue exploring her mouth with gusto and pushing her to moan deeply.

Dani has done this before, she isn’t an innocent after all but Quinn is on a whole new level to the usual sweaty panting jocks that heave over her. Quinn manoeuvres them onto the bed and himself between Dani’s legs, grinding his hardon into her core through her thin panties. This progresses quickly and Quinn finds his head spinning, he remembers a question about condoms and the rip of a foil package, next he feels her small hands placing the condom down over his cock and he is on his back with Dani the cheerleader looming over him.  She is panting and slides herself along his length a few times to lube them up and then raises herself up to line her pussy with his hard cock.

 

Rachel is frantically looking for Quinn, she doesn’t know why she is doing it but she needs to speak with him and hopefully before that plastic cheerio gets her claws into him. She checks another door and this one opens so she puts herself through it and freezes with what she sees.

 

Dani has her head thrown back and her gasps are coming fast as she fucks herself on Quinns dick, this is so much better than she expected.  Quinn has surprised her, he is self assured and not a loser at all.  

Quinn is loving the feeling of this stranger impaling herself on his cock, she is happily riding him and he is able to just lay back and take it, his balls are tightening and he knows this is going to be an epic orgasm.

‘Come on babe, harder please, I’m doing all the work here!’ Despite Dani’s current state she is still able to snipe at Quinn below her.

Quinn lifts her and flips them over all the time buried balls deep in her and she is thrilled with his skills. Thrusting as hard as he can he chases the orgasm he is desperate for.

Quinn pumping into her is driving Dani crazy, she is getting closer and closer and she just prays he can hold off and she can finish too, it wouldn’t be the first time a guy has cum and ignored her needs.

Quinn grits his teeth to hold back a little, he is close, too close to stop but he needs to feel her cum too. ‘Dani look at me, come for me babe, come on feel me!’

Dani has never had a guy demand she comes before and the thrill of it throws her into a climax and the whole of her body becomes rigid as Quinn pumps furiously into her.

‘AArrghhh shit, yes fuck that!!.’ Quinn comes hard inside the cheerleader and flops down on to her.

 

‘What the fuck!’ Brett’s head snaps up from looking at the college freshman giving him head. ‘Rachel, shit what the fuck.’

 

Rachel squeaks and runs from the room, shit how is she going to tell Santana? This is the worst night ever, she rushes along the hall and barrels straight into a solid body.

‘Fuck, watch what… Rach? Rachel, what is wrong?’ Quinn catches Rachel dashing away from a room and holds her, saving her from falling on her face.

‘Rachel, what is wrong, is it that Fucking Hudson, I will kill the prick if he has touched you.’ Quinn holds Rachels close and looks deep into her eyes for the reason she is in such a state.

Just then Finn comes up the stairs and sees the sight of his girlfriend in the arms of her ex and obviously upset.  Finn sees red and decides the time has come to show Quinn Fabray a thing or two.

‘Rach?’ Quinn tries again just as Finn screams out his name and Quinn cannot figure out who she is running from or how Finn got there in the first place.

‘You bastard, let go of my girlfriend!’ Finn shouts at Fabray and Rachel quickly detaches herself from Quinn.

Brett comes out of the bedroom where he was enjoying a blow job to find Finn and his brother facing off over Rachel, now Brett is slower than the average guy usually but this is life or death.  If he doesn’t act quickly Quinn is going to kill Finn for sure, he likes to think Quinn caught him out by the pool but the truth is Brett knows Quinn is an absolute psycho when his temper erupts and Finn is a slow lumbering jackass.

‘Quinn NO!’ Brett screams and this seems to drag Rachel from her shock and she immediately sees the danger.

‘Finn, no he was helping me please don’t fight you two.’ Rachel appeals to her boyfriend.

Brett is quicker this time round and gets between Rachel Finn and Quinn before his brother goes off.

Grabbing Quinn by the shoulders, ‘Q please stop it, he isn’t worth it, just let it go, just this once, Finn fuck off out of here now!’ Brett turns to warn Finn away too.

‘Fuck off Fabray, your punk brother is not getting away with messing with Rachel this time, he was hurting her.’ Finn rages at the brothers.

‘Finn, no, please he wasn’t hurting me, stop this now.’ Rachel tries again.

Quinn calms, he knows Rachel will end up hurt in all this and that he couldn’t bare so he allows Brett to move him aside and take over this time.

Brett feels Quinn letting go and relaxes a little too, ‘Finn seriously, just take Rachel and go.’

Rachel pulls at Finn and he turns to leave with her, turning she offers up a smile to Brett and Quinn by way of apology.

Hearing the commotion Dani comes from the room with a sheet wrapped around her. ‘Quinnie, what’s going on, where’s my drink?’

Brett offers Quinn a raised eyebrow and smirk, ‘Quinnie?’ He offers his hand for a high five and Quinn responds with his own high five.

‘I’ll be back in two minutes, go lay down.’ Quinn smiles at the girl.


	23. Giving up on being lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn has to accept that he cannot take back the mistakes he made with Rachel....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee...

Santana and Rachel sit in the Lima bean drinking a christmas version of coffee which sucks.

‘This is awful, I don’t think they should be allowed to sell this shit!’ Santana is gagging on the frothy drink.

‘Agreed, I may need a bucket soon!’ Rachel cannot stomach any more.

‘C’mon Tiny let’s bounce.’ Santana gets up to leave with Rachel close behind.

The girls wander the mall aimlessly for a while, they don’t have anything to do but waste some time and window shop. Rachel is on edge, it has been two weeks since the party and she hasn’t mentioned what she saw, this is starting to make her a nervous wreck.  She doubts Brett will ever tell Santana but she holds this horrible secret and she is being crushed by the weight of the lie she hasn’t yet told.

‘You are thinking again Tink, what’s going on?’ Santana has known Rachel long enough to know when she is preoccupied. 

‘Nothing… Well something yes but I don’t know where to start really.’ Rachel feels like a traitor.

Santana sits Rachel and her down and hopes her friend is going to unload he woes to her soon. 

 

Brett and Quinn are finishing their Christmas shopping, Brett has only been to Victoria Secret and that is all he is planning for Santana, she like sexy underwear he reasons. Quinn suggested he buys the panties as more of a gift for himself and he thinks it is win win. 

 

‘I went with Finn to a party at Thanksgiving, there were some guys he knows there from football and Tina and Mike came too, so while we were there Quinn turned up and Finn got into it a little with him.’ Rachel decides to ease into her story.

‘Into it? Over you I take it?’ Santana had a new understanding of Quinn since they shared the evening talking and laughing in his room, she feels bad for the guy. 

‘Well I think mainly Finn decided to stake his claim so to speak.’ Rachel remembers thinking how Quinn looked so good that night.

‘Typical, he is a neanderthal you know that right, I mean he really sees you as a prize rather than a girl.’ Santana has seen far too much of Finn pawing Rachel lately.

‘I know, look I am under no illusions with Finn, anyway during the party Quinn started dancing with some girl from Carmel, I don’t know her but Mike thought she was a cheerleader over there. They went off upstairs and I am ashamed to say I followed.’ Rachel looks down.

‘You what? Jesus Rach why?’ Santana is secretly impressed he friend decided to grow a pair. ‘ 

'I know, I just couldn't stop thinking about him and that slut!’ Rachel is really still upset at it all, seeing Quinn with some little whore was too much for her to think about.

'woh there Rach chillax!’ Santana cannot remember seeing Rachel with such green eyed monster before. 'so what happened? Where were they?’

'oh, I didn't find them, I walked in on some guy getting head and in my panic ran off and straight into Quinn in the hall.’ Rachel blushes remembering his smell. 

'naked?’ Santana is imagining her friends shock. 

'no, God no, just there and then Finn came up the stairs and decided to start again with the macho bull!’ Rachel doesn't want to carry on her story, she doesn't want to explain why Brett was there on the first floor too. 

 

'ooh look, Santana and Rachel!’ Brett smirks, this will be good watching Quinn squirm. 

'what, shit, come on bro let's just go!’ Quinn doesn't want to see Rachel again. 

'no way dude I want points for my purchase, Santana may be close to giving up her ass to me!’ Brett chuckles and strides towards the girls.

'hey babe, whatcha doin?’ Brett slides next to Santana and kisses her. 

Quinn looks to Rachel and smiles, God she looks good! 

Rachel returns the small smile and mouths hello. 

‘So what’s in the bag?’ Santana tries to catch a peek inside the obviously Victoria Secret bag.

‘You will have to wait and see, I promise you won’t be disappointed!’ Brett smirks over at his brother, he is sure to get sucked off at the very least tonight. 

Rachel stands and moves towards Quinn, why does he have to look so good she asks herself.

‘Hi, last minutes shopping?’ She asks her ex.

‘Just  a few bits for my Mom and sister, oh and he wanted to get Santana something too.’ Quinn juts his chin towards his brother who is currently groping Santana innappropriately. 

‘They have no shame do they?’ Rachel chuckles but she is uncomfortable, Santana has been telling her more and more about Brett and the guy Rachel always thought was sweet and kind isn’t what he seems.

‘No, I… do you want to get a coffee or something? I’m done shopping and well I… I… I probably owe you an apology for Thanksgiving.’ Quinn misses Rachel, the little things, talking with her, her laugh, how they felt together but he knows it is all for the best.

‘We have some things to do still and well I don’t think Finn would like me hanging out with you really.’ Rachel doesn’t actually care about what Finn thinks nor does she have any other shopping to get but being around Quinn is painful and she doesn’t want to feel that way any more.

‘OK, yeah sure I get it, I wouldn’t want you hanging with him if the roles were reversed, I mean if we were still dating and Finn asked you out for coffee I would have trusted you to turn him down, I guess you always were principled like that.’ Quinn hates this, knowing Rachel is with Finn. 

‘Yeah sure.’ Rachel turns to Santana and the two girls make their excuses and leave Quinn and Brett to finish up alone. 

 

That evening when Dani calls him to make overtures about them he asks her to the Country Club the following night, she is pleased to finally break through Quinns hard exterior. 

Quinn emails Simon to let him know that he will be bringing a date and with some details about Dani to keep Simon happy. 


	24. My Hero!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn takes Dani to the country club and comes to the rescue of a damsel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee or the characters created for the show

Dani is pleased to finally be attending an evening at Limas premier spot, she has never so much as set foot in the country club and being on the arm of a Fabray can only help her status.

Unusually Santana is also here with Brett, for once Brett insisted his girlfriend accompany him and their father begrudgingly agreed. Russell would rather Brett was alone and embarrassing him with one of the other members daughters as he usually did but Judi insisted this time too and Russell wants a quiet life at home over Christmas.

Brett is extra grabby with his girlfriend tonight and only he is enjoying the show, Quinn is sick of his brother and his antics and especially after Quinn realises Santana isn’t all that evil.

‘Dude, give me the key.’ Brett whispers to his brother, he knows Quinn has a room key here but he has never managed to get it from him.

‘What key?’ Quinn just plays dumb and faces his brother down.

‘Don’t piss around Quinnie, give me the key you have to the secret fuck room.’ Brett has already snuck several glasses of champagne and Quinn recognises the signs of a tipsy Brett.

‘Leave it Brett, I’m not going anywhere with you, I am waiting for Rachel.’ Santana knows what is on Bretts mind but she really isn’t interested in her boyfriend tonight.

Quinn snaps his attention to Santana, ‘Rachel is coming tonight?’

‘Yes, her fathers are members if you recall, I think she is bringing Finn.’ Santana smirks but if she is honest her heart isn’t in teasing Quinn tonight and especially about Rachel and the manchild.

‘Jesus you would think she could take a fucking hint and stay away.’ Brett is too loud when he drinks and Russell overhears his eldest son.

‘Who? Who should stay away?’ Russell homes in on Brett.

‘Rachel, she is coming with her fathers and her new boyfriend, he is a tool but he is on the team with me.’ Brett doesn’t give a shit if his brother is upset about this he should have given Brett the key then he would be balls deep in Santana and not here dropping Quinn in a pile of poop.

‘Just remember you are a Fabray Lucus.’ Is all Russell says as he eyes Quinns date for the evening, she look familiar, he has seen her photo somewhere but cannot place it. Anyway he knows the type, social climber with a poor background no doubt, still she is presentable and holds herself well so she will do.

Lucas?’ Dani raises her eyebrows to Quinn, ‘You told me your name is Quinn?’

‘It is, my middle name, I don’t use Lucas it was our grandfather’s name and well he was a bigger a-hole than even Russell.’ Quinn puts a protective hand around Dani’s waist as out of the corner of his eye he spots Leroy Berry.

Dani just smiles, the Fabray family are weird but rich so she doesn’t care what their issues are, she likes Quinn, he is attentive and polite so much better than the Carmel jocks she usually dates. ‘Well Quinn, how about showing me round a little more.’

Quinn couldn’t be more pleased to get out of the main hall and away from the Berry family and Finn fucking Hudson.

 

Quinn has given Dani the tour and is ending it at the private locker room, it is the best place he can think of to hide out.

‘Is this the place Brett wanted the key to?’ She asks.

‘Yeah but I’m not letting him defile this place.’ Quinn turns a small side lamp on next to the sofa and turns the harsh over lights off to give them a better atmosphere.

Dani sits on the sofa and turns to face Quinn, she takes a moment to study him, he is handsome even if his hair is always a little messy. She could do a lot worse than him but he is a junior and she is a senior due to graduate in a few months so this really isn’t going anywhere.

As if Quinn can read her mind her says, ‘I don’t mind if you just need me for appearances, I know this isn’t really going anywhere and that you will be off to college next year, let’s just have some fun, no strings and no drama ok?’

Dani couldn’t be happier with this, Quinn won’t get attached and she won’t feel guilty for dumping him at graduation.

‘OK deal, so come on what do you get out of it?’ She smirks at him because well she knows he gets laid and that is all guys want her for anyway.

‘A girlfriend, my dad off my back, a little fun.’ Quinn wiggles his eyebrows to emphasise the fun part.

Dani laughs at him, he is cute really in a way that makes her a little sad, he has old eyes sometimes that seen to hide his hurt.

‘OK, fun it is then!’ Dani pulls the hem of her skirt up and straddles Quinns lap, leaning in she kisses him deeply and as her tongue delves into his mouth her moans from deep in his chest.

 

Rachel is on edge, she knows the Fabray family are all here and she is pretty sure she knows where Quinn has taken Dani the slut.

‘Penny for your thoughts Rach?’ Finn leans in to his girlfriend and lightly pecks her cheek, she wasn’t as angry at him as he thought after the Thanksgiving party and he thinks that means he is in the clear.

‘What? Nothing I was just thinking about Christmas is all.’ Rachel lies but Finn is easily fooled.

‘Do you want to know what I got you?’ Finn thinks she wants to be teased a little, this would be a great game if Rachel wasn’t looking around for Quinn everywhere.

‘Rach, there you are thank god, hello Finn.’ Santana is actually happy to see Finn, maybe Brett can talk to him about football and leave her alone.

‘Santana you look… great.’ Finn is easily distracted by tits.

Rachel shakes her head at her boyfriend and his blatant ogling of her best friend.

‘Eyes up Finnocence!’ Brett is next to Santana in a flash.

‘What.. of sorry bro, hows thing?’ Finn immediately backs down to his captain.

‘You enjoying the party Finn?’ Santana engages Finn hoping he can find anything to talk to Brett about.

‘Yeah great party, little stuffy.’ Finn pulls at his collar.

Brett blurts a laugh out at Finn, he is an oaf for sure, ‘Wanna look around?’ He asks the guy, seems he can snag some more drink and use Finns lumbering frame as cover.

 

‘He went off with Dani when he saw you turn up.’ Santana says matter of factly to her friend, she isn’t trying to be unkind.

‘I know where he is, that is the saddest thing, he told me I was special and that he didn’t just take girls into the private locker room all the time.’ Rachel drops her head and murmers, ‘Guess I wasn’t that special after all.’

‘Rach, come on don’t say that, Quinn isn’t doing this to try and hurt you.’ Santana doesn’t know where she is getting her confidence in Quinn from but she is sure he isn’t that much of a douche.

‘Really? Parading that slut about at the country club is meant to make me feel good is it?’ Rachel looks indignantly at Santana.

Santana is stuck between a rock and a hard place and another place too. On the one hand her friend is still hurting because she thinkg Quinn led her on and took her virginity on a whim. Then there is her knowledge that Quinn is hurting because he loves Rachel. And finally she knows that all of this got out of hand because of her idiot boyfriend and his ego. No matter what she cannot win, she promised Quinn she wouldn’t interfere and keep Rachel in the dark about his true feelings but she hates to see Rachel as broken as she is now.

‘He is just trying to move on, like you have with Finn, I am sure she isn’t that bad, I spoke with her on the way over here and she seems nice.’

‘Great so she has seduced you are well as my boyf… Quinn.’ Rachel forgets herself for a minute but regains her composure as she sees Finn coming back with a giggling Brett, this can only mean trouble.

‘Hey babe,’ Brett slides in to Santana and gropes at her ass which makes her pull away.

Finn smiles a shy smile at Rachel seeing Bretts display and takes her hand in his.

‘We have a surprise for you.’ Brett singsongs at the girls. ‘We have a key to a private part of the club, we can go sit down and relax a little.’

‘No thank you Brett, Finn and I came with my fathers and it would be rude to just take off.’ Rachel couldn’t stomach seeing Brett paw at Santana any more.

 

Dani falls against Quinns chest panting, she cannot believe he did that with his fingers, she wanted to scream the place down when he repeatedly hit the spot that made her quiver.

‘Good?’ Quinn smiles up at her with three fingers still gently stroking in her pussy.

‘Yes, very!’ Dani gives him a dazed smile and winces slightly as he pulls his fingers from her.

‘Sorry,’ Quinn sees the look of discomfort on her face, ‘Did I hurt you?’

‘What, no babe, not at all.’ Dani quickly soothes Quinn by stroking his nape, he relaxes when she does and she makes a note that this is a magical spot for her new boyfriend.

‘OK, I wouldn’t want to be too rough with you, I’m sorry I get a little funny when I’m turned on.’ Quinn is suddenly shy.

‘You are funny, you are perfect you know that. You are gentle and kind and funny but when the time is right you are dominant and forceful but in just the right way, I feel safe with you Quinn and I promise you, I love the way you are when you are all horn dog at me.’ Dani kisses him and makes sure to let him know she is on the same page as him.

Quinn enjoys the kiss, he has a raging hard-on but he is content to let it fade slowly, he can do that as she doesn’t seem keen on returning the favour.

‘Come on big boy,’ Dani slips out of his lap and on to her knees in front of him. ‘Let’s see what you’ve got.’

‘No it’s ok, you don’t have to, it can be just bout you you know.’ Quinn doesn’t actually have any conviction behind his words but hs is trying to sound less desperate.

‘Don’t be silly Quinnie, this is fun remember, now be a good boy and show me the goods.’ Dani wiggles her eyebrows and smiles, he is going to be a good distraction before graduation and she is more than happy to play her part.

 

Santana is looking for Quinn, she needs to get home and he is her best bet at an early escape, she cannot ask Rachel as her fathers would ask too many questions and Finn would probably blame her for it all. She just needs to find her now ex boyfriends brother to take her home, this has turned into a disaster of an evening and she need to get home.

Rounding another corner that looks like all the rest Santana gets lucky and sees Dani coming out of a room with a smiling Quinn behind her.

‘Hey,’ Santana calls out to the couple, ‘Quinn can you give me a ride home?’

Dani quickly takes in the sight of a dishevelled Santana coming towards them and is shocked to see the rip in her dress.

‘What happened to you?’ She asks the other girl.

‘Don’t worry, just a fight with an idiot.’ Santana plays it down, she doesn’t know Dani and she doesn’t want a stranger knowing her business.

Quinn is smart enough to know Santana won’t give out details just yet and just turns to Dani, ‘Sorry about cutting out evening short like this but is it ok if I drop you home then take Santana home?’

‘Of course, Quinn what is going on?’ Dani knows she isn’t part of this group but she senses Quinn has prior knowledge in all this.

‘Just give her some space, I’ll make sure she is ok, please just let me deal with it.’ Quinn pleads with his eyes to his girlfriend and she smiles back at him.

 

Quinn pulls up to the Lopez house, despite Santana’s insistence she is ghetto the house is a large new build with immaculate lawns and flower beds.

‘Nineteen eighty one.’ Santana tells Quinn when they reach the entry phone on the gate, he punches in the numbers and the gate rolls back to allow him to drive through.

Once inside the house, Santana tells him her parents won’t be back until the morning as they are at another party in Columbus, Santana leads Quinn to the kitchen and grabs a bottled water from the fridge. She offers Quinn a beer but her shakes his head so she gives him water too and goes to sit at the large table in the center of the room.  Quinn follows and sits closer to her than she expected and she eyes him suspiciously.

‘I’m fine!’ She offers by way of explanation and conversation finisher.

‘Your dress is ripped.’ Quinn states.

‘He can buy me another to replace it!’

‘Did he,’ Quinn doesn’t want to ask but he has to know, ‘Did he hurt you?’

‘No.’ Is all Santana offers.

‘San, come on.’ Quinn for once uses a pet name for the girl and it takes her by surprises a little.

‘He didn’t get further than the rip, he is an ugly drunk you know that but I shut his shit down and left him on the floor.’ Santana is drawn into Quinn and puts his hand on her knee without thinking.

‘I’m sorry San, he has never been good to you.’ Quinn leans in and rests his forehead on Santanas.

Santana closes her eye to hold back the tears, she hate feeling vulnerable but Quinn makes it easy for her to give a little more than she is used to and she wonders if this is his magical power, making girls feel safe and wanted.

‘Come to bed with me.’ Santana doesn’t know where this is going but she wants Quinn to stay.

‘I don’t think I should, I have a girlfriend and you just broke up with Brett.’ Quinn doesn’t want to leave her but he doesn’t want this to go in the wrong direction either.

‘Just stay, please, stay and hold me.’ Santana never begs, she is a strong independent young woman she doesn’t need anyone.

‘OK.’ Quinn takes her hand and lets her lead him to the bedroom.


	25. Darker sides of you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani helps Quinn come to terms with himself and finds that Quinn has many hidden talents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee..

Santana wakes with a start, fucking Brett, ‘Stop poking me with your cock you cock!’ She hates it when he rubs on her as she sleeps.

Quinn hears Santanas words but is confused, he is still sleeping really and his hardon is really happy to rub on something, without thinking he reaches his arm round Santana and nuzzles into her grinding his cock a little more into her back.

Santana is pissed, Brett is a fucking idiot she is going to twist his little dick off this time, she spins around quickly and with perfect aim slaps Brett in the dick, at the same time she see’s Quinn and not Brett and remembers begging him to hold her and his gentle platonic words as she cried herself to sleep.

Quinn actually squeals, he was sleeping and enjoying the feel of his dick being rubbed the next thing he knows Santana is looming over him and beating Little Quinn!

‘Quinn, shit sorry!’ Santana reaches for Quinn but he flinches away and she too pulls back.

‘The fuck Santana, my dick is stinging now’ Quinn has tears in his eyes after receiving a dick slap of epic proportions. 

‘Sorry, I forgot you were her I thought you were Brett and I hate when he pokes me with his cock in the morning.’ Santana looks sorry.

‘Yeh well not Brett and well, well, ok yes I was poking you but I was sleeping I swear and well it felt good and I’ve always had a problem with morning wood, jesus my Mom threatened to tie my hands up when I was little because she would always come in to find me wanking when I was little.’ Quinn stops and realises he is telling Santana all this in her bed.

Santana just laughs, really laughs hard and long and Quinn smiles too, after all it is kind of funny he is in bed with his exes best friend who happens to be is brothers ex now too and they are talking about his dick. 

‘I should go,’ Quinn gets up and looks around for his pants.

‘On the chair, you folded them all, the shirt is Bretts you can take it with you if you want.’ Quinn looks down and see the Penn state shirt his sister got Brett her first year at the college, he had one too but his is way too small for him now. 

‘Thanks, if you want to talk, about anything, just call ok, I know this is all a little awkward but I am here if you need anything, including the shit kicked out of that idiot brother of mine.’ Quinn says as he pulls his pants and socks on, he leaves the penn state shirt on and puts his jacket over the top. 

‘Thanks Quinn, never thought I would say this but your are a good friend.’ Santana smiles at the boy as he finds his shoes and makes to leave.

‘I won’t tell if you won’t.’ Quinn winks at Santana and lets himself out.

 

Brett is livid, Santana just ditched him last night and now his fucking brother is nowhere to be seen, he needs to bitch about his luck to someone and Frannie won’t understand.

Brett hears Quinns bedroom door shut and goes to find his brother, when he opens the door he sees Quinn stripping down to his boxers and notices Quinn has filled out a lot in the last couple of months, he isn’t as small as he once was, the muscle mass he struggles to find sits nicely on his younger brother. Quinn is bigger, he works out most days and has start doing cross fit at the gym with a couple of the Dalton guys he talks with, he hasn’t really made friends but Brian and Phil share some classes with him and he tags along with them. The protein shakes the recomended are working well for him and he is easily able to keep up with the weight regime they all follow. 

‘Where have you been little bro?’ Brett stops inspecting his brother and sits on the small sofa in the corner that Quinn usually reads on, Brett has the same set up in his room but his sofa faces his flat screen so he can game. 

‘What’s up Brett?’ Quinn ignores the question and the questioning looks from Brett and feigns ignorance. 

‘Santana dumped my last night, fucking bitch, she won’t get another chance that’s for sure.’ Brett in his mind is the injured party.

‘Why?’ Is all Quinn asks, he is curious what happened but he knows he won’t get the real story from Brett.

‘Because she is a fucking tease and she won’t suck my dick.’ Brett is furious she dared to say no to him, she never says no and he is sure she is fucking someone behind his back.

‘That doesn’t make sense, why did she dump you?’ Quinn wonders if Brett will admit anything to him. 

‘What, no I told her to suck on me and she wouldn’t, I told her she was a bitch so she stormed off!’ Quinn was right he wasn’t going to admit anything.

‘Well sounds toxic to me so you are probably best apart, you graduate this year so why worry, you always said you need to be single to enjoy college.’ Quinn glosses over it all just willing Brett to leave now. 

Just then Quinns phone goes off in his pants and he roots for the noise, it is Dani so he answers. ‘Hey, thanks for last night.’ He says more to convince Brett than Dani.

Brett sees his little brother is going to get into it with Dani and he doesn’t want to stick around to hear the lovely dovey stuff so he leaves Quinn to it and slams the door on the way out.

‘Who was that?’ Dani asks.

‘Just Brett, he is pissed Santana dumped him. How are you?’ He asks.

‘I’m fine Quinn, how was Santana when you left?’ Quinn is pleased the question wasn’t specific that way he doesn’t need to tell her he stayed the night.

‘She seemed ok when I left, he didn’t hurt her, they got into a fight, she floored him and walked out on him, they are finished though, she is certain of that.’ Quinn talks as he finds his charging lead.

‘Good, that dress is ruined, he is a fool for losing her, she is hot!’ Dani shifts on the couch in her family room, the cartoons her brother was watching are on low anyway.

‘Hot? Really, something you want to tell me?’ Quinn teases.

‘No fool!’ Dani matches his silly tone. ‘So you wanna hang out today?’ 

‘Yeah sure, I just got up though so need a shower and stuff, want me to come over?’ Quinn prefers to go there, Russell is going to be around later and he doesn’t want Dani scared off so soon. 

‘Sounds good, come whenever and bring some snacks we are all out, we can watch a film or something.’ Dani keeps her tone light, she isn’t offering up anything for certain. 

Quinn arrives at Dani’s a little over an hour later with a pint of cherry garcia, a pint of cookie dough deluxe, salted and toffee popcorn, potato chips and box of ribbed condoms just to cover all the bases.

A small boy about 9 opens the door with the sound of Dani in the background calling out to him, the two stare each other down.

‘My sister says come in but Mom said no strangers in the house.’ The boy stands his ground in the doorway.

Quinn doesn’t have much experience with children, he is the youngest so he never dealt with any kid that may challenge him, he puts his hand out for the boy, ‘I’m Quinn, Quinn Fabray.’ 

‘Paul but you can call me Jedi!’ Paul/Jedi shakes Quinns hand and Quinn smiles as he attempts to squeeze hard.

‘Paul, let Quinn in and stop being a little turd.’ Dani appears in the hall behind Paul and Quinn takes a breath. She is in cutoff short shorts and a vest that barely covers anything.  If the kid is sticking around Quinn is in for a case of blue balls.

‘What’s in the bag?’ Paul makes a grab for the snacks but Quinn is quicker and pulls it up from his reach. ‘No fair!’ 

‘Paul, stop it! Daniel and his Mom will be here in five minutes, go get your bag ready.’ Paul hops off at Dani’s command and Dani moves towards Quinn.

‘Sorry about that, he goes to swimming club but they are running late, he should have been gone by now.’ Dani tips up and kisses Quinn chastly. ‘Come in.’ 

‘I didn’t know what you wanted for snack so I have a selection, I got ice cream so we should put in away, it will ruin otherwise.’ Quinn wanders through the house after Dani, following her to the kitchen he imagines.  

The house is small and in the not so well off part of town but it is light and bright inside, Quinn can see the furniture and fittings are well cared for and there are family snaps all over the house. The kitchen is maybe a quarter the size of the Fabrays but Quinn sees the appliances are modern and the named goods are medium expensive. 

Dani watches Quinn and can feel him appraising the house, she doubts his place is this small or in a part of town where cars park on the street at night. 

The door bell rings again and Quinn hears the feet of Paul thundering down the stairs, ‘I’m going Dans!’ 

Dani smiles at Quinn and heads to the front door after her brother, Quinn hears muffled voices and the door close.

‘Your car looks out of place in my street.’ Dani says, ‘I doubt the neighbours will notice though.’ 

‘I’m sure it is fine, there isn’t anything left on the seats and the alarm is on.’ Quinn worries for a moment but he has insurance and it can’t be that bad around here.

‘What other snacks did you get?’ Dani takes the bag and looks closer at it’s contents. She smiles at the condoms and takes them out raising her eyebrow at Quinn.

‘Better to be prepared.’ He smiles at her, he thinks it is innocently but she sees his wolfish grin better. 

‘A boy scout I see, well best we put these away, if Paul finds them he will fill them with water no doubt.’ Dani leaves the kitchen and after a second or two Quinn follows.

The bedroom Dani has is small, just large enough for a single bed and a desk really, she has a small closet and small tv on the wall, Quinn thinks the TV in his mother bathroom is bigger but he isn’t judging he is perfectly aware that the Fabray mansion isn’t the norm and that real families like Dani’s don’t have staff. 

‘It is small but perfectly formed.’ Dani smirks at Quinn as she again catches him appraising the space he finds himself in. 

‘Just like you then.’ Quinn flirts and Dani chuckles.

‘Smooth Fabray very Smooth.’ Dani sits on the bed and puts her hand out to Quinn he lets her guide him to the bed and they end up laid face to face on their sides. Quinn leans in to kiss her but she pulls back.

‘I’m thinking of dying my hair.’ She says.

‘OK, well if you want my help I would say I am not the right guy to help.’ Quinn smiles at her.

‘No, just telling you is all.’ Dani runs her fingers over his cheek, he obviously hasn’t shaved and his light coloured stubble is scratchy.

Quinn keeps eye contact with Dani and lets her explore him more. She touch his face then runs her fingers through his hair lightly, he like the touching and draws her closer by the waist. 

‘How many girls have succumbed to your charms Quinn? You must have been a real lady killer at McKinley.’ Dani says as she continues to stroke his features.

Quinn smiles, ‘You really don’t have a clue do you, I’m not a player for sure, actually at McKinley I was a bigger hit with the guys.’ 

Dani frowns at this, ‘What? Are you confused or something, I mean it’s ok if you are we are just having fun right.’ 

‘I’m not confused Dani, I was just not popular with girls at McKinley.’ Quinn gives Dani a brief rundown of Kurt and Russell and the way people all believed he was gay.

‘That’s funny, well they wouldn’t have thought you were gay if they could see you with your dick in my mouth last night.’ She winks and Quinn is quick to flip their positions.

With Dani now under him he grips her wrists and pulls them up over her head, grinding his growing erection into her core he leans into her ear and whispers deeply to her, ‘Wanna get naked?’ 

Dani sees Quinn’s pupils dilating and she knows he is getting turned on, the fact he has her completely helpless is thrilling to her.

‘Can you be rough Quinnie, can you show me that you have control?’ Dani takes a moment to observe the thoughts Quinn is having and knows he is internally battling his desires.

‘It’s OK Quinn, just be yourself, I trust you.’ Dani decides to let up on him, maybe this is too soon into their relationship to test this theory. 

Quinn battles for a moment between his wants and desires and his manners. He has always had this split within him, he isn’t like Russell or to some degree his brother.

Russell has a contempt for women, he wants them to serve his pleasure and clean his home, they have no other use for him, they are not intellectually on his level he believes and any woman who challenges him is seen as a threat. Even Brett who Quinn believe is essentially a good guy is selfish where girls are concerned and the way he reacts to being told no is not pretty. 

But Quinn is different, he loves women, their company, the way they feel against him, the challenge of a woman only makes him respect them more but the darker side of him, the side that loves control.  Well that is the part he is yet to reconcile. 

‘Will you strip for me?’ Quinn asks, ‘Not slutty, I don’t want that, I want you to reveal yourself to me.’ 

Dani wasn’t expecting that, she expected Quinn to just take her and make it rough but this is out of left field for her. 

‘OK.’ Dani gets off Quinn and stands in the space by her bed. She slowly pulls the vest off over her head revealing her black bra.  Her breasts are fuller than Rachels and he cannot help compare the two.

The shorts next, again slowly and almost in a demure fashion as they fall to her ankles she turns and bends completely to enhance her full buttocks encased in nothing but a small black thong.

Quinn thinks he can see the wetness on her inner thighs just from performing for him, he doesn’t know how far she will let this go so when she turns he stands and pulls her into a searing kiss, it is a kiss which shows dominance to Dani, it shows her what he wants. 

‘You know the colours of the traffic lights?’ Dani nods with her bottom lip between her teeth. ‘Well remember them, green is for carry on, yellow is slow down, red is stop.’ Quinn waits for Dani to acknowledge him.

‘Good, if you feel even slightly uncomfortable stop me, don’t let me push you past your limits ok?’ Again Quinn waits. Dani nods, she has never been this turned on before, he hasn’t even touched her yet and she fears when he does she will combust.

‘Good, carry on till you’re naked.’ Quinn sits back on the bed.

Dani reaches to undo her bra, she lets the straps fall down her arms whilst keeping her titties covered.  She turns again giving Quinn her back and lets the bra fall to the floor by her feet.

She hooks her thumbs in her panites and pulls and bends as slowly as she can until she is crouched on the floor with the panties off her toes. Dani turns and stands in one movement, slow again just as he ask her.

When Dani turns Quinn is sat on her bed leaning back with his arms behind him, he hasn’t undressed though she thought he might.

‘OK, good girl, now kneel between my legs and put your palms flat on my thighs, Dani gulps as the wetness pooled at her entrance starts to drip, she feels it and cannot believe he is doing this to her. 

Once she is in the position he had requested Quinn leans forward closer to her.

‘You wanted me to fuck you,’ His tone has her vibrating with want now, his crass words are intoxicating. ‘You said be rough with you but you didn’t mean that.’ Dani’s eyes flash up to Quinns, she did mean it, she wanted that more than anything and it is on the tip of her tongue to tell him exactly that. ‘I know what you really wanted, what you really desired but you just couldn’t find the right terms.’ Quinn leans in and nips Dani’s ear lobe. Dani lets out a gasp and moans at the sensation of pain. ‘You want me to control you, have control over you, have you give up all your control to me but that is different, you see I don’t want to hurt you, I won’t just fuck you, ever, I am going to own you when we fuck!’ Quinn takes in the sight of Dani, panting, chest heaving and pupils completely blown. ‘Stay where you are put your hands on your own thighs.’ Quinn commands her.

Standing Quinn looks quickly around the room and sees what he needs, he moves the standing mirror to directly behind where Dani is now, sitting it straight so it is facing the bed. 

Quinn grabs the condoms and opens the packet throwing a couple of the foils onto the bed. He moves round until his is standing back in front of the wanton Dani and undoes the fly on his jeans he debates quickly what he wants to achieve and decided to let the jeans fall to the floor, he reaches down and pulls his boxers down to expose his hard cock and balls then sits back on the bed. Dani stares at Quinn openly and lewdly fondling himself, he jerks and strokes his cock which is at her face level.  Dani has never wanted to suck a guy this much before she would happily do anything he asked. 

Quinn has other ideas though, ‘Stand and turn facing the mirror.’ Dani didn’t realise her mirror had been moved and turning to see her naked self reflected back is a shock. She cannot quite see what Quinn is doing and it is driving her nuts, she is desperate for any kind of touch right now but she daren’t give it to herself. 

‘Bend and touch your toes.’ Dani hesitates, what is he going to do. ‘Dani,’ Quinn lightly slaps her ass to get her attention, ‘Bend and touch your toes or red light.’ He says.

Dani bends herself in half gripping her ankles. She hears the foil of a condom rip and thanks god she is going to feel something soon.

Quinn rolls the condom down and pumps himself a couple of times, fuck he is so turned on. He leans forward and grips Dani’s hips, she is expecting his cock to enter her harshly, that is what she asked for but instead Quinn moves his face into her and breathes the scent of her arousal in, with a strong flat tongue he licks from her clit to her asshole in a broad sweep and Dani jumps, shit she almost comes there and then and that would be embarrassing after just one lick.

Quinn again swats her ass to get her attention and guides her back to where he is sat, ‘Stand up baby and sit in my lap slowly.’ 

Quinn guides her again and grips her hips tightly to stop her from impaling herself on him in heat. 

He holds his cock at the base and slowly, so slowly allows her to envelope his dick. ‘Steady Dan, I don’t want you to ruin it by coming yet.’ 

Jesus he is trying to kill her for sure, his dick has filled her completely and she is looking at herself naked in his lap with her pussy on display for him, he is looking over her shoulder and smiling.

‘OK, you only have one thing I want you to do, concentrate on NOT cumming do you understand?’ Quinn reaches round her body and slides his fingers either side of her swollen clit.

Dani locks eyes with Quinn in the mirror and nods ‘Yes, sir.’ She groans.

‘Good girl.’ Quinn lightly kisses her neck.

Quinn starts to slowly rub either side of Dani’s clit, no direct pressure and not moving his dick in her, he can feel her twitching internally, gripping him and releasing and he knows that not cumming is almost impossible for her at this point. 

With their eyes locked together Quinn again orders Dani not to cum and it has the opposite effect on the poor girl, she is wound so tightly she loses control as he manipulates her clitorus. 

‘FUCK FUCK’ Dani screams to the heavens.

‘No, I said NO, Stand and touch your toes again now!’ Quinn directs Dani over again and she grips her ankles in a daze.

Quinn bends his knees so he is at the right level and enters Dani again harshly, setting a furious pace fucking into her, ‘I told you not to cum, you only had one job Dani to make me happy.’ Quinn punctuates his words with hard and sure thrusts into her pussy. 

Dani is holding on for dear life, she is so over stimulated at this point with his words and him pistoning into her that all she can do is whimper a sorry and moan wildly. 

Quinn chases his own release hammering himself into her, he has never done this before and the stimulation he is getting is amazing. He fucks harder and harder, every thrust knocks the air from Dani’s lungs and she is wailing in pleasure.

‘FUCK Dani, Fuck yes Come for me baby come on!’ Quinn reaches again for her clit and just the merest swipe over it shatters her again.

‘NNNOOOOOOO! Jesus………’ Dani goes limp and Quinn allows her to slump forward, dragging the condom off his cock Quinn grabs Dani’s hair and pumps his dick madly at her face. Finally the dam bursts for Quinn and the darkness takes him.

‘Swallow bitch!’ Quinn cums hard in Dani’s face some in her mouth some on her face!.

 

They lay together in the den watching an episode of Fringe that Quinn has seen a dozen times but he is happy to just be here holding Dani quietly, he ordered pizza for lunch and they have leftovers for Paul when he come in from swimming.  

Dani doesn’t remember a time when she has been so relaxed with a guy, just lazing letting him hold her while they watch tv. Quinn draws lazy circles on her wrist and Dani thinks he is perfect. 

The doorbell brings them out of their daydreams and Dani rises to let her brother in, he makes a beeline for the pizza Dani tells him is left for him and begins to inhale it immediately. 

‘We never have pizza take out.’ He says between bites and Dani smiles gently at Quinn.

‘Will you be in trouble for getting pizza? I didn’t think, just it was easy.’ Quinn asks.

‘No it’s fine really, Mom doesn’t order out much is all he means.’ Dani dismisses the question, she doesn’t want to get into it with Quinn. Money is real tight at the moment for them and her Mom watches every penny. 

‘I am going to go for my badges next week Quinn.’ Paul tells him.

‘Cool buddy, you must be good if they let you do that.’ Quinn remembers taking his badges at the country club when his was little and being so proud to have them sewed into his towel the following week. 

‘Maybe Jedi, Mom says you may need to wait so don’t get you’re hopes up ok.’ Dani doesn’t like to shatter Pauls dreams but $65 isn’t really possibly just now.

‘We’ll see when Mom gets home.’ Paul challenges her but she knows the bottom line is money.

‘Where is your Mom?’ Quinn asks, he hadn’t thought too much about it before, his Mom is often at the club and shopping the whole of saturday. 

‘Mom helps out at the walmart, they need some help and she volunteers.’ Paul offers up.

Quinn frowns a little, he wonders why someone would volunteer for walmart, surely they have staff but maybe is it a charity thing. As Paul finishes up his Pizza Dani directs him to go put his swim things to dry and change. When he is gone Dani goes and cleans Pauls milk glass in the sink.

‘She works at walmart, Paul thinks she volunteers so he doesn’t tell the other kids at school Mom has two jobs.’ Dani offers up while she dries the glasses.

Quinn thinks for a moment, he knows he can be spoilt and really clueless so he tries his best to make his next question work.

‘What happened to your dad?’ 

‘He left, last year, found another family to be a part of and left in the middle of the night.’ Dani is looking down at her feet and Quinn cannot bare the sadness there.

‘Must be hard, for all of you, how long has your mom had two jobs?’ Quinn is hopelessly out of his depth. 

‘A few months now, the house may still be taken from us but she tries, she doesn’t want me worrying I know but it is hard you know.’ Dani realises Quinn probably has no idea what it is like to struggle with anything. 

Quinn thinks his life is pretty easy, his main worries financially involve the latest ralph loren shorts he paid $120 for and he spilt juice on them yesterday. Quinn thinks for the first time that he may be more than a little shallow. 


	26. All the sticks you can eat right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn agrees to a double date on Valentines but it only leads to more Fabray tensions. Russell begins to show a little too much attention to Dani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do not own glee or these characters

Christmas and New year have passed and they are quickly heading towards February and the first Valentines day Quinn has ever had a girlfriend. The day after valentines is the election so the whole Fabray family are on edge but all for different reasons. 

Brett has been seething about Santana and all that has happened afterwards, she won’t talk to him about anything and at school he has been frozen out by all the cheerios and the glee club so valentines for him is looking barren. 

Quinn wants to do something nice for Dani, he knows they have both agreed that their relationship is casual and that they are having no strings attached fun but he thinks for one day he could treat her. 

Russell is certain to be re-elected in a few days, the polls all have him well ahead on points and his only real threat so far has just dropped out after photo were unearthed of past drug taking. Russell wasn’t for once responsible but he was none the less pleased with the outcome. He is also struggling to find time for Lydia, he hopes once the election is over he can get back to the regular nights he spends with his mistress.  This year also her daughter goes off to college, Russell has found it difficult to believe she has a daughter that old but these things happen. 

 

Quinn stares at the cards for valentine's, he sees row on row of lovey dovey cards professing undying love which isn’t him or Dani. He settles in the end on about the only card in the whole shop that doesn’t say I love you, then he see’s another and is torn. The card with a giant golden star is perfect for Rachel, he cannot decide, the temptation is to buy it and have Mike put it in her locker but he doesn’t want to send the wrong message.  He really doesn’t know what he was thinking but he leaves with the card for Dani and the star card for Rachel along with some star wars balloons that Dani will find awesome. 

 

Santana stands at Quinn's car, she saw it earlier and as it is still here she takes it as a sign. Finally the blonde comes back towards her, he looks deep in thought but she cannot be sure what about.

‘Hey tubbers!’ Santana greets Quinn in her usual way.

‘S’up satan?’ If Quinn is surprised by Santana standing at his car he doesn’t show it.

‘I need to ask you something, about one of your friends from Dalton.’ Santana pushes off his car as he loads things into the trunk.

‘Go on…’ Quinn is interested but refuses to show it.

‘Sebastian Smythe, you know him?’ Santana gets straight to the point.

‘A little, he is a sophomore so we have limited interaction but he is in glee club the warblers and I know a few others on the team, do you call glee a team?’ Quinn knows Sebastian well actually he always hangs out with Quinns little group at lunch times.

‘OK, so is he a dick? He seems pretty sure of himself.’ Santana asks.

‘Why?’ Quinn knows Santana wants something from him.

‘He asked me out, for tomorrow, to breadsticks.’ Quinn raises his eyebrows at this news.

‘OK, and you said…’ Quinn prompts her.

‘I said I would think about it and I am, I am also asking you if he is a dick, so spill it Fabray.’ Santana likes the arrogant little shit and she thinks he is actually really good looking. 

‘The arrogance is a shield I think, I know a few things about him but depends on how serious you are, I refuse to just give you ammunition to beat him with.’ 

Santana thinks about things, ‘OK, come with us, to breadsticks tomorrow, bring Dani and we will double date.’ 

‘What? Are you nuts? A double date on valentine's?’ Quinn cannot be sure but this seems lame.

‘Yes it is perfect, he might relax if you are there and not try anything before I green light it.’ Santana has made up her mind now and Quinn  _ will  _ go along with it.

‘But won’t it be awkward?’ Quinn actually thinks it is a good idea, he likes Sebastian ok and Dani will see it as a non date so win win.

‘No, he knows you, I know you, you fuck Dani so we are all linked.’ Santana smirks.

‘Not going if you are gonna be rude to Dani so rethink that!’ Quinn knows she is trying to get under his skin but he won’t have her making Dani uncomfortable. 

‘I’ll be sweetness and light to her I promise, so breadsticks tomorrow seven thirty ok!’ It isn’t a request.

‘OK, we will meet you there.’ 

 

The following night Quinn is happily getting head from Dani in the layby near breadsticks. 

‘Fuck babe, don’t forget my balls, lick them for me!’ Dani obliges and takes his ball sack between her lips and sucks. 

‘Keep you hands out of my hair though sweetie, I refuse to go to dinner looking just fucked.’ Dani smirks at Quinn then goes back to furiously sucking his cock whilst playing with his balls.

‘Cumming soon babe, don’t spill any, that’s it…’ Quinn grips the steering wheel with white knuckles to stop him forcing Dani onto his dick as he cums. ‘Fuck yes!’ 

As Quinn sits getting control of his breathing Dani straightens up and checks her make-up. 

‘So, will Santana be a bitch tonight?’ Dani asks.

‘She said not, I only agreed to this as Seb is a good guy, he may need saving from her.’ Quinn winks at Dani, Dani knew all about Santana Lopez and her bitch reputation long before she was dating Quinn. 

‘OK well I’m only going for the sticks!!’ Dani won’t be listening to Santana bitch all night.

 

As the second lot of bread sticks are brought to the table Quinn wonders how Dani and Santana weren’t besties all along. The are both cheerleaders, both captains of their respective teams, both have a way of being a bitch without caring and both sing and dance for fun.  Quinn thinks they would make a perfect couple.

Sebastian is squirming a little, he has run out of things to say to Santana, not because she is dull or anything but she is hot as hell and he loses his train of thought every time she looks at him.

‘I need to pee, coming Seb?’ Quinn suspects Sebastian is floundering. 

‘OK yeah.’ Sebastian gets up to follow his older friend.

‘Wow.’ Says Dani, ‘I thought is was only girls who went pee pee in twos.’

Santana lets out a snort.

‘You don’t like me very much do you?’ Dani wants to get this out in the open and out of the way.

‘I don’t know you Dani.’ Santana feels bad all of a sudden, Dani is actually quite charming and not at all what she thought after she first met her at the club.

‘But you think I’m not good enough for Quinn?’ Dani thinks she knows the root of their problem.  Santana obviously has a thing for Quinn despite dating his older brother and now she sees Dani as a threat.

‘What, no jesus, that isn’t it at all, you thought, no just no.’ Santana laughs at this. ‘I get it, you think I have a thing for Quinnie!’

‘Well don’t you?’ Dani knows their thing is casual but as a matter of principle she won’t lose Quinn to a cheerio!

‘No, absolutely not!’ Santana refuses to lose her cool but she is getting close. ‘If you really want to know, he dated my best friend last year.’

‘Rachel?’ Dani has heard of her and the summer she spent with Quinn.

‘Yes, they broke up and it was messy, Rachel is still hung up on him.’ Santana suddenly feels like spilling all Rachels secrets to Dani.

‘So why is she dating Finn is Quinn is so important to her?’ 

‘Because the Fabray family are fucked up, Brett said some things about Rachel to their father and he made Quinn dump her, it was basically dump her or I will destroy her fathers livelihood.’ Santana has paraphrased more than a little.

‘And so Quinn just dumped her, just like that? What a tool!’ Dani always thought Quinn was a better guy than that.

‘With the great Russell Fabray there isn’t always the option to say no, don’t be hard on Quinn he did the right thing, he was really cut up too.’ Santana doesn’t know why she is sticking up for the guy who basically ripped her best friend's heart out. 

‘We aren’t serious you know.’ Dani feels she should clarify this. ‘I mean it isn’t  great love affair, he is good to me and I like spending time with him, we trust each other.’

‘So what has been happening?’ Quinn brings a more relaxed looking Sebastian back to the table. 

‘Girl stuff.’ Santana says and Quinn eyes her, she promised not to be a bitch and Dani looks relaxed enough.

 

Quinn drops Dani home after dinner and then a walk in the freezing park so Sebastian could attempt to woo Santana more.

Back home he throws his keys on the hook and makes to go up the stairs but the sound of his father stops him.

‘Good date son?’ Russell asks.

‘Yes sir, we had dinner then a wander in the park.’ Quinn knows Russell is in a good mood all the polls say he is winning by a mile and Russell can relax a little. 

‘The park, in this weather, Quinn you know how to show a lady a good time.’ Russell laughs at his own joke.

‘I know but we double dated and the other couple are still getting to know each other.’ Quinn offers by way of explanation. 

‘She is nice, Daniella I mean, she may be poor but I can see she isn’t a gold digger.’ Russell is matter of fact about this.

‘No sir she isn’t like that at all, we have fun, I am not going to marry her or anything but we enjoy ourselves.’ Quinn is unusually relaxed around Russell he tends to never let his guard down.

‘Good for you, the party tomorrow, you two don’t need to stay too long just until the results are out.’ Russell says.

‘Thanks, Dani gets nervous at these things so we won’t be in the way I promise.’ 

‘Relax son, she never embarrasses you, make sure you tell her that, a lady needs to know she is doing good. Here,’ Russell hands Quinn some hundreds and smiles at his son. ‘Take her for a new dress tomorrow, treat her to something, they like that but don’t spoil them when they are asking but I can tell Dani is a good girl and has her pride.’

Quinn is really unsure of Russell’s intentions but he will buy something for Dani, he knows she is always flawless but he knows she recycles her stuff too. ‘Thank you sir, I will do that, she is worth it.’ Quinn hopes he doesn’t come across as sappy. 


	27. The winner takes it all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The election night sees the Fabray family finally fall apart, Quinn begins to suspect his father has too much time for Dani. Brett carries out a stealth attack on his ex and brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee.
> 
> The characters take the form of their originals to add the depth I cannot give but I do not intend for them to have the exact same personalities as their TV counterparts

 

The following morning Quinn wakes to the sound of his phone ringing from the bedside table. 

‘What!’ Quinn barks.

‘Ooh grumpy!’ Santana drawls at him, ‘get out of bed and let me in!’

‘Where are you?’ Quinn is coming around slowly.

‘Where do you think I am, let me in your front door doofus!’ Santana is getting cold.

Quinn hangs up and tracks down to the door in his boxers, he does check for morning wood but the sound of Santana in the morning must have scared Little Quinn away. 

Opening the door just enough for a cold Santana to scoot through Quinn closes the cold out quickly. 

He turns and walks back to his room and quickly gets back under the covers, ‘What do you want at this time in the morning and why didn’t you ring the bell?’ 

‘Move over,’ Santana gets on the bed next to Quinn, ‘I came to talk about boys and shit, like we are friends!’ 

‘Why? Fuck you couldn’t just send an email, I like my bed Santana, I especially like sleeping in it.’ Quinn is grumpy.

‘I know but I have questions and I may have things to add I wouldn’t think of in an email.’ Santana leans against Quinn. 

‘Go on, I’m listening.’ Quinn says accepting that she isn’t leaving and the only way to get more sleep is to listen and get it over with.

‘Sebastian is nice, I like him, he is snarky and bitchy just like me and we had fun.’ Santana begins.

‘But…’ Quinn says.

‘I don’t know I mean I dropped him home last night, we had a kiss but nothing heavy and he didn’t even try to cop a feel!’ Santana sounds affronted by his manners.

‘Look Santana, Seb is a Christ Crusader, you know, no sex before marriage and all that.’ Quinn raises an eyebrow.

‘No way! You are serious, he is a fucking virgin?’ Santana says.

‘Yes no doubt he is, I think you could be the first girl he ever asked out.’ Quinn laughs a little, this is priceless.

‘Oh, wow, OK…. A challenge, I can deal.’ Santana gets up and puts her coat back on.

‘That’s it? You’re going?’ Quinn asks.

‘Yes, I wanted to know his deal and now I do! I like him, I had fun with you and Dani too, let’s do it again.’ 

Quinn stands to see Santana out.

 

Brett cannot believe his eyes, fucking Quinn seeing Santana out in the morning after valentine's, the bastard must have slept with her. He knew she was getting up on someone else, he wonders how long his brother has been fucking her. That’s it for Brett time for Santana to know her place, she wants to be famous, well Brett will make her famous!

 

Dani wanders with Quinn around the Lima mall, he asked her here but she doesn’t know why as he hates shopping.

‘Dans I want you to do something for me, like when we fool around just go with it ok?’ Quinn holds onto Dani’s hand as he begins his speech.

Dani can’t think what Quinn wants here at the mall, she isn’t up for public indecency. They have been having fun with their mutual kinks but she doesn’t really like the idea of being exposed in public. ‘I’m not sure Quinn, I don’t think I can green light anything public.’ 

Quinn chuckles at Dani’s thoughts, ‘I wasn’t thinking that but good to know, I want you to extend the control I have on you for the night, I want to dress you too.’ 

‘What? How? I thought we were going to the election party?’ Dani is confused now.

‘We are, all I want is for you to let me buy you an outfit and decide how you look for the evening.’ Quinn has thought about this, he likes the control side of their games, he wants more of that.

‘So this is about buying me a dress?’ Dani is about to turn Quinn down flat she isn’t a fucking charity case, Quinn knows how she hates feeling like that. 

Quinn pulls Dani close enough to feel her body close to his and leans into her ear, he smells her scent. ‘More than that, I want you buy your panties, bra, the scent you wear, the dress the shoes and decide how your hair is styled.’ Quinn drops his voice to the octave that drives Dani nuts. 

‘I don’t know Quinn, what is this? A game or you saying I look poor?’ Dani is tempted by Quinn being this controlling, she has never wanted a guy to be like this with her before, every other guy she has happily used to climb the social ladder.

‘It is an extension of our evening, I want to build the tension in your body until you cannot take it any more and only then will I let you have any kind of release.’ Quinn is fighting his desire to just take Dani home and fuck her right now, he had the idea of buying the dress as part of a scene to make it easier on Dani and her pride but now he really likes the idea. 

Dani thinks it over again quickly and actually it sounds like fun. ‘OK, but remember we are going to a function for your father so please don’t make a show of me.’ Dani gives Quinn a pleading smile but is thrilled by the idea.

‘Good, great, I have ideas so let’s get to it.’ 

 

Quinn turns up at Dani’s house with some flowers, he doesn’t know why it just feels like something he should do tonight.

‘Quinn, come in, ooh those are lovely.’ Dani’s mother points to the flowers, ‘She will be right down, Jedi stop bouncing on the sofa and go get your PJs on’ 

Quinn looks around the house and as ever it is tidy and homely, Quinn wishes the Fabray house looked more like a home than a museum.

‘Hey,’ Dani descends the stairs towards a smiling Quinn, ‘How do I look?’ 

Quinn takes a moment to asses his handy work, she is stunning, the patent black dress he chose fits perfectly, not slutty but hardly suitable for a nun either.  

‘You look perfect.’ Quinn says and offers her the flowers with a chaste kiss. ‘Just as I had imagined.’ 

Dani looks at the flowers and smiles, this isn’t what she expects from a casual relationship that is fun rather than serious but she guesses it goes along with the fantasy Quinn has built for them this evening.

‘I’ll put those in water honey, you look lovely, now off, off, off and have fun.’ Dani’s mother shoos them out with a happy grin.

 

The reception is full to the rafters with well wishers who have all jumped on the Russell Fabray success train for the evening, Judges and high powered business people all want to press the flesh of the State Attorney for the next 4 years, he is absolutely loving the adoration. 

‘Son, Dani looks perfect this evening, her outfit is very becoming.’ Judi noticed her sons girlfriend is wearing designer clothes for the first time and thinks she needs to check Quinns trust account, she doesn’t want her son being taken advantage of by this girl.

‘We thought an effort should be made for the occasion mother, Russell likes us to all look presentable.’ Quinn decides Russell failed to mention to his wife that he had given Quinn some cash so Dani looked as a Fabray date should.

‘Well as long as you aren’t spoiling her too much Quinnie, girls know about the money all over town.’ Judi knows Dani and her type, a broken home and no chance of a good college, she will be looking for a husband to support her. ‘Remember to be careful, your father wouldn’t want any mistakes of the grandchild variety.’ 

Quinn smiles politely at his mother and lets her walk away towards her husband, Dani has been making polite conversation with a dean at Columbus university and Quinn knows she hopes for a scholarship there. 

Brett looks around the room at all the important people his father knows, he sees his brother with the slut from Carmel again and wonders if she knows about Quinn fucking Santana. Frannie is here with the every ready man candy she has latched onto at Penn state, he is a typical preppy guy who has just the right amount of money in his family to keep Russell and Judi happy, he is also whiter than white so their eventual kids will be blonde and perfect just as Russell desires. 

‘You seem deep in thought there Breton,’ Simon has been watching his nephew closely and he is aware of a tension in the family again. ‘Did you decide to go stag in case there were some eligible young ladies here tonight?’ Simon knows Brett has broken up with Santana, shame because she was a firecracker. 

‘I don’t need a date, maybe I will join my father with the hookers later, about time I was in on the Fabray mens traditions.’ Brett has a cold look that Simon is more used to seeing on Quinn. 

‘Funny, stay out of the alcohol this time!’ Simon walks away, he isn’t getting into it with the Fabray boys tonight, he is almost free of their drama for another three years. 

 

Quinn takes Dani aside and decides to up the teasing, he has plans for her and him tonight and it will take preparation.

‘You really do look amazing Dans, I am so pleased you went along with my plans, tell me if I grant you a wish later what would it be?’ Quinn is precise in his tone so Dani knows exactly what he is talking about. 

‘Well I would hope Sir knows exactly what to do with me.’ Dani has a glint in her eye that makes Quinn’s cock stir in his slacks. 

Russell spots the young couple pressed close together and recognises that look on a Fabray male, Russell laughs to himself as he thinks of all the mischief he got up to at Quinns age. Russell is very pleased with Quinn lately, he seems to have pulled himself together since the little Jewish girl with the queer fathers, may he should that Rachel for awakening Quinn’s teenage hormones.

Russell makes his way to Quinn and Dani, he has had a plan all evening and it is time to put it into action. 

‘Quinn, I have something for you,’ Russell holds out a key card, ‘It is to my suite upstairs, I won’t need it this evening and you and Dani can have it until three tomorrow if you like.’ 

Quinn reaches for the key card, he hadn’t expected this, he thought his parents would be spending the night here which left Quinn home alone or at least without his parents around. 

‘Thank you Sir, are you sure?’ Quinn checks the offer.

‘Yes, have fun, you deserve a night off.’ Russell smiles at the couple and leaves them with the key.

‘Wow a suite here is pricey.’ Dani says.

‘Only the best for Russell Fabray.’ Quinn mocks his father.

‘So does that mean our plans change?’ Dani asks.

‘No, I will just improvise with you.’ Quinn winks and Dani shivers.

 

‘Judi get the boys for some photos, they want the congratulated family all together to celebrate my win.’ Russell directs his wife as he always does.

‘Quinn, Brett come on it is photo time.’ Judi calls the boys she can see they were talking animatedly and she wonders what that is about.

‘You can stay there, this is a family photo dear.’ Judi says to Dani. 

Russell spots Dani hanging back and goes to Quinn, ‘They will take a few with just us but then get Dani in on some, she looks amazing it would be a shame not to get a record of the evening for her.’ 

Quinn doesn’t know where the sudden turn around about Dani has come from but the evening is almost over so he doesn’t really care.

They snap away with the Fabray family happily posing for the family shots, then Russell brings Dani in to join the show, ‘Don’t let my wife put you off, I know Quinn would love a photo with you.’

 

After the photos Judi announces she is leaving, it has been a long day and she is sick of smiling when she really doesn’t mean it. Russell bids her farewell with a kiss to the cheek and the rest of the Family  expect him to party all night. Quinn and Dani make their excuses not long after and Russell gives his son a knowing wink as they leave. Frannie and Joe are not far behind but they are off to a club to make the most of their night. Russell leaves then and leaves just Brett to find his own way home. 

 

Russell opens the door to his mistress's home and shakes off his jacket, it has been a long campaign again and he is looking forward to spend more quality time with Lydia. 

‘Hey Russ, in here.’ Lydia is in the family room with a glass of wine and one waiting for Russell. ‘How did it all go.’ She asks with genuine concern.

‘Usual really, blah blah, happy to have the chance to serve the community blah blah next four years are crucial.’ Russell slumps into the sofa and takes a long draw of the wine on offer.

‘Poor baby, still all done again and we have all night I take it as you called earlier, what exactly did you do?’  Lydia knows Russell has plotted to allow them the night together.

‘Well Little Quinnie was more than happy to have the night in a hotel with Dani,’ Russell laughs at this he knows what is coming.

‘Russ, she is still my daughter remember, I don’t want to think about what your teenage son is getting up to with her!’ Lydia isn’t  stupid she knows what Dani has been like in the past, they have talked at length about the boys she has dated but Dani has been surprisingly tight lipped about Quinn Fabray. 

‘Oh Come on Lydia, we were all young once.’ Russell knocks his shoulder against hers and she smiles too.

‘So little P is tucked up for the night? Whatever will we do with ourselves.’ Russell knows exactly what they will be doing in a few minutes, he needs to fuck Lydia senseless to relieve the tensions of the night.


	28. How do you solve this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn is oblivious to the damage his brother has brought and goes about showing Dani how much fun a hotel suite can be. Russell gets a heads up from Lydia but no-one will calm Miguel Lopez which means Quinn just stepped into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee

Quinn wakes up with a hardon and a full bladder, a wicked combination.  He pads to the bathroom and takes care of the latter, brushes his teeth quickly and makes his way back to the bed. Taking in the sight of Dani laying in the bed flat on her back and with her tits exposed to the air, he thinks about his next move and pulls the sheet very gently from his girlfriend. 

Once Dani is laid bare for him he crawls carefully up the bottom of the bed and settles between her legs. For a moment he thinks how dirty it is to lick at her battered pussy which still shows signs of last night but he delves in none the less. 

He laps gently at the musky hole, running his tongue all around and up past her clit, never really applying pressure but building her up slowly. The lapping starts to work as he feels her juices begin to flow again.

Dani slowly opens her eyes as the sensations wash over her of Quinns attention, she takes a deep breath and looks towards him laying between her legs. For just a moment they lock eyes then Quinn speeds things up a little and Dani closes her eyes again in pleasure. 

Jesus he is good at this, when he delves into her with that tongue she sees stars every time, he laps away and Dani moans from deep within. Fuck this guy and oral she thinks, he does this to her like it is his fucking job some days, he can prolong her pleasure at will with the pace and pressure he applies and she knows he is going to have fun with her this morning. 

Quinn loves using his mouth on Dani, Rachel too but he only got a little try at her so he has honed his skills on Dani these last weeks. He would drag this out longer but her thinks his cock would protest too much so he speeds up a little more now that she is twitching and moaning and brings his fingers into the mix, two for now as he goes about battering her clit with his tongue. He feels her walls clench and unclench around his fingers and knows the stage she is at so he begins to stroke her g spot and suck on her clit harshly. 

Dani writhes on the bed, Quinn is pressing her down into the sheets and she knows there is no escaping his tongue, she tries a little though before the tingles start to become overwhelming and her breaths come in starts. When he demands an orgasm from he like this she is helpless under him and Dani knows Quinn will not let up until he reaches his goal. 

Dani bucks and writhes and Quinn picks up the pressure a little more thrusting his fingers into her harshly now but making sure to hit that spot every time. A final slurp of her clit and a bite has Dani falling apart under his ministrations and Dani lets out a wail of pleasure that the floor can probably all hear.  The scream Dani lets out is like dynamite to Quinn and as she comes back to earth slightly he pops up from her legs and straddles her chest, she takes the hint as he puts his erection between her tits and she squeezes her breasts to trap him as he thrusts to chase his orgasm. It doesn’t take long, maybe ten thrusts and he erupts over her chin and mouth, he has been nursing that hardon since before he was awake and getting Dani off with his mouth always gets him close. 

 

Brett tries Santanas number again but still she ignores him, Quinn is still out too so it doesn’t take a genius in Bretts mind to put the two of them together fucking some where again. 

He has tried to be patient with the two of them but he has lost it all now, he had confronted Quinn last night about Santana and Quinn blatantly lied to him. He had even gone as far as to make up a sophomore at Dalton as a fucking cover for who that slut was seeing but Brett knows. Well Santana wanted to be famous in the future but Brett has decided to bring her fame forward a little. He hits upload and watches as his little masterpiece is sent around the world via the wonders of the internet.

 

Dani comes back to the bedroom where Quinn is sitting finishing his coffee, they decided as it was on Russell's buck that breakfast in bed was a good option. Dani picks up her phone and looks through for messages, she checks in with her mom again just to let her know she is safe and well.

Quinn looks at his phone too, it was on silent and he has a few missed calls, looking through the log he sees Brett’s number and then Santana’s. Then a message from Santana.

SL: Plz get your bro to leave me alone, srsly he has hounded me this morn, I won’t talk to the prick! Tell Russell congrats too lolz 

 

‘Who is that babe, you look perplexed.’ Dani sees the look cross Quinns face as she see’s another alert come up on her phone.

‘San, Brett has been bombarding her with calls again, I am a bit concerned though he accused me of sleeping with her!’ 

Dani looks at QUinn and laughs, for the first time in her life she is secure in the knowledge that the guy she is dating is faithful and the idea of QUinn and Santana is hilarious. ‘He really is a tool your brother, what is his problem he was a shitty boyfriend to her.’ 

‘No idea, he has always been the sa….’ Dani stops Quinn dead.

‘Look at this, fuck!’ Dani hands Quinn her phone.

As he takes the phone he hears the obvious sound of porn coming from the speakers, he looks and then looks again to try and understand what he is seeing.

‘What has that fucking idiot done now! I am going to fucking kill him this time.’ Dani doesn’t recognise her usually controlled boyfriend as he jumps from the bed with her phone and his in each hand.

Quinn dials Brett’s number and he picks up after one ring, before Quinn can start Brett begins his smug rant.

‘Oh little brother, you do have a phone then, what does it take to get you to answer, I guess we know now how to get your attention, you…’ Quinn has heard enough.

‘Brett you prick, why did you do this, for christ's sake man this is so low I cannot even begin to understand you.’ 

‘Understand me, understand what? That my girlfriend was a slut and she likes to do both brothers, I bet she is there now isn’t she?’ Brett is smug.

‘You complete idiot, wait till dad see’s this, he will fucking kill you Brett and I will hold you down, you are a piece of shit and I swear to god I am going to kill you when I catch up with you.’ Quinn is ranting and pacing while Dani gets dressed.

‘Fuck off Quinnie, you just try it, that isn’t the only clip I have of Santana being a whore! I will post worse than her taking it from behind if you come any where near me now put that bitch on the phone….’

Quinn ends the call and throws his phone on the bed he is livid, this is something he never thought his brother would stoop to. 

‘Quinn, Quinn are you calm?’ Dani is nervous, she has never seen him like this before he has never even raised his voice in her presence and now he is ranting like a madman and she is just really unsure.

Quinn looks at Dani with a cold expression, he is trying to get his thoughts in order but he is struggling. He takes a breath and then another. 

‘I’m sorry, I’m not aiming any of this at you, I just need a moment, I’ll have a quick shower and I promise I will be back to normal when I get out.’ Quinn kisses Dani’s cheek and heads for the bathroom.

 

Across town Miguel Lopez is trying to make sense of his hysterical wife and daughter but all he can fathom is that the Fabray boy is involved again. He admits he was pleased when they broke up, the kid came into his house like he owned the place, ate his food, did god knows what with his daughter whilst he and his wife were working.

‘Mama, this is so unfair, I didn’t know he had these, I am going to be a laughing stock.’ Santana is in pieces, how could Brett do this to her, 30 minutes ago she got the first warning from Puck of all people, he sent her the link to the worst sight in the world. Worse than that Puck probably jerked off to it a dozen times before sending the link.

‘Miha, explain to me please what has happened, I cannot make head or tail.’ Miguel tries again, this time asking his daughter.

‘Brett put a video clip of me on a porn site!’ Santana looks at the floor, if Brett wanted to humiliate her he has succeeded.

Lola Lopez cannot believe this could happen to her little girl, that boy was always at their house, he was treated well why would he do this to Santi? 

‘He did what?’ Miguel finally cottons on, ‘I am going to rip that little shit’s head off his shoulders.’ 

‘Miguel just calm down, we need to know it was him first, then believe me those Fabray fuckers are not getting away with this.’ Lola kicks in to lawyer mode.

 

Quinn stops outside Dani’s house, true to his word he was calm and collected once he left the bathroom, Dani relaxed immediately.

‘Come in, for just a moment please before you go do anything too stupid.’ Dani knows Quinn wants blood and she considers looking for a number to call Russell with.

‘OK, ten minutes, I need to try Santana again.’ Quinn and Dani go into the house and find Dani’s mom watching reality TV eating popcorn.

‘Oh, hey darlings, how was the party?’ She didn’t really expect them back so soon, Russell said the room was theirs until after lunch. 

‘Mom something has happened this morning, please don’t let Quinn leave, I need to change.’ Dani wants to get out of these clothes now, she had to come home without panties and Quinn tore them off her last night.

‘OK honey, Quinn come sit down, what happened?’ Lydia didn’t know how to react, when Russell left an hour ago he didn’t mention any problems, actually he was making plans for them this week.

‘I’m fine, really, my brother has done something really dumb but I promise Dani is ok.’ Quinn needs to call Santana again but it just keeps being diverted.

Lydia feels a little worried now, what could have happened to make Quinn reassure her of Dani’s well being. 

‘Did she answer?’ Dani comes back down from her room in sweats and a hoodie, Quinn thinks she looks just as sexy like this as she did in the Victoria secret set he tore off her last night. 

‘No just goes to ansaphone, I should go over there.’ Quinn needs to see her before she does anything stupid.

‘OK I get that but what are you going to say to her? This isn’t your fault Quinn, I just don’t want you to get in any trouble over all this.’ Dani grips Quinns hand and Lydia thinks for a casual thing her daughter sure seems invested in the boy and his well being.

‘Dani is right Quinn, whatever has happened let Russell deal with it.’ Lydia knows her lover has the power to deal with most things and she is sure he protects his sons.

‘Please don’t worry babe, I’ll call you later and I promise Brett will still be alive, for today anyway.’ Quinn kisses Dani on the lips to reassure her, stands up, notices a tie on the other sofa but cannot place its familiarity.

‘I was nice meeting you again, Mrs…’ Quinn stutters.

‘Please, Lydia, call me Lydia.’ Dani’s mother watches Quinn leave and turns to her daughter for some answers.

Ten minutes later she has all the facts as Dani knows them and takes the opportunity to contact Russell whilst Dani speaks with a school friend who already has seen the video.

 

Russell is surprised to see Lydia calling him, they are usually very careful but he is alone in his study and takes the call, ‘Lids, is everything ok? If you are worrying about Dani don’t, Quinn isn’t home yet he has probably ordered her breakfast.’ 

‘No, Russ there has been an incident.’ Lydia braces herself.

‘What, is it Quinn is he ok? Jesus is Dani ok?’ Russell thinks car accident and goes pale.

‘What? No, not them, I have just emailed you a link, Brett posted a video online this morning and you need to see some of it you understand why Quinn is out for blood.’ Lydia send over the clip as she speaks.

‘What the fuck!’ Russell screams into space, ‘That fucking idiot boy, I cannot believe this shit!’ 

‘I just thought I should warn you.’ Lydia knows this isn’t good.

‘Of course, honey please don’t worry and don’t worry about Dani I know Quinn would never do anything like this to hurt her.’ Russell has things to deal with and ends the call abruptly.

 

Quinn lets himself in the gates of the Lopez house, he remembers the code and figures it is the only way he is getting up the driveway.  As he gets out of the car a furious Miguel comes barrelling from the house followed by his wife and daughter.

‘How did you get in here, I should call the police, I should just fucking kill you and send your body back to Russell Fabray.’ 

Quinn isn’t sure if Miguel has confused him for Bret but he looks round the raging man and makes eye contact with Santana.

‘San please, I need to talk to you.’ Quinn tries to remain neutral. 

‘Like fuck are you, you keep far away from her, all your family too!’ Lola shields Santana.

‘Please Santana, please I am not going to try and excuse…’ Quinn is cut off as Miguel shoves him backwards and Quinn loses his footing landing on his ass.

‘Papa, no, Quinn stay down!’ Santana shouts at her father and hopes Quinn isn’t going to react.

Quinn stays on his ass but tries again, ‘Please Sir I don’t want trouble.’ 

Lola Lopez looms over Quinn, ‘Don’t want trouble, we are going to show you and your fucking family trouble!’ 

‘Mami please, Dad just let him up, Quinn hasn’t done anything wrong.’ Santana moves towards Quinn and he starts to stand.

‘Please San, five minutes then I will go.’ Quinn asks for permission to speak to Santana again.

‘Come in, what are you wearing at 9 in the morning?’ Santana asks Quinn who is still in his dinner suit from last night. 

‘Long story.’ Is all he says and puts his arm around his visibly shaken friend. 

 

In the kitchen Santana dissolves into Quinns arms, she doesn’t have to speak he knows all there is to know already. 

‘San I didn’t know anything about this, I was with Dani all night and when I saw my phone Brett had been calling me and I saw your message.’ Quinn hasn’t dared speak to Brett again and so far hasn’t thought what to say to Russell.

‘I know, what am I going to do, it is everywhere, all the school and any college I try to get into with see it! How could he do this, I cannot work out why.’ Santana knew Brett was pissed still she dumped him but it has been nearly two months. 

‘He accused me last night of sleeping with you.’ Quinn just says it.

‘What? What the hell Quinn, why didn’t you tell me?’ Santana pulls back from Quinn.

‘I told him it was all in his head, I didn’t think he would do something like this.’ Quinn didn’t cause this, Santana knows that but this is an epic fuck up.

‘five minutes is up Fabray, now get out of my house.’ Miguel won’t have another Fabray in his house ever and this one is leaving now.

‘Papi, wait, Quinn hasn’t done anything and if he leaves now he will only end up killing Brett.’ Santana appeals with her eyes to her mother and father standing in the kitchen.

‘Wait, you didn’t know anything about this?’ Lola asks Quinn.

‘No ma’am, I swear I had nothing to do with it, he is a…’ Quinn cannot think of an acceptable word.

‘Too right he is, we are going to raise hell about this.’ Miguel buts in again.

‘Sir you know who my father is, he will protect Brett publically no matter what he has done.’ Quinn knows Russell may kill Brett behind closed doors but to the outside world he will blame and crucify Santana.

‘Well then Russell better be prepared for a fucking war, I have photos too you know.’ Miguel hates this kid and his family.

‘Just back up Miguel, Quinn cannot help us if you turn him into an enemy.’ Lola is plotting and Quinn can see this is where Santana gets her devious mind from. 

‘I should go, I know my father will find out any second and I want to make sure he doesn’t turn this on San, Brett, well killing him is my favourite option but not just yet.’ Quinn looks to the family broken before him and curses his idiot brother. ‘Wait, what photos?’ 

‘Your father has a mistress!’ Miguel spits at Quinn with venom, to be honest Quinn would be surprised if he didn’t but whoever is in the photos is probably a pro anyway.

‘That isn’t news I am afraid.’ Quinn looks sadly at the Lopez family before him.

‘Really, well I bet you didn’t know they have been together for three years, or that she kicked her husband out last year to make way for Russell, or maybe that you have been seen at the house too.’ Miguel is on a roll, he cannot stop himself and hurting this boy seems the most fun he has had in a long time.

Santana sees Quinn school his features, ‘Show me the photos.’ Quinn demands of Miguel.

‘No, you can see them with everyone else.’ Miguel is smirking at Quinn and Santana moves herself closer to the Fabray son. 

‘Show me!’ Again a demand.

‘Quinn, listen to me, just go and I will get you the photos I promise.’ Miguel thinks he has won this one but Santana is actually trying to protect her father.

Quinn looks back to Miguel then back at Santana, he leans in and whispers to her, ‘I want those photos!’ it is a pleading tone and he kisses her lightly on the cheek then leaves the Lopez home.


	29. If you want war, you got it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judi and Russell prepare for all out war in their home, Judi makes a mistake she won't easily fix and Russell attemps to justify himself to Quinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not won glee, it's characters or stories

When Quinn gets back to the Fabray home his father and mother are waiting for him, ready to ambush him no doubt.

‘Quinn, wait a moment!’ Russell blocks Quinns path.

‘Where is he?’ It isn’t really a question more a demand and Russell isn’t used to this tone from any of his children.

‘Watch your tone boy, remember who I am!’ Russell has never been more aware that Quinn isn’t a little boy any more, in fact Russell thinks he is bigger than Brett in the shoulders and his arms have increased considerably. 

‘ _ SIR!,  _ where is my brother!’ Quinns tone hasn’t improved greatly but putting a polite preface on it is a concession. 

‘Quinnie, darling please,’ Judi senses danger, these two may end up killing each other and then the victor killing Brett, ‘Calm down a little first, he isn’t here so you won’t solve anything by fighting with your father.’ 

Russell is thankful for once his wife is playing the peacemaker, he doesn’t want this to get out of hand with Quinn, he wants to murder Brett too but now isn’t the time.

‘Where is he then? Have you hidden him away, ready to smooth this all over, well  _ Russell,  _ that won’t help this family this time.’ Quinn is colder than ice but primed to blow his top at any moment.

Judi gets between the two, this is about to get ugly, none of her children have ever challenged their father this much and Russell is as loose a cannon as Quinn. ‘Stop it now! Both of you, this is what Brett would love to see, us as a family fighting together over his stupidity!’ 

Russell takes a noticeable breath, ‘Your mother is right son, Quinn I understand your anger, I feel it too but we need to think all this through logically, Brett cannot see what damage he has done to this family and we should put things in order quickly.’

Quinn is ready to explode, ‘How dare you! How fucking dare you stand there and say this affects us as a family, we are no real family anyway…’ 

‘Quinn think…’ Russell buts in to try and help his son before he says something that cannot be taken back.

‘Think? Fuck, what about, my idiot selfish brother who has no chance of making it in the real world and will no doubt hide behind you the rest of his life while he fucks over every person who cares about him, think about my sap of a mother who spends her days drinking and hides the bottles, or daddy dearest should I think about you?’ 

‘Quinn stop right now!’ Judi puts an end to Quinns diatribe, ‘Russell please, just go to your study and make those calls, see if we can keep Bretts name out of this before he loses his college place.’ 

Russell, red faced and furious stares an unflinching Quinn down but Quinn doesn’t move. He cannot believe this, where has all the respect gone in this family, he raised them to be better than this. Russell turns and walks away, Quinn goes to leave too but Judi pulls him back and towards the kitchen.

Judi schools herself to not cry and directs Quinn to sit, he stares a little longer then acquiesces and sits.

‘Quinn, I know you hate this family,’ Judi holds her hand up to stop Quinn butting in. ‘I know you want to kill your brother for what has happened but trust me when I say fighting with Russell will get you nowhere!’ Judi gives up the pretense and pours herself a drink, it may only be 10 am but it is gin o’clock somewhere. 

‘Brett has been sent to stay with Simon, we thought having him here would be too much until we all calm down. Your father will do his best to smooth all this out and I know you think that means protecting Brett over Santana but that is just how it is, your father is livid he would do such a thing.’

Quinn tries and tries to hold it all in, ‘You are a fool mother, Russell will take this and spin it so Santana looks like a slut, like Brett wasn’t even there probably, but this is unacceptable, Brett took something private and broke a trust that should be sacred to any man, when a girl lets you in like that and gives herself to you it is meant to be special, it should be the most private thing you do not shared with the world, Santana isn’t a slut and I swear mother if any of you try to say otherwise I will never ever forgive you and I can be just as hateful as the other Fabrays.’ 

Judi takes a moment to think, this is perhaps the time that her family finally breaks, the straw and camel so to speak, she will not lose Quinn to this.

Quinn takes Judi’s silence to mean she is going to side with Russell and he goes for the jugular, just like a good Fabray would. ‘He has a mistress, Russell, he has a mistress and they have been together and planning a life together for three years, he is everything thing we claim to hate, he is a cheat and a liar and he is a fucking awful father…’ The slap stops Quinn dead, his mother has never slapped him before.

‘You are just as spoilt as your sister and brother Quentin so don’t get on your moral high horse and do not lecture me, ever.’ Judi knows she should stop there but, well let’s get it all out in the open. ‘You think I don’t know about Lydia, poor sweet Lydia who is raising her kids alone like a saint, you think I don’t know about the whores and hookers that take up your fathers time away from this home, you think I just forgot your sister had an abortion at fifteen because she couldn’t wait to grow up, do you think I am not aware of anything, Brett has more porn than a library hidden away, he likes the girls to be black mostly and he was never only sleeping with Santana, you, well you are a little freak Quinnie aren’t you, choking and humiliation, oh poor poor Quinnie aren’t you messed up!’ 

Quinn sits in silence then speaks, ‘Have you finished mother, may I be excused?’ He stands and Judi just nods her acceptance to his request, Quinn leaves to his room in this cold shell of a home and hopes to god brett is proud of himself.

 

The knock on his bedroom door goes unanswered, the second tap too, so Russell just walks in. ‘Quinn we need to talk, I know you don’t want to but well you can suck it up and be a man.’ 

Quinn looks at his father, he looks older somehow, he looks drained and has no doubt spent the whole day making things better for Brett. 

‘OK, your mother and I are married, till death and all that but once you kids fly the nest there really won’t be anything to keep us together. I was raised to be a good man, in a time when being a good man was something completely different to today.’ Russell sits on the edge of Quinn's bed, ‘I have provided for my family, I have attended every game and every play and recital for my children, I have never missed a birthday party or graduation for any of you and that I am proud of.’ Quinn snorts.

‘I am proud of all the achievements of my children and I wax lyrical about all of you to all my peers, I never bad mouth your mother to strangers and I have been careful all our married life to keep any embarrassment at bay. Now I know you think I am a bad father but I love you and your sister and even Brett with all my heart and I am blessed every day to call you my children, I will always do my utmost to protect you all and if that means others fall by the wayside so be it, I am your father and I will always put you first.’ 

Quinn looks at Russell, he has never heard his father talk in such terms about him or his siblings, he has always just felt threatened by this man and constantly under pressure, this man is a father but just not a father to Quinn.

‘Who is Lydia?’ Quinn aks and Russell laughs, he actually laughs at his son.

‘Seriously Quinn, that is what is bothering you the most, that I have a mistress?’ 

‘What bothers me the most is the hypocrisy of our fucking lives  _ Russell. _ ’ Quinn snides back to wipe the smile from Russells face.

‘Quinn this is the only time you are ever going to get a free pass from me to speak your mind, don’t waste it.’ Russell tries to bring Quinn down a little.

‘Brett needs to know he has done wrong, if Santana is hurt further in all this I won’t hesitate to publically it out at my brother.’ Quinn begins his terms.

‘The video has been taken down from all sites, the originals destroyed and this will never surface again, no one from my team will ever blame Santana but Quinn, Brett will come out of this clean too!’ Russell counters.

‘Mom is unhappy.’ Quinn says as a statement.

‘Your mother was unhappy from the day we married but that was her choice, I had no choice in the matter my father made sure of that.’ Russell wonders how much to tell Quinn but he is in this now so he may as well finish. ‘Judi Cross was a social climber, they are still everywhere but in my day they were even more vicious, for the first ten years of my marriage I didn’t even know if Francine was mine but I was married and I am a Fabray.’ 

‘What do you mean about Frannie?’ Quinn has never thought Russell was unsure about his sister, in fact Russell seemed to favour her over the brothers when they were younger. 

‘Your mother had what is termed as a shotgun wedding, I was unsure if it was me who got her pregnant but my father wouldn’t have a bastard child out in the world so he insisted I married your mother.’ Russell really did hate his father for this.

‘So you didn’t love her?’ Quinn asks.

‘OH Quinn don’t be a child about this, I barely knew her, I grew to love her as a man should with his wife. Your mother and I have a mutual respect for each other and we run a good household together as a team, sometimes that is all you can hope for.’ 

Quinn doesn’t know who to feel sorry for, probably himself more than anything he is after all a product of a loveless family and that is something to feel sorry about.

‘But the mistress? Do you love her?’ Quinn asks.

‘I do, she and I just clicked and I am not proud of breaking up her marriage, I never asked for that but I am glad I have her all to myself now.’ Russell thinks about Lydia and those amazing blue eyes that sparkle when he is near.

‘But the hookers? How do you justify all this?’ Quinn is asking because he cannot see any sense in all this.

‘Quinn, I am a man and I have needs and desires, many of those it would be wrong to bring into a marriage and I have always known your mother had very strict boundaries surrounding sex, Lydia knows about my past and accepts the person I have become rather than the man I was. I would say if I am completely honest with you son that my sexual needs out play any woman I have met and as a man I have the right to sow my oats as I see fit, I am careful and I still provide for my family, I am not some deadbeat.’ Russell doesn’t care if Quinn doesn’t understand him, he will one day when he is stuck with a wife who won’t screw him, when he has kids around his feet at home and the only rest bite he gets is a few hours he pays for or with a woman who is ok with him going home to his wife.

‘That won’t be me!’ Quinn says and Russell knows he means it but Russell also knows Quinn is a Fabray and Fabray men have their needs. 

Russell just nods at his son and leaves the room. 

QF: I miss you x


	30. We can still be friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Quinn have a fun night dancing which leads to a drunk Rachel making a fool of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee

It takes Brett three weeks to come home and the atmosphere is arctic, Russell and Judi are interacting as they always have, like nothing has happened or been said but the brother keep clear of each other. 

 

QF: Can I call you? X 

 

Quinn waits for an answer that never comes no matter how many messages he sends so he calls Dani to talk instead.

 

‘Hey you, how is home?’ Dani answers immediately.

‘Cold and fucking painful actually but less about me how about you? How did the tests go?’ Dani is sitting her finals ready for college, she has been busy with applications and interviews so the two have barely seen each other for a fortnight.

‘Good, I am happy with all my grades, the applications went well and so far I haven’t had an outright no from anywhere!’ Dani fiddles with her shirt, she missed Quinn but she knows this is all coming to an end soon and neither one knows how to do it right.

‘Good, so this weekend can we get together, there is a party Sebastian is throwing, there will be people from Dalton and McKinley so you don’t need to feel out of place.’ 

‘I can’t Mom has to go on a course for work, she cannot miss it so I have Paul all weekend.’ Dani would love to let her hair down a little but it seems really important to Her mother that she attends. 

‘Oh, OK, well shall I come over and hang out, I’ll bring pizza.’ Quinn tries to turn a shitty plan around.

‘Probably best if you don’t, Paul has been quite poorly this week and I don’t want you catching anything from the little germ bag.’ Dani won’t risk it, Paul really has been ill. 

Quinn knows a brush off when he hears one, ‘OK well next week sometime then?’ 

‘Yeah I would like that, sorry Quinn, speak soon yeah.’ Dani hears the annoyance in Quinns voice and ends the call.

 

Yeah bye, Quinn says to himself. Fuck it, he is going to Sebs party stag! He can do that lots of guys do and he has grown since the McKinley days when he was too shy to speak with anyone.

 

Things never worked out with Santana and Sebastian but the are friends still, she loves that he is a male version of her and bitches like a champion.  He was also a rock in the time after Brett posted the video, it had disappeared the following day but some people still had downloads and every now and then one will surface, Russell has people dealing with it and Simon regularly speaks with her. She hasn’t spoken to Brett, she knows he wasn’t home for a while and she blanks him at school. The football team thought he was a hero for a while but that is dying off now as he cannot throw a pass for shit since he fell down the stairs. Santana wonders if the stairs crept up on him of if Quinn helped him down them. When Sebastian told her he was having a party she quickly rallied the glee club, they need a distraction and Sebastians house needs a party. 

 

The party starts as all parties do, slowly. Puck and Santana have a keg and some wine coolers that they managed to snag with Pucks fake ID and arrive a little after eight. The rest of the McKinley glee club are here as are the Warblers and other invited guests, Quinn shows up fashionably late just after nine and most participants are well on their way to merry by then. Rachel and Finn are singing another song together and murdering it in Quinns opinion but that is probably because Finn is a lumbering oaf who cannot drink and sing. Tina and Mike are arguing, they seem in the final throws of their relationship as Tina has been spending more and more time with Arty and Mike hates that. Mercedes is on the arm of a footballer that Quinn cannot name but he is built like a house and she seems happy. Then Quinn spots Kurt, the guy he is with see’s Quinn first and waves frantically at him, Quinn cannot remember who he is but he has too much hair gel and a stupid fucking bow tie. 

‘Quinn!’ Kurt who has been drinking heavily drapes himself around Quinn and attempts to stand straight. 

‘Hi, Kurt you been drinking?’ Quinn extracts himself from Kurt and see’s the gel head stare daggers at him, Quinn snorts a laugh because this guy is so wrong if he is jealous and Quinn would snap him in two if he felt like it anyway.

‘A little little, to get the party going you know, wow you have filled out nicely.’ Kurt is groping at Quinns arms but Quinn just moves Kurts hand away when he goes for the pecs. 

‘Well make sure your date behaves, I need to play catch up so I will see you later.’ Quinn leaves a drooling Kurt to deal with the jealous guy. 

‘Quinnster!! MY main man!’ Puck high fives Quinn who smiles at the mohawked boy despite thinking he is a tool. 

‘Puck, how you doing man?’ Quinn had become cool once he left McKinley no doubt helped by his new found friendship with Santana, speaking of which the latina comes over and hugs Quinn tight.

‘You drunk San?’ Quinn asks as she all but mounts him.

‘A little but just tipsy really, I am cutting myself off before I get all emotional’ Santana has a smile which Quinn hasn’t seen much of the last few weeks. 

‘Good, wanna dance?’ Quinn wiggles his hips at Santana and she laughs at her friend.

‘Come on, let’s show them how it is done in Lima Heights!’Santana leads Quinn to the dancing area and they get to it.

 

Rachel is pissed at Finn again, he is currently snoring on the couch next to her, it is just past eleven and he is passed out completely. A sweaty Santana plonks herself next to Rachel and laughs at the oaf next to her.

‘Jesus Berry he is out of it, is that dribble, fucking A!’ Santana roars with laughter at Finn.

‘Stop it, Santana please he is embarrassing enough without you drawing attention to us!’ Rachel smiles though, he is a mess of drool and snoring like a pig, just her luck!

‘Hey, Drink?’ Quinn stands in front of the girls with bottled water, Santana has had enough wine cooler and Rachel looks like she might cry, Quinn just drinks water because he is driving. 

‘Thanks Quinnie, you are a gentleman, here sit.’ Santana stands and sits Quin next to Rachel where she was, then to Rachels surprise Santana takes up the space in Quinns lap and snuggles in.

‘Quinnie, you can drive me home later, we might dance some more first though.’ Santana doesn’t see the expression on her besties face and carries on regardless.

‘Sure, you and Finn need a ride Rach? I have the Range Rover so lots of room for a body!’ Quinn is referring to Finn in his current state. 

‘Thank you Quinn, I may take you up on that, Finn might wake up if not he can stay on Sebs couch!’ Rachel pokes Finn but he just grunts and snores some more.

‘Well Tiny, wanna dance with us?’ Santana is itching to get out there again Quinn is fun and a good dancer too boot. 

‘No I am going to go talk to Kurt and Blaine.’ Rachel takes the offered hand from Quinn and smiles at him, she really does miss him.

 

Quinn has lost Santana, this place is huge and she went to the pee pee and now he is looking for her in a games room filled with guys and girls all dancing and sweaty. In the corridor off the room he hears his friends voice, ‘Really is that so, well let me tell you a little something about this slut shall I,’ Santanas voice is shrill and Quinn rushes towards the sound.  When he gets to her he breathes a sigh of relief, JewFro has found his way in, Quinn was worried one of the Jocks was trying it on with her but she can deal with this punk alone so he stands back.

‘I am an independent woman who has a healthy appetite for sex, I am not alone in this and I shouldn’t need to apologise for being myself, why don’t you go ask Brett what it is like to be a slut, he has fucked most of the cheerios and then some!’ 

Jew Fro looks like he going to have a heart attack backed into the wall and Quinn takes pity on him.

‘Come on San, leave him alone he is harmless, let's go.’ Quinn takes Santana by the arm and goes to lead her through to the party.

‘Ooh so both Fabray brother have had you, tell me Santana did you do them both at once?’ Jew Fro has to have the last word and it is a stupid one as Quinn rounds on him and unleashes a punch.  Santana shakes her head at her friend but checks Joshua’s neck for a pulse anyway.

‘Harmless? Really Quinn, now he is!’ Santana happy that the boy is alive pulls Quinn back to the party and relative safety.

‘What was all that about Quinn, I can deal with things myself I am not some poor damsel you need to protect, you aren’t even drunk you’re just fist happy!’ Quinn looks chastised but he was only trying to help, maybe not it the right way as he is now certain to feature in Jew Fro’s blog on Monday.

‘Sorry, I need some air.’ Quinn needs the music to stop his head is pounding. 

‘Come on lets go somewhere more quiet.’ Santana leads Quinn up the stairs, she knows the rooms from dating Sebastian and she knows where is quiet.  Neither of them see Rachel or know that she has her own ideas about the two of them going up the stairs together.

 

‘You know your way round here well.’ Quinn comments.

‘I still hang out with Seb you know, we are friends.’ Santana goes to a guest room and they enter together.

Quinn flops on the bed and takes in a deep breath.

‘How are things at home?’ Santana knows all about the fallout from Brett’s video.

‘Shitty!’ Quinn sums it up simply.

‘Your dad did what he promised, the clips that appear get taken down real quick and Brett is keeping the football team and jocks quiet.’ Santana lays next to Quinn and can smell his scent mixed with dancing sweat.

‘I didn’t realise Brett was doing anything, we don’t speak, in fact no one really speaks in that house any more.’ Quinn turns on his side to face her and smiles, she is dressed as usual in a red dress, she must have fifty variations of them, her hair still looks perfect but he can see the line of sweat from them dancing.

‘Why did we never get together?’ Santana asks him.

‘Erm, because I am weird,’ he tickles her ribs, ‘and creepy,’ again and she is laughing hard, ‘and more likely to be a serial killer.’ 

Santana is laughing but has gotten herself on top of Quinn, ‘I cannot believe Berry would tell you all that!’ 

Quinn holds her still and laughs too, ‘Really, you want to blame Rachel? You told me most of that yourself!’ 

‘Yeah I did didn’t I, still if the shoe….’ Santana shrieks as Quinn flips them and begins the tickle torture again.

Eventually they both give in and Santana is breathless from laughing.

‘I would have though, you know, with you, I would have dated you.’ Quinn says to her.

‘I would have killed you, Brett has a thick skin, that is needed with me but you would have been crumpled under my foot!’ Santana takes a moment to notice Quinn, his features and smile are stunning.

‘We could test the theory?’ Quinn says to her.

‘What, you think we should have sex?’ Santana smiles but her heart rate picks up.

‘Nah you would only be upset you wasted all that time with my brother, I don’t want you to regret it even more.’ Quinn knows what he is doing, goading Santana into things is usually how to get her to take the bait.

‘Yeah right, if I said yes you would run screaming from the room like a bitch!’ Santana challenges Quinn.

‘OK,’ Quinn stands from the bed and takes two condoms from his pocket, ‘Here!’ He tosses them to Santana and pulls his shirt up over his head.

Santana sits up and looks carefully at Quinn, he is different to the summer Quinn, he is more manly she decides. 

Standing to meet Quinn Santana runs her nails gently down his chest, he has a light covering of blonde hair over his pecs and a slightly darker line leading down his six pack to his navel, from there she sees a treasure trail going into his jeans. She runs her nails all the way until she meets his belt buckle, looking up at him she undoes the belt without looking down and starts to pop his fly open.

‘Really Quinnie, you think you have the nerve for this?’ She pushes his jeans open and slides her hands around him to push them from his hips. ‘You really think you can satisfy me?’ Santana purrs at Quinn and he lets his jeans fall around his ankles but holds still with his nerve. 

Santana steps back a little and holds in her moan, Quinn has white Calvins on and she can clearly see his vee from his abs and slim hips, he is like a model she thinks only bigger and fuller all over. 

Quinn keeps his eyes on Santana, content to let her explore him a little longer before he makes a move, he can see she likes what she sees and he manages to kick his shoes off and let his jean fall from him, he steps out of them leaving him in just his underwear and socks. 

Santana has to make the next move she knows that and whilst she is sure this isn’t what she should do with her friend she is also hopelessly turned on by Quinn in this moment. She reaches round and unzips her dress, this is the moment of truth, if she lets the dress drop they are having sex. 

Quinn steps into Santana and raises her chin to meet his lips, pressing them together his kiss is firm and needy. He wants her, that has been the case for three years now but he wants her to be sure too. Pulling back from the kiss he waits for her to open her eyes and face him again.

‘San, yes or no?’ Quinn asks her when she finally looks at him.

‘Yes.’ As she says it she lets go of the dress and Quinn scoops her up and back to the bed. 

Santana is shocked, Quinns kisses and touches are assured and perfectly placed to have her moaning under him in no time, she has soaked through her panties by the time he has her bra off and is pulling them from her legs as he kneels between her open legs. Then he is getting up and for a moment she thinks he is running and she is going to kill him. 

Quinn hops off the bed, he has felt around for the condoms but cannot reach them, while he is up he takes his boxes down and stands before Santana completely naked, he watches her watch him and looks for hesitance that he cannot see. 

OK Santana may well come from the sight of Quinn standing next to the bed taking out a condom and stroking it onto his cock, it is lewd and slightly dirty the sight of him but the pulses it is sending through her core mean she doesn’t care.

Quinn has the condom on and is aware other than a little kissing he has done little to prepare her but he is getting desperate for her now and is not sure he can hold back much longer.

As if Santana can read his mind she snipes at him, ‘Fucking hell Quinn, stop jerking off and get in me already!’ Santana is on edge for this now, every nerve and every inch of her skin is vibrating with want for him and if he doesn’t start soon she is going to do herself to stave off this madness.

Quinn gets back on the bed between Santanas legs and he can see her dripping from the pussy, he really doesn’t need to do any more he decides and lining himself up he sheaths the whole of his dick in her with one smooth thrust.

Santana moans out and gasps when he finally enters her, she is going to come ridiculously quickly, ‘Fuck Quinn, quickly!’

Quinn follows her demand, he is used to teasing and dragging it out for Dani but what they both need is a quick fuck.

Quinns pace drives Santana over the edge in record time and she is scratching down his back and screaming his name but Quinn carries on regardless, he is trying to fuck her to death she is sure of it.  Like a machine he carries on his relentless pace as he fucks her hard and fast, Santana is in heaven with this, she is taking him all the way in and out every time and his body is merciless with her. 

Quinn wants to change it up, he wants to go deeper and harder and his brain is addled as it is knows not to take her from behind, he instead pulls her ankles up to his shoulder and presses them together, bending her back with straight legs, fuck he loves bendy cheerleaders. 

Santana is going to come again as Quinn manipulates her body like an expert, he fucks harder this time getting deeper and the angle having her legs held together is giving her such delightful friction she cums before she can stop it, ‘Fuck Quinn, again!’ Santana knows she is going to be sore tomorrow but tonight is worth it.

Quinn pushes her right over onto her side and pounds away again, the angle is great for him it is making it so fucking tight it is perfect. He can feel his own release coming and decides he doesn’t need to hold back.

‘San, fuck, Santana I’m gonna, fuck.’ Quinn ups his pace again determined to find the release he is chasing.

Santana is a mess of grunts and moans as every thrust from Quinn drives a sound from her, she cannot cum again surely and again as if Quinn can read her mind he reaches for and pinches her clit, she explodes and Quinn cums hard inside her. Still pounding as he chases the last of their orgams.

Spent they both flop onto the bed, Santana begins to laugh, then laugh some more and Quinn thinks it odd but then he joins her and they don’t really know why but as they lay there together breathless they laugh themselves horse. 


	31. Hell Hath no fury....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel drinks to forget her woes and then has them rubbed in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee or the characters created for the fox show

At the end of the night Quinn goes to find Rachel who seems to have found the wine coolers and is currently singing with a very drunk Blaine whilst an even more drunk Kurt hollers from the across the room.

‘That’s my man Rachel you hussy!’ Kurt slurs and Quinn just stares at the sight before him.

Going over when they finish their song Quinn leans in so Rachel can hear him above all the noise, ‘Rach come on, time to get you and Finn home.’ 

Rachel stares re-focuses and slurs out, ‘You smell like sex!’ 

‘OK Rach, come on, Kurt is going to kill you if you keep groping Blade like that!’ Quinn ignores her comment and tries again.

‘You smell like her!’ Rachel accuses Quinn. 

‘Rachel please!’ Quinn goes to guide her again and she spins on him and lays a poorly placed slap at his neck. ‘The fuck Rachel, calm down!’ 

‘Unhand me you brute!’ Rachel is in full rant.

Quinn knows when he is beat, whatever Rachel’s problem is he cannot deal with it right now. ‘You know what Rach, get Finn home on your own!’ 

 

‘Where’s the midget? And what happened to your neck?’ Santana inspects the red mark she knows she didn’t leave on Quinn in bed.

‘She is drunk, she slapped me for trying to get her off Blade, she was all but dry humping him on stage!’ Quinn looks sheepishly at Santana and her raised eyebrows, he knows that condescending look. 

‘Who. the. Fuck. is. Blade?’ Is all she says to him.

‘The guy with Kurt, she was all but stripping for him on the stage as they sang together and don’t ask me where Finn is because I didn’t care enough to fucking look.’ Quinn is pissed now, he just wants to get home.

‘Shit, come on, let’s get her before anything else happens.’ Santana walks back to the party and although Quinn thinks about just leaving he follows after her.

Back inside Quinn and Santana walk into a brawl of sorts between, Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, Finn and some girl neither of them knows.

‘You bitch, get your own man!’ Kurt screams at Rachel.

‘I have one but he is too busy fucking cheerleaders!’ Rachel screeched back.

‘Kurt, honey calm down, nothing happened.’ Blaine tries holding a wriggling Kurt from Rachels grasp.

‘Rach come one leave it.’ Finn tries as he holds Rachel back too.

‘Who is this Phil?’ The unknown girl asks Finn.

‘His fucking girlfriend you… you hussy!’ Rachel hisses at the girl.

‘Erm I don’t think so lady!’ The girl buts in.

‘You have always been jealous of me, I had Quinn before you so now you are trying to take Blaine.’ Quinn and Santana raise their eyes at this from Kurt.

‘You wanna break this up?’ Santana asks Quinn.

‘Well usually I would love a bitch fight over me but tonight not so much.’ Quinn makes for the group’

‘RIGHT SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!’ The room falls silent, for most it is the first time they have ever heard Quinn raise his voice but Santana steps in next.

‘Right Lady Hummel, take Blaine and just leave, this is over tonight!’ Santana leaves no room for argument and Kurt with Blaine turn to leave.

‘You, nameless slutty girl, go home too, leave Finn alone I can assure you he isn’t worth Berry scratching your eyes out for.’ The girl goes to speak and Quinn stops her with a finger to his lips.

‘Now Finnocence, get the Hobbit and carry her, Kicking and screaming if needs be to Quinn’s car so we can all go home and sleep it off.’ Finn goes to grab Rachel but she walks anyway with a shrug of her shoulder and he follows her outside.

‘Right the rest of you, party on!’ And with that Quinn and santana leave too.

In the car ride home the couple in the back are quiet as mice, it is Santanas house they reach first and Quinn pulls up to the gate. ‘I would walk you in but your dad threatened to bottle my nuts if i came up his drive again.’ Quinn smiles at Santana.

Santana snorts at this and leans in to kiss Quinns cheek, ‘Thankyou for tonight, still friends right?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Quinn says, ‘Always.’ 

‘Later Hobs!’ Santana directs to Rachel and hops out of the car to go home.

‘Is Finn staying with you?’ Quinn directs to Rachel but it is Finn who answers.

‘No just drop me at the end of the road, I live just up there I can walk the rest of the way.’ 

‘OK.’ Quinn has never been to Finns new house since Carol and Burt married and they all moved in together.

When Finn is dropped off Quinn drives towards Rachels house in silence again, he figures she has nodded off as he cannot see her so when he gets to the Berry house he gets out to help her in. 

Rachel is sat in the back of the Range Rover silently crying when he opens the door and Quinn is taken aback by the sight, ‘Rach, baby what’s wrong?’ Quinn doesn’t realise his pet name for her but Rachel does.

‘You don’t get to call me that,’ She sob slurs at him.

‘What? Sorry, Rachel what is wrong?’ Quinn tries again.

‘Oh really as if you don’t know Quinn Fabray!’ Quinn is really lost now, he knows she is drunk but why sob about it.

Just then a sleepy looking Leroy comes from the house to the car, ‘Quinn? Is that you, is Rachel with you?’ 

‘Yes sir, and before you punch me I am just the driver I have nothing to do with the state she is in, I just made sure she got home safe.’ 

Leroy gives Quinn a grateful smile, he can only imagine how hard it is for Quinn to be so thoughtful to his Daughter after all that has gone on. ‘Has she been drinking? Don’t worry son she is a teary drunk, at thanksgiving she had a small glass of sherry and sobbed for an hour about the tragedy of whitney houston.’ 

‘I did not daddy, I have been wronged tonight in the most unforgivable way! I have had my good character as a friend besmirched!’ Rachel begins a rant at Leroy and Quinn happily passes her off to her father.

‘Good night Rach, Night Mr Berry’ Quinn waves them off and Leroy offers a curt nod as thanks Quinn and takes Rachel indoors. 

As Quinn drives away he tries to make sense of eventful evening, Rachel really should stay off the wine coolers!


	32. The Shop Shop song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana leaves her phone at Rachel's house after a heavy sleepover. Quinn needs help so reaches out to his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee

After an Easter break with his Family Quinn is about ready to kill someone, he didn’t want to go in the first place and how anyone thought a family trip would bring them together is beyond him. 

Quinn slowly sorts though his clothes for washing, he hasn’t spent anything on himself lately and his wardrobe is looking ropey, to be honest the cross fit and working out means much of his old wardrobe is getting tight in places. He considers calling Kurt for a split second then laughs at his stupidity so he calls Santana instead.

‘Hello Santana’s phone!’ Quinn knows that voice, Rachel!

‘Erm Hi, Rach, it’s Quinn, I was calling Santana.’ Quinn stammers.

‘Oh, well she left her phone here this morning and obviously I cannot call her to tell her but I was making sure she kept up with any calls, did you need something urgently.’ Quinn knows Rachel and this is put out Rachel rather than just the usual verbosity. 

‘Not urgent no, well actually, maybe you could help me, I was calling to ask if Santana would come shopping with me today at the mall.’ Quinn is hoping Rachel will be kind in her rebuttal. 

‘OK, maybe she went to the mall anyway and I can return her phone, will you pick me up, let’s say 35 minutes.’ Rachel likes dressing Quinn.

‘Great yeah, I will quickly shower and I will be there, thanks Rach.’ This was more than Quinn could hope for.

 

Forty minutes later Quinn is outside the familiar home of the Berry’s, he goes to the door and knocks once.

‘Quinn my boy, good to see you!’ Leroy was happy when Rachel came down and informed them she would be shopping with Quinn, he hopes she can move on from Finn and no matter what his husband says Quinn is good for their daughter.

‘I’m late Sir, is she stamping those feet yet?’ Quinn feels comfortable enough with Leroy to make a joke, he doesn’t feel the same about Hiram who follows Rachel to the door. 

Quinn casts his eyes down in apology but Rachel seems unperturbed and wishes her fathers good bye with a grin and allows Quinn to lead them to the car.

 

Once Quinn parks at the mall rachel stops talking for the first time since she got into the car with Quinn, she has rattled on non-stop about glee and school and NYADA and New York, Quinn hasn’t been able to keep up.

‘I made a quick list Rach, save us time looking at things I don’t need.’ 

Rachel smiles at Quinn, she likes lists and this is a fantastic idea from him.

‘Good plan Quentin, shall we begin in Tommy then Ralph then on to Calvin,’ Rachel frowns a little when she realises Quinn included underwear on the list. ‘Did you need jeans? They aren’t on the list but I always thought you looked rather fetching in jeans.’ 

‘Well I’m open to suggestions Rach, I am in need of a wardrobe overhaul somewhat at the moment.’ Quinn doesn’t elaborate further on the reason but Rachel has noticed he has filled out.

 

Two long hours later and they still haven’t finished, Quinn is exhausted by shopping and is desperate for a rest, ‘Rachel, do you think we could have a rest, maybe go get some lunch, my treat.’ 

Rachel has avoided any shopping so far which required her seeing too much of her ex but she knows they need to finish with slightly more personal items soon so a rest and some lunch would be good, ‘Yes why not Quinn, there is a new place opened that does vegan food, would that be ok with you?’ 

‘Sure, Dani doesn’t eat meat either so I have gotten used to finding places.’ Not for the first time Quinn refers to his kind of girlfriend.

‘I didn’t realise that, she isn’t vegan though is she?’ Rachel asks as they walk through the door of the restaurant. 

‘Two please,’ Quinn tells the server and follows on after Rachel. ‘No not vegan like you are but a veggie, she says meat is too difficult to digest and I can understand that, I have rather taken to certain tofu recipes but I have no plans to give up meat entirely.’ 

Quinn and Rachel are seated and the two have a pleasant lunch and chat freely about nothing in particular.

‘So what is left on the list now?’ Rachel knows Calvins are there but not much else.

‘Erm, some boxers but I can do that another time if you prefer.’ Quinn feels nervous all of a sudden, he has really enjoyed today and doesn’t want it to end too quickly.

‘No that’s fine, I mean we have seen all of each other in the past.’ Rachel makes an embarrassed laugh at her joke.

‘Of course, Rach, I don’t want to ruin today or the chance that we could maybe do this again but, I am sorry, for the summer I mean, I’m sorry.’ Quinn holds his breath and waits for her to walk out in a huff.

‘I… can we just finish your list Quentin, I have nothing to say about that.’ Rachel shuts down a little, she heard him apologise and she knows he means it but she has been keeping a secret of her own from him and she knows some about him too. 

‘OK, sure, I will get the bill and we can finish up.’ Quinn makes to pay and curses his stupidity.

 

Underwear is a big mistake, Rachel realises that the instant Quinn starts looking at his favourite boxer briefs. Rachel has a flashback to the summer and the memory of Quinn in his tight shorts makes her flush hot all over. 

‘Here, how about these, mix the colours up a bit?’ Rachel tries to distract Quinn from his boring but sexy white usual shorts. 

‘OK, I am game, I usually stick to white or some black you know more formal, I don’t go for parading my briefs to the world though you know.’ Quinn is unaware that Rachel is struggling to concentrate at the thought of Quinn in his underwear. 

‘Yes but these would look so good on you,’ Rachel has lost her train of thought completely now and is in a dream world where every pair of briefs has Quinn in them, ‘I would love to see these on you.’ 

Rachel holds up some bright pink briefs with black piping for Quinn.

‘OK, I need a medium, chose whatever you like the look of, I am just going to look at the jocks for school.’ Quinn finally sees the struggle in Rachel’s features and feels a thrill at the thought she is getting turned on by him again, HA take take Finn fucking Hudson!

 

After the list is completed to Rachel’s satisfaction, they leave the mall and end up back at the Berry household, Leroy and Hiram are out and the two teens settle in the family room.

‘Thanks for today Rach, I mean it I would have gotten half this done without you today.’ Quinn sips his icetea then places it on the coaster.

‘My pleasure, you make some excellent choices of your own though.’ Rachel takes a moment to remember those briefs again.

‘I saw you looking at me in some of the shops, I know you notice I’m working out.’ Quinn’s slightly flirty manner pulls Rachel out of her revelry. 

‘What? No, I can assure you Quentin I was only appraising you as a friend and for the clothes nothing else.’ Rachel makes her tone harsh to put quinn off that idea quickly.

‘Sorry Rach, I didn’t mean anything just I….’ Rachel has heard enough. She has never been one to hold a secret well and this one is burning a hole in her.

‘I know about you and Santana, don’t look at me like that Quinn, she told me, she doesn’t like to lie to me and we have talked about it and I am ok with it but I will not assist you in becoming an absolute cad by falling for your charms whilst you date another.’ Rachel has raised her voice this time.

‘Rach, Santana and I are just friends, it was a silly thing to do but we agree it isn’t going to happen again, Dani, well what I have with her isn’t serious, we both know that.’ Quinn doesn’t know how to explain Dani to Rachel so he opens his mouth and jams his foot firmly inside.

‘It isn’t like you and me were…’ Quinn begins, he wants to tell Rachel that the feeling he has for Dani could never compare for how he felt, damn how he still feels about her. 

‘What you mean it is real, not a big joke or a plan to get my virginity.’ Rachel feels tears she never thought she would shed again burn her eyes. 

‘What no, no Rachel that isn’t what I was going to say, Jesus you talk about everything to Santana and the one time I need her to spill she keeps her lips sealed, Rachel I am sorry I hurt you but I swear on my life, I love you and I never ever wanted to hurt you, I would have been with you always but my family got in the way.’ Quinn knows he sounds pathetic but Rachel has been the love of his life so far.

‘Love? You said Love, not Loved, present tense.’ Rachel picks out the part she wants to hear as always.

‘What? Oh well slip of the tongue, wait no, I do love you still Rachel, I never stopped and I may sound like a player or a pig for this but I have never told Dani it was anything other than casual between her and I, how could I when I still see you in my dreams every night.’ 

If Rachel ever wanted a more heartfelt declaration from a guy she probably wasn’t going to get one, she takes a moment to absorb what has been said to her and then…..

‘Quinn I want you to leave, please just go.’ Rachel cannot be here with Quinn, in this house alone she will do something monumentally stupid if she is.

‘But Rach..’ Quinn doesn’t finish his pleas.

‘No, just go.’ Rachel watches as a very sad looking Quinn Fabray walks out of her life again.


	33. Undecided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana has many male friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee

Santana sits at the back of the choir room watching Rachel practice her scales for the umteenth time, she has never known anyone dedicated to their passion like her before. Her phone brings her from her thoughts and she smiles.

QF: Hey you, hows things? X

SL: Hey stranger, thought you had forgotten me ;-(

QF: Are you being serious becuz I cant tell over sms, I am scared I pissed u off X

SL: Don’t so touchy doofus, I’m kidding wiv u! How r U? 

QF: Thank f*** for tht I thought I had upset you and Rach!

SL: The Midget is a little pissed at you, I hope telling her hasnt upset you too?

QF: No not really, I understand nd I would have told her too if I spent any time wiv her, srry I was asking about u nd now we’re talking about Rachel

SL: No worries, for the record she wasn’t happy but she has come to terms wiv it now.

QF: Do you think we could meet up for coffee or smthing, I miss havin a friend ;-)

SL: Sure buddy, we said friends right so let’s meet. X

QF: Thanx x Tomorrow at Lima Bean, 4.30ish but before 5? X

SL: Yeah I can do that, If i get dropped can you take me home?

QF: Of course x 

 

Rachel sees Santana smiling at her phone and hopes to god she isn’t talking to Brett again, she has warned her not too but Santana has been drawn to that trouble maker for years now. 

‘Santana, who is making you smile?’ Rachel confronts her friend straight away.

‘Not Brett and none of you beeswax nose!’ Santana laughs as Rachels pouts!

‘I am just saying is all, you know he is no good.’ Rachel moves to sit with her friend.

‘What if I said it was the other Fabray?’ Santana isn’t trying to hurt Rachel, if she is meeting Quinn tomorrow she would like to give him an idea of Rachels thoughts on them. 

‘I wouldn’t care! Do what you want with either of them, I don’t care any more, you will end up hurt either way.’ Santana knows Rachel’s words come from jealousy rather than anything else and she makes a note of this. 

‘Rach you know Quinn is a good guy right!’ Santana hates mushy stuff but she knows these two are star crossed lovers or some shit!

‘Really, a good guy who lies to one girl to bed her then cheats on another! Real good catch.’ Rachel says.

‘I don’t know what to say to you Rachel, Quinn is a teenage guy, he is going to have sex with girls! You are still the one who means the most to him, he told you that!’ Santana would like Rachel to loosen up a bit.

‘He can do what he wants, just not with Rachel Barbra Berry.’ Rachel shuts this down with her full name.

 

Rachel gets home to an empty house, this is becoming a regular thing. Her fathers no longer have to watch over her like a child and they say as much. She knows she is being irrational about Quinn and Santana, neither of them did it to hurt her. She cannot help he mind wandering though, Santana is so much more experienced than her and she knows Quinn would have had a better time fucking Santana than her. What else is hard is that Santana should be who she can talk to about this and because of the sex she cannot, she always tells Santana things. 

 

Santana also gets home to an empty house, her parents though are on a second honeymoon and this is the first time they have left her home alone in ages. Before when she dated Brett her father Miguel refused to leave her with the run of the house, he said he wouldn’t trust Brett not to burn the house down.  She calls for a pizza and then goes to change before the food arrives. 

Her phone disturbs her brooding and she hopes it isn’t Brett trying yet again to make contact.

SS: Hello lady, need some company? 

Santana smiles, Sebastian knows she is alone and he worries about her, she wonders when all her closest friends became boys.

SL: Sure, I ordered PP so you can share my leftovers!

SS: OK, I’ll bring snacks too, I doubt I will survive on your meager scraps!

SL: You know where the key is let yourself in so I don’t have to move my ass!

When the Pizza arrives Sebastian is right behind it and tips the delivery guy for her, Santana takes the take out through to the kitchen and plates herself some slices. 

‘Er hello! Guest here.’ Sebastian doesn’t expect her to plate for him but he enjoys the bickering they engage in.

‘You have hands, or did they fall off?’ Santana is eating her slice and moans at the great taste.

‘Your manners are awful you know that right?’ Sebastian plates his own and sits across from his friend. 

‘Bite me!’ 

‘Been there blah blah..’ Sebastian retorts.

‘Any way, how is Quinn doing at school?’ Santana changes the subject.

‘OK I think, I am a year below remember I see him a few times a week but not all the time.’ Sebastian wonders why she asks, Quinn is hardly a close friend.

‘OK, does he have friends?’ Santana continues in the same vein.

‘Sure I see him hangout with people, he is a brainiac so they are pretty geeky you know. Actually he has a couple of guys I see him coming and going with so yeah he has friends.’ Sebastian wonders a little more what Santana’s angle is.

 

The friends watch tv a little and gossip about glee clubs without giving their teams away and Sebastian leaves just after 10pm. Santana is tired and really fed up with the world tonight so she reaches out to her bestfriend.

 

Rachel answers immediately, ‘Hey bestie.’ 

‘Hey, so I was thinking about a few things today and I need to say something you know, like I need to know the truth and I would like you to just let your guard down.’ Santana has decided to cut through the bullshit with Rachel. 

‘Go on..’ Rachel is apprehensive about this, Santana htes serious conversations and this sounds serious.

‘How do you really feel about Quinn, because I know what I think, I think you still love him and despite the little flings with Finn you only want him.’ Santana hates seeing her two friends being so blind.

‘I find this hard to talk to you about, since you slept with him that is.’ Rachel has all these thoughts about Quinn and Santana together and that is hard to stomach.

‘But Rach, we were, no I was drunk but that isn’t why I did it.’ Santana doesn’t usually regret being honest with Rachel but on this she wishes she hadn’t told her friend.

‘So why? Because I cannot think why you both would do it to me when you both claim to care so much Santana.’ Rachel chokes a little on the words.

‘I have no reason that would make you feel better, we had sex Rach, it was fun but that was all it was to both of us, fun.’ 

‘But that wasn’t what sex with Quinn was to me San, it  _ was  _ a big deal to me! I gave myself to Quinn Santana and it took me a long time to give him that trust, then in the blink of an eye Brett took all that away from me and Quinn let him, he just threw me away like I didn’t matter like my virginity was nothing to him, I wasn’t important enough to fight for.’ Rachel ends her rant with tears and Santana feels her friends pain. 

‘Rach, please don’t cry, come on, he was worth it, you mean the world to him that’s why he did it.’ Santana promised to keep the secret but her friends need to come clean. 

‘I have to go Santana, my dads have just got in and I need to say good night so, good night.’ Rachel hangs up and cries into her pillow alone, her fathers won’t be home before she is asleep. 


	34. Pieces fall together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn needs to run some ideas past Santana, who better to work out a mystery. Brett feels guilt or is it just loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not Own Glee

Santana rushes into the Lima Bean and sees Quinn in a booth, he motions that he has a drink for her and she makes her way to sit with him.

‘Hi, thanks for this I need it!’ The weather is hot as hell today and the icy drink hits the spot for Santana.

‘I remembered you like these, I have to say they are pretty good despite the resemblance to a slushie!’ Quinn remembers the icy baths he recieved at McKinley.

‘So what did you call me here for?’ Santana asks Quinn.

‘Rachel, Dani, Brett all the usual suspects really.’ Quinn drains his cup and wipes his mouth.

‘OK, let’s start with Dani because I figure that is the easiest to stomach.’ Santana sits back and awaits Quinns troubles.

‘OK, well I have put a few things together recently, stuff people say have finally sunk in and make sense.’ Quinn leads into his theory.

‘OK, spill it and I will tell you if it makes sense.’ Santana is interested now.

‘On the night of the election my father gave me a suite at the Radley, to spend the night with Dani there.’ 

‘Fancy.’ Santana comments.

‘OK the next day when I dropped her home in the lounge of her house was a mans tie, I swear it was the same as Russels.’ Quinn raises his eyebrows to his friend.

‘Coincidence.’ Santana declares.

‘Possibly, so when what Brett did kicked off your father said he had photos of me  _ and  _ Russell at the house of his mistress!’ 

‘No didn’t say house, just the same place, it could be the club and you visiting at the same time as Russell.’ Santana reasons.

‘Maybe, but I don’t think your father meant the country club?’ 

‘OK so anything else?’ Santana asks.

‘Here we go with the doosie, my Mom said his mistress was called Lydia and Russell let slip that name too, Dani’s mother is called Lydia.’ Quinn leans back with a smug look as if proving his theory.

‘OK, I admit that sounds like a possiblity, Lydia isn’t a super common name I wouldn’t think.’ Santana would have to admit this sounds possible. ‘So why don’t you just ask?’ 

‘Who? Russell? Lydia?’ Quinn asks.

‘Dani, ask her.’ Sanatana thinks this is obvious.

‘She doesn’t know her mom is seeing anyone, she thinks she works all the time.’ 

Santana nods, she can understand him not wanting to get into it like that with Dani about her mom. ‘I am afraid you have to ask someone outright to really know.’ 

‘Yeah I guess, I know Dani is still kinda cut up about her parents and having Russell Fabray sniffing around wouldn’t a good thing to her for sure.’ Quinn has thought a lot recently about this very subject. 

‘So Dani wasn’t as much fun to talk about as I thought to want to move on?’ Santana motions for quinn to have another drink but he takes her cup and refills them for her.

‘You know you always do that, take control of a situation.’ santana tells Quinn. 

Quinn doesn’t even think about it, he has been taught since childhood to be a gentleman and he assumes that is why he feels the need to treat a lady right. ‘I think it is called manners, you know they tried to sell those to you in kindergarten.’ Quinn quips at Santana.

‘Maybe but you do little things, strange things sometimes…’ Quinn interrupts.

‘Right are we back to me being weird again!’ Quinn is a little put out, he thought they had moved on from him being weird Quinn.

‘No not like that, I used to think you were weird the way you watched the world, like you were learning all the moves to immitate.’ Santana is being serious with Quinn, she has thought about this recently too.

‘I like control, in many ways, I need it.’ Quinn opens up.

‘Like OCD?’ 

‘No, just that I like it when I am in control of situations so I get the drinks and it makes me feel in control you know.’ Quinn tries to explain.

‘No really but I get that you are a gentleman and accept that now.’

 

When Quinn gets home Brett is waiting for him on their landing, ‘Did you meet with Santana?’ 

‘Don’t start Brett jesus we were not seeing other behind your back!’ Quinn shuts him down.

‘No I wasn’t, I promise, just… is she ok?’ Brett asks, he misses Santana she was fun and now he has no-one. The cheerios keep clear as their captain has put him on the no go list. The glee club no longer make allowences for his bum notes and he is out of the loop.

‘OK? How do you mean?’ 

‘Is she ok, like happy I s’pose, look I don’t know OK, I know I am miserable without her and I just don’t want it to be like that for her.’ Brett hates feeling vulnerable.

‘I really couldn’t say, she is just getting on with things, she had her privacy invaded by half the state Brett, she has always had thick skin but I doubt she is completely unscathed.’ Quinn has no real answers for his brother, he could never forgive but he cannot speak for Santana.

 

At dinner that evening Russell drops a bombshell.

‘We have decided to attend some family sessions, we have some unresolved issues and your mother and I think it would help us as a family come together again.’ 

Brett and Quinn both look dumbfounded but it is Quinn who composes himself first. ‘By we do you mean you and Simon?’ Quinn says nothing that Brett was thinking. 

‘Jesus Quinn, just stop will you, this is important and no it isn’t about the bloody states attourneys office.’ Russell snaps at Quinn, this bloody boy won’t let up.

‘So what, we have some therapy and suddenly we are a happy family again?’ Brett tries this time, no way is he going to a head shrinker. 

Judi has heard enough, ‘you will both just attend and like it, you are doing this for me as much as yourselves, I need to know what has gone wrong in this household that has left the two of you so screwed up.’ 

‘I’m not screwed up, I didn’t make a porno!’ Quinn hears how childish he sounds but it just comes out.

‘Quinn, please just for once, be a team player for the family.’ Russell is tired of fighting, he accepts he made them the way they all are including Judi and this is weighing heavy on him. 

‘Fine but it is wasting all out time.’ Brett counters for his brother.


	35. Dani and Mr Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani get's exactly what she needs from Quinn but more than she wants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee

Dani has been stressed lately and she needs some comfort and release so who better than Quinn to help her relax a little.  Since their night in the hotel their sex life has been sporadic but still very open minded. Quinn will send her emails detailing his thoughts for scenes and she will often do the same, tonight they have the night alone at her house and she plans to make the most of it.

‘So where is your mom tonight?’ Quinn asks when they have eaten the Thai takeout he brought with him.

‘I’m not sure, she is at a retreat for single moms, a friend of her suggested she try it at a group thing and she has taken to it.’ Dani is just pleased her Mom has something other than work and kids to think about.

Quinn wonders where Russell is tonight, he didn’t think to ask his Mom about his fathers whereabouts. 

‘So do you have anything special in mind tonight?’ Dani asks Quinn with a hopeful smile.

Quinn has plans but he also plans to draw it out a little longer, ‘I thought as you hve had such a hard time lately you would appreciate a relaxing evening.’ 

Dani tries to hide her disappointment at this, she had hoped for opposite of relaxing, she was hoping for exhausting.

‘What? Is that not what you had thought about?’ Quinn asks Dani.

‘Well I kinda hoped the emails we had been exchanging would yield some fun.’ Dani moves into her boyfriend for his warmth. 

‘Oh OK, I could do that I s’pose, how about you go upstairs and clean up for me, I’ll clear these dishes and join you in say fifteen minutes?’ Quinn has plans all right.

‘Oh wait,’ Quinn walks to the hall and his gym bag he brought with him. ‘Take this with you but don’t look inside ok.’ Quinn hands the bag to Dani.

 

Upstairs Dani is getting that feeling, the one where her body vibrates with tension that she knows only Quinn can release. She wants to look in the bag but only because she has been told not to. She waits for Quinn in position, he likes her to sit at the foot of the bed, knees together and hands resting on her thighs.

Dani can hear Quinn coming up the stairs he is whistling a tune she cannot place, this is all part of the game, he likes to distract her.

Quinn enters Dani’s small room, she has her back to him sat in position at the foot of the bed. Quinn moves the mirror as he did that first day to face the bed, he likes to see Dani from all angles. 

Dani can feel her temperature rising, she is in the zone now with Quinn in the room moving about with precision. She is struggling to hold her self still as the adrenaline starts overtaking her system.

‘Did you look in the bag baby?’ Quinn asks from behind Dani, he wants her to turn around, that would be breaking the rules but he likes that. 

‘No Quinn.’ Dani replies without breaking her stance. 

Quinn comes round in front of Dani and she holds her stare at the floor despite being desperate to see Quinn now. He starts to undress, he will slowly strip to his briefs, bright pink ones that Rachel chose this time.

Dani can sense Quinn stripping, she wants to see him so badly she throbs with anticipation.

Quinn moves closer now he has finished his disrobing. He lifts Dani’s chin and she knows she is allowed to look at Quinn now, he had read that some people stop their submissive from looking at them throughout a scene but he would hate that, he uses Dani’s eyes to gauge her feelings about everything. 

‘Hello beautiful.’ Quinn is always nice to Dani, he doesn’t belittle her verbally in this, he wants to worship her body so why would he. 

Dani smiles back at Quinn, she loves the briefs the colour looks great on him. Quinn is now all muscle and his tan has improved too, he always used to be pasty but now he has developed a light tan. 

‘Open your legs Dani, let me see you.’ Quinn from now on will be precise in his requests and expects compliance. 

Dani lets her knees fall apart to reveal her moist pink pussy, Quinn love the sight of her open for him to devour with his eyes. Dani stays still as Quinn reaches down and begin roughly kneading her tits. 

She wants to touch him, she has never craved a guy like this before and she wonders if it will ever be possible to feel like this again. 

‘Dani,’ Quinn flicks her tits to get her full attention and she gasps, ‘stay with me baby.’

Quinn pulls Dani roughly up from her seated position, Quinn grips her ass possessively and kisses her hard for a few minutes, this is all to set the tone and begin his control. 

Dani needs touch now and she is trying to work out how to get it from Quinn, she is so needy now she is thinking begging is too little to convey her need. 

Quinn pushes Dani down on to the bed and with his rough tone insists she ‘Lay back, scoot up until you can reach the headboard.

Once she is in position Quinn quickly pulls his briefs off and slips on a condom, Dani is confused by this, Quinn never rushes.

‘I have been thinking about our emails, how you love to cum, how I strive to make you cum hard and often throughout our encounters.’ Quinn is jerking his cock at Dani’s head and she cannot take her eyes from the sight.

‘So I am gonna flip things around for us, I am gonna cum multiple times, you are going to wait and strive to please me.’ Dani’s eyes go wide at the thought of this, he is going to torture her.

Quinn mounts Dani and feels inside her for wetness with two fingers, she is dripping and he is fascinated how this makes her so crazy for him although he is pleased it does. Happy she is ready to take him QUinn enters her and thrusts twice quick and hard, then he slows and directs her again, ‘Hold the headboard baby, don’t let go and remember no orgasm for you yet.’ 

Quinn can be quick when he wants to, he has learnt to hold off on his orgasm and prolong the pleasure but tonight he needs to be quick and recover quickly too so he needs to use Dani’s body to it’s maximum.

Dani cannot believe she feels this much pleasure from being pumped into with vigor. Hard and fast and Dani has never experienced Quinn being this selfish or quick. 

‘Fuck babe, I’m there already, fuck yes Dans take me!’ Quinn grunts into his orgasm. 

 

Dani has felt Quinn orgasm four times already and she is getting tired, tired from being used and holding back is exhausting, at any point where Quinn thinks Dani may cum he will stop and throw her over his lap for five hard slaps to her ass. To avoid another frustratingly exciting spanking Dani grits her teeth and rides Quinn as per his instructions, she has her hands back on his thighs so he can see his cock being sheathed inside of her, he can see her skin light with sweat and feel her beginning to clench around him.

‘Do you need a spanking again Dani?’ Quinn taunts her.

Dani grits out through clenched teeth, ‘No.. ugh… Sir.’ 

Quinn starts to move his hips up into her in lazy thrusts and Dani squeals, fuck she is close again making her so hard up for an orgasm.

Quinn will let her cum this time, he thinks she has had enough but decides to push her through it farther than allow her to fall over the edge.

‘Argh baby you are gonna cum, I can fucking feel it, I am gonna beat your ass again, don’t fucking cum Dani don’t you dare.’ Quinn teases her more and for the final torture he rub/pinches her clit.

‘You fucker! You fucking asshole argh jeessusss fuck!’ Dani gives in finally and cums hard, the angle has been rubbing on her g-spot and she squirts all over Quinn.

‘Fuck me you dirty bitch!’ Quinn cums again and despite being wet with Dani’s cum flops back and passes out almost immediately.

 

Dani has cleaned herself up after a quick nap Dani smiles at the state of her boyfriend, he is out of it lightly snoring still in the same position he came inside her. Dani takes pity on him and nudges his ribs but apart from a grunt she gets little else from him.  She fancies something sweet so she goes down stairs to the icecream. 

 

Quinn wakes with a start, he is in a wet patch and the memory of Dani squirting comes back to him. He groans but smiles and gets out of the bed to clean up, padding to the bathroom in a sleepy daze he notes the cold tiles on his feet, his floors are underheated and the climate control keeps the whole house at a comfortable temperature all year. Not for the first time Quinn thinks about that house and the costs of keeping it running, he thinks it is gross really his parents get a huge income from the Fabray industries trusts and Quinn like his siblings when they are twenty five get their trusts released. Once Quinn has washed up he returns to the bedroom for his pants, Dani is stripping the bed.

‘Hey sleepy head, finally back with us then?’ Dani teases.

‘How long was I out?’ Quinn runs his hands through his shaggy hair.

‘Bout an hour, I napped too though so don’t feel bad.’ 

Quinn takes in the sight of Dani in her oversized T-shirt and nothing else, she is quite lovely but he compares the three brunettes he has slept with in the last year and still comes back to Rachel in his heart.

‘I am going to throw this all in the washer, are you coming down for a drink?’ Dani asks at the door, now she isn’t so sure Quinn is staying the night he looks antsy.

‘Yeah course I’ll put some shorts on, be right there.’ Quinn watches Dani leave then looks in his bag for shorts to be comfortable in and gets his phone, he thinks about sending a message then doesn’t but then he does.

QF: I miss you, be with me x 

 

Downstairs Quinn and Dani settle in for a movie all nighter, he brought the godfather and Dani is excited to watch with him something he has raved on about since they met.

‘You finished with the icecream?’ Quinn asks.

‘Yep.’ Is Dani’s reply with a pop of the P.

‘Brat!’ He says with a smile and takes the spoons and bowls out, he returns with the popcorn and some drinks for them.

When he is settled again Dani turns to him, ‘Why do you like this film so much?’ She asks.

‘Loads of reasons really, I love the pace of the films each one tells a different story but at the same time they all follow on, the acting is really good and it has some of my favourite actors in it.’ Quinn doesn’t take his eyes off the screen as he relays his thoughts, he is comfortable with Dani even though this is temporary. 

‘OK, I expected you to say they shoot stuff guess I always forget you are an old soul.’ Dani puts her legs over Quinns and settles in, he absentmindedly strokes her legs now they are within reach.

‘So you’ve never seen these? They are considered classics!’ Quinn asks.

‘Nah, always been more into music than films, my Dad and I would jam together while mom watched cartoons with Paul.’ Dani mentions the time before her parents split without thinking and Quinn feels guilt about Russell. 

 

Midway through the second film and Dani is asleep quietly purring as she always does, Quinn goes up to her room to look for a blanket for them both as the couch seems to be where they are sleeping tonight. Once he finds something to keep them warm he makes to go down the stairs and stops, he shouldn’t snoop but he is going to anyway. He heads for Lydia’s room not knowing what he is looking for, in the bedside table are condoms, on the nightstand are photos of the kids but in the wardrobe at the back on the floor are tennis shoes, Quinn knows these are Russells he always has the same ones. Next to the shoes is a box and Quinn cannot help looking inside, underwear for men and obviously not little Pauls. Three ties and Russells tie pin that Quinn and Brett gave him a few years back on fathers day, that confirms it for Quinn and he leaves the room.

With the blanket he moves some cushions around and gets comfortable behind a still sleeping Dani, he leaves the film on it has an hour to run or so and he loves this part. 

 

When Dani wakes in the morning she is encased in Quinns arms and he is so warm she curses needing the toilet but gets out careful not to wake him and goes to freshen up. She thinks it is funny that she is so comfortable around a guy who basically beat her ass lastnight then fell asleep straight after sex, she would have been mortified with any of the other guys she has been with but Quinn is the exception to every rule for her. Downstairs she puts the coffee on, she knows he doesn’t function without it. Before it is brewed she slips back to snuggle with Quinn.

‘Hey where did you go?’ A sleepy Quinn asks. 

‘Just put the coffee on, you are warm though so I came back.’ Dani can feel all of Quinn on the couch and smiles that he is always so happy to be near her.

Little Quinn is waking up too and Quinn moves a little to find some friction, hey why not.

‘Er no Quinnie, keep that under control, we have breakfast then we are going to the club remember.’ Dani plans on a shower with Quinn so he won’t go without completely.

Quinn whines, ‘Come on just a little snuggle, Little Quinn feels lonely.’ 

Dani snorts out a laugh at that ridiculous statement and turns to face this crazy guy. 

‘Really, lonely? I would think your dick spent enough time buried in me last night to keep him going a little longer than a night.’ Dani leans in to kiss Quinn chastely but nothing stays that way with him he is a horndog and she has become accustomed to his ever ready stance on sex. 

‘Really Quinn no, coffee then shower, you promised me.’ Dani is firm despite Quinn working her up with his kisses and those bloody roaming hands. 

 

After a coffee Quinn goes up for a shower, he cannot claim blue balls but he likes to have release in the morning and if Dani isn’t putting out his hand will have to do. The shower is warm and strong and Quinn likes that it is the fanciest part of the house, he is a shower slut and spends ages under the water at home. Little Quinn senses the shower and pops up to half mast to greet the morning. 

Through the steam of the shower Dani steps in with Quinn and wraps her arms around his muscular middle. ‘Hey need a hand with that tiger?’ She husks at him.

Quinn turns to her and smiles his smile, he loves that she is on the same sexual page as him and wonders if his fixation with Rachel is a mistake. 

‘We fit Dans, here let me soap you up…’ Quinn waggles his eyebrows at her. 

They trade lazy kisses until that is not enough and then Quinn sends Dani into orbit with his fingers and she squirts again as she cums. 

‘Wow, do you think that is gonna happen everytime now?’ He asks.

‘Don’t get your hopes up Romeo.’ But Dani is just teasing, he is a good lover and she cannot say she is surprised her body reacts as it does.

Quinn is hard and hopes he is getting receprication, ‘You look uncomfortable there, let me help you out.’ Dani drops to her knees and takes him in her mouth. Quinn has never given the size of his dick much thought, he has never needed to so he doesn’t know why suddenly this morning he wonders how he stacks up. Dani does that thing with his balls and all thought leaves his head, he is quick to cum again this morning and actually Dani is grateful, the shower is hard as hell on her knees. 


	36. Make a deal with the Devil for me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Dani need's his help Quinn will give it, the price is high though where Russell Fabray is involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee

Dani called Quinn this morning upset and he struggled to get her to calm down enough to work out what was wrong, when he got the full story from her he made a promise and that is why Quinn is at the office of his Father now waiting to see Russell Fabray.

‘Five more minutes Mr Fabray and your Father will be with you.’ Russells assistant informs Quinn as he sits and waits inside the office of his father.

‘Thank you, please I’m Quinn, my father is Mr Fabray to some not me.’ Quinn smiles at the lady, he expected Shannon to be different, he thought his father would have some bimbo as an assistant but Shannon is all business. She is about mid forties, overweight but with immaculate dress and her nails and hair are flawless. 

‘Quinn, can I get you anything?’ Shannon asks the younger Fabray boy, he isn’t what she expected either. Russell has a photo on his desk of his family and both boys are tall and lean, Quinn certainly filled out since it was taken.

‘Cold water please, just water, thank you ma’am’ Quinn responds he need to clear his throat it is so dry from the anxiety of being here. 

Ten minutes later and Quinn stands as his father enters his office, obviously in a hurry as he looks flustered for once. 

‘Quinn, is everything ok, something happen at school?’ Russell is polite but knows Shannon is coming with his coffee any moment so doesn’t want private family business discussed yet.

‘I’m fine thank you and school is good, actually I want to ask you a favour of sorts.’ Quinn has the attention of his father immediately.

‘OK, come on let’s sit more comfortably, do you want another drink son?’ Russell guides his son to the couches and sits opposite Quinn.

‘No sir thank you I am good.’ Quinn is anything but good, he is about to ask for help from Russell and he is aware there will be a price. 

Just then Shannon returns with the coffee for Russell and fresh cold water for a frazzled looking Quinn, from what Russell has told her of this son he is a good boy and she just hopes he isn’t in any trouble. 

‘Thanks Shannon, can you hold calls for a while, Quinn and I would like some privacy.’ Russell directs Shannon and she knows exactly what to do, she has worked with Russell Fabray for fifteen years now, first as a paralegal and now as his assistant, she knows more about him at work than anyone and they sync their actions perfectly.

‘Now, come on Quinn spill your troubles because I know here is probably a last resort for you.’ Russell cannot help but think Quinn has made some girl pregnant, he knows he shouldn’t but he has two good looking sons both of whom he knows are sexually active.

‘It is about Dani actually,’ Quinn begins and Russell heart sinks, how is he going to tell her mother this. ‘First of all, she isn’t pregnant,’ Quinn sees his father relax at this. ‘She has a place at columbus for next year, she had hoped for a full scholarship to get her through but they gave that to someone else, without a scholarship she won’t be able to attend.’ 

Russell buts in to clarify something, ‘Why can she not attend without a scholarship?’ 

Quinn wants to say  _ you know why _ but relents, ‘Her parents are seperated, her father left last year, her Mom works two jobs but they struggle, when her father left he took the college fund they had been saving since Dani was born, Her Mom can’t afford to send her on her own.’ 

‘So what? You want to release money from your trust to put this girl through college?’ Russell knows Quinn is a good guy and all but that is stupid.

Quinn hadn’t actually thought of that option, he guesses the money he is due when he is older is an afterthought most of the time. ‘No sir, I want, I hoped as you know the Dean of Admissions at Columbus you could ask him if there is any way to reasess Dani.’ 

‘Oh, Oh, OK yes I know him well, you’ve seen Douglas at the club, he has a daughter about your age.’ Quinn knows her well, she hung around him and Brett a couple of years back like a bad smell, he isn’t a fan of her for sure.

‘Yes, that is why I am here, I know how things get done, networking and favours and I hoped maybe there could be something I could do for him to make him reconsider.’ Quinn hates that he is here but Dani loses her future without that scholarship and she means too much to Quinn for that. 

‘Leave it with me son, I am making no promises but I will speak with Douglas and I think we have something we can barter, not from you though.’ Russell smiles at his son, this actually makes him proud of the boy, he knows how things work and he is going to make a great lawyer one day. ‘Do I get something in return from you for my help?’ 

Quinn came prepared for this. ‘I would be grateful Sir, Dani means a lot to me and I am willing to repay the favour any way you need.’

‘Good, well let me make some calls and we will speak after dinner tonight, privately of course, matters such of these are gentlemans agreements and we keep them between us.’ Russell is almost beaming a smile at Quinn, finally his son has come to him for help, Russell knew this day would come and Quinn could be brought fully into the Fabray fold.

 

As soon as Quinn leaves Russell gets on the phone to Lydia, when she picks up he gets straight into it with her. ‘Lyd, why didn’t you tell me he had taken the college fund when he left you?’ 

‘Oh wow, so Quinn came to you, that is a turn up. Truth is he didn’t take the fund he ran up debts though that the fund paid off, it was the only way to keep a roof over their heads so I guess I lied to them to save them, but either way the fund is gone because of him.’ Lydia has made some really tough decisions since her husband left her with a mountain of debt and a house with many faults.

‘But you should have said something, jesus we talked about this, money I can do even when I can’t give you the attention you deserve my love.’ Russell is pissed, Lydia tries too hard for that house, it is a shitty place on a shitty street and Russell offered them a duplex closer to the Fabray mansion and in a better area, owned by the Fabray trust he could forego the rent for his mistress.

‘Russ, I know, but we talked about this and the house and the kids are my responsibilty, you already help out around here, one day things may be different but for now let’s not bicker over money please.’ Lydia hates money, she hates the power it brings but the fact that her married boyfriend has a fortune at his fingertips means she is constantly battling with her morals.

‘OK, well I promised Quinn I would help in our own way and I will but if that fails you will accept some help for Dani from me, even if it is to stop Quinn from raiding his trust to put her through college.’ Russell wants to help, selfishly they have plans to see more of each other once Dani leaves for college and if she has to defer it will throw a spanner in the works.

Lydia is a little shocked, ‘He would really do that Quinn, Pay for her to get through college?’ She asks.

‘I think the fool probably would, he is too good to be my son!’ Russell quips.

 

All day Quinn is on edge, not just because he knows Dani’s future is in the balance but he has no idea what Russell will ask for in return.

At dinner the family go through the usual charade and polite is the only term to fit how they talk. After the meal Quinn follows after his father to Russells den and waits to sit.

‘Sit Quinn, do you want a drink?’ Russell asks but Quinn declines.

‘Right, in a couple of days Dani will get a change of heart letter confirming her full scholarship to Columbus in the Fall. It will be worded as a mistake in the process and apologise profoundly for any undue stress this incident has caused.’ Quinn breathes a sigh of relief. Then Russell continues. ‘I know you are expecting a return favour and I have one for you but I am giving you a complete choice in this son, you can decline and we will address the imbalance at a later date.’ 

Quinn looks deep into his fathers eyes and for a change sees no malice in his words. ‘Of course sir, what do you need from me?’

‘OK, I want your silence on something, on knowledge I know you hold about me and my mistress,’ Quinn frowns and looks at Russell perplexed, ‘Lydia is Dani’s mother, my Mistress is the mother of your girlfriend, now from what I know you and Dani do not plan on making this relationship longer distanced when she goes to college, I would like you to keep the information about Lydia to yourself unless you have already told Dani of my relationship?’ 

‘I haven’t, she doesn’t know my suspicions, I can do that for you but may I ask why this is so important to you?’ Quinn doesn’t understand why Russell seems so afraid of Dani finding out about her mother and him.

‘It is complicated and some is selfish on my part, I can handle Paul, he is young and can easily swallow anything we tell him but obviously Dani knows exactly who I am and this could cause me trouble in the office I hold.’ Russell is laying it on the line with Quinn, he is giving QUinn enough rope to hang him with and then some but he hopes that Quinn will take the bait. 

‘I see, well as you know I do not understand the relationship you have with women and especially my mother but I can do this for you, sir I came to you today and you did not make this hard for me and for that I am grateful, I won’t ever mention to Dani that I know of the relationship I just hope that you do not ask me to be involved in the cover up too often.’ Quinn let’s his father know he is flexible with this but that he doesn’t want to play an active part in the lies and deceit. 

‘Deal, all round, son you have shown yourself to be a good man today, not just for me but for that young lady, I hope she knows how much she means to you.’ Russell takes this as a final word but Quinn sees it another way.

‘Sir, if I may just discuss one more thing with you,’ Russell nods and Quinn continues. ‘I want to return to McKinely next year when Brett goes to college and if I get the chance to date Rachel Berry again I would like your blessing.’ 

‘Dalton is a good school Lucas, please give that some thought but as for the little jewish girl, I won’t get in the way if you wish to pursue her, I don’t really understand your fascination for her but I will respect your wishes on this.’ Russell actually likes this side of Quinn, he is forthright and assertive and those are qualities Quinn has rarely shown. 

‘Thank you sir and I will consider the schools for next year carefully.’ With that Quinn gets up and leaves the den and Russell to his thoughts.

 

Three days later Dani is back on the phone incoherently rambling about schools and turn arounds and how amazing it all is. Quinn smiles to himself and offers Dani a meal out to celebrate.


	37. Movie double date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana works in devious ways for the good of Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee

QF: Be with me? 

 

Quinn leaves the gym with Mike, they have been hanging out since Tina and him split and the gym is a thursday night ritual for the pair. They plan to go eat and maybe catch a new movie before the evening is over and this is how they find themselves in the Thai rose ordering vast quantities of food for two people.

‘Mike can you show me some dance moves, nothing too complicated.’ Quinn has been worrying about the senior prom at Dani’s school for weeks, he is to accompany her and he knows it is more formal than he is used to.

‘Like what? Jazz, hip hop, country, what are we talking? A bit of funk for Fabray?’ Mike has settled into an easy friendship with Quinn, they never really hung out before but Quinn picked him up after Tina and they have been close friends ever since.

‘No, just so I can dance with Dani at their more formal prom next week.’ Quinn likes to have fun and let loose a little dancing, he is more of a free spirit than anything else.

‘Oh gotchya! Yeah I can do that, help you out. So what happens after the prom for you two?’ Mike asks.

‘Meaning do we carry this through the summer till she leaves for college?’ Mike nods with his mouth full. ‘No, the agreement is prom is the last night, we won’t ignore each other but that is it for us as a couple.’ Quinn and Dani have actually talked at length about how to end their relationship without hating each other and prom seems like a natural end for both of them. Quinn knows it is the right time and it gives Dani space to make her move to Columbus in peace. 

‘Weird man, just weird, you have a really hot girl who you get on with and you said the sex is great but you are just walking away and that’s preplanned? Weird dude.’ Mike finishes his drink and Quinn cannot help ordering for him another.

‘It is what it is, we have had fun and she knows she means the world to me but this is where it has to end.’ Quinn also thinks about Rachel and how this could be an opportunity for him. 

 

The film line is long and Quinn estimates they will close the doors about a dozen people behind him and Mike, they are flirting a little with a couple of girls in the line when a voice turns Quinns head.

‘There you are, jesus Mikey you could have gotten us a drink as we parked for your sorry asses, hello can I help you?’ Santana asks the confused girl Mike was just chatting to.

Quinn spots the ruse straight away, Rachel and Santana are late to the film and need to queue jump, he smiles because only Santana would get away with being so brazen.

‘Sorry we wanted to get in line, we knew how much you wanted to see this movie, hey gorgeous.’ Quinn winks at Rachel and she blushes then frown at his nerve. 

‘Well you gets points for the places but you owe us snacks inside!’ Santana leans into a really confused Mike and smiles up sweetly at the Asian guy.

‘So wanna hold my hand? Make this more authentic?’ Quinn asks Rachel.

‘No Quentin I do not, my feelings stand and I will not be your floosey!’ Rachel is pouting and so cute when she stamps her feet.

Once inside with snacks Santana sits her and Rachel between the boys with Rachel next to Quinn, she figures maybe he can get a little lucky in the dark movie theatre. 

‘I know what you are doing Satan!’ Rachel whispers in her friends ear.

Santana barks out a laugh which has people turning to scowl and carries on eating her popcorn. 

Quinn is in hell, he has Rachel so close he can touch her but he daren’t do it, he can smell her familiar perfume and feel the heat from her arm next to his. As the movie starts he contemplates the last time he was at a movie with Rachel back in the summer. 

_ ‘No Quinn I won’t do that here!’ Rachel pulls her hand from Quinns lap and he laughs at her shock. _

_ ‘Come on Rach, I’m not asking for much, just keep your hand there a little more!’ Quinn is teasing her but it is fun. _

_ ‘No, stop it!’ Rachel attempts a foot stamp whilst sitting and Quinn laughs a little more.  _

_ It is so easy being with Rachel, they laugh more than he ever thought and they see eye to eye on the important stuff, they bicker over little things that neither care enough about to cause offence.  _

 

Rachel hates movies that make her jump, this was meant to be an action comedy but she thinks it is more thriller than anything, without thinking she grabs Quinn as the lady runs from a murderer into a blind alley.

Quinn knows Rachel hates to be scared and that the movie is a little heavier than she would like so when she grabs his arm and then his hand he allows her to relax into him and holds her hand in his. 

Santana spots the development quickly and smiles at her devious plan working out. She hopes Rachel doesn’t freak out when she gets real comfortable in the arms of Quinn. 

By the end of the movie Rachel is comfortable in the arms of Quinn, Quinn has been cautious not to push his luck and had made tiny movements when Rachel leaned further into him or gripped his hand or thigh. Quinn is rubbing gentle circles on Rachel’s back to soothe her at the end, she has her hand on his thigh entwined in his larger hand as she comes too from the movie. 

Quinn meets Rachels gaze and keeps his face neutral, he worries she may freak out and just waits. ‘Do you have your car?’ Is all she asks.

‘Yes, round from here by the gym, can I offer you a lift home?’ Quinn holds his breath.

‘I think I will need that, Santana doesn’t look like she is going my way now.’ For the first time Quinn looks past Rachel and sees Santana and Mike making out, great now he won’t know if it is want or need that made Rachel ask for his help.

‘Sure, I can run you home Rach, anytime you know that.’ Rachel smiles at the always helpful guy she feels so many conflicting things for. 

 

The journey is tense, Quinn is scared to again ruin a good time with Rachel by being pushy and Rachel is sorting out her thoughts into an order she can better understand.

At the Berry house Rachel makes her decision, ‘Would you like to come in Quinn?’ 

‘I.. Yeah course, of course.’ Quinn falters a little and scrambles from the car to open Rachel’s door.

Once inside Quinn can see they are alone and hope fills his chest, she wouldn’t invite him in knowing the house was empty if it didn’t mean something would she? 

‘Would you like iced tea?’ Quinn follows Rachel through to the kitchen and deep in thought almost walks into her back as they get there. 

‘Yes please, thank you.’ Quinn reverts to his more nerdy self as the nerves kick in. 

Rachel pours them both a drink and settles at the table with Quinn, they both take a sip and both wait for the other to lead. 

‘I kinda think the film was a bust for you really Rach.’ Quinn breaks first.

‘I liked tonight, with you, I just don’t know…’ Rachel is lost for words, she is caught in this feeling that Quinn was a dick to her in the past, that he slept with her best friend and cheated on his girlfriend. 

‘I know Rach, I’m a risk, I made a huge mistake last year with you and no matter how many sorries I tell you I am always going to be the guy you gave your virginity to and I ruined it all. I know, I understand.’ Quinn feels the dread of rejection creep in his veins.

‘How is Dani?’ Rachel asks and the question catches Quinn by surprise.

‘Erm, good, Jesus Rachel I don’t know what to tell you about Dani, it is a situation that is so different to anything I had with… with you.’ Quinn turns to Rachel and faces her reaching for her hands gently. 

Rachel I want to say I am sorry and for that to be enough, I want to be able to make you understand that Dani has been happy to spend time with me but that she actually doesn’t hold the sorts of feelings that you did for me, I want you to understand that Santana and I are friends that just needed each others company and didn’t mean to hurt anyone, I cannot do any of these things though I feel so I think I need to let go.’ Quinn squeezes Rachels hand, ‘Rachel I need to let you go, I would do anything for you, I always will.’ 

Rachel can see the tears in Quinn’s eyes starting to burn through. 

‘Quinn I don’t… I don’t want, I want to trust you I do, I just  don’t know how, Finn pestered and pestered me about you when we dated.’ Rachel begins the speech she has been going over and over since their ill fated shopping trip.

‘Wait, pestered how?’ Quinn dries his tears and begins to feel the rage growing.

‘Not what you think, he just wanted to go all the way and he asked me why I wouldn’t with him when I did with you.’ Rachel sees the annoyance in Quinn’s eyes and is reminded of the temper Quinn has displayed before. 

‘Why didn’t you, with him?’ Quinn asks.

Rachel takes a moment to think again about this, she can only think of the fact that Finn isn’t Quinn. ‘I guess he wasn’t you, you are the only guy I ever trusted, no that isn’t what I mean, you are the only guy I ever wanted to do that with, you made me want you.’ 

Quinn is on a precipice with Rachel he can feel it, it could go either way so he hedges his bets and decides to play the long game. ‘I still think about you all the time Rach and that just won’t go away, I think we both need some time, we are in a place together where we can admit feelings for each other but now may not be our time.’ 

‘I think that is probably true Quinn, you are still with Dani, I am not going anywhere and maybe we need some more time to figure this out properly.’ Rachel now is sure she will find her way back to Quinn one day.

 


	38. Last night at the Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn tries to make her senior prom a night Dani will never forget, he may just have done it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee

The night of Dani’s prom and Quinn arrives to collect her in a limo, unlike many on this busy night he had no trouble getting his father’s town car to drive Dani in style. Quinn has a black orchid for Dani as her corsage, he knows she will love it and the royal blue ribbon matches perfectly with Dani’s dress and Quinns cumberbund.

The door opens and Lydia is hopping with excitement, ‘Quinn! Come in honey, oh you look amazing the is a perfect match!’ Lydia rattles on at lightening speed.

Quinn and Dani had shopped together for the outfits with Quinn having a tailor adjust everything so it was perfect for the evening, Dani had protested but Quinn wanted tonight to be memorable for something other than their break up. 

Dani comes to the head of the stairs and Quinn is all smiles, she looks amazing but he knew she would, the shoes cost more than her mom earns in a week but Quinn thought them worth it and splashed out time and time again for Dani.

‘PHOTOS!, come on!’ Lydia is still hopping about and the young couple get into position as Dani’s Mom snaps away!

 

In the limo Dani looks around and takes it all in, she couldn’t have wished for a better date for tonight and the fact that Quinn has done all this for her is making her emotional.

‘Nervous?’ Quinn asks.

‘I actually don’t know what I feel right now, my stomach is churning and my head is light from all this, Thank you so much Quinn, I don’t know what tonight would have been without you.’ Dani leans in and gives Quinn his first reward. 

 

The hall is jam packed with dancing teens and excited graduatees all making tonight the night of their lives.

‘So are you going to be prom Queen?’ Quinn looks about to see any voting, he has considered rigging it for Dani to make all her dreams come true tonight.

‘No, I took myself off the ballot.’ Dani leans in to a shocked Quinn and lets him once again hold her close and tight.

‘Why? Don’t all cheerleaders want to be prom queen?’ Quinn asks about the stereotype. 

‘Yes probably and I did too at one point but there is someone I need to win this tonight, for all her support during our time here she is the most deserving.’ Dani has left Quinn confused, as well as they get on Quinn is accutely aware that his girlfriend is still one of the top bitches at Carmel. 

‘I know, like the head bitch ever does this, seriously though it isn’t that important to me.’ 

‘OK, well I hope the right one wins! You are the sexiest girl here tonight though!’ Quinn winks and Dani despite herself cannot help the butterflies that create in her stomach.

‘There are some more milestones I need to pass here tonight before the cliched sex at the end.’ Dani regains her composure and ups the teasing of Quinn a little. She has been rubbing herself on him like a cat in heat most of the night, leaving no-one in any doubt who he belongs to. 

 

Quinn is dancing with Pepper, one of Dani’s cheerleading leftennants and she is a little too grabby for Quinns liking but he remembers his first evening with Dani and how forward she was with him and it makes more sense somehow. 

Dani spots Pepper feeling Quinn’s ass for the hundredth time and laughs to herself, Pepper has absolutely no idea what she would be getting into with Quinn, from the very first night together Quinn has shocked and excited Dani in equal measures. The guy she decided to take advantage of for a leg up the social standings turned into the only guy to ever bring her to her knees both figuratively and literally! 

Quinn moves Pepper from his crotch for the hundredth time tonight, she has too many hands he cannot keep up. He looks about for Dani and sees her laughing at him and his despair. She does take pity on him though, any more of this and Pepper will lose her virginity right here on the dance floor.

‘Hey handsome, time you paid more attention to your date, move over Pepper let the big girls do the heavy lifting!’ Quinn’s relief is obvious and Dani easily slips into his arms.

‘Jesus she was forward.’ He says.

‘Oh so if a girl makes a move that’s wrong huh?’ Dani scowls at Quinn.

‘What? No, oh you’re not serious, ok yeah well she is like an Octopus, all grabby and stuff!’ Quinn pouts a little to emphasise his point.

Dani just laughs some more, how does a guy like Quinn even exist, he is charming, good looking, rich, smart, very funny but never takes himself seriously oh and he is a tiger in the bedroom. 

‘You are unique, you know that right Lucas Fabray’ Dani loves the name Lucas even if Quinn doesn’t. She reaches up and pulls him down for a kiss, ‘I think you have earned a treat baby, follow me!’ 

Quinn follows without question and Dani leads him through the halls of Carmel, he would never find his way back out so he keeps up as she opens a door and they enter a dark room. Once Dani turns on some lights Quinn sees a small common room with a few sofas and a tv in the corner.

‘It is our cheerio room, I have the only key tonight so we have first dibs.’ Dani is reaching under her dress and comes back with her thong in her hands.

‘OK so here is private, I like this development.’ Quinn smirks at the implication.

‘Oh no, I don’t want to ruin my make-up just yet,’ Dani arranges herself better and sits back on the couch behind her. ‘So you need to use that amazing tongue for me so I don’t end up all messy!’ 

Quinn would have liked a quick fuck, he cannot deny that but he is a fan of cunnilingus so this will be more than adiquate. 

Checking the floor he slowly lowers to his knees for Dani, pushing her thighs apart to allow him the room he needs to work, his kisses to her legs and then inner thighs are torturous but then Dani wouldn’t expect the always controlling Quinn to have it any other way. 

Moving down and forward a little more Quinn hooks Dani’s legs over his shoulders and begins the exploration that will end in Dani falling over the edge. 

His tongue is strong and certain of the lines he licks through Dani’s blushing folds, he applies pressure and removes it from her in an exquisite manner that has Dani balancing on the edge in record time. Quinn is drawing the moment out for her though, his tongue now lightly fucking into her and he gets to taste every drop from her she can give. Probing and teasing with his tongue Dani has tried to hold this back as much as she can but she is losing the battle, her breaths are shallow and fast and her hands are gripping the hair of her lover.

‘Oh shit Quinn, there please fuck more I need more!’ Dani wants to be thrown into the abyss but Quinn seems determined to hold her over the edge until she passes out from frustration. 

‘Quinn you fucker make me cum!’ Dani is thrusting her hips and grinding into Quinns face and mouth as she desperately chases the orgasm she desires.

Quinn moves his mouth up to envelope her clit and begins to suck and batter her swollen clit without mercy with his talented tongue. He thrusts three fingers into her hard and fucks her fast to bring more stimulation to her overwrought body and she starts the final climb.

Dani cannot imagine being able to do this with anyone else in this moment, who else would fuck her like him or eat her out every fucking day like it was the last time or tie her to the bed and pound her pussy until she passed out from exhaustion, who is going to do this to her for the rest of her life and ever come close to Quinn Fabray.

‘OOOH FUCK QUINNNNNNNNN!’ Dani loses the battle to hold it in and screams into the night as Quinns mouth laps up all she has to give, he almost has his hand in her she is so fucking wet and needy.

‘You are a fucker Quinn!’ Dani giggles as Quinn wipes his mouth with his hand and sits back to asses his handy work from another angle. The smell of her will stay with him all night no doubt and he is fine with that.

‘You have a dirty mouth young lady, later I can clean it out for you!’ Quinn sorts himself out a little more then slides her thong back on for her and pulls her up from the couch onto unsteady legs.

‘I cannot walk yet Quinn, jesus how do I even stand!’ Dani has always appreciated a good orgasm, she is an expert at giving them to herself!.

 

In the limo after the prom Dani is unsure where they are going until they turn to the lake road and follow the hill down towards the water. The land belongs to the Fabray family and though they never built on it Quinn has plans when he is older to build the house of his wifes dreams and spend his days here with their children but for now they have to settle for a temporary shelter.

The limo leaves and Dani gets the first glimpse of the place they will spend her prom night, the canvass cover on the room makes it look surreal, Quinn goes around lighting candles as Dani explores a little further.

The lake is glistening from the moonlight and they can see it all from the makeshift bed Quinn has made for them, he has draped white chiffon netting all around and they will be warmed from the log fire her has just lit for them, the air is still and the slight sound of insects is drowned out when Quinn presses play on some music for them.

‘Hey, how do you like it? I thought a special effort could be made for tonight?’ Quinn moves towards Dani with ease and wraps her in his arms.

He feels rather than sees her crying against him and pulls back to see her face.

‘Dan, what’s wrong, did I do something wrong?’ Quinn asks her.

‘Yes you idiot! This is the end for us and you go and do this shit, this shitty thing to make me regret this, us and I fucking hate the way you make me feel.’ Dani rants at Quinn then begins to pound on his chest in anger.

This comes as a shock to Quinn he thought this would make the prom night perfect for her, be the dream come true all girls want for their senior prom.

‘I don’t understand, Dani talk to me what did I do?’

‘You know this means nothing to us so why do this, why try to make me feel like I fucking matter? You do this, you build us up then you take it all away and you are just gonna leave in the morning and we won’t be here any more!’ Dani isn’t really making much sense to Quinn, he tried to make it good for her tonight, the limo, the dress, the $800 shoes he told her cost three and the dancing her practiced the fucking dancing with Mike for christs sake. What did he do wrong?

‘Dani what are you talking about, this is your prom night I wanted you to remember it well, to think back and know we had a good time and that you had a good time.’ Quinn has Dani’s shoulders in his hands and he is vaguely aware of him shaking her.

Dani is pissed even more now, how dare he try to make this better with his stupid gifts and the lake and the limo and all this being nice shit, they aren’t about this and he knows that. ‘You were meant to fuck me on prom night, then dump me, it should have been fucking easy for a Fabray to fuck a girl over but you can’t even do that right!’ 

Quinn takes a step back from her, he hears the music, sees the candle light then he realises, he was meant to make this easy for them to move on, instead he has turned it into a romantic night for two lovers destined to be together and that they are not, even Quinn, kind sweet Quinn knows Dani isn’t end game for him and he realises the mistake. 

‘I am sorry,’ Is all he says and then, Dani slaps his face, with a venom from all her hurt.

 

Planning to dump someone never felt so bad, they both sat and drank a glass of champagne in silence then Quinn drove Dani home in silence.


	39. Breakthrough...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Santana plan their summer, sleepovers always end in drama though,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee

The start of another summer for Santana and Rachel seemed similar to so many before, the friends are spread out on Rachel's bed looking through magazines and gossiping. They have some of the summer mapped out and some they are leaving completely up to chance, one surprising development is the arrival of Rachel’s birth mother Shelby to Lima. Shelby arrived a couple of weeks before the end of school and made the announcement she is sticking around and that McKinley high will be her teaching home for her daughter's senior year.

‘Shelby called yesterday and we are going to have a shopping trip to Columbus next week, you are welcome to join us.’ Rachel kicks her feet up behind her as she lays on the bed.

‘Rach, does that mean, Satan come with me for moral support against my bitch of a mother or Santana I need you to stop me from boring my mother to death?’ Santana smirks at a nervous Rachel, ‘Oh come on bestie, you know I love you.’

‘I know but I just don’t want to mess it up, she is trying you know, I want to get to know her even if it is much later than it should have been.’ Rachel keeps going over and over the last couple of years with Shelby, they have had a stop start quality to getting to know each other and Rachel is still unsure about it all.

‘Look hobs, you need to get to know her and she you so just take it one day at a time and don’t put too much pressure on each other.’

Rachel knows Santana is right though, she needs to relax about it all.

‘Now what are we gonna do today? Mall, pool, movie there is so much to chose from.’ Santana would like to get her summer on.

‘Do you realise this is the first time we are both single for the summer, let’s make this a girl's summer!’ Rachel beams at her friend then see’s the look from Santana change.

‘What? Santana What?’ Rachel asks.

‘I am kind of seeing Mike, we have kept it quiet because of Tina but she is seeing wheels now so we are going to loosen up a bit.’ Santana really likes Mike actually, he is tall, lean and athletic, with the exception of the whole Asian thing he would just be a Brett replacement.

‘Oh OK, well I s’pose you have been out a few times so that makes sense, guess it is just me on my own again.’ Rachel absentmindedly flips the pages of New York Theatre guide and wonders why she is always behind on the happenings of her friends.

 

Santana convinces Rachel to tag along with her to a dance class where Mike is teaching some first graders, he does this regularly now he loves the way they are so optimistic.

‘I cannot believe he does this, for those children it must be a gift to have such a talent helping them.’ Rachel gushes about Mike, she has always admire the skill of Mike when dancing.

‘Really Rach, you have a crush on my guy?’ Santana teases her friend.

Mike spots them and gives a little wave, he is really getting to see a side of Santana he never experienced before and they are having a ball hanging out, they haven’t slept together yet as Santana wanted to wait until they were official and he is OK with this.

Mike comes over and greets Santana with a shy chaste kiss that Rachel cannot help smiling at, Brett often went over the top with the PDA and it made Rachel uncomfortable.

‘Hey, Hi Rach, I am just finishing up, you can wait here or go through and wait in the office.’ Mike has a hard time making decisions and Santana is only just starting to understand the depth of the problem.

‘We can wait here, don’t worry babe.’ Santana leans up and pecks his lips and she and Rachel take a seat.

‘He is a little unsure sometimes but it is getting better.’ Santana explains to Rachel, she never really made allowances in the past for Brett's shortcomings and this change in her towards a guy is a nice addition for Rachel to witness.

After ten minutes Mike finishes up and comes back to the girls waiting on him, Santana loves the light gleam of sweat on him and thinks not for the first time how sexy he is. After spending some time with Mike she decided they should go slowly, she isn't going to rush anything with this guy even if she is getting hard up in the process.

‘If it is OK I said I would meet Quinn at the Bean, I understand I didn’t tell you but I mean I…’ Santana buts in to halt the rambling.

‘Mike it is fine, we were up for a caffeine based beverage anyway so lead on!’ Santana takes Mikes hand and she is happy to take the lead in their relationship for the time being.

 

At the Lima Bean the friends all order and sit in a booth as usual and wait for Quinn who is on his way.

‘Did you decide on going to the club?’ Mike asks Santana, ‘I have to say I have only ever been once and Quinn says he can sign us in, the weather is is lovely and the pool there is to die for they say.’ Santana and Rachel both stare amazed at Mike waxing lyrical about the country club then they both simultaneously laugh out loud at the Asian guy.

This is what Quinn walks into, a laughing pair of girls and a slightly sheepish looking Mike.

‘OK, did you show them your junk Mikey?’ Quinn asks Mike.

‘Er no, I was asking about the country club and they just started laughing at me!’ Mike pouts a little and Santana laughs more then leans into him.

‘Oh poor Mikey, did you make it all sound too gay for a big strapping guy like you!’ Quinn laughs now.

‘You would know all about that mate!’ Mike retorts but laughs because he sees now how he was going on about the club.

Quinn makes a face but the guys take the ribbing in good faith.

‘Does anyone want a drink?’ Quinn asks them all.

‘You buying Fabray?’ Santana knows he will.

‘Of course!’ Quinn rolls his eyes and collects their cups to refill, returning with a tray with the drinks on shortly.

‘So did you decide anything about the club? We could go any day so don’t stress about it.’ Quinn wants them to spend time with him, he like Mike and Santana and Rachel is Rachel and Quinn wants nothing more than to spend time with her again.

‘The lake is hosting a party tomorrow, the end of year blow out so we can all go to that, you can drive Quinnie.’ Santana says, she wants Quinn to get the chance to mend things with Rachel but she knows it is a big ask.

‘OK sounds good, you in Rach?’ Quinn asks his ex girlfriend hoping he comes across as friendly rather than needy.

‘That sounds like a good idea actually San, you could pick me up on the way Quinn if you don’t mind.’ Rachel decides spending time with Quinn won’t be so bad, they can finally be friends and it isn't unheard of for a couple to hangout with a non-couple.

‘Good that’s settled then, Quinnie will drive and we will all go together, a double date!’ Santana wiggles her eyebrows at Rachel and Rachel smile sweetly at her friend.

 

‘Come on Rach, spill the beans, who is the best kisser?’ Santana and Rachel are hosting an impromptu sleepover with Mercedes and Kurt at Rachel’s house, the Berry men are away again, this time at a wedding of an old college buddy.

‘Why do you insist on doing this Santana, ultimately every guy I have kissed you have so you tell us who is the best.' Rachel is actually interested in her answer.

‘Easy there, OK then, Quinn, Hands down.’ Santana is blunt about it.

‘So Rachel, is he your choice too?’ Kurt asks with more than a passing interest.

‘I would agree with Santana’s assessment of their individual skills.’ Rachel blushes a little remembering Quinn again.

‘So come on,’ Mercedes begin, ‘What makes him so good?’

Santana looks to Rachel but she doesn’t look like she wants to say any more. ‘OK, well he just knows what he is doing, I mean we all were guilty of thinking he was more Martha than Arthur but the truth is he just makes you feel like he knows you, it is a good feeling.’ Santana wonders about Rachel’s thoughts but for once won’t push.

‘And he has a big dick!’ Kurt pipes in.

‘Yeah actually I wanted to ask you about that Kurt,’ Santana keeps forgetting to confront Kurt about the photo. ‘The photo, how did you get it?’

‘Oh Jesus that is a story.’ Kurt begins.

Santana cuts in, ‘Quit the shit Kurt, you didn’t have anything with Quinn we all know that.’ Santana hates that this has gone on so long.

‘OK, calm down Satan, at a sleepover Brett asked me to grab Quinn’s dick for a photo, I did it, Brett took the picture and that is all.’ Kurt comes clean.

Rachel huffs, ‘It always comes back to Brett doesn’t it, every single time he sticks the knife into Quinn’s back.’

The others are not aware of the whole story of the Fabray brothers and the way they have bickered and the tactics Brett employs to get what he wants.

‘You make him sound like a monster.’ Mercedes pipes up.

‘He is.’ Rachel says, ‘He wants to be the next Russell Fabray.’

‘Come on, we were talking about kissing and Quinn’s dick, let’s get back to that happy place.’ Kurt tries to lighten the mood again.

Mercedes laughs out, ‘Is he big though?’ She asks in a hushed tone.

Rachel and Santana both throw a pillow at their friend and they all laugh.

 

Much later as the others lay sleeping Rachel plays with her phone and makes a decision she hopes she won’t regret.

RB: Hey, You can come pick me up early tomorrow/today if you would like and we could have some lunch before the lake party.

 

Rachel does not expect an answer so late but her phone lets out a tone.

QF: Sure, how about I bring some takeout, from the Thai place we like.

RB: That is acceptable Quinn.

QF: What have you been up to?

Quinn wants to open up the dialogue with Rachel and if this is the only way he will take it.

RB: At a sleepover with Santana and Mercedes and Kurt, we just gossiped really.

QF: Anything good you wanna tell me about? ;-0

RB: lol nice try Quinnie, what do you think we talk about?

Rachel is aware what she is doing is dangerous, Quinn wants a chance with her and she is poking him with a stick.

QF: Did I come into the conversation?

RB: Maybe but you don’t need to know that, it is private.

QF: I am worried now, you are making me nervous.

RB: lol I know you Quinn you are a confident guy, you can cope with a little gossiping!!

QF: If you are talking about me you are thinking about me and that can only be a good thing in my book!

RB: lolz On that note, I am going to get some sleep, see you around 1 tomorrow, thanks Quinn x

QF: Night Rach x

 

Quinn fist pumps the air and the smile he cannot wipe from his face says it all really!


	40. Lake party for legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett wants this to be the most infamous lake party ever so he dresses to impress, toga parties always go down with a bang right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee or the characters in the show

At breakfast the following morning Judi watches her sons carefully, they are trying to be better she knows that, they both attend the family sessions and they are slowly coming round. Brett isn’t the boy he once was and the fact that he is off to college in a few weeks is probably a good thing, his father isn’t even all that disappointed he didn’t get into a better school, he was just glad Brett managed to graduate.

Quinn is different this morning too, he is pumped about something, Judi knows they have the infamous lake party today and imagines it is still as wild and crazy as it was in her day.

‘Will you be driving to the lake together boys?’ Judi enquires.

Brett with his mouth full as usual answers, ‘Nah I am getting a lift with the cheerios, as captain of the team I hand over to Finn at the party, it’s a tradition.’

Judi remembers the traditions well, the handover caused the trouble at her last lake party all those years before, handing over meant passing the cheerleaders around the football team. ‘Well remember you are a Fabray Brett and try not to get in any trouble!’

Quinn smirks, the trouble Brett has planned will go down in history no doubt, he will keep an eye on his brother though.

‘You worry too much Mom, how much trouble could we possibly get into at the lake with beer and girls?’ Quinn drips with sarcasm.

Russell looks up from his paper, he has been listening to the boys and Judi but doesn’t interfere until he hears the tone of Quinn's voice, he knows sarcasm and Quinn is a master of it.

‘Your mother is right boys, trouble comes in many forms, please try not to get too involved I remember a wild lake party the year I graduated Brett and believe me it can all get out of hand quickly.’

‘Well that is the plan,’ Brett knows nothing of the party that brought his parents together really and actually thinks trouble is a good thing, ‘I am going to be a legend after today!’

Quinn and Russell exchange looks and both understand Quinn needs to keep an eye out for Brett.

 

When Quinn pulls onto the drive of Rachel’s house he is surprised to see the cars of her fathers are there, he had hoped for privacy but he can work this out.

‘Quinn, my man how are you?’ Leroy as always answers the door and Quinn wonders if it is Rachel or Hiram that sends him?

‘Leroy, how was the trip? Long drive back in those toy cars I bet!’ Quinn always ribs Leroy about the prius he drives at the behest of his husband and daughter.

‘Yeah yeah, I should make you take my daughter out in it one day see how you like it.’ Leroy winks and leads Quinn with the bags of takeout through to the kitchen where Rachel has already laid the table for them.

‘Daddy I am sure Quinn brought enough for you to share, join us if you want.’ Leroy scans Quinn for an objection but as usual the ever polite Quinn has schooled his features well.

‘Really sir there will be plenty, I am sure we can spare some for you.’ Quinn smiles his smile that is genuine, he really does like Leroy and the two have spoken on occasion at the country club when they have found themselves alone.

‘I will maybe have a little and share the iced tea but I shouldn’t eat too much your father and I are off to the club when I pick him up at the salon and you know he will spot an extra pound immediately.’ Hiram always has Leroy on some diet or another that he usually breaks as soon as he is alone.

‘I’ll get another plate.’ Rachel goes for a plate and some utensils as Quinn pours another tea for Leroy.

‘Looking forward to the party Quinn?’ Leroy asks.

‘Honestly I am not sure, Brett has plans that involve alcohol and cheerleaders and that cannot be good, I need to keep an eye out really.’ Quinn has threatened to drown his brother in the lake if things get out of hand.

‘Well we trust you will look after Rachel anyway.’ Leroy says nonchalantly.

Rachel sees her father and Quinn happily chatting about nothing and feels her heart sink a little, Quinn made a big mistake but Leroy has forgiven him so why can’t Rachel.

The three chat and laugh and at one point Leroy dances to show his daughter's friend how it is done, the time flies past and Leroy hops off to collect his husband with little time to spare.

 

‘You always did get on well with my Dad Quinn.’ Rachel comes back into the kitchen to find Quinn has cleared the table and is loading the dishwasher for her.

Quinn turns to face Rachel and smiles, ‘Actually I like both your dads, obviously Leroy is a little more friendly to me than Hiram but I can deal.’

‘We should be going we need to pick some bits up before we get Santana.’ Rachel feared a moment then between them and is hoping to avoid feeling the draw to Quinn today.

 

Santana has been annoying Quinn all the way to the lake, first his hair then his clothes and now the fact he is wearing sun block all give Santana ammunition against the smiling Quinn. Quinn is smiling because every time Santana teases him Rachel jumps to his defence, she likes his hair shaggy, he looks adorable in his preppy chic and the sun can be dangerous, it is sensible to take precautions especially when you are fair haired.

Santana too is pleased Rachel is getting invested in Quinn again today, the two of them spoke yesterday and Quinn agrees that he needs to up his game and make a move soon before Finn comes back in a ruins the summer for them all.

Once Quinn parks up the two couples grab all the supplies they have and head to the clearing where the glee group will settle during the party.

Mike and Quinn have the cool boxes laden with drinks and snacks and the girls have an assortment of blankets and cushions some of which they left for later as there were just too many for small arms to collect.

‘Hey, Rach over here!’ Tina calls the group towards the others and Santana becomes a little tense, this will be the first outing for her and Mike as a couple and she hopes nothing kicks off.

‘Put all the boxes there Quinn and the help spread out the blankets for us, you will need to get my other pillows soon as I cannot sit on the dirt too long.’ Rachel directs Quinn to carry out his tasks and Kurt laughs at the whipped boy.

‘He is her bitch for sure.’ Blaine mentions to his now finally boyfriend.

‘Totally, she loves it though, Quinn Fabray at her beck and call! I know I would.’ Kurt smiles but the look Blaine gives is anything but friendly.

Once Quinn had satisfactorily carried out Rachel’s instructions he goes to find Brett taking Mike with him.

‘Rachel acts like you are together dude.’ Mike comments.

‘Yeah well gently does it man, I won’t push it but I am gonna get her back.’ Quinn has been bolstered by his discussion with Santana and the messaging he and Rachel have been doing.

‘Seriously? How do you even go about winning the heart of a diva?’ Mike teases Quinn about Rachel and his obsession all the time, since they started hanging out more Mike has learnt a lot about Quinn and his feelings for Rachel the same as Quinn was a good friend when it all fell apart with Tina.

‘Hardy ha, you are dating Satan herself man so you should know all about high maintainance.’ Quinn quips as they spot Brett dressed as well, Quinn decides Ceasar is the only similar look.

‘What are you wearing Brett?’ Mike asks as Quinn stares at his brother.

Finn gets out of the bus next, dressed in a toga too and Quinn thinks he looks a dick for sure.

‘Guys there are spares if you want to join, toga toga!’ Brett makes a sign and Quinn thinks of Bill and Ted from that film years back.

‘Finn you look comfy there dude!’ Quinn cannot help himself as Finn looks a prick in the toga.

‘Yeah yeah, lap it up but wait till you see the cheerios we have invited!’ Finn hopes that will shut Quinn up but he has no such luck.

 

The party is getting noisier and all the teens are enjoying the sunshine and the company, the glee group are laughing most of the time about their year and no-one has noticed Santana and Mike slip off for privacy.

Quinn has though and he mentally cheers his friends on, they are good together he is a stable good guy and Santana needs that, Quinn doesn’t really know how this year he has gotten so close to Santana but he is glad they are friends.

Rachel is leaning into Quinn again, the urge to touch him is getting a little too much for her she needs to calm it down. When she comes up with an idea she really should have thought it all through more thoroughly.

‘Quinn, will you join me for a dip? It is getting very sweaty here now.’ Rachel feels the heat coming from Quinn as she is so close to him.

‘Sure, I have sun block can you just make sure I have enough on?’ Quinn request is innocent enough and not preplanned but it still sends a jolt through Rachel.

‘Of course, slip your shirt off we can leave them here.’ Rachel searches in the bag for Quinn’s lotion and misses the gasps from her friends, she doesn’t miss Tina making a comment though and whips her head round as Tina proclaims a ‘Holy shit!’

Quinn slips his shirt over his head with his back to the group and then turns to see various sets of eyes on him, Sugar looks like she is about to pounce when Rachel turns round.

‘Oh Wow.’ Even Rachel cannot believe the change in Quinn, he is fuller all over, the body hair he has is slightly darker and more manly, his chest is defined and his legs are strong and firm but the thing Rachel notices the most are his arms and shoulders, he looks strong is all she can come up with, sexy as fuck isn’t appropriate she feels.

‘Please tell me you have tight, tight speedos for the lake.’ Kurt ogles his friend openly.

This snaps Quinn out of his thoughts, he was just wondering how he could fashion some touching in the lake with Rachel when Kurt and his comments breakthrough.

‘What, no man! No speedos.’ Quinn thinks he hears the whole group groan in disappointment.

‘Sit Quinn, I need to get those shoulders.’ Rachel is openly objectifying Quinn and she doesn’t care.

‘OK, the 45 is best please, I am prone to burning.’ Quinn says and Mercedes is the next to comment.

‘Honey you need a hose because you are hot as hell!’ She smacks her lips together and Shane her boyfriend looks on and clear his throat.

‘There all done, let’s go.’ Rachel rushes Quinn away from the lion's den of her friends and heads towards the water.

‘You did that on purpose Quentin, don’t think I didn’t see the glint in your eye when they all saw you.’ Rachel chastises Quinn for the display.

Quinn laughs, he kind of did do it for effect, he knew how it would throw them all of balance but mainly hoped to get to Rachel.

‘But did it get your attention Rachel?’ Quinn is shamelessly flirting again but Rachel doesn’t mind this time.

‘Maybe, you need to try and be a little more subtle though.’ Rachel winks and Quinn lunges for the diva easily lifting her as she squeals and laughs.

Santana spots the pair from the dock she is lazing on with Mike, they are comfortably entwined and have their feet in the water.

‘Looks like my boy is making his move.’ Mike spots them too.

‘Yeah, lets hope this time it is the right one, Rachel needs to lighten up on him and have some fun again, would make our summer better too.’ Santana plays with her boyfriends fingers as she speaks.

 

Quinn and Rachel have stopped larking about and are now calmed and comfortable with each other, Rachel is happily holding on to Quinns neck as he swims them slowly in circles, when they stop Rachel wraps herself round Quinn in a piggy back.

‘So am I carrying you for the rest of the day?’ He asks.

‘I think I would like that, you can manage I am just a tiny person!’ They both laugh at her comment.

Just then a scream comes from the shoreline and a flash of light follows soon after. The noise from the dock is shocking and confusing at the same time. Quinn hears a loud bang and then air rushes from him, the noise is so shocking he can hardly make out any others.

Rachel grips Quinn tightly and screams a little herself, she too cannot work out the noises she is hearing.

The cheerios running towards them in the water are the first sign something is terribly wrong, they are hysterically screaming and running and swimming in all directions.

Quinn is still looking towards the original noise and he just cannot make out what he is seeing, the sunlight obscures his view but he does notice something shining in the distance.

The next loud crack shocks Quinn from his thoughts, _a gun, that is a fucking gun, who is shooting?_

‘Quinn is that gunfire?’ Rachel asks.

‘I… I don’t know Rach, Can you stand in the water?’ Quinn asks as he is well up to his chest in the lake.

‘I don’t think so, don’t leave me Quinn please!’ Rachel begs Quinn.

‘No Babe I won’t I just need to know if you can stand?’ Rachel tries but bobs with her chin under water and Quinn knows it is too deep for her but he doesn’t want to take her towards the shore.

‘OK, Here hold me and don’t let go ok, we are heading over there to Santana and Mike, Rach, don’t let go of me no matter what.’ Quinn holds Rachel tight into his chest and forces his legs to power through the water toward the jetty and their friends.

Another crack sounds ou t and again it is followed by many screams, the next sound Quinn daren’t turn to confirm his suspicions. Quinn knows the sound of automatic gunfire he has been to the outdoor range enough times to be able to recognise the sound.

‘Fuck it,’ Quinn is scared now, a handgun he was safe from but he cannot be sure what they are facing with automatic fire or the range of the weapon.

‘Come on Quinn, come on!!’ Santana screams to her friend carrying Rachel, he has to make it.

Once close enough to the jetty Quinn throws a scared Rachel into the arms of Mike and hauls himself up on the side. ‘Who is it?’ He asks their Asian friend.

‘No idea, it started near that fun bus thing but I can’t see with the light what is going on.’ An explosion rocks the jetty and Rachel flings herself at Quinn.

‘Please Quinn, get us out of here, Please!’ Santana thinks Rachel may need a slap to bring her out of her hysterical state but maybe now is not the time.

‘It’s gonna be OK Rach, we’re all together it is OK.’ Quinn holds Rachel close and kisses the top of her head in comfort.

AT AT AT the two couples hear another burst of shots and this time see the water move where the bullets are landing. It is too close for Quinn and he makes a decision.

‘We cannot stay here, we are targets on this thing we need to get to safety somewhere.’ Quinn lifts Rachel again and wraps her legs around his middle, with a nod Mike agrees they need to move and he grabs Santana’s hand and they all start running for the shore away from the shooting.

Once at the shore they think about their next move, ‘The shots are coming from the carpark area we need to get far away from there.’ Mike says.

‘Where though, we cannot just run blindly.’ Rachel is still attached to Quinn with no sign of ever letting go.

‘I know, the lake house, my parents own the land let’s go there, the house is derelict but there is an old Jeep in the barn.’ Quinn remembers starting the Jeep the other night when he was there with Dani.

‘OK, lead the way and Quinn, run!’ Santana says.

 

In the distance they still hear gunfire but now they also hear sirens and dogs. They assume the police are on the scene and hope this is all coming to an end.

‘Look up there, the barn on the left.’ Quinn points to the old Fabray property. Rachel is now on her own feet but she has Quinns hand firmly in her grip.

‘Is there a phone anywhere here Quinn?’ Santana asks, all their cells are back at the lake party, they cannot swim with a phone so they all left them locked in the car.

‘No the place is abandoned, it is just part of the portfolio now.’ Quinn leads them to the Barn and safety.

‘Shit, my parents will be freaking out when they see the news of this.’ Mike echoes all their thoughts.

Once in the barn Quinn freezes, the jeep is gone, it was here he knows it was. ‘The jeep is gone, it was right here!’

‘Gone where Quinn, are you sure it was this barn not the other one?’ Mike asks getting scared all over again.

‘Yes for fucks sake I know where it was god damn it!’ Quinn snaps.

‘Quinn, look it is ok we are away from the trouble, is there somewhere we can hide until we know it is clear?’ Rachel calms the situation a little, Quinn is wrought out at the moment and she knows he could become aggressive quickly.

‘Er the other barn has a loft, lets go there.’ Quinn remembers from years back when he played on this plot and planned his house with Frannie.

The four head out and across the yard to the other barn, there is a lock on the door Quinn doesn’t remember but that is settled when Santana picks it without hesitation and Quinn shows the others up to the loft space.

When they reach the top of the stairs Quinn is utterly baffled, there is a complete room up here with fittings and furniture. He has never heard or known anyone talk of working in either barn.

‘Wow neat barn loft Quinn!’ Mike says.

‘I didn’t know this place was here.’ Is all quinn says.

Rachel and Santana head for the fridge and find some water, it is hot as hell out and they have been chasing through the woods for safety.

Quinn wanders around the loft looking at the space, he sees various items that were in his house at some point but his mother decorates so often things change almost weekly. The books on the shelves are varied and look like someone comes here to relax, Quinn is suddenly struck and goes off to search for a bedroom.

‘I think they are still shooting.’ Mike looks through the window back towards the lake party and can hear noises all around.

‘Where did Quinn go?’ Rachel asks Santana.

‘Don’t know he looks stunned to be honest, go check he is ok.’ Santana heads for Mike and wraps him in her arms for comfort.

‘Quinn? Quinn are you in here?’ Rachel sees a door by the hall way and goes towards it.

Quinn is standing in a bedroom, the bed is stripped back and there are no ornaments in this room, just a chest of drawers which Quinn opens to find silk and lace underwear. In the side tables are condoms and lube and Quinn realises this must be Russells hideaway, probably for Lydia and him.

‘Quinn, hey there you are, you ok?’ Rachel without thinking goes to him and hugs him from behind.

‘Yeah I’m ok, just didn’t know about this little den is all, kind of shocked me.’ Quinn turns and wraps Rachel in his arms and she looks up to see his kind hazel eyes full of concern for her and the situation.

Quinn leans in and gently presses his lips to Rachels, he knows he shouldn’t but he just wants so much to feel her in this moment he is unable to stop himself.

The kiss is welcomed by Rachel, she need him too and she realises how much she has missed him the moment his lips brush hers.

It is Rachel who deepens the kiss, being more needy by the second and letting Quinn take her to the bed and lay her under him. The kissing continues and they are both too caught up to notice Santana come into the room followed by Mike, Mike clears his throat but Quinn doesn’t move other than to drop his head to Rachels shoulder and sigh.

‘Fucking cock block!’ He mutters and Rachel roars with laughter at Quinns frustrations.

Rolling off Rachel he gets off the bed and offer his hand so she might stand too.

‘The gunfire is slowing down, I locked the door from inside and I don’t think we should wander around for a while until we are sure we are safe here.’ Mike says.

‘Yeah agreed, is there anything to drink?’ Quinn asks.

‘Yeah in the fridge it is fully stocked, what is this place?’ Santana asks.

‘I think it is Russell’s shag pad, for his mistress.’ He answers as they go back to the main room.

Quinn grabs a bottle of coke from the fridge and guzzles the cold fizz, he is amazed by the nerve of Russell and Lydia, this place belongs to the trust and they have no right to defile Quinn’s future like this.

Again the quartet are brought out of their thoughts by loud noises, this time the scream of sirens going along the top road, Mike can see the lights reflecting in the treeline, ‘More police by the looks of it, how many do you think there are?’

‘Police?’ Quinn asks.

‘No shooters or gunmen or whatever.’ Mike muses.

‘Terrorists more like.’ Rachel dramatises the events in her mind.

‘I don’t think it was terrorists Rach, more like disgruntled students who hate preppies like Quinn.’ Santana has a smile despite the overwhelming fear they have all experienced.

‘What are we meant to do?’ Mike has questions and is getting more and more worried about his family finding out about all this from the TV news and Mike not being able to contact them and reassure them.

‘We should just wait here, until we know this is over.’ Quinn tries again to take the heat out of the situation.

‘But how can we? Just wait here and not know what the hell is happening for christs sake!’ Rachel is worried too about Hiram and Leroy and how they are going to know she is ok.

‘Look Rach, Mike, we know that people will worry but I assure you if we walk out into those woods and get shot they are going to be a whole lot more upset than they are now!’ Quinn is strung out, Brett is still out there somewhere and he was in charge of that fucking fun bus so God knows what became of him.

 

Three hours they wait, it is too quiet out there for any ones liking and they sat in their couples cuddled in together for comfort, the bang on the door and the shouting from the police shocked all of them, Rachel was dozing in Quinn’s arms and Quinn was close to nodding off too.  

‘POLICE!! Open up, Police anyone in there?’ Mike is up out of his seat first and down the stairs to the door despite Santana urging caution.

Opening the door at first all he can see is a spot light and then he sees the gun.

Quinn hears the shouting and the sound of a fight happening, ‘Go into the other room.’ He tells rachel.

‘Why?’ Santana asks she wants to see what is happening.

‘Fucking take Rachel into that room now, keep her safe you hear me!’ The angry Quinn Rachel hates is out and she goes towards the room taking Santana with her.

Quinn moves to the top of the stairs, there is a bright light shining up the stairwell and Quinn cannot see the bottom, he hears a strangers voice though. _Calm down kid, you are going to get hurt now calm the fuck down and stay on the floor, is there anyone else up there?_

Quinn doesn’t hear the answer but it must have confirmed their presence as he sees a booted foot land on the first step, ‘Turn the fucking light off!’ Quinn shouts, he figures he has only a few seconds to make out who is coming up the stairs and if it is a gunman he needs to get the better of him very quickly.

_Calm down, Mr Fabray? Quinn is that you?_

‘Turn the torch off you are dazzling us and we cannot see who you are, just fucking do it!’ There is another moment and suddenly the glaring light is gone, Quinn can see at last. A black wallet is thrown up the stairs at him.

_Quinn my name is Agent Miles, I am with the FBI, we are not a threat to you, please come down slowly._

‘Where is Mike?’ Quinn is starting to get a bad feeling about all this, where is Mike?

Then Mikes face appears and her calls out to Quinn, ‘Dude it’s ok, it really is the FBI, your dad sent them.’

Quinn lets out the breath he was holding, ‘OK I’m coming down.’

Once at the bottom he sees the five agents and Mike and he can relax, they are safe.


	41. So let me settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn learns the value of forgiveness. McKinley mourns and the Glee group face their fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee

It had taken the police and FBI four hours to bring the gunmen under control, they had taken hostages into the woods surrounding the lake and were making demands, they had no chance of getting out of all this though, there were six dead teenagers and at least a dozen injured including Brett and Finn who took the initial burst of gunfire the laid on the floor of the fun bus praying someone would come.

Of the McKinley students JewFro was the first to be killed, he was harassing some of the cheerios for pictures when Isaac Mays shot him in the back, two other McKinley students followed both new juniors, Ryder Lynn a promising footballer and his friend Marley Rose who had a good singing voice according to her friends. The other three to die came from the Dalton academy and were juniors at the time. 

At Jewfros funeral a week later they all remembered him well despite the reputation he had for being a creep. His mother told stories of how Jacob would come home telling her all about his crazy friends on the glee club, Quinn had to hold his tongue when Jacob’s mother greeted Rachel as  _ the lovely jewish girl Jacob dated for a while.  _ Quinn was not impressed. 

The two younger students were mourned by their friends and peers but not by the older alumni, going to the funeral of someone you didn’t know was frowned on and Quinn talked Rachel out of going as it was all a little dramatic.

 

Brett sits up in the hospital bed, with his radius bone shattered in his throwing arm the scholarship he has for college is in doubt, Quinn visits every day though and he is due so Brett is sat up waiting for his burger. 

Quinn wanders through the corridors of the hospital with Brett’s burger and milkshake, he garners stares every day when he comes at the same time with his brothers food.

‘Hey, you delivering again?’ Nick a male nurse asks Quinn, Quinn caught his eye the first day when he came in wearing an obscenely tight shirt which emphasised his physique.

‘Yeah he cries into his pillow if I am late, has he been complaining again?’ Quinn likes the staff here, they all seem really nice and Quinn has noticed how happy they are to help too.

‘Maybe I could get a delivery from you some time.’ Nick is flirting, he knows Quinn is a Fabray and would be the perfect trophy boytoy.

‘Sure, tell Brett I can happily pick you something up.’ Quinn beams a smile at the guy, yeah the staff here are so friendly.

Brett can hear his brother and if he could he would hold his head in his hands, the boy never learns.

‘Shut the door pup I want to eat in peace.’ Brett waits for Quinn to comply and lay out his food before continuing. ‘Quinn man what are you doing?’ 

‘What?’ Quinn frowns, ‘This is what you asked for, double bacon, curly fries and chocolate shake, fuck Brett what now?’ Quinn is tired he hasn’t been sleeping, delayed shock or some such shit.

‘Not the food doofus, that nurse, he is in to you and you are flirting with him.’ Brett throws some curly fries in his burger and prepares to take his bite.

‘What? No way, he is nice they all are the male and female nurses all have been really good to me, they always stop to talk and they bring us a drink and Nick asked me if….. Oh, oh right yeah I didn’t notice that.’ The penny drops for Quinn as he runs through the encounters he has had over the last few days with Nick and the other nursing staff.

‘Ring Ding, you are a cock little brother, you have really shitty gaydar.’ Brett laughs at his brothers distress again.

‘Gaydar? What the fuck, and you have good gaydar how exactly?’ Quinn feels insulted to think his brother knows more about people than he does.

‘Dude seriously you are funny as hell, you have always been the same, you cannot read people when they are coming on to you, guys do it all the time, that’s why I always thought you could be gay you know.’ Brett finishes his burger in only three massive bites.

‘It isn’t just guys though to be fair, if a girl is subtle I miss it everytime.’ Quinn and Brett laugh at Quinn’s ignorance.

 

Santana is sat in the family room at the Berry house, her parents are away for three days, her father has some meetings in New York for his writing.

‘Do you want to watch a movie, you can chose.’ Rachel offers.

‘I’m easy tink, do you think your parents will mind if Mike visits me later, I am feeling a little off without seeing him.’ 

Rachel looks sadly at her friend, the events at the lake really shook her up especially when the culprits were finally identified, Santana and the cheerios were responsible for many of the pranks the three boys were on the receiving end of. 

‘I am sure they will be just fine with it, I will call Quinn, if he comes over it will look less like a booty call too!’ Rachel leans into her friend.

‘How is that going?’ Santana asks.

‘With Quinn you mean?’ Santana nods, ‘well we aren’t putting a name to it yet but I am hopeful we have found our way back to each other now.’ Rachel always make things so hard for Quinn Santana thinks.

‘Why do you have to make things so hard for him all the time, you are crazy about the guy, you know you are.’ Santana feels Quinn’s frustration whenever he is around the hot and cold behaviour or Rachel. 

‘I know, I am trying, not to feel anything for him that is just there but to be sure he won’t let me down again.’ Santana is losing her patience now.

‘Jesus Rachel, he is the most dependable guy ever, he would walk through fire for you and you can’t keep him dangling like this, we both know you want him as much as he wants you so just drop those granny panties and let him at you.’ 

Rachel blushes, ‘Santana I am not going to do anything of the sort!’

‘Oh come on, I can hear your panties creaming from across the room when he is around.’ Santana decides she has been too easy on Rachel lately and she needs to get back to vulgar teasing.

‘I will admit he has a certain allure..’ Rachel begins and Santana cannot help interrupting.

‘Allure, Jesus beam out of the fifties Rach, you want him bad, you are so hard up for it you could go blind at any moment.’ 

Santana, I.. well I… ok he does figure heavily in my fantasies.’ Rachel blushes again, she could admit that she has found herself increasingly frustrated in recent weeks with Quinn back in her life.

 

RB: Santana is asking Mike around to mine later would you like to join us?

QF: Love to, what time?

RB: Whenever you are free, I know you have dinner with your family.

QF: Sure I will come over afterwards, do I need to bring anything?

RB: Great, no we have snacks. 

QF: See you later Rach x

RB: X

 

Mike is nervous, he doesn’t know why really other than his girlfriend is Santana Lopez and she will be expecting him to make his move soon, he has probably used up all his time with his polite ways and trying to be honourable towards his ex. Santana has made overtures to him and Mike is getting anxious whether he will be able to step up.

Quinn arrive at the Berry house with popcorn and drinks, his mother says never to go invited with empty hands so he cannot help but be polite like that.

‘Coming!’ Santana hears Quinn and rushes to the door, she needs to talk to Quinn alone but that might be hard when Mike and Rachel are around.

‘Get in here, listen I need you to do something for me.’ Santana tells a stunned Quinn. 

‘Hello Quinn, how are you Quinn.’ Quinn sarcastically retorts.

‘Listen up, you need to find out why Mike isn’t putting out and do it tonight, I want to know ASAP got it.’ Santana has no time to spare, she may have teased Rachel but she is getting tired of using her hand several times a day.

‘OK, but I am sure it is just his way, I’ll find out ok!’ Quinn takes his shoes off and heads to find Rachel.

‘Hey Rach, I know you said you didn’t need anything but I drink a lot of iced tea and this is our favourite one.’ Quinn takes in the sight of Rachel in casual clothes. 

‘You didn’t need to but it is a nice thought anyway.’ Rachel takes the tea and deposits it in the fridge. 

As soon as Quinn has the chance he corners Mike, Santana gave him orders and he wants to achieve his mission. 

‘So, how is it going with Satan man?’ Go in gently Quinn.

‘Good yeah.’ Mike stares at the tv.

‘Details man, how far you know?’ Quinn is creeped out by himself.

Mike looks at Quinn, ‘Seriously Quinn, details?’ 

‘Sorry, I was just wondering you know.’ Quinn asks.

‘Look, truth is I’m scared ok, go on laugh it up!’ Mike feels like an idiot but Santana has so much more experience than he does.

‘No, I wouldn’t, I get it, really I do, Dani had loads more experience than me and I was worried too! You just go with it, feel your way through it all, go with it, she is into you she really is so just trust her.’ Quinn feels for Mike, he knows exactly how he feels. 

‘You think? I guess so, I really am into her you know and she is really hot so you know.’ Mike makes a face.

‘I know man I know!’ Quinn nods.

‘Know what?’ Rachel comes back into the room followed by Santana.

‘Guy stuff!’ Quinn brushes off the question but he doesn’t think Rachel bought it.

Mike gets up to speak with Santana, Quinn is right just go for it! Quinn doesn’t hear what is said but from the reaction and Santana making a hasty exit he thinks Mike just grew a pair.

‘Well’ Says Rachel, ‘That was rude!’ 

‘Young love Rach.’ Quinn pouts a little.

‘I guess,’ Rachel ponders a little then carries on with her thoughts, ‘Quinn, should we make it official?’ 

Quinn feels his heart race, ‘Us you mean?’ 

‘Yes, make me your girlfriend again.’ Rachel says. 

‘I would really like that Rach, be my girlfriend please.’ Quinn says and moves closer to Rachel.

Rachel throws her arms around Quinn’s neck and kisses him, pulling back she says. ‘Yes yes yes!’ 

They kiss again and then take it a little further, Quinn pulls back and tries to pull himself together. 

‘Sorry, I just need a moment, I just really missed this with you.’ Quinn says sincerely.

‘Me too, Quentin take me to bed.’ Rachel remembers how to get her way with the scruff of Quinn’s neck. 

Quinn looks at Rachel carefully he sees her determination in this matter but he doesn’t want to ruin this.

‘I am sure Quinn, I can’t get the thought of you out of my head and I need you.’ Rachel makes her case.

‘OK, but I don’t have condoms, I wasn’t expecting anything.’ Quinn curses himself.

‘That’s not a problem, I have two dads remember.’ Rachel hops up and out the room not waiting for Quinn.

In Rachel’s room Quinn looks around, he hasn’t been in here for an age but nothing really changes, a few new photos of the glee club but not much else.

Rachel comes into the room and backs Quinn against her desk, ‘I really have been thinking about this Quinn.’ Rachel is pressing herself against Quinn.

‘Really? Tell me what you have been thinking about?’ Quinn asks and roughly grips her ass, she always likes his roaming hands. 

‘Take off your clothes and I will show you!’ Rachel begins to slip out of the pants she has on.

Quinn should maybe talk about this with Rachel but he isn’t really thinking straight and he really wants Rachel again.

Rachel moves over to the bed in just her panties and waits for Quinn to join her, he takes the last of his clothes off leaving him naked for her. Rachel admires Quinn, he is confident in his nakedness and Rachel finds this sexy too.

Quinn gets on the bed and lays alongside the object of his desire, slowly stroking the soft skin by Rachel’s ribs making her shiver.

Kissing Quinn has always been amazing, he just knows what she wants, his touches are confident when his words fail him.

The girl laid out before Quinn makes his heart race and him smile any time he is around her.

‘Rachel, I really want this but just say and I will stop or pull it back out.’ Quinn says to a panting Rachel.

‘Just, Quinn I am desperate for you, I don’t know how you do it but you make me so wet and needy.’ Rachel takes the hand of Quinn and brings it down to her soaked panties and rubs with his hand in hers. 

The heat and wetness Quinn feels is enough for him to carry this through, he sees the condoms on the nightstand and rolls Rachel onto her back and starts the process of tasting the expanse of skin available to him. 

Rachel remembers the first time, how he drove her crazy waiting for the inevitable and this time she won’t be so passive. 

Quinn is doing those amazing things to her tits, her nipples are twice their usual size as he nips and sucks and manipulates her chest beneath him. Quinn has always loved the sounds he can draw from Rachel, she is after all a diva and in the bedroom this still stands.

‘Aw fuck….’ Rachel feels a lightening bolt shoot through her to her core, she wants nothing more than to reach down and touch herself to relieve some of the desire she is currently swimming in, Quinn is taking too long and Rachel and her legendary impatience is wearing thin. 

Just as Quinn moves further down her body Rachel knows she has an opportunity to get some relief, she is taking the lead this time.

Rachel rolls them with a quick move that takes Quinn by surprise, he was lost in the scent of her and the feel of her soft skin, once she has him over she is quick to straddle her guy.

‘You are trying to kill me again, stop teasing me!’ Quinn bucks up into Rachel hearing her words, she is so fucking sexy when she is having a little tantrum.

‘Well now you have me, do whatever you want with me!’ Quinn relaxes and sees the eyes of his lover become even darker.

Rachel has one goal, relieve her aching core! Nothing else even features in her mind, she cannot think of anything else and she lifts herself up to finally get some relief.

Sensing exactly what Rachel is about to do Quinn freezes and then holds Rachel off him, she looks quizzically at him below.

‘Condom babe, on the nightstand!’ Rachel cannot believe she was about to do that, she was so turned on she would forego the contraception to get what she wanted.

Rachel fumbles to open the rubber then drops it onto Quinn’s abs in her haste, ‘Hey Rach, here let me, relax ok, we have all night if you want that.’ Quinn tries to calm her a little, some of her earlier bravado is leaving her and he knows she is nervous again.

Quinn sheaths himself in the condom as Rachel looks on, she momentarily thinks about the size of Quinn then goes back to her task with gusto.

Once again lifting up to line his cock up to her dripping opening Rachel takes and breath and as she releases it allows herself to sink onto Quinn.

‘Mmm fuck, tight!’ Quinn groans out and grips Rachel’s hips to stop any movement from her.

‘Is this ok?’ Rachel asks, she sees the face of Quinn contort and mistakes it for pain rather than the extreme pleasure he is experiencing with her tight pussy squeezing him.

‘Good Rach, fuck, really good’ Quinn is reduced to barely there sentences and Rachel feels pride.

Slowly she inches herself up then sinks down again, repeating the torture for them both over and over, Rachel can feel him in her, every bump and undulating vein in his shaft a different sensation as she builds up the rhythm.

Rachel doesn’t know how to get where she wants to be, she needs something to get her there but as she bucks on him she struggles to find it. 

‘Quinn please.’ She tries asking.

‘What Rach? What do you need babe?’ Quinn can see the frustration in her eyes and her movements, he could reach down and probably end this quickly for her but shit her pussy is so tight and needy he cannot bare to let it stop.

Rachel’s frustration is getting to her, she is on the edge she thinks but nothing is getting her over it, ‘Quinn fuck me, just please’ Begging is Quinn’s favourite sound from Rachel but still he wants her to do this, to feel the power of the control she has.

‘Rachel, look at me, put your hands back on my thighs and lean with every thrust babe.’ Quinn directs from his prone position.

Blindly leaning back reaching for Quinn Rachel doesn’t know what to expect, what happens has her screaming his name to the heavens.

The feeling of him rubbing against the front wall of her pussy and everytime she drops down onto him the tip catches that spot which makes her pant and scream a little more.

Quinn loves this, Rachel is basically fucking herself on his dick, she is doing all the heavy lifting and he feels her walls tighten even further so he knows she is about to blow any moment, ‘Rach, rub you clit for me baby I want to see you cum now!’ Quinn looks directly at his cock impaled inside her and where her dainty little hands are about to start furiously rubbing her swollen clit!

Cumming is an out of body experience for Rachel at the best of times, she masterbates regularly to help with her tensions and now again with Quinn inside her as she lets go she experiences too much all at once and cannot process it all.

‘Quinn oh Quinn oh oh oh my fuck my oh Quinn, argh argh!’ Rachel chants incoherently as her walls spasm and she drops one last time on to him, almost unconscious with pleasure she drops backwards between his legs and lets his dick slip from her without a second thought about his pleasure or orgasm.

Quinn laughs a little at his diva, she is out of it but he is left hanging, Quinn doesn’t want to ruin anything with Rachel but he needs some release so his hand will have to do, one to tug and the condom off and the other begins to furiously strive for release. He sits up and can see Rachel laid out before him and he battered pussy blushing and still throbbing open to him, he can see how her cum coats her thighs and drips slowly from her opening. This is the perfect picture for him and he cums with a grunt, splashing his seed over her in an almost animalistic display.


	42. Cherries and Strawberries taste bestest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike needs to learn that life with Santana will sometimes be rocky but never be dull, Rachel likes being on top!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee or its characters

Breakfast at the Berry house the next morning is quiet one, they all know the other has been having sex and they all heard something but no-one wants to say anything. Even Santana who usually loves to tease Rachel and even Quinn keeps mum about the night before, so they all carry on in a polite manner.

‘There is more juice Mike if you want it?’ Rachel is a good host.

‘Thanks Rach, I can get it.’ Mike blushes every time someone speaks to him.

‘OK, Quinn are you going to the hospital today?’ Rachel knows he will but she makes the most innocent of conversation to keep the awkward silence at bay.

‘Erm yeah, Brett hates the food so I’ll take him a double bacon in later, do you want to come Mikey?’ Quinn thinks offering Mike some space will help him, he sees his friend blush almost constantly and it is comical to see.

Santana too sees Mike’s discomfort, ‘Yeah go with Quinn, Rach and I were going to have our nails done later anyway, we can all meet for coffee after.’ 

Rachel is aware Santana loves the foursome they have become, it is easy when they all get along and she appreciates all her friend has done to wake her up and see Quinn in a better light.

‘That sounds good, Quinn can you pick me up some factor 50 as you are closer, I will need it if we are going to the club tomorrow, are we all going?’ Rachel rambles a little, Quinn’s favourite sound.

Santana interrupts, ‘He isn’t your house bitch Rach, we can get the sunblock!’ 

‘No because I like the sunload one from the pharmacy on main, that is closer I believe to your journey Quentin and so he can get it, can you not Quinn?’ Quinn smiles and nods to both girls then smiles at a bewildered looking Mike.

‘Don’t worry dude, you just go with it, they will bicker all day but they always come out as friends.’ Mike is grateful for the advice. This is the first time he has spent any real time with either Rachel or Santana and the pair together he admits are a handful.

 

When Mike and Quinn get to Brett’s hospital room he is sleeping, Mike is quiet and closes the door so as not to disturb the patient.

Quinn looks about for a weapon and settles on the empty plastic water jug on the side, lifting it up and banging it repeatedly against the bedframe where Brett was snoozing, Mike looks on in horror.

‘You fuck, Lucas Fabray you are dead!’ Mike has never heard Quinn’s other name used, he takes a moment to observe the brothers. Mike is an only child, he has the full weight of his parents love pressing down on his shoulders most of the time, he needs to please and honour them constantly. Not for the first time Mike wishes he had a sibling to share the load.

‘Your face dude, you totally shit yourself!’ Quinn roars at his brother.

‘Fuck you, I did not!’ Brett retorts and the brothers argue on about who has balls made of steel for a few more moments.

‘Mikey! Good to see you man, how you doing?’ Quinn told Mike not to mention Santana, he agreed immediately so now he is at a loss really.

‘Yeah good man thanks, how is the arm?’ 

‘Fucked! Won’t throw again for sure.’ Brett is pragmatic about it all, he will still go to college, his parents don’t need him to have a scholarship they will just buy a good place for him. The arm means he has a long journey head of him to recover but his life goals haven’t changed all that much.

‘Here, double bacon, curly fries and choc milkshake, you are nothing if not predictable.’ Quinn pushes the food towards his brother.

 

Mike goes to visit with Finn down the hall, leaving the Fabray brothers to talk alone.

‘Did you get any numbers on the way in?’ Brett refers to Quinn and his fan club.

‘Only from the big nurse on the end, she wants me bad.’ They both laugh.

‘Is he seeing Santana? Mike?’ Brett asks, he knows they were together at the lake.

‘Yeah, don’t make a thing about it, she likes him and he is a good guy.’ Quinn knows this must hurt Brett on some level, Finn and Rachel drove him mad.

‘I won’t, look I know that is over for me, I get it now, I was an absolute tool to her, to you too. I’m sorry man.’ Brett is sincere.

‘Let’s all just move on yeah, we have other stuff to focus on now. Have they said when you will be out?’ Quinn moves the conversation on.

‘Couple of weeks, it still hurts like a bitch, the graft is healing well though and everyday the risk of infection becomes less.’ Brett is again almost through his burger in only the minimum bites.

‘So you will be back for the garden party?’ Quinn asks because he is inviting Santana and Mike to join him and Rachel.

‘I might be but I won’t be up for that, I want to get to college and that is the main focus I have above all else.’ Brett cannot stick around as a Lima loser.

The boys are early to the Lima bean, Rachel and Santana have another thirty minutes or so before they will be ready so Mike and Quinn have time to chat a little.

‘Go on, ask.’ Mike says as they get settled into their seats.

‘OK, how was it?’ Quinn is sure Mike knows his meaning.

‘Really fucking good man! I would never criticise Tina because she was my first you know but, oh my god Santana is in a completely different league man.’ Quinn knows this is true.

‘Good and no showtime nerves?’ Quinn asks.

‘No, you were right she was really patient with me and that helped a ton.’ Mike smiles remembering the way Santana waited and guided him all night when needed.

‘San says the screaming from Rachel was probably your tongue.’ Quinn coughs and splutters his drink.

‘Fuck man, give me some warning!’ Quinn composes himself better.

‘So was it? You know, I mean I’ve only done that a couple of times and to be honest I really didn’t do well.’ Mike needs pointers, he will need a whole load of them to keep Santana happy he thinks. 

Quinn takes a moment, he hasn’t ever really discussed things like this with a friend, he realises just how isolated he has been in the first couple of years in high school. 

‘You have to commit to it, not everyone can so that is the trick, commit to being down there and just go for it, you know by the reactions you get if you hit a good spot and then remember those spots for later, I love it but I know not all guys do, same as not all girls want to give head.’ Quinn thinks about Santana, she definetely likes giving head.

‘I.. Does Rachel? You know like that?’ Mike asks.

‘Er well yeah, I keep clean you know and I have this little bottle of cherry lube, sometimes I rub a little of that on myself and she loves the taste.’ Quinn smiles remembering the amazing breath control Rachel has. 

‘For real? Where did you get it?’ Mike is making a note of all this, he has to up his game with Santana.

‘CVS, they have other flavours but the cherry girls seem to like, always have condoms too like in pockets and stuff because you don’t want her to be willing and then you not be ready you know.’ 

Mike nods, he knows, Santana told him jumbo boxes in case they use them all, keep spares in the car.

 

On the way from the nail salon Santana finally has some privacy to ask Rachel the important stuff.

‘So what exactly was Quinn doing to make you scream like a banshee last night, I nearly came and split the two of you up!’ 

Rachel blushes a little, she didn’t realise it was that loud, Quinn just took her by surprise a little. ‘I am not sure Santana, had there been noises before it or was it a stand alone scream?’ 

‘You know the one I mean, you wailed so loud Mike almost passed out!’ Santana and Rachel laugh at this.

‘Well I am not sure but I think it may have been just before I passed out.’ Rachel smirks at Santana’s shocked expression.

‘Seriously! He fucked you unconscious?’ Santana is impressed, Mike is going to take a little time to train but it will be fun getting there.

‘Made love actually, I don’t refer to Quinn’s love making efforts in such a crass manner.’ Rachel only ever says that word in the heat of passion.

‘Fine, but you are seriously saying you passed out, how?’ Santana knows Quinn is a stud but that is extreme.

‘It was all very overwhelming is all I want to say, he is very generous in the bedroom.’ Rachel doesn’t want to say any more.

 

‘I got you both a frappe, the strawberry ones, they have fresh fruit in them and yours is vegan Rach.’ Quinn went for the drinks as soon as the girls arrived, Mike noticed that Quinn didn’t ask for their order so he assumed it was a regular thing.

‘Thank you Quinn, how was your brother, did you visit with Finn too?’ Rachel asks as she takes the first sip of her drink.

Santana moans around the straw in her frappe, ‘wow this is amazing, I think strawberry is my favourite ever flavour.’ 

Mike makes a note to look for strawberry lube.

‘Brett should be out in time for college, that is his only goal right now, Mike visited Finn, I just piss the guy off.’ Quinn says.

Mike takes a draw from his cup, ‘Finn is fine really, getting shot in the ass is typical him really!’ 

Finn took the hit as he tried to run, the bullet was actually real close to doing damage, Finn will always be please he has a bit of a fat ass. 

‘So country club tomorrow?’ Rachel asks, Quinn has promised her a summer of pampering and she expects him to deliver.

‘Yeah, I have to go do a dance class at three though.’ Mike is the only one with real responsibilities, Quinn is spoilt rich, Santana’s parents see it as a matter of pride their daughter is well provided for and Rachel is Daddies little princess, both of them. 

‘So how about we start with brunch and then some tanning and swimming, do you want any treatments Rach?’ Quinn is going to show Rachel she is his princess too. 

Mike worries a little now, he isn’t Quinn Fabray, everyone knows the rich kid has a massive trust and can shower his girl with anything she wants, Mike earns a small allowance from his parents and tops it up giving dance classes.

Santana notices the worry in her boyfriend’s eyes but Rachel doesn’t and carries on regardless. 

‘Can we have some tennis lessons during the week, I know you play all the time but I am woefully lacking in skills.’ Rachel wants to be able to integrate herself fully into Lima polite society, she is after all on the arm of a Fabray again. 

‘Sure thing, I will set you up with a locker Mikey, you can keep some things there when you visit, Rachel’s Dad’s and my parents are members so you can be either guest man.’ Quinn means well, he may be falling short though. 

 

At the Lopez house Santana and Mike are making out in her room, it is moving at a good pace and Santana likes the way it is shaping up.

Mike pulls back and takes a few breath, he is painfully hard right now and hope he can get a handle so to speak on his libido. 

‘What is it?’ Santana asks, she was about to take the grinding to the next level.

‘Nothing, just clearing my head.’ Mike isn’t lying he needs some air or he will dissolve into a pile of teenage hormones. 

‘Relax, Mike you are doing everything right, you worry too much about things we are really good together.’ Santana tries to encourage him to continue.

Mike thinks about things a little too long and the doubt pop back into this head, he should just leave it but he asks without thinking too much. ‘Do you wish I was like Quinn?’ 

Santana lifts from his neck, she was about to leave a hickey for his mom to freak out about. ‘What, no why do you think that?’ 

‘He is like loaded, Rachel knows that and he can do all this stuff for her, I don’t.. My parents don’t give me a huge allowance and well I can’t… I don’t have membership to a fancy club or tennis lessons to give away.’ Mike lets his insecurities out, Santana is actually please this is about money and not Quinns prowess in bed she wouldn’t be able to be honest about the bedroom stuff.

‘Don’t be an idiot Chang! I hate all that shit, Brett was always trying to buy me and impress me and it was the most unattractive part of that useless prick, Quinn is different to Brett but he is also different to you and that is what I like the most, we will work it all out as we go along and we will have a great time doing it, on a budget if need be, if not I will pay and you will suck it up and like it, you gets me!’ Scary Santana is out and Mike is ashamed to say she is a real turn on.

‘Ok just tell me if it’s not working, I sometimes need pointers.’ Mike kisses Santana deeply, maybe this can work after all.


	43. Vanilla? I-Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Rachel make the most of the Berry back yard, Hiram needs a break from his day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not Own Glee

A little over week later Rachel and Quinn are in the backyard of the Berry house relaxing, Quinn has his nose in yet another book and Rachel is looking over some of her homework for the summer. They are just content to be together, earlier they had a quiet brunch with Judi at the country club Russell called off at the last minute but Quinn knows he probably had other plans all along.

Rachel is quietly watching her boyfriend, his face contorts and smiles as the book he reads takes him to another world. She loves this Quinn, the guy who can just be and doesn’t need to act the fool for her or make conversation, they can just sit together and enjoy each others company. Rachel runs the tips of her fingers up Quinn’s lower arm the hairs he has there stand up as she gives him shivers with her touch. He takes his eyes away from the book he is indulging in and looks at her fingers playing over his skin. They have been enjoying the physicality of their relationship since that first night often, actually Rachel has been the main instigator, always needing Quinn whenever they are alone and this seems to be heading the same way.

‘Sorry, read your book.’  Rachel smiles innocently at Quinn who has a knowing look.

He goes back to the page and feigns disinterest in her actions, all the time feeling her so close he is on fire. 

Rachel is aware of the affect her touches have on him, he is a very attentive boyfriend and always ready to satisfy her whims.

‘Rach, do you need something?’ Quinn is coming to life in his shorts and if he needs to shut this down he will need to know soon.

Seeing Little Quinn twitch thrills Rachel and she decides she wants Quinn again, the second time today.

‘Wanna be a little dirty?’ Rachel raises the temperature in the garden with her words.

‘Yeah?’ Quinn cannot help but perk up when he hears this, he and Rachel have had sex a lot in the last couple of weeks but so far the encounters have been somewhat vanilla. 

‘Mmm how about we mix it up a little outside?’ Rachel cannot help react to her own words, she thinks it would be safe for them to have a little outdoor fun, her neighbours do not overlook and her father’s are not due home for a while.

‘OK’ Quinn isn’t sure what is on offer but likes the implications from his Girl.

‘I bet you would like to be deep inside me out here for all to see?’ Rachel takes Quinn’s book and lets it fall to the ground next to the lounger. 

Quinn would really like that, he would really like the neighbours to see him fucking Rachel on all fours for all to see and to have her scream his name in a shameless manner. Just this quick thought makes his dick jump to half mast and ready for more.

‘I can see you like that baby, you really want me don’t you.’ Rachel rubs his length through his shorts. 

‘Rach, stop that, don’t be naughty.’ Quinn loves the talking they do, Rachel has a way of talking herself into a frenzy and Quinn reaps the benefits.

‘I think you like it when I am a naughty girl Quinnie, show me how much baby.’ Rachel reclines back on her lounger and displays herself for Quinn.

Well if she is going to offer he will be a gentleman and accept! 

Moving from his oversized lounger to Rachel’s he hovers over her then dips in for a kiss allowing his weight to press her into the lounger below. 

The kiss is deep with Quinn tracing all her mouth with his tongue, he figures she will probably be enjoying his tongue buried below the waist very soon.

Rachel loves and hates the way Quinn kisses her to work her up, she is already wet and needy and the fact he insists on keep teasing her every time they are together is a killer. 

'Quinn come on baby please touch me!’ Rachel pulls herself from his kiss to beg a little. 

Quinn loves begging and Rachel is very needy again so he decides to push at the vanilla envelope they have found themselves in, 'roll over Rach, reach up for the lounger and lay flat.’ 

Rachel slowly follows the instructions, she likes to see Quinn as they make love usually but this is thrilling for her. 

Quinn settles the two of them, he needs to be able to reach where he needs and get his dick in just the right spot. 

He reaches down into Rachel’s bag where she has all her essentials for the day and he knows in the side pocket will be condoms, he fumbles a little with his shorts and then sheathes himself in the rubber. Rachel has been squirming around under him and he knows she is gently rubbing herself, she is really needy so he can forgive her playing with herself and not waiting for him. 

‘OK, settle baby, now relax and let me take over.’ Quinn’s dick is bobbing around his lower belly waiting for it’s turn to do it’s thing.

Rachel is on the edge, she wants Quinn but at the same time she cannot take her fingers from her clit, she is rubbing at herself panting, she trusts Quinn will take care of her but she needs the release desperately.

‘Please Quinn, fuck me now!’ Rachel loves that Quinn is a perfect gentleman with her and to others but when it is just them she can let go the debauched side of her fantasies.

Quinn positions himself for Rachel his dick between her ass cheeks and grinding over her, he slicks himself up a bit between her legs and gathers some of her wetness and pumps himself a few times, her heat is waiting for him and as he eases himself into her he lets out a groaning sigh.

‘Fuck Rach you are so fucking tight, I just had you this morning and you are already squeezing my dick so well.’ Quinn is almost overwhelmed at the feel of his girlfriends pussy clenching around him.

Rachel takes a gasping breath and then another, she thought she could hold off but she cannot and she shivers through her orgasm on his first thrust, ‘OOh fuck Quuuiiiinnn!’ She whines out.

Quinn is amazed she is so responsive and pleased she is so fucking wet, he starts his pace that will take him over the top, firm and hard but never too much for his princess. 

‘Babe fuck that’s it come on my dick, you love it.’ Quinn pants and allows them both to fall into their little world where being dirty is fun and fucking feels so good.

 

Hiram sees Quinn’s car on the drive and takes a deep breath, unlike his husband and daughter he isn’t enamored with one Lucas Quentin Fabray.  He takes his briefcase from the trunk and searches for his keys, bloody kid will be with his Rachella in her room no doubt, god only knows what they get up to. Actually, Hiram is well aware of what that boy is up to with his daughter and despite what his husband says about the two of them being over the age of consent he doesn’t like his innocent little girl being defiled by a Fabray. 

Grumbling to himself as he puts his things down he listens for noise coming from upstairs or the family room, hearing nothing he walks through to the kitchen to make a calming tea. 

Filling the kettle from the filter he turns to put it on the burner and drops his kettle in shock and freezes to the spot.

Through the window out to the yard he sees his daughter being mounted by her boyfriend, he has her splayed out on the sunlounger and he is thrusting into her whilst gritting his teeth in concentration. 

Hiram cannot take his eyes off the spectacle, how the hell is he ever going to get this image out of his brain, Rachella is being…. Well he cannot even verbalise it.

 

Quinn leans down into Rachel he is hanging on the edge, ‘Come on baby, you have more for me, I want to feel you come again, come on, the neighbours wanna hear you scream my name, I bet they can see you there desperate and dripping all over daddies lounger.’ 

Rachel moans again, he is going to kill her for sure she will die here on this lounger with him impaling her on his dick, she will die from screaming how fucking good he is, the idea of anyone but especially her neighbours looking at them while they fuck has her falling towards another orgasm.

Quinn adjusts the angle he is at, he wants to see himself fucking her so he leans back onto her thighs and thrusts into her whilst pushing her ass apart.

‘Jesus Quinn, harder fuck!’ Rachel is shaking with pleasure, this is just torture.

‘That’s it Rach, come for me come on,’ Quinn speeds up and tries to get even deeper into her pussy, he shifts up and pushes Rachel into lounger some more, using his weight to force her down and take more of him with every thrust.

Rachel cannot hold this any longer the neighbours be damned she wants the release and Quinn needs to give her that now. ‘Quinn fuck Quinn I… I… fuck!’ 

Quinn senses a problem, Rachel is vocal she is often loud and as much fun as the little fantasy of being watched is she wouldn’t want her neighbours to hear her cum, he reaches round and covers her mouth, breathing into her neck and about to bust his load all in her.

‘Fuck Rachel you dirty little bitch, fucking cum for me!’ Quinn thrusts irratically into her as he lets go and cums hard.

Rachel screams into Quinn’s hand and cums hard also, she cannot stop the feelings from building and building and bites down on Quinn’s hand in pleasure.

‘Aww Fuck!’ Quinn is thrown out of his orgasm by the searing pain in his hand.

 

Hiram has seen enough, actually he has seen more than enough and he stalks up to the room he shares with his husband, when Leroy gets in he will need to kick that pervert out of his house and have serious words with their daughter.

 

The young couple have finished in the garden for the day, Quinn has a family therapy session this evening and he needs to get home to shower the smell of sex from him. 

As they walk into the kitchen Quinn spots the water on the floor and picks up the discarded kettle, ‘how did this get here?’ He asks.

‘No idea, maybe I didn’t leave it on the worktop properly earlier.’ Rachel ponders but doesn’t think too much about it.

Leroy strides into the kitchen just then with a knowing smile on his face, he knows what these two have been up to, Rachel has a glow and Leroy laughs to himself he remembers being a horny teen and he is confident he and his husband have taught Rachel to be responsible.

‘Hey kids, you staying for some food Quinn?’ Leroy knows the answer, Quinn never misses a Fabray family meal, this is something about Russell Leroy is amazed they stuck to all these years.

‘I have an appointment sir, with the family.’ Quinn politely says.

‘OK, where is your father honey?’ Leroy expected Hiram to be here, his car is in the drive.

‘Haven’t seen him Dad.’ Rachel smiles at Leroy, she leans up and hugs Quinn, she knows he is leaving and she misses him already.

‘OK babe, I love you.’ Quinn leans down and kisses his girlfriend chastely.

 

‘Hey Ramy, you here?’ Leroy pops himself into their bedroom to see his husband with his head buried in the pillows.

‘Are you crying?’ Leroy asks.

Hiram continues to sob into the bed and offers a muffled noise in explanation.

‘Honey, what has happened, I can’t understand you.’ Leroy worries someone has died or maybe Hiram has lost his job.

Hiram takes a cleansing breath and raises his shaking body from the bed, ‘That boy, that fucking boy!’ Hiram breaks down again.

Leroy is baffled, what boy could Hiram be sobbing about. 

‘Babe, come on, who is the boy and what has happened? Did someone hurt you?’ Leroy soothes his husband with gentle touches and holding him close. 

‘NOT me, your daughter, Leroy he sodomised her! There on our garden furniture!!!’

Leroy’s mouth hangs open….

 

Dinner for Leroy is a tense affair, Rachel doesn’t notice though, she is giving her fathers a blow by blow account of her triumphant vocal lesson. She relays to them home impressed her tutor is, how she is improving her range with every lesson.

Hiram is pushing his meal around his plate and unable to stomach this any longer, ‘Lee, how can you just sit here?’ 

‘Honey come on, we agreed!’ Leroy tries to calm his husband.

‘Is everything ok Daddy?’ Rachel knows there is a problem but cannot work out what.

Leroy tries again to calm the table. ‘Nothing Rach, your father is having a stressful day is all.’ 

‘Is work getting too much,’ Rachel asks concerned, ‘You should take a break, Daddy why don’t you take him on a weekend break, a spa day he loves those don’t you.’ 

‘You would like that wouldn’t you,’ Hiram shares Rachel’s dramatic nature. ‘Leaving you and that manchild in the house alone!’ 

Rachel looks stunned, what has she done. ‘I don’t know what..’ 

‘You know! You know! We didn’t raise you to be a, well a..’ Hiram cannot face telling his daughter she is whore so he jumps up and storms out. 

‘Err Dad, do you want to explain what just happened? Do you think he is having a breakdown?’ Rachel shows genuine concern for her father’s mental health.

Leroy weighs up his options, running out the room has been taken so he will have to face this head on, he begins to sweat.

‘Darling, we talked about growing up a while ago you remember,’ Rachel nods but doesn’t really know where this is going. ‘Well, your father saw something today he would, well we both would like never to see, you are our little girl Rach and no matter how old you become you will always be our little star, so well seeing that you are growing into an adult is hard, you understand that right?’ Leroy has talked himself into a corner.

‘I am afraid I am understanding very little this evening Daddy.’ Rachel really wishes this was more obvious.

‘Rach, your Daddy saw you and Quinn!’ Leroy hopes his raised eyebrows give away the inference. 

‘Yes, he was here earlier you saw him too but I don’t remember seeing Daddy here,’ Rachel rambles as the penny slowly drops, ‘We were in the garden we had been enjoying the sunshine after he collected me from my lesson but we….’ Rachel stops at that point.  _ He saw us, in the garden, Daddy saw us making love! _

‘Yes Rachel, he saw you…’ Leroy sees his daughter finally put it all together and the blush that covers her face tells him she feels somewhat embarrassed.

‘Oh, I… well we were, yes, he saw us, oh god no!’ Rachel buries her head in her hands.

‘Rach, it’s not that bad, it happens to everyone at least once, I think your Daddy was more concerned that the two of you may be, I don’t know how to say this really.’ Leroy isn’t doing too well all of a sudden.

‘I get it daddy, we don’t need to go any further, Quinn is good to me he respects me and we love each other.’ 

Leroy smiles, he remembers teen love well, he will speak with Hiram later when he has calmed down, he is sure they have some leaflets about safe anal sex somewhere.


	44. Taxi!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn wants thr ground to open up and swallow him for real this time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee

Russell hangs his head, Brett really is a complete idiot. The session with the family therapist had been going well, they had been working hard on communication when Brett decided to open up a little too much about things.

‘Brett, no-one needs to know about that really, it should be private.’ Judi tries to silence her eldest son. 

‘Oh come one mother, everyone knows exactly what Brett thinks, the whole world in fact!’ Quinn cannot deal with his brother today.

‘Shut up Quinnie, just because you date virgins doesn’t mean all of us are repressed.’ Brett seems determined to undermine the session today.

Meryl the therapist tries to get them back on track, she had hoped to look into why the brothers have such a hard time relating to one another and all she has managed to discover is Brett has an extreme need for attention from his parents.

‘Brett just stop, you always do this.’ Russell tries to shut this down.

‘That’s right, nothing I say is ever important, but I bet if Quinn had a point you would be all ears.’ Brett is making no sense now in the opinion of his family.

Judi buts in this time, ‘Brett we listen to you all equally, it may just be that you are an idiot sometimes and no-one should have to keep hearing this from you.’

‘Thanks for your support as ever mother.’ Brett slumps back in his chair.

Quinn is listening again to his family bicker and talk nonsense, he hopes when Brett leaves for college in a weeks time they can stop all this.

Meryl feels this is all at an end now and takes the lead to finish up the session at the Fabray mansion, ‘Russell, Judi I think this about at an end now, so unless you have anything specific you would like to talk through I think we can wrap this session up.

Russell just wants it over too, he gives up his time for this, it was meant to help the boys come to terms with their family and stop the fighting all the time. ‘No I think we are done for today, Thank you Meryl.’ 

 

Quinn sits in his room looking through some photos he took at the park the other day with Rachel, he suggested to her maybe he could take some shots for her portfolio, he can take more candid shots that casting directors would appreciate in the future. He has some good ones of her in the sunshine, he also has some really nice ones from the club with Rachel and Santana relaxing.

The knock on his door has him closing his laptop quickly and as Russell enters he smirks at his son thinking he was looking at porn probably.

‘Quinn I have a favour to ask you.’ Russell hats to ask but he is in a bind.

‘OK, if I can I will.’ His relationship with Russell has been relaxed lately.

‘You remember little Paul, well Lydia and I would like to attend an event in Columbus at the weekend and we have no one to look after him, just for the evening we will be back before one.’ Russell knows Paul liked Quinn.

‘Err I guess, you think he would be ok with me?’ Quinn has never sat for anyone before, maybe Rachel would help him out.

‘I am sure he will, he is usually a good kid, so I can tell Lydia it is ok?’ Russell smiles.

‘Sure Dad.’ Quinn needs to google kids quickly.

 

If things could be any more awkward with Rachel and Hiram Leroy cannot figure how it would happen. Neither will look the other in the eye nor do they want to converse much other than polite responses.

‘So we have a brunch at the club on Sunday, do you want to join us Rachella?’ Leroy tries again.

‘I will be with Shelby in Columbus remember.’ Rachel really doesn’t want to spend a brunch with Hiram right now anyway.

‘Ah yes of course, the Hello Dolly revival, I hear good things, I believe you were in a revival of that one year Hiram?’ Leroy is floundering.

‘I was,’ Hiram doesn’t catch the eye of his daughter.

The doorbell sends a relieved Hiram to answer, moments later he wishes he has stayed sat with Rachel in silence.

‘Morning Mr B, another scorcher, I bet you are glad for air-conditioning in your office.’ An oblivious Quinn attempts to make nice with Rachel’s less friendly father.

Hiram thinks maybe he should punch Quinn but he remembers Leroy telling him Quinn is no pushover, he then wonders if he should scream hysterically at the boy but Rachel told him Quinn is cool under pressure so he decides to just walk away.

Quinn stands in the doorway alone and wonders what he said wrong this time, he steps into the house knowing Rachel is there somewhere.

Quinn walks through to the kitchen and finds Leroy and Rachel eating a light breakfast. ‘Hi, er is there something wrong with other Mr B?’ Quinn asks.

Rachel groans and Quinn hears her, looking at her he sees her roll her eyes at Leroy.

‘Son, we need to have a little chat I think.’ Leroy says.

‘Daddy no!’ Rachel is mortified by the idea.

‘Rachel.’ Leroy warns.

Rachel stands and has a little stamp, ‘I will be in my room.’ She leaves.

Quinn stands in the kitchen of the Berry house and looks like a lost little boy.

‘Take a seat Quinn, we need to have a chat about Rachel.’ Leroy begins and Quinn quickly sits at the table, he doesn’t want to upset Leroy because he has obviously upset Hiram somehow.

‘Sir, did I do something wrong because I really didn’t mean to insult Hiram in any way.’ Quinn tries Fabray manners first.

‘Relax Quinn, it’s a little awkward but I have spoken with Rachella and I believe speaking with you is the right thing to do also, my husband and I are aware that you are sexually active with our daughter.’ Quinn visibly shrinks down in his chair, the sex talk from his own family was bad enough but with the parents of the girl he deflowered, well mortifying really doesn’t cover it.

‘Now we are not trying to stop that, we know there would be little point, I want you to be aware of the implications though and for me to be comfortable you take Rachel’s future into account, OK?’ Leroy is pleased so far, this all sounds so very civilised.

‘OK, I am always respectful sir, I have never tried to rush Rachel ever.’ Quinn tries polite and understanding this time.

‘Good, good to know, ok, yesterday Hiram came home to find you and Rachel in a compromising position in the garden.’ Leroy sees Quinn’s face fall. ‘We don’t want this to happen again, you can understand that right?’ 

‘Of course,’ Quinn cannot believe this, ‘I am so sorry, we just kind of got a little carried away, we shouldn’t have done that and I won’t let it happen again.’ Quinn thinks the problem is the alfresco sex.

‘Well we have a private yard so I am sure you were not overlooked, the main problem as I understand it from Hiram is the type of sex you were indulging in.’ Leroy wants to avoid the word anal with Quinn and hopes he just says ok sorry and they can move on but Quinn looks about to question Leroy.

‘Type sir? I am sorry I don’t understand?’ Quinn really doesn’t, they were having sex, trouble enough why question the type of sex?

‘Quinn, jesus this is harder than talking to Rachel. OK, I am just going to say it, I don’t think you and Rachel should be indulging in anal intercourse, Rachel is maybe a little naive still and I am sure you are as you say respectful but really Quinn do you think that shows my daughter respect by buggering her in our back yard?’ Leroy may have allowed his voice to rise a little at the end, this is mainly the embarrassment of the conversation and because if Quinn had just apologised and let them move on they wouldn’t be sat here embarrassed.

Quinns bottom jaw drops, this is about the worst conversation he has ever had with anyone ever! He shakes his head a few times as he tries to formulate an answer for Rachel’s dad.

‘No, I mean, we have never done that, I mean you know I have never done that at all with anyone ever, that was certainly not happening in the yard, or ever at any time ever.’ Quinn rambles and begins to panic. ‘I can’t believe Rachel would tell you something like that had happened, I never asked her for that, I mean I don’t even ask for a blowjob so I mean I wouldn’t push to do something like that, with Rachel I am absolutely besotted with your daughter and I am always a gentleman I can assure you.’

Leroy is glad Quinn has finished his little rant, he really cannot listen to it anymore, ‘OK, so what did Hiram see?’ 

‘I.. I don’t know, well I do but Sir, not that.’ Quinn says, he is suddenly very aware he is talking to a gay man and feels explaining this is just too much.

As if sensing something is going very badly in the kitchen, Rachel comes back to help her boyfriend.

‘Daddy, is everything ok, Quinn?’ 

‘Rach, please tell me you didn’t tell your dads we are having..’ he stutters to find a word but settles on, ‘bum sex!.’ Not his finest moment.

‘What, bum sex?’ Rachel spins to face her father, ‘Daddy, what the hell have you been saying to him?’ 

Leroy cannot believe he is caught in the middle of this, how did his husband escape this? ‘Rachel, your father saw..’

‘Not us having anal sex!’ Rachel raises her voice. ‘We were just making love, Quinn is a gentleman, he would never ask me for that, we were trying a new position that is true but we were still having vaginal intercourse.’ Rachel makes everyone cringe with her description.

Leroy begins to feel he has bitten off more than he can chew, he also needs to speak with his husband about heterosexual relationships.

‘Right ok, well your daddy must have been mistaken, that doesn’t change the fact that we think you need to show me and your father some respect and resist engaging when we are present.’ 

‘Well we thought you were at work so we were hardly flaunting it.’ Rachel loves a drama.

‘Rach, just, sir we understand, I, we are sorry about yesterday.’ Quinn really needs to get out of this kitchen before he dies of humiliation. 

‘Well you deal with it then, I will be in my room!’ Rachel storms out of the room and Quinn wonders how Leroy has managed all these years with two divas in the house. 

‘Quinn, I understand this has been hard, for both of us actually, I am sorry.’ Leroy tries to repair some of the damage.

‘OK, thanks sir, I really am sorry this has happened.’ Quinn might never let Little Quinn out again after this.

 

‘Then her dad starts telling me about contraception and in the next breath he is talking about anal sex!’ Quinn has his head on the table groaning but Santana is roaring with laughter. 

‘Fuck Quinnie that is the funniest thing I have ever heard, jesus how did Leroy even begin to talk to you about it?’ She laughs again and a little bit of coffee splurts out.

‘Thanks friend! He looked mortified though if that was any help, they actually thought I was buggering her on their patio!’ Quinn is still feeling bad about it all but talking with Santana is helping him see the funnier side.

‘I have never felt so fucking bad though, he looked like he might have a heart attack at one point, then when Rachel had had another diva fit he tried to remind me that her being on the pill doesn’t mean she is the only one who takes responsibility for contraception, I didn’t even know she was on the pill, I always use a condom.’

Santana cannot hold her giggle in, ‘so let me get this straight, you have never gone you know bare?’ 

‘Never, not with anyone though so you know I’m hardly missing out am I?’ Quinn wants to ask Brett he knows he has done it without a condom lots of times.

‘I couldn’t possibly tell you, I mean for me I prefer with a condom actually, it is less messy you know, oh sorry you don’t do you.’ She laughs again.

‘Why are we friends?’ Quinn sulks off to refill their drinks. 

 

That evening Mike has joined Quinn, Rachel and Santana at the mall, they had breadsticks and are now chatting as a group about nothing and everything. 

‘You still going with Shelby at the weekend Rach?’ Santana asks.

‘Yeah she has tickets for a revival and we are making a day of it and staying in Columbus, I am looking forward to it.’ Rachel has had a few days with Shelby and they are getting past their issues slowly but Rachel thinks they have a relationship ahead of them.

‘That reminds me, I have been asked to babysit on Saturday, anyone wanna help me out?’ Quinn really needs some support.

‘What, you sitting for a kid?’ Santana looks perplexed.

‘Yes, what is wrong with that?’ Quinn is a little insulted by her reaction.

‘Quinn, you have no experience, unless you count bribing Dani’s brother into going to bed so you could mount her!’ Santana is on form tonight.

‘Santana!’ Rachel doesn’t want to hear that about her boyfriend.

‘Look I was only asking if I had any friends who would help out but hey, guess not!’ Quinn hoped for a volunteer.

‘Who are you sitting anyway?’ Mike asks a more sensible question.

Quinn didn’t think this through really did he, ‘erm Dani’s little brother, her mom asked and well she doesn’t have anyone else now Dani has gone to college.’ 

Santana eyes Quinn carefully, she knows about his suspicions surrounding Russell and Lydia.

‘What! You are going to babysit for your ex?’ This time Rachel sounds shocked and kind of pissed at Quinn if she is honest, she didn’t realise he is still in touch with Dani or her family.

‘Look there is nothing to it, I am helping out, he knows me and it is just one night!’ Quinn is defensive.

Rachel won’t argue in front of her friends but she will have words about this when her and Quinn are alone.

 

Quinn is glad to be in his own bed and have some peace, today has been an awful day, from Leroy and Hiram to Rachel not telling him she was on the pill to the small argument they had in the car on the way home about Dani and her brother he is emotionally drained from it all.

Quinn can’t even bring himself to give Little Quinn some love and just flops into his bed and is soon snoring.


	45. Crossed wires and loose tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn is still feeling bad about the sun lounger incident but Rachel isn't happy taking no for an answer and Hiram decides it is time Santana had a few home truths about her friend Quinn...

Rachel grinds down on Quinn as she sits facing him on his lap, they kiss heated and deep. She can feel him and she can feel her reaction seeping its way through her panties, another pair ruined she thinks. Rocking against his dick she can feel the hardness in his shorts growing and this satisfies her greatly, he is always so easy to rile up, his dick is about her favourite thing just now. Rachel has been aware just how horny she has become over this summer, she figures the combination of teenage hormones and a really sexy boyfriend have created a perfect storm.

Again she attempts to create the friction she needs by rubbing herself against Quinn, she needs more and they have time so he should be putting out right now.

‘Rach, come on, we need to leave for the club, just..’ Quinn needs to shut this down if they are getting out of here before the luncheon starts.

‘No, Quinn it’s just a stupid lunch wouldn’t you rather we stayed here and fooled around a little more.’ Rachel won’t need much all he has to do is hit her just right in the clit and she will cum.

‘Rach, seriously come on we don’t have time!’ Quinn is more forceful this time, keeping lips away from his neck and lifting her off his erection.

Rachel is annoyed now, she obviously isn’t going to get any more from her boyfriend and that is more than frustrating to her.

‘Quinn, what is wrong with you, we haven’t made love in a week, I told you I am not annoyed with you for sitting at Dani’s, we are ok so what is wrong?’ Rachel decides to asks him instead of just keep trying to tempt him into sex.

‘There is nothing wrong Rachel, we were just moving a little too quickly don’t you think, I mean the thing in your garden just made me think, we have been neglecting things and hiding away for sex all summer. We have friends and family we have been very rude to them.’ Quinn is very obviously lying but Rachel let’s it go, she fears there is more to his sudden cooling and that the visit to Dani’s may have been more than a sitting job.

Little Quinn is feeling the relief again, he is not sure he is up for the job, no pun intended.

Quinn goes to the bathroom to tidy himself whilst Rachel stays and does the same in her room. Rachel is frustrated and slightly upset by this all now, Quinn has always been so attentive and yet he is pulling away all the time.

 

The country club is full of Lima society today for this charity luncheon, Quinn is always surprised to find so many of the money families have nothing better to do in the middle of the day during the week.

Rachel looks amazing, she is dressed as the perfect WASP girlfriend again, they look quite the couple actually and many of those present notice the change in Quentin from last years luncheon.

Quinn wears a pair of khaki chinos a crisp light blue shirt that fits in a very snug fashion and a white sweater that finishes off the preppy look his mother would be so proud of.

Kitty Wilde spots the preppy Quinn from across the room, she has an inbuilt  radar for rich guys and in this town Quinn and his family _are_ money. Kitty will be a junior next year and she has her sights firmly set on head cheerio, Santana Lopez has lost much of her bite since the porno film and losing her footballing boyfriend so now would be the ideal time to stake her claim for captain of Sue’s Cheerio army.

Kitty’s father follows her line of sight and is not impressed, Quinn Fabray is rich but he is also trouble, he is also dating a Jew so he is tainted in Mitchell’s opinion.

‘Katherine darling, we should mingle a little more, find some new friends for us in this little town.’ Mitchell doesn’t appreciate being back in Lima Ohio, he was used to the big city feel of Chicago but his bitch ex-wife saw to it that staying wasn’t an option. Mitchell will have his revenge on that cheating whore but for now he needs his darling girl to be settled in this shit hole of a town.

‘Daddy, introduce me to Russell Fabray, his son will be a senior next year.’ Kitty likes to get her way and Daddy falls over himself to please her.

‘Maybe that won’t be a good idea darling, he won’t become a good man, his father isn’t.’ Mitchell remembers Russell well from highschool and he knows exactly the sort of guy he is.

‘But Daddy at school I need all the right contacts you know how these things work, I want that spot on the cheerios and I need to network to get anything, that little Jew isn’t a good match for Quinn.’ The mention of the word Jew gets Mitchell’s attention, Russell may be a bigot in private but Mitchell makes a point of showing his White bread roots all the time.

‘OK but remember what I say about him, one step out of line you let me know!.’ Mitchell kids himself that he would be able to despatch Quinn easily.

 

Quinn is politely making conversation with Pastor Braid, he doesn’t spend as much time as he used to in the church and the pastor is giving a hundred reasons for Quinn to return, Rachel is very good at polite conversation but even she is struggling to follow the Pastor’s thought process.

‘Quinnie, sorry Pastor, may we have a moment please.’ Judi comes to Quinn’s rescue, she can see his eyes glazing over and knows it won’t be long before Quinn steps out of line.

‘Of course Judi, see you Sunday.’ Pastor Braid moves on to the next young person he hasn’t seen very much of in the last few months.

‘Quinn, Rachel this is Mitchell Wilde and this delightful young lady is his daughter Katherine.’ Judi is all smiles but her skin crawls at the closeness to Mitchell Wilde after all these years.

‘Kitty please,’ Kitty turns fully to Quinn, ‘You can call me Kitty.’

Rachel doesn’t miss the flirty nature of Kitty’s greeting and puts Kitty on her shit list, right at the top!

‘Hello Kitty,’ Quinn is condescending and Rachel smiles genuinely when she hears him, ‘This is Rachel Berry my girlfriend.’ Quinn makes it clear who he is with by clutching Rachel’s hand to his chest.

Judi is proud that Quinn so easily spots this social climbing little slut, she won’t have her climbing all over Quinn any time soon.

‘Mitchell, how are you?’ Russell recognises an old face and smiles warmly at the man who sat at his right hand through high school.

‘Russell, so good to see you friend!’ Rachel spots the fake as soon as Mitchell Wilde speaks and wonders if there is a back story to all of this.

Russell and Mitchell make polite conversation and Kitty turns her attention back to Quinn, ‘Maybe you could show me round sometime?’

Rachel bristles at this, ‘I am sure we can find you a guide more your age dear.’

Judi chokes on her wine at this, Rachel has claws for sure.

‘Oh I have always been more mature than my peers, I would prefer an older chaperone.’ Kitty makes her stand and moves again closer to Quinn, he really is rather muscular she notices.

‘We can arrange something I am sure, mother if you will excuse Rachel and I we have to go make nice with the Loopins.’ Quinn uses the code name of the family they always use when getting away from an awkward situation.

‘Of course dear, Rachel please find me later for that amazing sugar cookie recipe.’ Judi plays her part like a pro, she is used to all this and knows for sure Quinn does not like this Kitty girl.

 

‘Who are the Loopins,’ Rachel asks as she follows Quinn through the country club.

‘Oh it is a code we always use at these things, Loopin is the name that means, get me out of here!’ Quinn smiles sweetly at his girlfriend and she almost forgets their troubles.

‘Seriously you have a code for social functions?’ Rachel cannot believe that the Fabray family have plans in place for everything. ‘Do you have a code to get out of spending time with everyone?’

‘What does that mean?’ Quinn bristles at Rachel’s tone.

‘Well if I hear you mention a strange family in my presence should I be worried you have had enough of me?’ Rachel lets her tone rise a few octaves.

‘Rach come on, stop this.’ Quinn is fed up of her sniping at him.

‘Stop what? Asking you questions, trying to find out why my boyfriend doesn’t want to touch me? Or should I stop being your girlfriend all together, I am sure Kitty would love a chance to bag herself a Fabray.’ Rachel stomps and storms out of the club. Quinn just stands and lets her go, he will catch up with her later when she has calmed down.

 

RB: Please come get me, I am a block down from the Country club, Quinn ditched me and I don’t have a ride!!!

SL: WTAF! Where is he, what is going on?

SL: I am on my wat BTW

RB: Thanks friend, I owe you.

 

Rachel stands on the corner and waits for Santana, she is just round the corner and will only be a minute or two. She is so angry, she cannot believe that blonde bimbo had the nerve to come on to her Quinn like that, how very dare she! When she tells Santana what happened that little floosy will wish she never met Quinn Fabray for sure.

‘Hey Midget, hop on in!’ Santana pulls alongside Rachel.

‘Thank you so much for this, you have no idea how bad my day has been so far!’ Santana recognises Rachel falling into full on Diva and needs to stop it.

‘Rach, I am sure it will all work out now take a breath and think about things, this is Quinn we are talking about he is like a puppy where you are concerned, I bet he is sobbing somewhere thinking he upset you.’

‘Really, well I doubt that very much, he won’t even have sex with me so I know he doesn’t care any more.’ Rachel is getting hysterical.

‘Don’t be… Wait, what? You two aren’t having sex?’ Santana finally catches up with Rachel’s rant.

‘No! See what I mean, ever since he went to Dani’s that night he hasn’t touched me sexually, Jesus how was I so stupid, I bet she was there, I was with Shelby and he thought no-one would question his motives if he told a story about sitting her brat of a brother!.’ Rachel has put it all together in her head and made it into what she wants to think.

‘Really, Quinn? I don’t think he would Rach he…’ Rachel interrupts.

‘What? He is faithful, well he wasn’t the night he slept with you was he, he wasn’t faithful when he was fucking you while Dani stayed home!’ Rachel really is throwing it out there and not getting anything in the right order.

‘That is enough Rachel, Jesus you have to stop this or all you are going to do is push him away, he isn’t cheating Rachel and maybe the sex thing isn’t about guilt, don’t you ever ask him about things?’ Santana doesn’t think abstaining from sex sounds very much like a thing Quinn would do but she would need to ask him to know for sure.

‘He is frigid!’ Rachel yells.

‘No I doubt that too, now my place or yours?’ Santana needs to calm Rachel down before this turns into a sob fest in her new car.

 

‘Where did Rachel go?’ Russell asks Quinn.

‘Oh she is a little upset about things today, she is being a little irrational, it was better she leave.’ Quinn is cold again.

‘OK, well just for the record, she is a much better bet than Kitty Wilde, her father is trouble and no doubt she is too.’ Russell warns his son.

‘I have no interest in any girl so obviously climbing me to get somewhere, if I wanted my dick sucked maybe.’ Quinn shocks Russell a little, he has always thought Quinn was kind of shy about the ladies.

‘I know, there are those who we marry and those who we don’t son.’ Russell spots Judi across the room, he feels guilty looking at her.

‘You don’t like Mitchell Wilde do you sir?’ Quinn follows his father’s eyes around the room.

‘No son, he was always less of a gentleman than one would have liked in high school.’ Russell thinks about the implications of telling Quinn the truth about Mitchell.

‘I won’t ask more sir, you have always been a good judge of character, I will keep Kitty at arms length.’ Quinn nods along with his father.

 

Hiram and Santana are sitting in the garden together, Rachel had ranted about Quinn for an hour or so and then fell asleep leaving Santana to her own devices in the house, she had found Hiram enjoying the weather and is making polite conversation which Hiram quickly turns to the subject of Quinn.

‘So you know them both, what has that boy done to my little girl this time, she seems really upset with him.’ Hiram is hopeful this is the beginning of the end.

‘Nothing that cannot be fixed sir, Quinn really hasn’t done anything wrong.’ Santana is aware of Hiram’s feeling towards Quinn, she has never really understood why.

‘He is a cad you know that right?’ Hiram tries to get under the skin of Santana about her friend.

‘Really, Quinn is a cad, that is your reason for disliking him?’ Santana will get to the bottom of this today.

‘He treated Rachel awfully last year, he broke her heart you know that, he will do it again!’ Hiram states his initial reasoning.

‘He won’t, he won’t hurt her again Hiram we both know that.’

‘He is an awful boy, he is spoilt and privileged and he comes from that horrendous family.’ Santana feels she is getting closer to the truth.

‘You cannot hold his family against him, I don’t’ Santana says referring to Brett and Quinn’s connection.

‘He is like his father, his father is a cheat and a liar and.. And..’ Hiram doesn’t want to say it but he cannot hold the truth in any longer. ‘His father is a rapist!’ There the truth will out.

Santana lets her mouth drop as she takes in Hiram’s accusation, Russell is a bigot and a class one misogynistic pig but rape is a whole other ball game.

Hiram shouldn’t have said anything, not least because just as he did Rachel came into earshot and now that the truth is out there, there will be questions he cannot answer.

‘He did what Daddy?’ Rachel heard it all.

‘Rachel, I thought you were napping.’ Hiram says.

‘No I am not and I heard you, who did Russell rape?’ Rachel asks outright.

‘Judi, he raped Judi, when they were at school, his father made him marry her because she got pregnant but Russell raped her.’ Hiram states as if he knows the facts, the facts are far from what Hiram is spouting in this moment.

‘What?’ Santana comes to life again. ‘He raped his own wife?’

‘Well they were not married then, it was at the lake party, Russell got some girls really drunk then raped them with his friends.’ Hiram cannot believe just how much trouble he is opening up.

 

Judi drinks her last drink of the day, she has been on her best behaviour all day and she is glad it is finally over, her husband did his bit for the family today and her son was a treasure as ever. Judi rinses the glass and leaves it to drain, she will be up early tomorrow to make good the kitchen before her ever precise husband can criticise the mess.

Climbing the stairs to her room she takes a moment to look in on Quinn, he is lying as he has since he was child, flat out on his front and corner to corner. She smiles to herself, he is suddenly a man but he is still a boy in his moments that remain unguarded. She will speak to him tomorrow about Rachel, he is probably being stubborn about things, he has a tendency to do that, just like his father.

Her room is tasteful in the extreme, she has spent much time and money over the years turning the Fabray family mansion into a home she can show off and be proud of. She looks around and smiles, throughout it all Russell kept his promise to the letter, they have the perfect family, the perfect WASP family with the perfect life, he has given her that and the love she missed out on, well she can deal with not having it all from Russell Fabray.


	46. Tell me lies, tell me sweet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gets to the bottom of Quinn's problem but this doesn't solve her problems, Hiram has to accept he is pushing his daughter away and so he has to accept Quinn in her life...

Rachel is up early and on the doorstep of the Fabray mansion before breakfast, the ring on the bell brings a stranger to the door and Rachel smiles politely, ‘Can I see Quentin please, I am Rachel.’

‘I know who you are Miss, please go through, the family are in the dining room.’ The unknown lady answers and Rachel meanders through the halls to the large formal dining room where she finds Quinn laughing with his mother about something.

‘Oh Hey Rach, you’re here early, come sit down, there is breakfast you want me to have some vegan made for you.’ Quinn gets the wordy sentence out all in one breath.

‘I am sorry I needed to speak with you after yesterday.’ Rachel doesn’t want to do any of this in front of Judi.

‘That’s fine Rachel, I was just off to the club anyway I have a brunch to arrange for some of the ladies.’ Judi is very sure there is trouble in paradise but she will let her son sort this between him and his girlfriend.

‘Thanks Mom, here Rach sit with me.’ Quinn is bizarre sometimes in his polite weirdness, it is like he isn’t really in the room.

After Judi excuses herself Rachel turns to Quinn, he is like a small boy in many ways and his face looks so young in this light.

‘We have a problem Quinn.’ Rachel begins, this is ok though because Quinn can solve this.

‘Rach, there is no chance on earth I would let Kitty Wilde come between us, you cannot seriously think that.’ Quinn reaches out to her but she pulls back.

‘What? Kitty isn’t a problem, the problem is us!’ Rachel doesn’t care about Kitty. ‘You have a problem with us, ever since you went to Dani’s the other night you have been avoiding me, physically!’ There Rachel said it.

Quinn frowns and thinks about her words, he has not been avoiding her since Saturday, he has been avoiding her since Hiram saw them fucking in the garden. ‘Rach you have it all wrong, nothing happened at Dani’s but that situation is a lot more complicated that you realise.’ Quinn might need to tell her the truth about Russell to save his relationship.

‘Really, so it is complicated, is it the case that Dani left a mark on your body you are hiding?’ Rachel thought of this last night, maybe Dani bit him or something.

‘What? No, Jesus Rachel, I have never cheated on you, not ever so just stop with this silliness now!’ Quinn makes the mistake of dismissing Rachel’s fears, Leroy could have warned him about this, he learnt not to dismiss the irrational fears that Hiram and Rachel harbour.

‘I am not imagining anything Quentin,’ Rachel rants and Quinn sits back, ‘I know you and I had been enjoying a healthy sexual relationship until you sat for her brother, so obviously something happened that night!.’

‘No Rach, we haven’t had sex since your father caught us fucking in the garden.’ Quinn is raising his voice but he is getting angry.

‘Do not shout at me Quinn, I will not be bullied like your mother is in this house!’ Rachel stands and looks down on Quinn still sat in the chair.

Quinn is so lost in all this, how did this become about his mother all of a sudden and what the fuck is going on here.

‘Rachel, look just stop ok, we have obviously been having a problem, but we both think it is for different reasons, I was feeling really bad after Hiram saw us and well, Leroy told me something that I wasn’t aware of and I may have been upset about that too but we can sort it all out just talk to me please.’

Rachel won’t sit down again she just stands and looks at Quinn, she could be a fool for wanting him but she will give him a chance.

‘OK, so you don’t want to have sex because my father saw us? Is that what our problem is?’ Rachel asks for an explanation.

‘I was embarrassed ok, he saw me defiling his daughter he doesn’t like me anyway and this makes it even worse, he really hates me now, not to mention both your fathers thought I was fucking you in the ass!’ Quinn still struggles to understand how that is such a problem for two gay guys!.

‘Embarrassed? Why Quinn, we love each other it is only natural we show that love physically.’ Rachel clarifies.

‘Yes I love you Rachel but I have never had a father sit me down and discuss my sex life with their daughter before, I just.. I don’t know I was embarrassed that’s all I can say.’ Quinn had extreme performance anxiety, every time he and Rachel got hot and heavy he would picture Hiram and Leroy standing there judging him.

‘Oh I understand you were having you know trouble staying hard?’ Rachel thinks this is silly.

‘No, well maybe but I just didn’t, I should have told you I just thought it would pass.’ Quinn really thought it would pass eventually.

‘Quinn, we are a couple, you and I should be a team, we have to talk to each other more, you are infuriating sometimes, we have to communicate!’ Rachel is insistant.

‘OK, it works both ways though right?’ Quinn asks.

‘Of course Quinn I tell you everything.’ Rachel knows she does, the boy needs to take better notice of her.

‘You never told me you were on the pill, that we didn’t need condoms’ To Quinn it isn’t a problem using the condom, he thinks she doesn’t trust him.

‘Well no, I have been on the pill for cramps for a while, I don’t think of it as contraception Quentin, the condom is much safer.’ Rachel has always followed the advice of her fathers with Quinn, Quinn wears a condom and takes responsibility too.

‘But you should have told me Rach, why didn’t you?’ Quinn asks.

‘I told you, it wasn’t a factor to our lovemaking, we have been fine with the condoms haven’t we?’ Rachel really doesn’t know why this is a problem.

‘I didn’t have a choice Rach, you just assumed I would be ok with wearing a condom and made me every time even though I could have been closer to you.’ Quinn isn’t making sense even to himself now, he is just rambling on about condoms like they are made of glass when he never gave it a second thought, he has always been prepared to take responsibility.

‘Quinn seriously are we arguing about contraception like this, I wouldn’t feel comfortable using just the pill, I would always worry we could make a mistake with it and it would ruin the future for both of us, I wouldn’t be able to relax.’ Rachel tries to make it sound reasonable.

‘I get it, I’m sorry I just, your dad surprised me and I was just annoyed you kept it from me.’ Quinn is sorry he mentioned it. 

‘Well we both have things we regret, let’s move past it can we and get on with us having the best summer ever ok.’ Rachel sits in Quinn’s lap and they kiss, they both need it.

'Sure, can we though, you know maybe just once?' Quinn is really curious now.

'Maybe, I do trust you Quinn it is just I don't think I could you know relax properly.' Rachel doesn't want to say no to him but this is something she is uncomfortable about.

In Quinn's mind he remembers his Father's words about picking your battles, 'Well then I am happy to stay covered for you, you comfortable is important to me, I love you Rach so let's just carry on how we are OK?' Quinn will let it go for now.

 

Leroy sits with his husband, they have been distant the last couple of days, Leroy doesn’t know what is wrong but Hiram is being a diva about whatever it is.’

‘H come on, spit it out, you have been like a pouting teenager for days now!’ Leroy wants to put an end to all this.

‘I told Rachella about Quinn, the truth about his family.’ Is all Hiram says.

Leroy knows Hiram has a problem with Quinn but this has to stop.

‘Hiram, what did you tell her. Christ almighty H we have talked about this, you cannot just go around spreading rumours about one of the most powerful men in the State!’ Leroy has always supported and protected Hiram throughout their time together but Hiram never gives in return, it is always Hiram who has to have his way and no matter what Leroy has to compromise.

‘H, I want a straight answer, did you tell Rachel anything about the lake party, the one I told you about?’

‘Don’t take that tone with me, I have done nothing wrong,’ Hiram tries to deflect but this time Leroy wants answers and he will not be sidetracked.

‘Hiram, I swear, just tell me the fucking truth!’ Leroy snaps at his husband

Hiram is taken aback by the shouting and decides upsetting Leroy was a mistake.

‘Leroy, darling I only told her the truth, about Judi and what those animals did to her!’ Hiram says chin held high.

‘Hiram, if Rachel repeats any of that to Quinn, we need to move out of town, I hope you are happy now!’ Leroy walks away from his husband rather than fight any more.

 

Rachel is laying in Quinn’s arms watching the tv, they are in his room relaxing after a long talk. They are happy together and Rachel is a little more understanding about Quinn and his performance worries and he can see how she thought something happened at Dani’s house.

‘So is little Quinn afraid to come out in the light?’ Rachel is fed up of tv and decides her boyfriend is a much better source of entertainment.

‘Afraid of the light? Er no!’ Quinn chuckles at her, he wondered how long it would take her to become bored.

‘Well how about we let him have a little air, you know exercise is good for little chaps.’ Rachel quips.

‘Rach, if you want to play with my dick, be my guest.’ Quinn shuffles around and gets comfy on his back against the pillows.

‘Oh, that is very kind of you!’ Rachel turns round and faces Quinn, she loves the silliness they can display even in the sexy times.

Rachel undoes the zipper on Quinn’s shorts and pops the button, she pushes the two halves apart to expose Quinn.

‘Ooh, commando!’ Rachel wasn’t expecting that, he always has such nice underwear.

‘I was just having breakfast when you turned up if you remember, I had just gotten out of the shower.’ Quinn has a cheeky look that Rachel knows means he is in a good mood.

‘Well, let’s slide these off, hips up babe!’ Rachel pulls Quinn’s shorts down his legs to expose half hard Little Quinn.

She rubs him from the base to the tip of his cock and is firm in her touch, he can take it and he likes it when she takes the lead like this.

‘Rach, you need to be nice to him, he had a shock!’ Quinn smiles his cheeky smile again.

Rachel lets out a bark of laughter, he has always been so good at making her laugh at his very serious expense.

‘Really?’ Rachel has had enough teasing she needs to get him to the good stuff and the only way to do this is if she gets him worked up. The tip of his cock is the first port of call for her, she leans in and nibbles him, this gets his full attention. The firmness she desires starts to happen immediately and by the time she takes the first slurping suck of him he is rock hard and starting to sweat.

Quinn watches, mesmerised really, she does this to him, makes him hard and trembling at her touch. Dani would blow him, swallow when he told her to but with Rachel it is always different and he really loves her for it.

Bobbing her head up and down his length now and taking a little more every time Rachel picks up her rhythm. She is happy to do this for him and with him, he never asks but she is willing to suck him ten times a day if he were to ask, maybe she should mention this some time.

The ringing of Rachel’s phone doesn’t register with Quinn, he can only hear the sound of his own heart beat and those delicious slurping noises Rachel is make as she dribbles around the base of his shaft.

The tone is her father’s and she ignores the first ringing letting it go to answer phone but then it rings again and Rachel cannot ignore it now.

‘I am sorry, I must get this quickly.’ Quinn stares down perplexed as Rachel pops his dick back out of her mouth.

‘Yes Daddy?’

‘What? Why?’

‘No but Daddy right now?’

‘OK, I said OK!’

Rachel hangs up and looks at the hopeful face of her boyfriend. ‘I am sorry, emergency at home and I have to go.’

‘Are you fucking kidding me Rach?’ Quinn looks at his raging hardon and then at his girlfriend who is getting her things together before his eyes.

‘Quinn, if it wasn’t important Daddy would never demand that I came home?’ Rachel is bewildered too but she heard the tone of Leroy’s voice and knows there is no chance he is changing his mind.

Quinn watches her leave then looks down at his dick, he reaches into his drawer and grabs the lube, ‘Fuck it, DIY!’ Quinn mutters and dowses his dick in cherry lube.

 

‘Dad? Daddy, where are you?’ Rachel rushes through the door, she has decided on her way home someone has cancer or may well already be dead.

‘In here Rach.’ Leroy calls from the kitchen and when Rachel rushes in she sees her fathers both together so obviously it is a death in the family.

‘Daddy, oh my God, who is it?’ Rachel searches both of them for answers.

‘Who is what?’ Asks Hiram.

‘Dead, who is dead?’ Rachel looks about again for clues.

Leroy is more than a little confused but then remembers actually he is pissed at this husband and needs to get a grip of his family before they implode, ‘Rachel, take a seat, no-one died.’ He begins, ‘Your father and I have had to discuss some hard truths today and I am afraid as a family we are at a crossroads.’

Rachel’s mind whirls, her parents are splitting up, she will be a product of a broken home! ‘Oh no why now?’

‘Rachel, get it together for…’ Hiram is stopped by his husband’s firm hand on his shoulder.

‘We are not getting a divorce either, look Daddy may have told you something the other night about Russell Fabray that is not entirely true.’ Leroy and Hiram have always worked hard to argue behind closed doors where Rachel is concerned, they have always resolved things without having Rachel involved and rarely criticise each other to their daughter so Leroy has a job ahead of him because Hiram has severely pissed him off about this.

‘About Judi?’ Rachel asks and Hiram has an embarrassed nod, ‘You told Santana about that too.’

‘Of fucking hell Hiram, who else have you told?’ Leroy is very sharp with his husband and Rachel flinches.

‘No-one, look that boy had been upsetting Rachel again, I have a right to..’ Leroy has again heard enough from Hiram, he doesn’t think he has ever cut his husband off as often as he has today.

‘Stop it! Quinn is not Russell or God forbid Lucus Fabray and so help me Hiram I don’t want this to get any worse between us but you are making this impossible for me.’ Rachel looks at Leroy, her Dad’s are very stressed she can tell and the usual happy go lucky nature her father’s have is not there.

‘So did Russell rape Judi or not?’ Rachel decides she needs to lead this to get to the bottom of everything and have her happy parents back.

Leroy and Hiram exchange looks, Leroy has no idea what to do in this instance, he cannot work out what to say.

Hiram speaks quietly, ‘Lee, just tell Rachel what you do know and then we can all discuss it.’

Rachel sits and listens to the story of the lake party and how badly Lucas treated his son and family and how Russell tried in vain to please his father and how Judi became Mrs Fabray very quickly.

Rachel takes it all in and then carefully speaks. ‘I will speak with Santana but she would not have mentioned this to anyone, we had already agreed this but I will make sure she knows all the details Daddy, I won’t be speaking to Quinn about this because I just wouldn’t know where to begin. And Daddy, I want you to stop hating Quinn because his father is a douchebag and his brother is a creep. My boyfriend is not perfect, none of us are but he is thoughtful to the point that he broke his own heart to try and protect this family.’ Hiram goes to speak but Rachel raises her hand.

‘No Daddy, he did and you know he did, it wasn’t just about me, he made sure Russell backed off and Dad was supported in his job because Quinn towed the Fabray line, he is funny and caring and tender and passionate at all the right times and God help me I love him, I can’t keep fighting you over this, he made a mistake and I took a long time to forgive him but I did and now we are together.’ Rachel finishes her tirade with a foot stomp and a hand flourish.

‘Rach, honey I am sorry, I know I have let my feelings about Russell cloud my judgement of Quinn, and I have probably always hated any boy who showed an interest in my little girl so he was doubly cursed, I will attempt to build something more civil with him from today forward.’ Hiram has had an emotional day, he let his love of the dramatic get in between himself and his husband and that feels bad to him.

‘Rachel, please just don’t repeat the story your father mistakenly told you, I only know half truths and tales about that day and as much as I would love to know the truth I probably never will.’ Leroy wants to draw a line under all this now because in reality he is in a precarious position.

‘Daddies, I will sort things with Santana and I promise no more hiding things about Quinn and I from you or making you feel left out of my life, you will always be the most important men in my life.’ Rachel moves in for a family hug and hopes she can repair the family she sees so stressed right now.


	47. Lay all your love on me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends hang out and relax a little, the guys like days like this....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee or any of their characters.....

Quinn is dancing in the kitchen, despite not getting to finish with Rachel last night she called before they both slept and made sure he knew she was thinking of him.

‘Dude, you can dance?’ Mike says as he wanders into the Fabray kitchen.

‘Huh? Not really I was just you know moving about a little to the music.’ Quinn is a little embarrassed to be caught grooving about.

‘What do you mean? Dancing sort of thing?’ Mike teases!

‘Move it along Chang! You are early what’s up?’ Quinn asks and offers some leftovers to Mike, Judi would be mad but he knows there was pizza from last night and Mike happily tucks in too.

‘I want to ask you some stuff, like private stuff, I don’t know what I mean but I just have been worrying about stuff and we are friends.’ Mike is not making much sense but Quinn is listening anyway.

‘Go on man, what’s troubling you.’ Quinn thinks this must be a Santana thing.

‘I am broke, I have just a small allowance and nothing like you, do you think we could hangout not at the club sometime?’ Mike needs to save up a little before the splurge again, he cannot match the tab Quinn has everywhere.

‘Sure, I get it, look I know I am a spoilt prick sometimes, we have a pool as does Rachel so let’s just chill for a while.’ Quinn tries to smooth this out, he wants this friendship to carry on and not be ruined by his family like everything else seems to be.

‘Thanks, Quinn you’re not a prick mate.’ Mike thanks Quinn with his eyes.

 

Rachel finishes her difficult conversation with Santana and sits back and waits for the explosion.

‘Rach, I won’t say anything ok and I advise you don’t either.’ Santana knows she could tell Rachel a few things but she isn’t going down that road.

‘Thanks Santana, honestly my Daddy has been letting all this poison him towards Quinn, it is all so stressful at home.’

‘Don’t worry little star, it will work out I am sure.’ The girls pull up on the long drive at the Fabray house and exit the car to see Russell just leaving.

‘Good Morning ladies, the front door is open just go straight in, Quinnie was in the kitchen eating from the fridge.’ Russell winks at the conspiracy, ‘Don’t tell his mother!’

‘Have a good day Mr Fabray.’ Rachel says as he walks off.

‘You too ladies.’ Russell waves over his shoulder and gets into his car with his driver ready.

‘He is weirdly pleasant.’ Santana says.

‘I know, like the twilight zone or something.’ Rachel laughs along with Santana as they let themselves into the house and go in search of their boyfriends.

 

‘Rach, babe you left me hanging last night, any chance of a blow job?’ Quinn whispers in his girlfriend’s ear as she dozes. The foursome have just chilled all day and Santana knows Mike is more relaxed because they are not spending money and knows Quinn has done this.

‘No! You are in my sun too!’ Rachel gives her best Santana impression.

‘Oh.’ Quinn moves over to allow Rachel to continue tanning.

After a few more minutes Rachel looks back to Quinn again he is slathered in factor 50 again and looks uncomfortable in the heat as usual. She glances across to her bestie and sees she is deep into a book, most people don’t realise Santana studies hard, they see the goodtime party girl with a ‘Fuck you’ attitude.

‘I am gonna get a drink and maybe put a shirt on, do you want anything Rach?’ Quinn is back in her sunlight.

‘Huh? Oh no thank you Quentin.’ She is distracted a little and he brushes it off to go indoors.

Once inside Quinn wanders to the laundry hoping to find a shirt to throw on but stops short when he hears his mother’s voice. _‘No, I told you not to call here, I don’t care what you think you know Miguel…. No you won’t, keep your vile thoughts to yourself…. My husband does his best for this family…. You stay away from Quinn do I make myself clear, that boy has enough to deal with…. For the last time, stay away from my family._

Quinn freezes in place, Miguel? Does she mean Santana’s father?

‘Oh Quinn what are you doing in the laundry, too lazy to go up to your room for a shirt?’ Judy is startled but covers well she thinks.

‘Yeah, I’m burning even with the sunblock, who was on the phone?’ Quinn waits for her to lie to him as his parents always do.

‘I field these calls all the time honey, nothing to worry about I assure you.’ Not really a lie but an aversion on her part.

‘But you are ok right, I mean you would tell me if there was something really wrong right?’ Quinn hopes she would ask for help.

‘I promise dear boy, nothing your mother cannot handle.’ Judy gives him a wink and leaves the hall.

Quinn hopes this is as much a nothing as she makes out, he roots about in the laundry and doesn’t hear the door close.

‘Quinnie…’ Rachel whispers.

‘Fuck!!’ Quinn jumps at the voice.

Rachel laughs out at his squealing reaction, ‘Language please.’ She chastises.

Quinn clutches his chest, ‘Babe I think my heart just stopped, serious Rach don’t creep on a guy.’

‘So dramatic,’ Rachel eases closer to him, ‘let me feel.’ Rachel places her hand over his heart and smirks up at him.

His heart really is pounding, she runs her hands down his slightly sticky body to his shorts and cups him as she gets right into his space.

‘Rach, I’m all sticky sorry, the cream is…’ He loses his thoughts as she squeezes and drops gracefully to her knees before him.

‘I didn’t get to finish yesterday,’ easing the sorts over his slim hips and round his thighs to expose his hardening cock, ‘I needed you to see how disappointed I was about that,’ she leans in and runs the tip of her tongue teasingly along him.

‘OK, well you know I hate to see you disappointed.’ Quinn tries to remain cocky but he ain’t fooling either of them.

 

‘Where did the other two go?’ Mike wakes from a nap.

Santana lowers her book and looks about, ‘Didn’t see them go, probably boning though.’ She dismisses the thought.

‘San… seriously, Rachel really has changed.’ Mike stretches out.

‘Not really, she has always been kinda freaky, she just needed someone to un-cork her so to speak.’ Santana knows Rachel better than anyone.

‘I guess I never spent much time with her before, she is always touching him have you noticed.’ Mike voices his observations.

Santana considers his statement, ‘I know I’m not all cuddly and shit but I am just as into you ok?’

Mike smiles, he knows this, ‘Are you as freaky?’ He wiggles his eyebrows.

Santana just gives him a blank look then eases herself over into his lap, ‘oh baby I am so far past anything Berry could imagine, I wrote the book on freak.’ She licks her hand and moves her touch down to his shorts and takes him in her hand.

Mike looks around really sheepishly, he got himself into this.

‘Sometimes being a stamina stud isn’t needed Mikey, how quickly can you cum for me, I will clean you up with my hot mouth.’ Mike bucks up into her touch and grunts.

‘Come on baby I am dying here to taste you,’ Santana speeds her ministrations up gathering his precum to increase the sloppy friction.

‘Fuck… I…. San, shit…. I love you…’ Mike blurts out as he cums into her hand.

Santana freezes for a second and it is just enough for Mike to realise what he said.

His look tells her all she needs to know, ‘Hey, Mike stay with me baby, it’s ok.’ She says tucking him in and leaning in to kiss him almost chastely.

 

‘Hey biatches!!’ Quinn bounces out to the pool area kind of hoping to ruin a moment because he is a childish mood now.

He only sees his friends in the pool though so let’s it go. ‘Does anyone want lunch? Rach is making something, without meat probably.’

‘Sure be there in a shake bro.’ Mike says from the pool.

The foursome are having a good summer so far and hanging out is just what they all needed.


	48. Only you know the lengths I go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel needs to learn to trust a little more but old habits and insecurities die hard. Russell and Judi come together for the sake of their kids but does a little more than expected come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own glee or the characters

In the final week of summer before school opens it’s doors again Quinn finds himself walking the halls of Columbus University with coffee and donuts, Brett may be a disappointment to his father but he is taking a degree so that is better than was expected. Quinn is helping him get settled, with his arm still not healed Brett needs the extra muscle with even simple things. 

Along the end of the hall Quinn sees his brother smirking at a blonde girl obviously flirting, he laughs to himself at the sight, Brett said he would need a nursemaid.

‘Yo Romeo!’ Quinn interrupts and the girl offers a shy smile, ‘Coffee and da nuts bro!’ 

‘Cheers dude, this is Charlotte, Charlotte my little Brother Quentin.’ Bret uses his brothers more formal name to tease but Quinn doesn’t bite. 

‘Hi, I’m staying here too!’ The girls voice is like a dog toy to Quinn’s ears and he offers his brother a ‘WTF’ look. 

‘See told you I chose the best halls man!’ Brett winks at the girl and takes the coffee from his brother. ‘Wanna bite of my nuts?’ 

Charlotte giggles as Brett offers her a donut and Quinn just despairs.

  


‘Russ,’ Judy knocks as she pushes his door to the den open, ‘Can we talk.’ 

Russell looks up, his wife looks worried. ‘Sure, what’s up.’ 

Judi takes a seat in the couch and tries to find a place to begin, taking a deep breath she plunges straight to the point.

‘Miguel Lopez has photos of you and your mistress, he thinks it is the find of the century, look I don’t care but you are only just elected and the kids are settling down after Brett humiliated his daughter.’ Judi leaves the implications hanging and waits for Russell to formulate an answer.

‘I made sure all the copies were removed from the internet of his daughter and I dealt adequately with Brett what does he want this time?’ Russell and Miguel have a history of antagonising each other but neither has ever resorted to what appears to be blackmail. 

‘I am not sure, I have tried to tough it out but he is becoming a pain and I can’t keep on deflecting his calls.’ Judi deals with most things alone, she is used to it but this is getting to her. 

Russell thinks things through a little, he doesn’t need this right now, things with Lydia are just settling and with Dani gone he had hoped they would see more of each other. 

‘Look Russ I know this your business not mine but…. I don’t know can’t you make things a little more discrete.’ Judi expects him to explode at the thought of being dictated to so his response surprises her.

‘Do you remember when we first brought Frannie home, before we moved back to this town, for a while there it was fun wasn’t it?’ Russell holds her gaze.

‘Sure Russ, we tried.’ Judi knows all his darkest secrets and fears.

‘I will sort this Judes, I am sorry, let me have his number and whatever it takes I’ll make it go away I promise.’ Russell smiles a genuine promising smile to his wife.

  


‘Seriously though Brett, how are you gonna manage here alone?’ Quinn looks about the room, despite being in the Fabray bad books Brett has the grandest room the family fortune could buy him. 

‘I will have a nurse coming in every morning, just to check and it should only be for another couple of weeks, I am almost healed on the surface then I can get to some physio and move forwards.’ Brett hates being weak like this, fucking gun crazy ass that shot him can rot for all he cares now. 

‘OK if you say so,’ Quinn isn’t sure but he has other things to concentrate on right now. 

Brett can see his brother dwelling on things, Quinn has always been brooding and Brett knows what is on his mind, ‘Are you gonna go see Dani?’ 

Quinn looks back to Brett on the couch in the corner, ‘Not sure, I haven’t made plans but she knows I am here so..’ 

‘So..?’ Brett forces a decision from his brother. 

‘I had the greatest time with her you know but I have Rachel back and I just don’t want to do anything to ruin that.’ Quinn and Brett have an odd relationship, they seem so distant most of the time that when the truth is shared between them it seems more like a confession than anything. 

‘Just tell her that then and don’t lie to Rachel about anything, she will know Dani is here and believe you’ll see her anyway.’ Brett would go and say fuck the consequences but Quinn will crack under a lie to Rachel he knows this.

‘Yeah I guess.’ Quinn remains undecided though.

  


Rachel is moping around the house, Santana is with Mike and Quinn is helping his brother move into halls. The part of Rachel that is strong and determined doesn’t give this a second thought, but the insecure little girl she can sometimes be imagines Dani with her legs wrapped around Quinn naked.

The sound that brings her from her imaginings is her phone, she looks over and sees Quinn and her smiling back from the screen, grabbing it up she answers with a small gasp. ‘Quinn?’ 

‘Hey Babe, how you doing?’ Quinn sits in his car and fiddles with the charging lead to his phone.

‘Good, well bored really, have you helped Brett settle in?’ Rachel attempts to disguise her fears.

The phone goes dead and Rachel holds it up to her face, he hung up! Just as the thought comes to her a video call comes in from Quinn again.

‘Quinn? What are you doing, where are you?’ Rachel can see he is in the car but little else.

‘Just outside the halls, I have a bad feeling Rach.’ Rachel can see the little worry frown he gets when something is bothering him.

Rachel now worries even more, ‘Quinn stop scaring me please.’ 

‘Sorry, I wasn’t clear, I worry you are worrying is what I mean.’  Quinn makes the angle of his phone show himself clearly, ‘You know Dani is here and I worry you think I am going to go running to her.’ 

Rachel smiles, he knows her perfectly but how much does she give away, ‘I do trust you Quinn, I do it’s just her, she is like my biggest fear.’ 

Quinn tries to let Rachel talk this out herself but when she becomes silent he knows she needs his words too, ‘I thought about it, just stopping by to say hello nothing else, I didn’t though.’ 

‘Why not?’ Quinn sounds genuine and honest.

‘Because I just got you back, that means something to me and even though Dani and I had fun it will never compare to how I feel about us so I decided to call my girl instead before I head home.’ Quinn gives Rachel a goofy smile and raises his eyebrows to her.

Rachel is soothed all it took was a quick call and a few words from Quinn and the fears she had left her, ‘Thank you, will you be leaving soon?’ 

‘I am going to set off as soon as we hang up, can I interest you in a dinner out tonight?’ Quinn knows the perfect place.

‘Call me when you are near, is it a fancy dress up dinner?’ Rachel is right back in the Quinn zone.

‘Black dress and heels would be nice but only because your legs look killer in it.’ Quinn winks. 

‘Well if you say so..’ Rachel is all smiles again.

Quinn returns her smile, ‘OK time to hang up now see you in a little while baby, I love you Rach.’ 

‘Love you too, drive safe.’ Rachel hangs up settled in her thoughts about the guy she loves so much. 

  


Miguel Lopez looks about the room he is sat in, the whole place screams power and money, the money he has enough of the power he is jealous of.

‘Can I offer you something to drink Mr Lopez?’ Shannon sees her guest looking about again, a sure sign a visitor is over thinking. 

‘Coffee would be good, strong and black is preferred.’ Miguel cannot understand this woman being here, she is plain looking, over weight and not classically attractive, certainly not the blonde bimbo he was expecting.

‘Of course, Mr Fabray will only be ten more minutes.’ Miguel is surprised Shannon is so forthcoming.

  


‘No sweetheart I am not ending anything, I am just warning you of a few things before they happen, a heads up.’ Russell tries again to settle Lydia.

‘But you are saying we won’t see each other, how is that meant to reassure me.’ Lydia knew something like this would happen to them eventually, the pressure of the office would force the two of them apart.

‘Please Lydia, I am asking you to just understand that I am doing this for you and Quinn and that I am trying to make a future together more likely.’ Russell doesn’t have time for this, he is hanging onto his temper by a thread. 

Lydia cannot win this and to add to her misery being involved with Russell Fabray means she has no-one to turn to now. ‘Fine Russ, I guess I will wait to hear from you.’ 

Russell ends the call and takes a moment to get into the correct head space, reaching across the desk he asks Shannon to show his next appointment in.

  


Miguel Lopez has many things in common with Russell, both are from good families, both married social climbing women, both are at the top of their professions but that is where it ends. Miguel married his high school sweetheart and is devoted to her and their two children, Miguel gives generously of his time to good causes and kind deeds with his church and makes time in his practice to help without the expectation of payment. Russell knows all this and Russell knows something else they have in common too, they were both in attendance on the day at the lake at the end of high school when life in Lima change for Russell forever. 

  


Russell opens the large door to his office and walks into the lobby to meet his next appointment, ‘Miguel, thank you for waiting, please come through,’ Russell makes eye contact with Shannon just enough for her to understand this is private. 

When the pair are alone in the office of the District Attorney Russell heads for the sofa to settle whilst Miguel takes his time looking about at all the trappings of office Russell has gathered.

‘Miguel..’ Russell indicates it is time to get to the point with a gesture and Miguel moves to sit, once settled it is again Russell who speaks, ‘Miguel we have known each other for many years and I am sure you have had plenty of opportunities to hit out at my family so why now?’ 

Miguel for once is caught off guard, he was prepared for a game with words before Russell finally admitted anything.

Russell sees the questions in Miguel’s head, ‘Miguel we both know you have some sort of photographic evidence with me and a woman who is not my wife so cut the crap and tell me what you want?’ Russell is getting pissed.

‘I can’t believe you would sit there and take your infidelities so lightly, I can see you have no shame.’ Miguel starts with the high road. ‘No wonder your sons turned out to be the dogs they are.’ 

Russell takes the slightest of moments before answering, ‘Miguel, Brett for sure let your daughter down and then humiliated her is the worst way but if you believe in karma he has had his pay back and I have remained true to my word and dealt with the problem.’ Russell is icy calm.

Miguel cannot help but interrupt, ‘Ha! That is a joke, half the state saw her before you even lifted a finger to help and your son has run off and hidden ever since, he should have been killed by that bullet!’ Miguel is red in the face and beginning to rant. 

Russell is sure he could snap this man’s neck and bury his body but he will take this in private, ‘Miguel just stop there, my son’s are not up for discussion on any level.’ 

‘Why? Because you say so?’ Miguel jumps up and begins another rant about the unfairness of his life to Russell’s and how his family have been better people than Russell all along, he threatens and goads Russell for fifteen minutes without actually saying anything other than his own spite.

  


‘Hey Star where you going?’ Hiram asks as he steps in through his door to find his daughter dressed up and grabbing her purse.

‘Hi Daddy, bye Daddy, Quinn will be here in a moment we are going out for something to eat.’ Rachel bounces as she talks and kisses her father on the cheek. 

Hiram looks his daughter over, she looks beautiful and almost vibrating with excitement. ‘OK, well have a good time and remember leftovers are not for your father, his waistline cannot cope.’ 

‘Funny Daddy, love you!’ With that Rachel is gone leaving Hiram in the house alone.

  


Quinn smiles as Rachel bounds down to his car before he has a chance to get out to her, as she plonks herself into the passenger seat she pulls him into a sloppy kiss.

When they break she has a huge smile on her face and her ears are tinged red, ‘OK glad you are happy to see me Rach, seatbelt!’ Quinn reminds her of her rules.

They drive with a happy tone in the car whilst Rachel chooses some songs and sings when the mood takes her, Quinn drives to the edge of town to an old diner that Rachel has never noticed before.

‘Quentin, I dressed for a meal out, this is a diner and I am sure we won’t find anything vegan here.’ Quinn just offers a smile and goes to her side of the car to help her out. 

‘Baby, trust me…’ Quinn pecks her cheek, closes the car for her and walks them to the diner doors. 

Once inside a large lady with a traditional pink diner outfit greet them, ‘Table for two?’ 

‘Thank you, may we have a booth?’ Quinn has perfect manners and the lady looks at him adoringly.

‘Certainly, best booth in the house.’ She offers Rachel a wink and a look that says well done, good catch. 

They sit close as the settle and Rachel takes a look around whilst Quinn orders two ice tea drinks and water, Quinn watches her look about and waits for the dialogue to begin.

‘Quinn this place is like something out of a movie set or maybe a time warp!’ Rachel still hasn’t looked at the menu or really taken in her surroundings when May the server returns with drinks and her order book.

‘So what are we in the mood for today?’ She is an upbeat sort of person. 

‘I think we can start with the veg platter and I will have the lasagna blanc for a main please.’ Quinn looks to a confused Rachel. 

Picking up the menu finally she looks at the offerings, right at the top she sees the declaration, ‘Ohio’s first and best vegan DINER!’ 

Rachel smiles broadly at Quinn and the faces May, ‘What is good?’ 

May sees the realisation on her guest and smiles back, ‘Well darlin, everything! But for a newcomer I recommend the tofu dazzle, you won’t be disappointed.’ May offers up. 

‘Then the dazzle it is, thank you.’ Rachel hands the menu back with a grin and May gets off to the kitchen with the order.

Rachel turns to her boyfriend and reaches for his hand, ‘How did you find this place, even I didn’t know about it?’ 

Quinn smiles and takes her hand to give her a gentlemanly kiss, ‘Seriously babe, you shouldn’t doubt my skills.’ 

The pair eat in a pleasant atmosphere and they leave feeling closer than ever. 

  


Russell walks back into his home to silence, Quinn called him earlier to say he would be eating with Rachel tonight so it will be just him and Judi tonight for once. 

‘Hi Judes, smells good as ever.’ Russell sees she is planning on eating in the kitchen and that is fine with him.

‘Tacos, thought we would be slobs for a change.’ Judi jokes but her homemade food is anything but quick and easy and Russell knows that. 

‘Perfect, do you want a glass of anything?’ Russell heads to the den for a scotch, returning with a white wine with his wife. 

They sit and begin both knowing there is a conversation to have, Russell smiles at his wife, they have a great family and he is proud.

‘So I spoke with Miguel today and we have reached an agreement, he has agreed to stop contacting you for a start but there is one thing I was taken back with.’ Russell and Judi have always tried to be honest with each other.

Judi looks a little confused, she doesn’t expect what comes next.

‘OK so he has been following me about for a while, seems I am not the only one who disagreed with the union between our kids, he just took it a little far.’ Russell was surprised Miguel has taken it all so badly obviously he had reasons his son was being dragged down by the Mexican.

‘What do you mean, has he been trying to blackmail Brett?’ Judi starts to feel her anger rise, her kids are out of bounds to all.

‘Not exactly, he has information on most of this family’s private lives, I had to admit he could be a useful asset if he was on my team.’ Russell makes a joke, ‘Anyway, he has agreed to drop it all.’ 

‘And why would he do this?’ Judi is confused, why go to all that trouble and then just let it go.

‘Alma Vasquez, the lady with the body in the spare room, remember her?’ Russell jogs Judi’s memory a little, ‘The crazy woman with the mummified corpse she talked to?’

Judi shows she remembers.

Russell carries on, 'Turns out she is Lola’s mother, the corpse was her brother and when he dies the old woman lost the plot and kept him!’ Russell has made a deal to get her out of the state pen and into some local mental health care where she can receive regular contact with her family. 

Judi looks on, she wasn’t aware of the connection to this at all, how were they able to keep this quiet. ‘So was that the reason for all the spying? To get this woman a parole?’ Judi wonders about the lengths people will go to to hurt her family. 

‘Looks that way, I did ask why not just tell me about it in the first place but I guess he was right in thinking I wouldn’t have been keen to link myself to some voodoo witch case.’ Russell thinks it is probably a superstition thing that the darkies have. 

‘Well if it is all sorted and he will be leaving our family alone, that is all I care about Russ, the kids are the important ones in this.’ Judi will not have them threatened.

‘It is, he has what he wants and the information he gathered will be with me and forgotten by the end of the week,’ Russell watches his wife relax and wonders if she ever expected him to find out her little secrets. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments


End file.
